


假戏真做

by KeikoE



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 146,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeikoE/pseuds/KeikoE
Summary: 2012年纽约大战过后，外星人，复仇者，成为公众关注的焦点。而复仇者的存在是否合理的问题，也被各国政府竞相争论；民众中支持与反对的声音也是一半一半。更多质疑则主要在于，复仇者是新成立的组织，其力量几乎相当于美国的整只军队；由神盾管理是否合理？而在关键时刻，神盾内部竟然“不小心”将复仇者众人在神盾航母上争吵的视频放到了网上，引起了轩然大波——尤其是关于美国队长与钢铁侠不合的舆论一时间铺天盖地涌来。为了平息这些议论，弗瑞叫来了美国队长与钢铁侠，告诉他们要赢得民众的信任，平息争议最好的办法就是让两人结婚...这样不仅复仇者内部更团结，也能转移公众甚至政府的视线...为了大局，两人最后不得不举办了空前盛大的婚礼...在所有人的祝福，以及其他复仇者们调侃的目光中，两人走进了共同的婚房——





	1. Chapter 1

设定：  
A 史蒂夫 X O 托尼  
背景 MCU  
先婚后爱  
时间线 2012纽约大战以后  
会涉及到的MCU情节：钢3，队2，复联2，队3，复联3（情节都会有较大的改动）

【非典型】ABO设定：  
A与O相互牵制，ABO都只是第二性别的差异而已，没有哪一方过于强势一说（即所有人都平等，没有信息素上的压制）  
A有易感期，一月一次，会诱导O发情，也更容易被O诱导进入发情期，可以注射抑制剂；  
O有发情期，一月一次，会诱导A发情，可以注射抑制剂。  
B即为感知不到信息素，本身也没有信息素的普通人。（本文B属于极少数人群）  
*当一个人一个月内发情期已经注射过抑制剂，被诱导再次发情，抑制剂会失去效果。  
*加上ABO设定只是为了让盾铁联姻具有合理性

*Summary：  
2012年纽约大战过后，外星人，复仇者，成为公众关注的焦点。  
而复仇者的存在是否合理的问题，也被各国政府竞相争论；民众中支持与反对的声音也是一半一半。更多质疑则主要在于，复仇者是新成立的组织，其力量几乎相当于美国的整只军队；由神盾管理是否合理？而在关键时刻，神盾内部竟然“不小心”将复仇者众人在神盾航母上争吵的视频放到了网上，引起了轩然大波——尤其是关于美国队长与钢铁侠不合的舆论一时间铺天盖地涌来。  
为了平息这些议论，弗瑞叫来了美国队长与钢铁侠，告诉他们要赢得民众的信任，平息争议最好的办法就是让两人结婚...这样不仅复仇者内部更团结，也能转移公众甚至政府的视线...  
为了大局，两人最后不得不举办了空前盛大的婚礼...  
在所有人的祝福，以及其他复仇者们调侃的目光中，两人走进了共同的婚房——

斯塔克大厦再一次被记者们挤得水泄不通。  
要问原因的话——当然是因为今天是托尼·斯塔克，没错，那个斯塔克集团的董事长，玩世不恭的花花公子托尼·斯塔克正式对外公布与美国队长结婚的日子。  
纽约市上一次这么闹哄哄还是一个月前头回见到真正的外星人的纽约市人民。  
“现在是2012年2月14号，上午九点四十五分，还有十五分钟，托尼·斯塔克即将携手美国队长出现在会场...”记者们纷纷拿着话筒对着自家的镜头报道着——什么？你说2.14是情人节，这难道比美国队长要跟钢铁侠结婚还重要吗？  
“牵着我的手，队长，”托尼翻了个白眼，看着眼前冻了70年的愣头青僵硬地牵起了自己的手——老天，他的手心是不是还在出汗？“拜托，开心点，你是要去宣布结婚，不是去宣布世界末日好吗！”托尼嫌弃地看着眼前如临大敌的美国队长，他甚至还穿着他那身马戏团似的紧身服，天知道他为什么在这种场合不穿托尼亲自让贾维斯给他准备的西装。  
史蒂夫因为牵着托尼的手而僵硬的身体稍微放松了一点：“只要你能管好你那张嘴，我根本不会如临大敌。”  
“你有什么毛病史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”托尼一把甩开了史蒂夫的手，他瞪着史蒂夫那张完美的脸，开什么玩笑，他现在只想对着那口白牙狠狠揍上一拳，最好揍得眼前这个大个子满地找牙。  
“托尼，时间到了。”佩珀打开了他们房间的门，示意他们跟着自己走。  
托尼在听到佩珀的声音的时候，就移开了瞪着史蒂夫的视线，老老实实跟在佩珀身后，暗地里掐了一把史蒂夫的腰，收到对方一个瞪视后，托尼也毫不示弱地瞪回去，小声道：“要是被佩珀发现了我们之间的事你就完蛋了，罗杰斯。”  
“那我倒要看看你怎么让我完蛋。”史蒂夫也压低了声音，并且拍开了托尼放在自己腰间的手。眼前这个斯塔克真是把他气得牙痒痒，要不是美国队长向来正直大度，史蒂夫是真的想跟这个小胡子男人打上一架——对方穿上盔甲的那种。  
“咱们走着瞧，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
“你最好不要忘了我们之间的约定，管好你的嘴，斯塔克。”进门前史蒂夫只来得及最后小声警告托尼一句，就被佩珀带到了挤满记者的发布会现场。  
本身就情绪激动的记者们看到今天的主角终于到了，恨不得箭步冲上前先把自己整理的问题问出来，不知道人群中是谁高呼了一声，记者们纷纷跟着起哄，一时间闪光灯将封闭的室内会场照得亮如白昼。  
史蒂夫是熟悉舞台的，真正在台上站定看着眼前黑压压的人群后，他反而平静了许多。只是闪光灯不间断地此起彼伏，就算是超级士兵也被刺得眼睛生疼。  
反观史蒂夫身边的托尼，带着墨镜一副游刃有余的样子。托尼扬着下巴示意大家都安静下来：“如你们所见，我下周就要跟史蒂夫·罗杰斯，美国队长，在纽约举行最盛大的婚礼...”  
托尼话音未落，会场又是一片沸腾，神盾派来现场维持纪律的几名工作人员废了老大的力气才让记者们都安静下来，一个一个提问。  
“请问你会邀请大家参加婚礼吗？”  
“当然。我跟史蒂夫都很高兴在场各位能来参加我们的婚礼。”  
“可以说一下你们是怎么相恋的吗！”  
听到这个问题，托尼挑了挑眉：“美国队长先表的白，”无视了史蒂夫斜过来的目光，托尼露出了标注的斯塔克式的假笑，“我们就在一起了——毕竟我们的甜心简直辣爆了不是吗？”  
“托尼！”史蒂夫涨红了脸瞪着托尼，众人只当这是纯情的美国队长害羞罢了。  
“队长！请问斯塔克先生说的属实吗？”  
“...是的，”被点到名的史蒂夫不得不硬着头皮回答，颇有些咬牙切齿，“他说的没错，毕竟人人都爱斯塔克，美国队长也不例外。”  
随着美国队长一脸严肃的肯定，会场的气氛被推向了最高峰，甚至不少男记者吹起了口哨。托尼因为史蒂夫的话心中一动——他都不知道这根老冰棍什么时候学会讲这种不着边际的情话了，他鼻腔里微不可闻地哼了一声。  
“斯塔克先生，我们都知道你是纽约出了名的花花公子。所以我想问一下，你认为你这段婚姻的保鲜期大概多长呢？”提问的是个女记者，随着她的发问，大家都安静了下来，盯着台上的托尼跟史蒂夫，不想错过他们任何一个细微的反应。  
托尼不动声色地打量了一下女记者，金发碧眼...大胸，很好，他想或许看在这个的份上他就不去追究这个不懂事的问题了，他清了清嗓子：“我现在给出答案你们也不会相信，所以，我建议大家，好好关注我跟美国队长的感情生活——”  
“我可以理解为你的答案是会一直跟队长在一起？”女记者并不打算被托尼糊弄过去。  
“当然。”  
“就算是你的面前站着无数美女超模，你也不会再心动？”  
“哇哦，这个问题我可不忍心问答是，毕竟——唔...”眼看着苗头不对，史蒂夫真想把托尼·斯塔克的嘴堵上，事实上，在匆忙思考后，这位超级士兵确实也将想法付诸了行动——用他自己的嘴。  
会场又是一片争先恐后的咔嚓声，记者们不再管那些该死的问题——拜托，现在可是美国队长跟钢铁侠在自己的眼前接吻诶！  
托尼忌惮着一屋子的媒体，加之在老冰棍亲上自己的时候，他那天才的脑子难得懵圈了，糊里糊涂就在四舍五入是全纽约市人民面前跟这个星条旗接了吻。托尼只想回去以后好好漱口——最好再亲几个火辣的嫩模安抚一下自己受惊的心脏。  
“我们很相爱，最后，欢迎大家来参加我们的婚礼。”发布会的最后，是史蒂夫亲完托尼后，板着脸对媒体们宣布，然后搂着托尼半强制地把人直接带离了现场。

“天杀的史蒂夫·罗杰斯你竟然强吻我！”回到休息室，托尼就开始拼命擦着嘴，“我看需要好好重温条约的人是你！”  
“如果不是你不好好回答问题——”  
“该死的你哪只耳朵听到我没有好好回答问题了？”  
“你给出的答案让人想入非非！”  
“呵，那是让你这根不懂现代情调的上世纪老冰棍想入非非吧。”托尼冷笑一声，“5万美金，转账现金都可以。”  
“你要去哪？”史蒂夫叫住了准备离开的托尼。  
“当然是在该死的婚礼举办之前好好出去玩一下了。”托尼用力地关上了房门。

附录1：  
《史蒂夫·罗杰斯与托尼·斯塔克假结婚约法三章》：  
1.睡觉不能越界（是的床上有三八线，还是感应报警的那种线，由Tony发明）  
2.一方如果处于发情期/易感期，必须立刻使用抑制剂  
3.对外必须假装非常恩爱  
4.理论上，双方可以在不被众人发现的情况下自由恋爱，但是一旦被媒体拍到报道，由当事人自己承担责任。  
5.Tony Stark 不可以再搞一夜情  
6.按照约定，一旦风波过去，复仇者赢得了民众的信任，盾铁可以马上协议离婚  
7.两人为了公众，媒体而采取行动的开销，皆由Tony支付

如有逾越：  
1.睡觉越界→一次赔款5万美元  
2.发情/易感未及时处理→一次赔款50万美元  
3.Tony搞一夜情（没被公众发现）→一个月只有素食///被公众发现→自己公关解决这件事，三个月素食且没有咖啡和酒  
注释1：行为逾越，包括但不限于一方强制拥抱、强吻等，皆须赔偿被动方5万美金


	2. 26~30

26.

史蒂夫赶到赵博士位于韩国首尔的实验室的时候，还是晚了奥创一步。整个实验室被洗劫一空，本该是和谐干净的实验室如今却溢满了血腥味，研发人员与各种精密的实验仪器一起倒在地上，血液混合着其他试剂液体狰狞地爬满了白色的瓷砖地。  
“赵博士！”史蒂夫环顾一圈看到赵博士靠在最里面的试验台坐着，血液已经浸红了她身上的实验服。史蒂夫赶紧跑过去，从口袋里掏出纱布简单地帮她包扎了一下。  
“他在把自己上传到躯体里，”赵博士拉住史蒂夫，“真正强大的东西在摇篮里，宝石，是无法驾驭的。你不能直接炸了它，你要把摇篮交到斯塔克手里。”  
“首先我要找到摇篮。”史蒂夫冲她点点头，立马按照娜塔莎在耳机里的指示，往那辆可疑的卡车赶去。  
史蒂夫穷追不舍打断奥创上传躯体显然激怒了他，对方拔下了连接躯体的导管，直接朝着史蒂夫的方向飞了出去，两人在川流不息的马路上打得难舍难分，最终两人一齐摔进了一辆高速运行的电车里。  
“我要进去了，队长，引开他的注意力。”娜塔莎的声音从耳机内传来。  
史蒂夫一脚将盾牌再次踢向奥创：“不然你认为我在干什么。”  
克林特说得没错，史蒂夫确实不是奥创的对手，他气喘吁吁地抓着电车上的栏杆让自己不至于被奥创一脚踹出去，而正在此时，那对双胞胎兄妹加入了他。  
“噢，别，别这样。”奥创看向旺达。  
“我们还有其他的选择吗？”  
奥创看了他们一眼，时间紧迫他来不及再说什么，他直接撞破了窗户，飞向了娜塔莎那边。  
“他朝你那边过去了！”史蒂夫冲着耳机喊道。然而现在他们所在的列车处于失控状态——司机已经被奥创打死了。眼看着列车就要失控冲到街道上去，史蒂夫指挥着皮特罗撤离还在站在街道上的人，让旺达去试着停止列车。  
而与此同时，娜塔莎虽然成功地将摇篮推进了克林特驾驶的昆式里，但她却被赶上来的奥创一把掳走了。  
“小娜！”克林特心中一紧，他驾驶着战机无暇抽身，他只能问史蒂夫，“队长，你看到小娜了吗？”  
“拿到包裹赶紧给斯塔克送去！快！”史蒂夫这边亦是焦头烂额，他冲着耳机喊道。  
克林特即便非常担心娜塔莎的情况，但是眼下他只能驾驶着昆式赶紧去找托尼。“该死！”他忍不住骂了声。  
而在双胞胎兄妹的帮助下，列车总算是停了下来，也没有造成太大的人员伤亡。史蒂夫总算是松了口气。  
“你们拿到摇篮了吗？”旺达看着史蒂夫。  
“托尼会处理好他的。”  
“不，他不会的。”旺达的表情再次变得凝重起来，她不可置信地看着史蒂夫，就像是他做出了一个非常愚蠢的决定。  
“你根本不了解，托尼他...”  
“他会尽一切能力补偿。”旺达打断了史蒂夫。  
“但是我相信托尼这次会做对的事。”史蒂夫看向旺达的眼神也是同样的坚定。  
“你相信他，是因为他是你的伴侣？我以为美国队长至少能在原则的问题上做到公正，接过不过也只是，一味地包容自己的爱人罢了。”皮特罗坐在一边突然插嘴，他看向史蒂夫的眼神充满了嘲讽。  
“我相信他不是因为他是我的合法丈夫托尼·斯塔克，我相信他是因为他同样作为复仇者的一员，作为钢铁侠在保护这个世界。我相信我的队友。”史蒂夫看向皮特罗，“我知道你们可能对托尼有很多不满，或许回去的路上你们可以跟我聊聊。”  
“哦哇，可真是让人感动的信任。”托尼一边跟班纳继续完成摇篮的上传——不过是将托尼找回来的贾维斯上传上去，一边通过作战频道回应着还远在韩国的史蒂夫。  
“所以你接下来要怎么做？”史蒂夫带着那对双胞胎兄妹上了昆式，一边问着托尼。  
“嗯...这个嘛...”托尼一边帮着班纳一起上传，一边跟史蒂夫对话，他看着眼前摇篮里的宝石与躯体，心下一横，“我在完成上传。但是我上传的是贾维斯的意识，我保证...”  
“嘿，托尼。”史蒂夫驾驶着昆式往复仇者大厦飞去，“我知道，我知道你会做这些。”  
“你不阻止我吗？”  
“我们还会面对更糟的情况吗？”史蒂夫挑眉，他转头看了一眼双胞胎兄妹，“正如我刚才所说的，我相信你的判断，托尼。”  
“哇哦，这可真是...其他人呢？”  
“或许我会慢慢解释给他们听的。”史蒂夫凭着记忆又按下一个按钮，“感谢上帝，我没把你当初教我的那些忘光。”  
“一个人开战机的感觉怎么样？”  
“并不好...我是说，这些陌生的按钮让我紧张。”  
“嘿，史蒂夫，你已经不再是70年前那个对飞机一窍不通的老古董了，”托尼嚷道，“我好歹教了你整整三天昆式的操作！”  
“作为回报我会在...你的新机器人诞生前回来的？”  
“你必须得在这之前回来。”托尼忍不住笑道。班纳一边看着托尼摆弄着一根早已经连接好的电线，一边跟史蒂夫对话，嘴角带着无法抑制的笑容，就像是沉浸在了甜腻的棉花糖里，就连班纳都能闻见那腻死人的甜味。老好人班纳没有去打断一边的粉红泡泡，他自己绕过托尼那边把本应该托尼做的事全部自己都默默地做完了。  
“那你想好他的名字了吗？”  
“噢，拜托，又不是孩子出生。”托尼受不了似的翻了个白眼。  
说话间，史蒂夫终于也抵达了斯塔克大厦，他带着旺达与皮特罗径直走到托尼的实验室：“快完成了吗？”  
“我仍然觉得这不是一个明智的决定。”旺达看着了眼摇篮，“你怎么能保证这次就不是第二个奥创？”  
“上次我们忽略了关键的因素，但这次没有。”托尼看向旺达，“嘿，小姑娘，你是不是对我有什么误解——我是说，你们跟史蒂夫在战机上的谈话我都听见了。”  
“队长说你在反省，我们也能看出来，但是，”皮特罗耸耸肩，“你在控制不在你能力范围内的力量。”  
“这次他是对的。”消失了很久的索尔突然走了进来，他看了圈实验室的人，“我看到了一个幻视， 所有生命的希望都被一个漩涡吸走，而漩涡的中心就是那个。”索尔指了指摇篮内那颗依然散发着淡金色耀眼光芒的宝石。  
“宝石？”  
“是意识宝石，六颗无限宝石之一。是宇宙最强大的力量，毁灭能力无可比拟。”索尔解释道，而正在说话间，他们完成了上传。  
众人看着索尔口中拥有无比强大力量的人从摇篮中醒来，那是一个通体发红的人，他的额间镶嵌着的金色宝石夺取了大部分的注意力。他环顾了一圈警惕的众人，然后突然飞向了窗边。余下的众人面面相觑，他们握紧了自己手中的武器，慢慢靠近。  
“就叫他幻视怎么样？”托尼不知不觉走到史蒂夫旁边，小声道。  
史蒂夫看了他一眼，又看向索尔：“索尔，既然你说他拥有这么强大的力量，为什么还说托尼是对的？”  
“因为单靠我们的力量，无法与奥创抗衡。如果他站在我们这边...”  
“是吗？”史蒂夫看向幻视，“你站在我们这边吗？”  
“我站在生命这边，奥创并不是。他会毁灭他们。”幻视看着他们，“我不想杀了奥创，他很孤独，也很痛苦，但是这份痛苦会毁掉地球，所以他必须被毁灭，他的每一丝行迹，每一个形态，都必须被毁灭...而我们现在必须马上行动。”奥创顺手拿起了索尔放在一边的锤子递给了他。  
索尔看了眼被递到自己眼前的锤子，僵硬地看到众人几乎都看着他，而克林特更是欲言又止，他缓慢地接住了锤子，然后跟在幻视的后面走了。  
“三分钟准备，马上去索柯维亚。”史蒂夫是最先反应过来的人，他看了眼众人，吩咐道。

27.

为了尽可能减少无辜平民的伤亡，史蒂夫在战机上就明确了他们的任务——先疏散平民，找到奥创在建的东西，找到娜塔莎。  
然而，即便是这样，史蒂夫抬头环顾了一圈四周，昔日还算得上繁华的城市如今断壁残垣，大批滞留的平民躲在尚还结实的某栋大楼的厅堂里头。而只要稍微把视线放远一点，就能看到曾经需要仰头才能看见的漂浮在天空中的白云。或许人类都有过对天空的憧憬，然而一旦这种憧憬以如此形式——整座城市持续上升的形式呈现出来，人们感到的不再是与蓝天白云触手可及的美丽，而是面临即将死亡的恐惧。  
即便是出过这么多任务的史蒂夫，也不得不承认，这一切都太过疯狂——疯狂到他甚至以为自己在做梦。  
“有什么进展了吗？托尼？”城市越升越高，就算是史蒂夫都开始感到有些缺氧了。  
“没什么好的主意...或许只有一个炸掉整个城市的办法，不让城市撞击地球，当然，你们得先撤。”托尼不得不承认，奥创做的这一切，他没有办法解开，无论他做出了哪一个选择，奥创都赢了。  
“我要的是解决办法，不是逃跑的办法。”自打他们在一起以来，史蒂夫还没有用过这样近乎严肃命令的口吻跟托尼说过话。  
然而当前形势下，托尼也不再在意那些了，他的声音不再同以往那般轻佻，而是非常低沉，他不想让史蒂夫失望，但是他也必须告诉史蒂夫现在他们面临的抉择：“冲击半径在不断增加，得赶紧做出选择。”  
“队长，这些人无处可去，如果斯塔克毁了这座城市...”被班纳从奥创的手里救出来以后就立刻加入战斗的娜塔莎正巧遇见了史蒂夫，战斗通讯频道的对话她听得一清二楚，她看向史蒂夫，像是等着他选择。  
“先保证所有人的安全。”史蒂夫打断了娜塔莎的话。  
“所有人，”娜塔莎看向史蒂夫，眼神中充满了不可置信，“是毁灭所有在这里的人，还是毁灭所有在下面的人？这根本不用算的。”  
“这里还有平民，我就不会离开。”这可能是史蒂夫这么多年以来，头一回面对这样艰难的抉择。他的眼神充满了坚毅——他的内心何尝又不知道，根本没有可能撤离掉所有的人，他们的战机，顶多也只能装下二十来个人罢了。他们要从哪里弄出能装下这么多人，并且可以带着他们安全离开的东西？史蒂夫不得不承认，奥创让他们陷入了绝望的深渊。  
“我也没说要走。”娜塔莎冲着史蒂夫点点头，“还有更惨的死法，上哪去看这样的美景呢？”  
“你喜欢美景真好，罗曼诺夫。”弗瑞的声音突然从战斗频道里传了出来，“美的还在后头呢。”  
史蒂夫和娜塔莎一起望向了城市边缘，熟悉的轮廓在缭绕的白云中若隐若现，终于靠近后，史蒂夫看清了那正是神盾局的航母。“很美是吗？从箱底翻出来的，修整了一番还能用。”  
“弗瑞你这个老混蛋。”史蒂夫终于露出了一个宽心的笑容，他没想到弗瑞当初在克林特家说的还有事就是去倒腾这个了，但是他得承认，弗瑞的到来确实带来了希望。  
“注意语言，小甜心。”还未待弗瑞说些什么，托尼就几乎立马接了上来，惹得弗瑞忍不住翻了个白眼：“准备部署救生舱。”  
“这就是神盾局吗？”皮特罗看着救生舱朝着这边飞来，转头问同样看着航母的史蒂夫。  
“这是神盾局原本该有的样子。”  
“还可以嘛。”皮特罗笑道。  
“带大家上去。”史蒂夫率先转过身。  
而奥创那边也没有因此而闲看着，一些机器人几乎立刻就飞向了救生舱。而正在此时，罗德穿着战争机器的盔甲，打下了好几个小兵：“这下可有得故事讲了。”他感叹道。  
“首先你得活下来。”找到了最好的解决办法，托尼也轻松不少，他没再盯着那些该死的令人头疼的城市内核，而是转而加入了战斗。  
“你是担心我控制不住吗？”  
“如果你活下了，我可以帮你握住。”同往常一样，托尼冲着罗德开了个带点颜色的小玩笑。  
“托尼——”史蒂夫一边领着一批平民登上救生舱，一边拉长了声音。  
“你看，你还是好好握住你家那位的吧。”罗德笑着，甚至还提高了音调，“超级士兵的应该够你握很久了！”  
“噢，你说得对。”托尼翻了个白眼，朝教堂飞去，“这里就交给你了，小罗德。”  
复仇者们在教堂围着奥创的那个内核集结起来。  
“你们就这点能耐吗？”索尔冲着奥创喊道。  
然而奥创只是挥了挥手，这座城市里几乎所有的机器人都被召集起来了，他们挤在一起密密麻麻地朝着教堂涌来。  
就连索尔都没想到，还有这么多机器人。  
“你一定要问一下。”史蒂夫看了索尔一眼。  
“这就是我的能耐，”奥创伸平了手臂，他悬浮在空中俯视着复仇者们，“你们要怎么阻止我。”  
“就像一个老头子说的，”托尼跟史蒂夫不经意对视了一眼，“齐心协力。”  
他们守在内核前，跟成千上万的机器人作战，直到幻视，索尔与托尼三人用各自的能量击垮了奥创，最终他被浩克一拳打得飞了出去。而失去了主将的小机器人开始撤退。  
“我们得赶紧撤了。”史蒂夫看向众人，“你们去救生舱，我去找一下还有没有遗漏的人，过会去找你们。”  
“那核心呢？”克林特问道。  
“我来守护。”旺达说道，她看向克林特，意有所指，“这是我的工作。”  
“带所有人上救生舱。”旺达冲着还留在一边的皮特罗道。  
“我不能把你一个人留在这。”  
“我可以应付这个。”说话间，旺达将一个妄图靠近的小机器人活活拆分，“等大家都撤离了再回来。”  
皮特罗四处看了看，耸了耸肩，便要离开。  
“你明白吗？”他被旺达叫住了。  
“你知道吗？我可是比你大了12分钟。”皮特罗看向旺达。  
而另一边的克林特跟娜塔莎，找了辆车，开向了救生舱，克林特一边开车，一边说着自己回去以后要如何改造自己家的餐厅。  
“科斯特尔...”克林特刚登上救生舱，就听见一个女声在喊着，“我们之前一起在市场...”  
而良好的视力让克林特看到了远处有一个小小的身影，他不清楚这是不是那位母亲口中的“科斯特尔”，但是，他叹了口气，朝那边跑过去——这是他的工作，他必须做完。  
然而，被浩克一拳打远的奥创并没有死，他劫持了一架战机，又飞了回来，他嘴里一边哼唧着调子奇怪的歌曲，一边对着残破的城市一顿扫射。  
而刚抱起那个遗落的孩子的克林特正巧撞在了奥创的枪口上，他看见了却没有办法撤退，他一瞬间想到了很多，他想到了劳拉，还有自己的孩子们——他甚至还来不及看上一眼他还未曾见到的小儿子。然而他还是转过身，他紧闭着眼睛，等待被子弹射穿的疼痛。说实在的，克林特自从成为神盾的特工后，他早就有过这样的觉悟，他不后悔，只是，他很遗憾没办法去铺好阳台上的瓷片，再去改造一下他们的餐厅了。  
然而想象中的疼痛迟迟没有来，克林特禁不住扭头，他看到了为他挡住了好几个子弹的皮特罗。“你没预见到吗？”像他们第一次见面一样，皮特罗朝着他说了同样的话，接着他在克林特的面前倒了下去。  
而还在教堂的旺达，她感到了一阵锥心的疼痛，像是有人活生生将她的心脏直接掏了出来。她未曾有过这样的感觉，但她明白这意味着什么。她或许，永远地失去了那个虽然只比她大了12分钟但是处处都宠着她的哥哥。她崩溃地跪到了地上，而与她痛苦成正比的，是她的混沌魔法变得更加强大。  
“索尔，我需要你重新回一趟教堂，”托尼用了他跟索尔的私人对话，“你知道，如果这次成功了，我们可能活不下来。”  
索尔一边帮着史蒂夫撤离了最后一批平民，他看了眼史蒂夫：“没准吧。”  
“什么？”史蒂夫看向索尔。  
“我要回去一趟教堂，你先去救生舱！”索尔没有告诉史蒂夫托尼的计划，他只是挥着锤子飞远了。史蒂夫眯着眼睛看了一会儿，他一边走向救生舱，一边问：“托尼？”  
“我要炸掉这座城市了，史蒂夫，快上去。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我的盔甲可以受得住这个的。”  
“可是...”  
“史蒂夫，我计算过的，没事的。”  
史蒂夫看了眼越升越高的城市，他终于一个转身跳上了救生舱：“托尼，待会儿见。”  
“嗯哼，完事后我们也去弄个农场之类的怎么样？”  
“可以，不过看起来我们还有很多事要处理。”史蒂夫看着看向那座城市，“但我会跟你一起。”  
“嗯...”然而，还未待托尼实施他的计划，一个落单的小机器人最终按下了已经无人看守的教堂内的内核。  
史蒂夫看着整座城市急速下坠，他知道托尼一定有办法解决这个，但是，“托尼...拜托...”他开始后悔没有直接答应托尼，去建个小农场了。  
而在索尔的配合下，城市最终还是被炸成了碎块，就算是仍然还处在高空的航母上的史蒂夫都能看到一座城市被分裂成碎块的样子。  
“托尼？！托尼，你还好吗？”史蒂夫几乎立刻就开了口，然而他说出去的话就像那些掉落进大西洋的城市碎块，迟迟没有回应。

28.

史蒂夫悬着的心一直到回到复仇者大厦看到已经在实验室敲敲打打的托尼的时候，才放下来。  
“史蒂夫？”结束完索柯维亚的任务后，托尼同往常一样提前回到了复仇者大厦——也不能怪他，他盔甲上的通讯设备，定位设备几乎都损坏了，能飞回纽约已经是万幸了。他知道他们的好队长，他的丈夫会解决战后的种种琐碎的事项，也知道甚至连战损赔偿单史蒂夫都会帮他签好。但是托尼没想到，史蒂夫这么快就回来了——他甚至还没有做完他的一项工作！  
史蒂夫是急匆匆地赶回来的，他甚至连衣服都还没有换掉，身上充斥着硝烟的味道，混合着高强度作战后流下的汗水，或许还有血腥味，刺激着托尼的鼻腔。“嘿，史蒂夫，怎么了？”对方只是不说话，低着头仅仅地抱着托尼，脸埋在托尼的颈间，粗重的喘息弄得托尼痒极了，他忍不住想用手推开趴在自己身上的这只大金毛。  
“我以为我见不到你了...”好半天，史蒂夫才开了口，他的声音沙哑而又颤抖，还带着劫后余生般的后怕。  
“哈哈哈，你在瞎想些什么呢？”托尼摸了摸史蒂夫那头已经变得脏兮兮的头发，“我还有这么多乐子没享受完，怎么会——况且，你当初不是说我不会是那种会自我牺牲的人，等等，你当时说的什么来着——噢，趴在铁丝网上让战友们从身上过去？”  
“托尼！我不是说过这只是当初的一个误会吗！”史蒂夫急了，他又想去粘到托尼，“当初是你抱着核弹进了那个虫洞...托尼，你一直都是一个英雄，所以，我真的很担心...索尔说要去教堂的时候我就...你知道，我真的害怕这个，下次，就提前告诉我好吗？”  
“放心吧，我心里有数。”托尼亲了亲史蒂夫因为担心甚至变得下垂的嘴角，“好吧，我同意，下次有任何行动我都提前告诉你？”  
听了这话，史蒂夫才不情不愿地点了点头。  
托尼禁不住被史蒂夫这样孩子气的一幕逗笑了，他笑道：“那么队长，现在钢铁侠要申请去洗澡了。”  
“一起去。”史蒂夫揽过托尼的肩膀，“说起来，当初你不是也说我是一个穿着华丽的戏服走来走去还没什么用的人吗？”  
“当初寇森给你设计的那套难道不是华丽的戏服吗？”托尼瞥了他一眼。  
“托尼！我以前的衣服也差不多是那样的！”  
“所以说，你究竟为什么要让没有眼光与美感的人设计你的制服？”  
“可我的第一套制服是霍华德做的...按照我的几点要求...”史蒂夫放好了水，试过水温后才拉着托尼一起进了那个巨大的按摩浴缸。  
“噢我还以为你只是想冲个澡呢。”托尼一边拿过放在旁边的洗发水，示意史蒂夫转过身，他轻轻地掬了几捧水打湿了史蒂夫的头发，然后挤了些洗发水放在掌心，揉搓后他轻轻地将沾满泡泡的双手按上了史蒂夫的头发，并且打着圈按摩着那颗上世纪的脑袋：“说到老头子，说真的，你说如果他还在世看到我们两个搞到一起去了他会怎么想？”  
“托尼！”史蒂夫被这句话刺激得不轻，他甚至下意识地睁大了眼睛想要转头去看托尼，然而头发上泡泡却滴落进了他的眼睛，“嗷...”他吃痛忍不住叫出声，而始作俑者则手忙脚乱地先冲干净了自己的手，然后小心地用清水去冲洗史蒂夫的眼睛。  
“你这么紧张干什么，老头子又不是真的还在！”托尼一边为史蒂夫冲干净了头发上的泡泡，一边按下了浴缸的自动换水功能。  
“可是...”史蒂夫脸颊涨的通红——老天，托尼敢发誓，史蒂夫的脸从来没有这么红过，就连他们第一次上床也没有！“你这样说总是提醒我，我们其实不是一辈的人...按道理来讲，我应该还算是你的叔叔吧？”  
“什么？不！”托尼瞪大了眼睛，“你想得美，老冰棍，什么便宜全让你占了？”  
“不是...”  
“老头子当年一心只顾着找你，他在我面前也只会念叨你——噢，老天，我为什么会跟‘别人家的孩子’在一起？！”托尼又为史蒂夫打上了沐浴露，他提到这些手上的力道甚至加重了些。  
“托尼...我很抱歉，”史蒂夫也主动拿过了沐浴露为托尼抹上，“虽然我知道现在说也没什么用了...但是，老天，我真的不知道霍华德会这样对你...”  
“行了，都已经过去了，至少老头子给了我一个聪明的脑子，还有花不光的钱，以及各种各样我到现在都记不太清的地产。”接着，托尼像是想到了什么，他坐直了身子，“我知道我们的‘农场’要建在哪里了！”  
史蒂夫一边为托尼按摩着——或许是趁机揩油也说不定，他等着托尼继续说下去。  
“霍华德在纽约北部有一个旧仓库*——或许我可以将它重建一下，你觉得怎么样，甜心？”托尼舒服地靠在史蒂夫的胸膛上，温水包裹着战后疲惫的身体，他倒是彻底地放松了下来。  
“那里大概有多大？”史蒂夫早已不是当初刚睡醒的愣头青了，跟托尼在一起这几年他早就摸清托尼有多少财产了——能让托尼想起来的地产，史蒂夫真拿不准那个规模还能不能算是“农场”。  
“放心吧，大概能够装下我们，还有新来的那几个孩子的。”托尼仰起头亲了一口史蒂夫的下巴，“这次允许你来设计我们的卧室？”  
“装下我们跟新来的几个孩子？”史蒂夫的重点显然在这里，“你是说旺达他们吗？”  
“当然！”托尼奇怪地看了史蒂夫一眼，“复仇者的队伍只会日益壮大，复仇者大厦肯定不够今后的人员使用。每个人都要有自己独立的卧室，还有训练室——当然，我跟班纳的实验室肯定会占更多的面积，老天我真是希望之后还有新的科学兄弟加入我们。”  
“所以你的意思其实是，把复仇者大厦迁去纽约北部？”  
“或许以后得改名叫复仇者基地了。”  
史蒂夫愣愣地看着托尼从浴缸中站起来，那些还停留在托尼身上的水流触不及防地从突然起身的托尼身上滑落下来，滚过了那具在史蒂夫眼中几乎算得上是完美的身躯，暖色的浴室灯光照射下，只将此刻的托尼的衬托得更加性感。然而托尼只是随手拿起了一边准备好的浴袍给自己穿上，他扭头看了一眼还愣在浴缸里的史蒂夫：“快来，是时候展现你上世纪的美术天赋了。”  
史蒂夫只能跟在托尼身后，眼睁睁地经过了卧室，走进了书房。托尼让贾维斯将霍华德当初买下的那块地皮资料展示给史蒂夫看，就连已经有心理准备的史蒂夫，都被这块巨大的地皮吓到了。“以后的复仇者只会越来越多。”托尼耸耸肩，“你要负责带带新人啊，队长。”  
而史蒂夫说不清这一刻心底究竟是因为团队未来可期而感到满足，还是因为托尼最后并没有选择跟他一起归园田居而感到失落——或许两者都有，也或许还有作为队长，看到托尼最后选择了复仇者的欣慰。

*复仇者基地原本是霍华德在纽约北部的旧仓库，这是《蚁人》这部电影里透露的信息hhha，是皮姆博士说的，结果斯科特去取东西的时候才发现旧仓库已经成为了复仇者基地（。

29.

跟托尼一起从设计到去现场指导复仇者基地的修建，史蒂夫也算是头一回体验到了有钱是什么概念了。不过眨眼的功夫，原本老旧的仓库全部被推平，新的大楼拔地而起，而托尼只是一边吃着他心爱的蓝莓干，一边指挥着施工队的负责人改这改那。  
而除去托尼这边忙着布置新的复仇者基地外，其余几个复仇者也都难得地一起留在了纽约的复仇者大厦——索柯维亚事件以后，他们还面临着许许多多的问题要处理呢！  
而最让人头疼的就是公关问题，就连常年已经习惯给托尼擦屁股的佩珀，都忍不住气冲冲地过来复仇者大厦找了他两次。两人在托尼的实验室吵得天翻地覆——准确来说是佩珀单方面地吼了托尼两顿。  
佩珀怒气冲冲地夺门而去以后过了好一会儿，托尼才从实验室慢吞吞地走出来，他抬头看到一杆复仇者们站在面前目光都集中在他身上，他摊了摊手：“放轻松，伙计们，佩珀答应了要出力帮我们公关这件事。”  
“是吗，前提是你的蛋还健在吗？”罗德说着就往下瞄了眼。  
“谢谢你关心，它们好得很。”托尼瞥了眼罗德，他对跟罗德的日常互损已经习以为常，他甚至还补充了一句，“今晚还能跟史蒂夫来几百次。”  
“噢，我们不需要知道这些。”还未等罗德再说什么，克林特倒是率先嚷嚷出了声。  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼，小声叹了口气：“男孩们。”随即她又看向托尼，“大概什么时候可以摆平这些。”  
托尼送了耸肩：“一周，佩珀说这次闹得比较大，她需要时间，而我们也需要时间。怎么了，罗曼诺夫小姐，你不是之前还说要留下来一起训练新人吗？”  
娜塔莎挑眉：“看来史蒂夫跟你真是无话不说，顺便，不是我着急，而是这位金发大个子。”  
“我要尽快回到阿斯加德那边，以防再出现什么不测。”索尔开了口，“不过这次我们惹出来的乱子我也会留下来跟你们一起收拾的，朋友们。”  
“放心吧，”托尼拍了拍索尔的手臂，“过几天先带你们去看看新基地，然后给你开个送别会？”  
“我对送别会可没有什么好的印象。”索尔显然是指之前那次突然出现的奥创——就连现在他们也在为奥创留下的一大堆烂摊子焦头烂额。  
“拜托，我现在可只是乖乖地给你们修复升级装备，我什么都没干。”托尼摊开了双手，他走到客厅坐下，习惯性地拿着他的咖啡杯，喝了口热咖啡。  
“史蒂夫会同意吗？”克林特从零食柜里拿出了一包薯片，一边吃着，一边在托尼对面坐了下来。  
“为什么不会。”托尼歪了歪头，“我们的好队长连轴转了好几天了，大好的放松机会。”  
正在倒咖啡的罗德看了托尼一眼，他有些欲言又止，显然在场的各位——除了托尼——都不觉得在史蒂夫眼中一场疯狂的派对算是一个放松的好机会。  
“基地快要建好了吗？”旺达难得主动地开了口——这几天这位小姑娘一直很消沉，大家几乎都是轮番去安慰她，当然，幻视用了更多的时间陪在她身边。  
“马上就竣工了。”托尼随手拿了桌面上的糖果递给旺达，对方犹豫了一下，还是收下了。“卧室跟独立的个人训练室都是参考你们自己的意见设计的。”  
“嘿，放轻松，小姑娘。”除去史蒂夫跟幻视，克林特算是目前这里跟旺达最熟悉的人了，他冲着她扬了扬下巴，“既然加入了复仇者，就有很多事情要做，而你要保证，你能胜任这份工作。”  
“我当然，会的。”旺达冲着克林特点了点头。  
“新加入的成员都会有史蒂夫亲自指导，装备上的要求可以尽管向我开口。”托尼靠在沙发上，“不过巴顿特工，你的养老计划还没批准吗？”  
“快了，弗瑞没拒绝，差不多就是同意了。”克林特耸了耸肩，“我会想你们的。”  
“赶紧回去种你的菜吧。”托尼毫不客气地说道，众人笑成一片，在克林特抗议的嚷嚷声中，史蒂夫终于从外面回来了。  
“噢，我们忙碌的好队长回来了。”托尼是第一个发现史蒂夫已经走到了客厅的人，他站起来，走到史蒂夫身边，一点都不像他嫌弃的口吻那般——他主动给了史蒂夫一个拥抱。  
“噢...”克林特扭过头，假装被闪瞎的样子。  
而其他人对他们复仇者的两位大领导这么唧唧我我早就见怪不怪了，娜塔莎几乎眼皮子都没抬一下：“进展怎么样了，队长？”  
“战损以及战后报告已经全部提交了，剩下的就是一些舆论问题了。”史蒂夫显然也有些头疼，他跟着托尼坐到了沙发上，顺手拿起了托尼放在茶几上的被子喝了一口，他皱着眉，“这太苦了，托尼。”  
“你可没说你想喝，我可以让笨笨给你拿几个糖包过来。”  
“不用了，”史蒂夫阻止了托尼，“或许你可以让他给我拿一瓶果汁吗？”  
“当然。”托尼对使唤笨手笨脚的笨笨总是非常乐意的——虽然对方大概率会搞砸很多次，然而托尼还是乐此不疲。  
“佩珀女士今天来过了？”史蒂夫接过了笨笨递过来的果汁，他摸了摸笨笨的机械臂，“好孩子。”  
“嚷了托尼一顿，”罗德皱着眉头，他看向史蒂夫，“认真的？托尼也就算了，队长也开始把这些托尼发明的小机械当作自己的孩子了吗？”  
“这是托尼的心血，当然是了。”史蒂夫竟然非常严肃地回答了这个问题，惹得在场几个人都忍不住笑了出来，就连旺达都忍不住插了句嘴：“那你们的孩子可是太多了。”  
只有幻视，他看了看笑成一团的众人，又看了看托尼跟史蒂夫，他有些犹豫：“嗯...但我可能不是斯塔克先生跟罗杰斯先生的孩子？”  
这下就连托尼都忍不住笑了出来，而罗德更是在这之前就嚷嚷道：“嘿，开挂人，没人把你当作孩子，真的。”罗德至今还记得自己第一次看见幻视时内心的震惊与疑惑。  
“不过说真的，你们不打算要一个孩子吗？”克林特问道，在场诸位也只有他算是家庭美满了，或许也只有他知道有几个小调皮的日子是多么充实。  
“咳...我们还没讨论过这个。”史蒂夫跟托尼对视一眼，两人又不约而同有些僵硬地转开了视线——上帝，托尼敢发誓，在此之前他从未想象过自己挺个大肚子的样子，而显然，史蒂夫也似乎完全忘记了自己的爱人是个可以生育的Omega。

30.

“小娜，你看到托尼了吗？”史蒂夫在一杆摇晃的人影中看到了坐在沙发上独自品酒的娜塔莎，胀痛的脑子让这位细心的好队长竟然没有察觉出娜塔莎流露出来的一些黯然神伤，他用手按了按太阳穴，一只手撑在了沙发的靠背上。  
托尼还是如他所愿在新的复仇者基地为索尔，克林特举办了一个欢送会。前来的人依然还是当初那些人——除了班纳博士。旺达在幻视的陪同下竟然也难得地加入了他们，彻底放下包袱的一群人简直在复仇者基地玩疯了，震耳的摇滚音乐几乎把史蒂夫的耳膜都震得生疼。  
“跟索尔一起去那边了。”娜塔莎几乎一瞬间又变成了那个刀枪不入的黑寡妇的样子，她冲着史蒂夫笑道，“我们的好队长这是刚做完甜甜圈想要去邀功吗？”  
“什么？不是，我没有做甜甜圈。”史蒂夫皱起了眉头。  
“那你身上怎么一股甜腻的甜甜圈味？”娜塔莎显然不相信史蒂夫所说的，当然她对这些小事也没多大兴趣，只是随意嘟囔了一句，便又喝了一口酒。  
“或许是因为托尼不小心把我推到了装满甜甜圈的架子上。”史蒂夫面不改色地说道，他朝着娜塔莎指的方向走去，一边还冲着对方说道，“玩得开心，娜塔莎。”  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼，她继续享受着美酒，直觉告诉她今天队长怪怪的，但是多半跟托尼有关，想到这她便懒得管他们俩的破事了。

史蒂夫找到托尼的时候，对方已经喝得微醺，他一手拿着香槟杯，一手撑在吧台上跟罗德打着嘴炮。  
“嘿，队长。”罗德先看到了史蒂夫过来，他礼节性地朝对方点点头，“来得正好，你们俩聊吧，我先走了。”  
“说不过我就走可不像你啊，小罗德。”托尼还不忘朝着罗德的背影喊了一句，得到了对方回敬的一个中指。  
“托尼...”史蒂夫直接从托尼背后抱住了他，他的脸颊温度高得惊人，甚至把托尼烫得酒醒了几分，他闻着空气中越来越浓重的甜甜圈味，警觉道：“你没打抑制剂？”  
“不想打...”  
托尼简直要被史蒂夫这般撒娇无赖的模样气笑了，而对方还在他脖颈间不断地磨蹭着，呼出的热气喷洒在他的皮肤上，弄得他心头也痒痒的，但是——托尼推开了史蒂夫凑上来的脸：“不行！”  
如果有其他什么人经过这边肯定要被这个场景惊呆了——毕竟，托尼·斯塔克板着脸对美国队长说“NO”可不常见，如果其他复仇者在场，说不定会以为俩人被施展了什么魔法，交换了灵魂。  
“笨笨！去把爸爸的抑制剂拿过来。”托尼早就对史蒂夫的狗狗眼免疫了，他一边接过笨笨递过来的抑制剂，一边毫不犹豫地给史蒂夫注射了下去，“认真的？美国队长进入易感期已经不会自己处理了？”  
“你上次发情期也没有自己处理。”史蒂夫显然对托尼的“双标”行为非常不满——几天前托尼进入发情期，托尼嘟囔着不想打抑制剂，最终俩人趁着大家都忙着搬去复仇者基地，在复仇者大厦顶层搞了个天昏地暗，当然，遗憾的是，那次史蒂夫竟然没有被托尼诱导发情，哪怕他操了他无数次。现在史蒂夫依旧抱着托尼，身体那股燥热已经被抑制剂压了下去，但是闻着托尼身上淡淡的酒味混合着超级士兵熟悉的体香，难免又心猿意马地毛手毛脚。  
“你再乱摸我就再给你一针。”托尼指了指旁边盒子里剩余的几只抑制剂威胁道。末了，他还是摸了摸金发大个子的头发，“明天索尔跟克林特就要离开了，作为好队长总不能错过跟队友们告别，嗯？”  
“我当然不会错过，”史蒂夫皱着眉，“我生活作息一直很规律。不管做什么。”  
“老天，”托尼快要忍不住尖叫着给眼前这个化石脑袋来一个掌心炮问候一下了，“但是如果做了的话我会错过！”   
“噢，托尼。”史蒂夫涨红了脸，他又将头埋进托尼的脖颈间，“额...谢谢夸奖？”  
“美国队长什么时候变成美国流氓了？”托尼甚至捂住了自己脆弱的心脏。  
史蒂夫放开托尼，他眨了眨那双漂亮的蓝眼睛——让托尼说这样无辜表情的史蒂夫真是辣透了，亿万富翁忍不住咽了咽口水，而史蒂夫则歪了歪头：“我这不是在好好跟你学习现代人之间的表达方式吗？”  
噢，托尼有没有说过，如果美国队长真的变成了美国老流氓，那他一定占了百分之百的功劳。而那时候，他或许会成为全美人民的公敌吧。托尼哀嚎一声，他捧着史蒂夫的脸吻了下去：“学得不错，大兵。”  
“那我想，再跟你深入学习一下，可以吗？斯塔克教授？”史蒂夫含着托尼的嘴唇，小声地问道。  
托尼的脑袋简直要被史蒂夫撩得炸开了花，他来不及想史蒂夫是哪里学来的这么多有的没的下流玩意，但是不得不说，托尼简直爱死这个了，如果可以，他今天一定要跟史蒂夫玩上一场“角色扮演”。  
然而，还未待托尼付出实践——“托尼·斯塔克！”佩珀的声音就从远处传了过来，吓得托尼立马推开了史蒂夫的脑袋——他那样子真是像极了在家里跟自己男朋友干坏事被妈妈抓包的高中女生，但是对方可是托尼的前女友。想到这里，史蒂夫忍不住瘪瘪嘴，他又抱住了托尼，并且冲着已经站到他们面前的佩珀点了点头：“珀茨女士。”  
“队长。”佩珀简单打了个招呼以后又瞪向托尼，“你不是说你不会再搞派对了吗？！”  
“天哪，我的好佩珀，就看在索尔跟克林特明天就要离开的份上，我不能搞一次例外吗？”  
“有了一次就会有第二次。”佩珀双手叉腰，“不管怎么样，明天下午的演讲，你必须出席。”  
“当然，我当然会的。”托尼甚至举起了一只手，“我发誓。”  
佩珀怀疑地看了他一眼，便把手中的文件递给了托尼：“好好看看，这是你接下来一周的演讲行程。”  
“你对我真是，毫不留情，佩珀。”托尼故作痛心疾首，他把文件递给了史蒂夫，他知道史蒂夫会告诉他每一天他该去哪所学校讲些什么。  
“谢谢。”佩珀看了眼手机，“我得走了。”  
“别光顾着工作，多找点乐子！”托尼冲着佩珀的背影喊道。  
“那你就帮我个忙，只要不是真的被操死在床上，就算爬你也得给我爬去演讲。”佩珀回头看了一眼托尼跟史蒂夫，她甚至朝史蒂夫得体地微微笑了一下，看得就连史蒂夫都忍不住一颤——这个眼神令他禁不住想起当初拿着枪就对着他刚选中的盾牌一顿射击的佩姬。  
“所以你看，我没法帮你‘人工’度过这个月的易感期。”  
史蒂夫沉默了一下：“回房间休息？”  
“当然。”  
两人回到他们一起设计的新卧室不久后，弗瑞的电话就打了进来——  
“弗瑞，什么事。”托尼半靠在床上一边把玩着手机，一边漫不经心地看着虚拟投影出来的弗瑞。  
“有任务给队长。”  
“拜托，你就不能让我们的好队长休息几天吗？”托尼翻了个白眼，而在一边给托尼冲热牛奶的史蒂夫泡好牛奶放到托尼手边的床头柜上后，自然地接过了话题：“什么任务？”  
“我们预测到九头蛇余党郎姆洛下一步行动目标在拉各斯。”  
“了解。什么时候出发？”  
“两天后，具体任务我已经发给你了。”弗瑞补充了一句，“难度并不大，你可以考虑带个新人去开开眼界，队长。”  
“我会的。”  
挂掉电话后，托尼还在一旁哼唧：“我迟早要把神盾收购了。”  
史蒂夫好笑地吻了吻托尼的额头：“你不是也有为期一周的演讲活动吗？一周后见？”  
“那么有信心，一周你就能回来纽约了？”  
“放心...”史蒂夫握住了托尼的手，“一个小任务而已。”  
“那你准备带谁去？”  
“新的复仇者有旺达，山姆，幻视，罗德。”史蒂夫沉吟了片刻，“而我还有两天时间训练新人...”  
“对付郎姆洛并不需要幻视出马，嗯？”  
“或许旺达跟山姆，再加上娜塔莎。”  
“听起来不错。”  
“你呢，”史蒂夫环住托尼，“一个人去演讲吗？”  
“我去演讲，又不是去抓坏蛋。”托尼被他逗笑了，“不然还要几个人？一个托尼·斯塔克还不够那帮小兔崽子膜拜？”  
史蒂夫笑着捏了捏托尼的手：“注意安全。”  
“...这话应该我对你说才对。”好半天，托尼才别别扭扭地说道。


	3. 02~03

02.

美国队长与钢铁侠的婚礼将如期在曼哈顿一座豪华的酒店举办。  
虽说是假结婚，托尼出手倒也颇为大方，包下了整座酒店作为婚礼的场地，而由佩珀精挑细选的婚庆公司早就把既定的场地布置得妥妥当当的了。  
一时间，大家都沉浸在这场隆重的婚礼的喜悦里，不久前还在针对钢铁侠与美国队长不合的舆论写着长篇大论的头条文章被人们忘得烟消云散。  
当然，除了背地里确实不太对付的钢铁侠跟美国队长，还有唯一知情的弗瑞——或许算上贾维斯的话，是唯二的知情人士。他们显然并没有被颇有点普天同庆的气氛所感染，婚期将至，反而都心事重重的样子。

“嘿，队长。”克林特是第一个到达斯塔克大厦的复仇者，他到的时候，史蒂夫正在客厅里补着老旧的电影，他走过去，一边给了史蒂夫一个拥抱，一边说着，“我也就离开了不到一个月，你跟斯塔克的发展速度可不像是你的风格。”  
史蒂夫送了耸肩：“显然这是托尼的风格。”  
克林特笑了：“怎么样，跟未来的科学家一起生活？”  
“还不错，”史蒂夫心里想着自己也不过是昨天刚到，但是嘴上还是补了一句，“非常动人。”  
“噢，上帝，真是受不了你们了，”克林特装出一副被史蒂夫的话肉麻到的样子，笑着说，“不管怎样，新婚快乐，队长。”  
“谢谢。”  
而另一边亲自接班纳博士回到斯塔克大厦的托尼，也收到了博士的新婚祝福。  
虽然老好人博士什么都没有问，但是看着博士一脸真挚地祝福自己跟那根上世纪老冰棍新婚快乐，托尼只想回去以后穿上装甲把史蒂夫打进地板里——顺便把出这个馊主意的弗瑞也一起轰炸了。  
当然，托尼不得不承认，弗瑞的主意确实不错——至少那群愚蠢的记者不会再写些让复仇者编入国家军队、让他交出战甲之类的蠢话。

婚礼终于如期而至。  
除了托尼邀请的众多商业大亨、政府官员，还有不少军官前来见证美国队长的婚礼，当然，那些抬着摄像机拿着话筒的媒体是少不了的。  
婚礼现场奢华之至，倒是托尼的一贯作风。这一天的纽约风和日丽，史蒂夫跟托尼穿着洁白的西装手挽手按照他们私下练习多次的模样，一步一步走在铺在草地的红毯上。两人在众人撒着花瓣的祝福声中在牧师前站定，他们牵起的僵硬的微笑被媒体写成“沐浴在阳光下携手一生挚爱步入婚姻殿堂幸福的微笑”。  
他们按照流程在主的面前宣誓，交换戒指，亲吻对方。如果忽略双方在亲吻时都难以自制的僵硬的话，是场完美的婚礼仪式——不过好在，场地很大的好处就在于观众席与圣台还有一定的距离，就连坐在第一排的佩珀也在欣慰地为托尼的新婚鼓掌。  
接着是一场盛大的宴会，将会款待在场每一位来宾。好几个知名的星级厨师团队忙活着为宾客准备香气逼人的食物，长长的白色大理石餐桌上放着各式各样的美味，光是甜点就有几十种，从精致的糕点到酥脆的曲奇，应有尽有。摆放在厅堂四周的圆桌上香槟杯高高地堆起，刚倒下去的香槟酒还在透明的玻璃杯里冒着气泡。厅堂的正中央有个圆形舞台，上面放着一个巨大的婚礼蛋糕，蛋糕大约有九层高，专业的蛋糕设计师将红蓝两种元素完美地融合在了蛋糕上，看起来漂亮极了。  
而暂时回到休息室的两位新郎在休息间门一关上均长输了一口气。托尼一把扯下了自己的领带，准备换上设计师为他们准备的宴会上穿的衣服。“怎么这里都还能闻到甜点的味道。”托尼皱着眉头，一边解开衬衫的扣子，一边嘟囔着要是自己现在也能吃上几个甜甜圈就好了。  
而一边的史蒂夫难得的没有否定托尼的话，他站在一边呆呆的，脸看起来还有些红，这让自顾自说了一阵的托尼，突然停下了解开皮带的手：“老年人连自己换衣服也不能自理了吗，哈？”  
史蒂夫没有理会托尼的嘲讽，听到托尼的话以后他也只是从衣架上拿下属于自己的衣服，准备走去浴室换，而托尼看到这样的史蒂夫忍不住走上前挡住了史蒂夫的路，托尼感受到甜腻的味道更加浓重了——他甚至能闻出来那是他最喜欢吃的草莓味甜甜圈：“难道美国队长连在别人面前换衣服的勇气都没有吗？”  
史蒂夫看着眼前的托尼，裸露着上身还没来得及换上新的衬衣，托尼身体的皮肤非常白净，胸前那圈发着蓝光的反应堆上史蒂夫忍不住放去了更多的注意——以及他胸前的两个小红点，还有那看起来软乎乎的小肚子。  
史蒂夫似乎有些魔怔了，他脑袋晕乎乎的，像是无数架飞机在他脑子里持续飞行，他抬手，忍不住摸上去——“史蒂夫·罗杰斯你他妈到底在干嘛？！”托尼一把拍开了史蒂夫快要伸到自己身上的手，该死的，他就说为什么房间内的甜甜圈味一直挥之不去——他们的休息间可是在顶层，一楼食物的味道怎么可能飘来这里——“你他妈易感期了？！”  
托尼甚至不知道先吐槽史蒂夫自己易感期都不提前打抑制剂，还是吐槽美国队长信息素的味道竟然是该死的他最喜欢的甜甜圈的味道——要知道，在托尼以前还可笑地把美国队长当作自己的偶像的时候，还幻想过这位美国英雄信息素会是什么味道，他想过很多种代表着自由正直的味道，但绝不包括这种——该死的谁又能想到美国精神的代表闻起来跟甜甜圈一样？！  
“抱歉...”史蒂夫难得服软，好在贾维斯向来都是靠谱的好管家，五分钟之内就送来了史蒂夫的抑制剂。  
托尼拿了抑制剂毫不留情地戳进了史蒂夫的腺体。  
“我会转50万给你的。”史蒂夫换好衣服后，出门前特地叫住了托尼，托尼只是不在意的点点头——他现在还在回味这个大个子的信息素的味道呢！  
而史蒂夫则困惑地跟在托尼后面往宴会厅里走，沉睡了70年确实让他错过了很多，但是他认为50万美金仍然是一笔巨款？为什么托尼丝毫不在意的样子？虽然史蒂夫读过托尼的资料，知道对方有钱才在商议条约的时候把钱款写的很高——史蒂夫自认为很高了，但看起来，托尼似乎根本不当回事？！

03.

托尼跟史蒂夫走进宴会厅后，本来就闹哄哄的厅堂变得更加沸腾，正在此刻，外面骤然乌云密布，几道闪电劈过，吸引了大部分人的目光，大家都情不自禁地扭过头看向外面。  
伴随而来的是轰隆隆的雷声，震得人耳膜发疼。  
“索尔！”人群中一个年轻的女性带着欣喜惊叫道。乌云散去，索尔披着他那长长的红袍，拿着锤子出现在了草地上，阳光将他那头金色长卷发照得更加熠熠生辉。  
托尼跟史蒂夫一前一后迎上去，索尔爽朗地笑着：“吾友们，新婚快乐！”天神有力的双手拍了拍两位新郎的肩膀。  
托尼高兴地带着索尔走进宴会厅，低声道：“兄弟，很高兴你来为我捧场。”毕竟能有一位阿斯加德的神亲自来婚礼现场祝贺——恐怕托尼·斯塔克还是第一个，当然，他选择性无视了一边的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
索尔高兴地跟在场的其他三位复仇者打过招呼，四个人倒是相谈甚欢，也由着媒体朝着这边按下快门了。  
“很高兴在场各位能来参加我与托尼的婚礼，也很高兴看到大家都支持我们婚礼。我跟托尼的感情虽然修成了正果，但是我们并不会放下保护世界的那一份责任。我们会继续为了和平而战，或许对于大部分人来说难以理解，但是我们的愿望永远都是一致的，那就是稳定和谐的生活环境...”美国队长的演讲向来振奋人心，这次也不例外，托尼扫视了一眼周围因为队长的讲话而又打了鸡血一般蠢蠢欲动的人群，暗自在心底翻了个白眼。  
“嘿，”轮到托尼上台的时候拍了拍话筒，边走边说，“我知道失去我这样一个帅气的天才会让很多男男女女为之心碎。”台下众人笑成一片，托尼意料之中地收到了来自一根上世纪老冰棍的瞪视。“不过，谁让你们不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯呢，”托尼在一片起哄声中，看着站在前排的四个队友说道，“但是，我跟史蒂夫结婚并不代表会抛弃其他的伙伴——拜托，美国队长总是大公无私的不是吗。所以，我宣布，今后斯塔克大厦将正式改名为复仇者大厦，用作复仇者总部——”他的话音刚落，现场一片哗然，就连复仇者都因为托尼突然的决定愣住了。  
“吾友斯塔克总是如此慷慨。”索尔倒是率先反应过来解了围，他拥抱了走下台的托尼，又锤了锤史蒂夫的肩膀，“我真的开始期待以后有你们的生活了。”  
班纳博士很正式地跟托尼道了谢，毕竟他也觉得托尼是个不错的科学伙伴——能经常一起做实验那当然是再好不过了。  
“那我再也不用担心住所被炸又要花钱重新装修了。”克林特拍了拍托尼的肩。  
娜塔莎虽然没说什么，但是她难得对着托尼露出了一个微笑，托尼对着她点点头，有些不自在地避开了眼神。  
六个复仇者凑在一起的一幕，成为了第二天仅次于钢铁侠与美国队长婚礼第二高热度。越来越多的民众感到了安心，支持复仇者的呼声也越来越高。

盛大的婚礼持续了整整一天终于结束了，两个主角皆是精疲力尽，也没力气再去跟对方斗嘴了，他们以及另外4名复仇者当天晚上就回到了斯塔克大厦——噢，现在应该是叫复仇者大厦。  
史蒂夫跟托尼的头发上还残留着婚礼上撒向他们的碎花，克林特吹了声口哨：“现在9点，我们的新郎们是不是迫不及待要进新房了？”  
托尼挑眉：“你说的对，我们先回房了，你们自便，贾维斯会代替我款待你们的。”  
“如你所愿，Sir.”好管家贾维斯尽职尽责地回答道。  
本以为思想还停留在上个世纪的史蒂夫会因为这番露骨的话好歹脸红一下的克林特，发现他们的道德标杆只是淡定地搂住了托尼的腰：“晚安。”  
克林特看着两人黏在一起离开的背影，瘪了瘪嘴，对着其他三个人道：“不如我们来下注——明天斯塔克能不能下床！”  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼，直接离开了客厅，而班纳博士也借口浩克需要休息离开了现场。只有索尔对中庭的赌注兴致勃勃，就着他们两位队友的和谐生活下了注。  
然而在众人眼中已经开始腻腻歪歪的史蒂夫和托尼，进了房门后——  
“该死的把你的手给我拿开！”托尼挣开史蒂夫的手，抽搐着嘴角看着房内被多半是佩珀布置成满是玫瑰花的样子——“...这不是我弄的。”感受到史蒂夫询问的目光，托尼抽了抽嘴角。  
史蒂夫以前倒是想象过属于他的婚礼会是什么样，不得不说，托尼准备的这场婚礼实在太过盛大，弄得史蒂夫一整天都无所适从。但是眼下房间的布置倒是让史蒂夫眼前一亮，他很喜欢那些还带着芳香的玫瑰花瓣——尤其是那张大床上被摆成爱心的玫瑰花瓣们，当然，如果不是跟斯塔克这个讨厌鬼，这应该会是一个完美的夜晚。  
“你在干什么？”史蒂夫看着托尼不解风情地把被单上的玫瑰直接抖到了地上，然后在床头那个透明的小屏幕上设置着什么。  
“这是之前签协约的时候我说的报警器。”托尼摆弄了一会儿，“好了，超过界限会自动报警，大个子。”

等到两人都收拾完躺上床以后，已经精疲力竭。  
“你能不能不要乱动，被子都被你卷走了。”史蒂夫躺在左边冷不丁说道。  
“我不习惯跟别人睡一张床。”托尼又翻了个身。  
“...为什么你的被子没有报警装置。”史蒂夫半个身子已经暴露在空气中，他有点心累。  
然而另一边的托尼已经懒得搭理他了。

史蒂夫跟托尼倒也相安无事地在复仇者大厦相处了一段时间，好在大家都各自有自己的事要忙。索尔在婚礼结束后第二天就回了阿斯加德，而克林特跟娜塔莎还有其他神盾局派发的任务要做，一时间大家也没发现什么端倪。  
“我要回马布里了。”一天，托尼突然跟史蒂夫这样说。  
史蒂夫注意到托尼的精神差了许多，他本想关心几句，张口却变成了：“正好，我想搬回布鲁克林的公寓。”  
于是，在媒体大肆宣扬“钢铁侠带美国队长回到马布里别墅过二人世界”中，托尼回到了自己的别墅，开始没日没夜升级改造装甲。而史蒂夫则回到了自己在布鲁克林的小公寓，顺便通过弗瑞的帮助，匿名兼职了一份薪资不菲的画家工作。

TBC


	4. 04~07

补充一个私设：铁椒过去式，A1前和平分手；盾佩过去式提及

04.

“托尼？”圣诞将至，佩珀在结束了一天繁忙的工作后，难得空下了晚餐时间，哈皮不知所踪，佩珀独自开车在充满圣诞装饰的街道上，才想到，明天就是平安夜了，她决定去看看她那令人不省心的老板。马布里海边的别墅一片黑漆漆的，佩珀用了托尼给的备用钥匙打开了门，贾维斯细心地为她开了灯。  
望着冷冷清清的客厅，佩珀皱起了眉，她想也没想就往楼下车库走，果然，她看见托尼一个人坐在他那个堆满乱七八糟零件的工作室地板上，身边靠着几个装满了酒瓶的大箱子，脚边还丢了几个空酒瓶。“上帝，”佩珀用最高权限打开了托尼工作间的门，即便有着最先进的空气净化系统，佩珀还是闻到了扑面而来的酒精味，“托尼，你还好吗...罗杰斯呢？”  
“嗨，佩珀...”大脑在酒精的麻痹下变得迟缓，但托尼还是看清了来人的样子，一直紧绷的神经倒是放松了下来。  
佩珀跟在托尼身边这么多年，先是做了好几年的助手，又做了一段时间情人，现在更是无话不谈的好朋友，她从来没有见过这样的托尼·斯塔克。以前的托尼总是意气风发的，是骄傲自信的，就算从阿富汗回来，托尼也是带着从容的笑，佩珀从没见过把自己弄得如此乱糟糟的托尼。“来，托尼...”佩珀抱住了托尼，安抚性地拍了拍他的后背，“现在可以走吗？”  
佩珀转身将托尼的胳膊架在自己肩上，带着他缓慢地挪出了工作室。  
把托尼放在他那张大床上的时候，佩珀累得腰都要断了，她揉了揉发疼的肩膀——今天真是漫长的一天。她先是处理了公司各种琐碎的事并且就哈皮坚持让每一个员工戴上工牌与对方起了争执，接着她以前的同事基里安找上门来给她展示什么绝境计划，现在她还要安抚托尼这个醉鬼。  
“贾维斯？告诉我这是怎么回事。”  
“实际上，Sir已经超过72小时没有睡眠了...系统检测Sir患上了严重的PTSD，Sir最近以来都是靠酗酒来陷入短暂的睡眠。”在关乎托尼健康方面，贾维斯毫不犹豫地出卖了他。  
“上帝...”佩珀听得胆战心惊，她不敢想象如果不是她今天心血来潮过来看看托尼，他还会接着这样下去多久，“帮我预约心理医生。”  
佩珀决定留下来守着托尼：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯去哪了？”  
贾维斯陷入了短暂的沉默，随后，他才道：“罗杰斯队长现在正住在布鲁克林。”  
佩珀几乎气得想骂人：“托尼的事他知道吗？”  
“事实上，除了罗德上校，你是第二个知道这件事的人。”  
“帮我联系罗德。”佩珀的脸色已经难看到一定的境界了，她不知道史蒂夫跟托尼之间发生了什么——毕竟他们以前看起来那么恩爱，佩珀一直相信托尼很爱对方，真心想要守护这段关系，才会选择与他结婚。她也相信美国队长会是一个不错的伴侣，她以为两人结婚以后托尼会被美国队长照顾得很好。而现在看来，全美英雄，道德标杆，也不过是个把自己陷入痛苦的伴侣独自丢在家里的人！

史蒂夫独自住在布鲁克林的生活倒也不错，他还认识了一个新的朋友，这几乎算是他在21世纪醒来的第一个朋友了。  
他每天早晨六点钟起来去沿着布鲁克林的湖边晨跑一个小时，顺便一提，他的新朋友，山姆·威尔逊，就是在他晨跑的时候认识的。山姆自称是个退伍军人，跟史蒂夫倒是有挺多共同话题，重要的是，山姆并不八卦史蒂夫跟托尼的事，这让史蒂夫安心不少。而后史蒂夫会去吃早餐，在纽约四周转转画些画，补上些现代生活的必备知识。  
罗德找上门的时候，史蒂夫正在家里听着山姆给他推荐的唱片。  
“队长，你看起来过得真不错。”不知道真相的罗德对史蒂夫当然也很不满，毕竟他的好朋友看起来糟透了，而他的合法丈夫却在外面生活得闲情逸致。  
“罗德上校。”史蒂夫认出来人是托尼的好朋友，他曾今与他在婚礼上有过一面之缘。  
被满大人近期的恐怖行动弄得焦头烂额的罗德还要跑过来处理托尼·斯塔克的私事，他也没工夫跟史蒂夫闲聊：“听着，队长，我知道干预你的私事不太好，但是托尼现在的状态很糟糕，就，不管你们之前发生了什么争吵，你也得回去看看他...”  
“托尼怎么了？”史蒂夫皱起了眉，虽然他跟托尼总是发生争吵，但托尼怎么着也是他的队友，是他行事冲动喜欢拿自己的命去拯救世界、战场上总是跟他默契合拍的队友。听到托尼出事了，史蒂夫立马担心了起来。  
“他，自从纽约那场大战以后，就患上了严重的PTSD...认真的，你竟然不知道？”  
“我...之前...看托尼一切正常的样子...”史蒂夫没什么底气，毕竟他也不能把其实他们睡觉都划三八线两个人离得远远的，托尼晚上要留在实验室他更求之不得这种事实说出来。  
“总之你最好去看看他，而且明天就是圣诞节了不是吗？”罗德看了眼手机里的新消息，皱着眉头，“我得走了。”

史蒂夫在山姆的指导下预定了第二天一早去洛杉矶的机票。  
史蒂夫抵达洛杉矶的时候，冬日里正午的太阳暖洋洋地晒在每个人身上。史蒂夫随手拦下一辆车，正巧年轻的司机是他的迷弟，一路上叽叽喳喳说个不停，也不用史蒂夫指路，直接将他载到了托尼的别墅门口。  
史蒂夫打量着眼前气派的别墅，窝在布鲁克林看了好几个月房价的他在心底叹了口气，他现在倒是知道自己在签订条约的时候错误地预估了对方的资产了。  
“托尼？”透明的玻璃门自动弹开，史蒂夫按照贾维斯的指引，走到了地下车库，托尼正坐在高高的实验台上，他的眼前铺满了蓝色的全息屏幕。  
托尼盯着屏幕上显示的资料，眉头紧锁。  
“贾维斯，你就不能让那个大个子安静点吗。”托尼被屡次触碰实验室门口警报装置的史蒂夫弄得烦不胜烦。  
“事实上，Sir，罗杰斯队长正准备徒手破坏门口的安全系统。”  
“该死，让他进来。”托尼着看贾维斯分析的结果，头也不回，“我现在没时间跟你吵架，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
“田纳西玫瑰山爆炸案...”四倍的视力让史蒂夫轻松地看到了托尼面前屏幕上的字，“托尼这是怎么回事？”  
“贾维斯，给我们不关注时事新闻的队长一份资料。”托尼翻了个白眼，“你去过田纳西吗？”  
好管家将整理的资料给了史蒂夫，还一边回应托尼：“正在建立田纳西飞行计划。”  
“托尼，你不能一个人去，这太危险了。”史蒂夫匆匆扫了几眼资料，十多起在美国发生的未知爆炸案让他皱起了眉，“这事没有那么简单...”  
“我不关心这个，他们害得哈皮现在还在医院躺着。”  
“仇恨只会让人盲目。”史蒂夫拉住托尼，“我跟你一起去。”  
“用不着你这个老年人帮我！”托尼拍开了史蒂夫的手，正在这时，门铃响了，两人一起看向门口的监控视频。  
“谁会来？”史蒂夫问。  
“不知道。”托尼一边说着，一边往门口走。  
“你不是满大人。”托尼看着眼前的女人，直到对方做了自我介绍，才堪堪想起这位有过一面之缘的女科学家。  
“我需要单独跟你谈谈。”  
“抱歉，以前我很乐意，但是现在我结婚了。”托尼指了指跟在后面上来，还拿着盾牌的史蒂夫，“就是他。”  
“玛雅·汉森。”托尼给史蒂夫介绍道。  
“前女友？”  
“不，绝对不是，”还未等托尼开口，玛雅率先否认，“事实上我们只度过了一个晚上。”  
“托尼，你总是这样。”史蒂夫受不了地开口，他打量着玛雅，“所以我们现在该有个计划。”  
“我不需要计划！”托尼几乎想也没想就开口。  
正在这时，几包行李从楼上扔了下来，随之而来是佩珀的声音：“托尼，我们现在马上走。”陪着托尼住了几晚的佩珀又认命地收拾好简便的行李，她匆匆下楼，看到客厅里站着跟托尼对峙的史蒂夫，还有一边看热闹的陌生女人，只觉得头更疼了。  
“我不走！”托尼回头看着佩珀，眼前一个两个都让他头痛欲裂，他觉得用不了多久他的焦虑症就会被这几个人逼得又犯了。  
“你把你家地址告诉了全世界所有人！”佩珀吼道。  
“你怎么能把地址告诉所有人！”史蒂夫听了立马瞪着托尼，“我们现在马上走。”  
“不！要走你走！”  
“你知不知道这很危险！”  
“我不怕。”  
“现在，立马离开！”  
“不，佩珀你可以走但不要带走我的东西。”托尼不甘示弱地瞪着史蒂夫的同时还分神制止了准备拿着行李离开的佩珀。  
“托尼·斯塔克！”史蒂夫气得牙痒痒，恨不得直接把这个顽固的人扛起来带走。  
“嘿，抱歉打扰到你们，这是什么？”玛雅指了指客厅的一面显示屏幕，三架直升机正盘旋在上空。  
接着，众人来不及反应，几发炮弹就打碎了客厅的玻璃，建在海边山崖上的别墅摇摇欲坠。托尼只来得及指挥MK42穿在佩珀的身上，自己则被炸弹的余波轰得往地上狠狠一摔。房子开始坍塌，大块大块的石头往下落。  
“托尼！”史蒂夫爬起来的一瞬间捡起了自己的盾，举过头顶往托尼那边跑过去，堪堪挡住了几块砸向托尼的石头，掉落的石头打在盾牌上发出清脆的响声。史蒂夫扶着托尼的腰站起来。  
托尼指挥着佩珀带着玛雅出去。正在此时房子被轰炸得向一边倾斜，中间裂开了一条巨大的缝隙，缝隙下方是奔腾的海浪，史蒂夫跟托尼一起被困在了倾斜的一边，史蒂夫一只手抱着托尼的腰，一只手举着盾牌护着两人的头部往地下车库跳。  
“Sir，波茨小姐已经安全了。”贾维斯的声音适时地传来，托尼立刻伸出手将MK42召回，即便已经灰头土脸，他却得意地笑着对史蒂夫说：“到我们反击了。”

05.

史蒂夫甚至已经做好准备让托尼带着飞上敌方的直升机，然而托尼却迟迟没有动静——  
“该死，我的飞行系统受损了！”托尼大骂一声，敌方并没有停止轰炸，他们所在的地方在持续坍塌，如果再这样下去他们两个人都会掉进海里。  
对方的直升机盘旋在距离他们有一定距离的高空，托尼的战甲不能飞的话，史蒂夫也没法够到他们，一时间他们变得无比被动，已经被炸得破碎不堪不断往下塌的房屋内躲避着对方的攻击。  
“托尼！”史蒂夫将盾面斜对着托尼，托尼会意，他举起手将掌心炮能量充到百分百打到振金盾面上，由盾面将其精准地反射到一架直升机的机尾上。  
“一架，”托尼将装着小导弹的金属小臂打开，投向另一架直升机，用掌心炮将其引燃，“两架。”  
大面积的坍塌还在继续，两人不得不攀着些尚且固定的墙体来稳住自己不要掉入海里。史蒂夫看见脚下有块大石头，他用双手用力一推，本来堪堪够到了还在不停地扫射的直升机的前窗，结果被其往上一飞躲开了。而此时他们所在的地方终于承受不住连番的扫射，整块滑下了悬崖。  
“史蒂夫！带佩珀走！”托尼用盔甲手部动力将史蒂夫用力一推，推到了稳固的基石上，而他自己则因为反作用加剧了随着那些落石一起沉入海底的速度。  
“托尼！！”佩珀看向波涛汹涌的海面，崩溃地跪坐在地上。  
史蒂夫也焦急地看向托尼跌入的位置，直到一个金红色的声音突然冲出了水面，史蒂夫还还不及露出一个宽心的笑容，就看到那具盔甲极快速地冲入了云端向北飞去。  
“波次小姐，你得跟我走。”史蒂夫拉着迟迟不肯离开的佩珀，“托尼不会出事的，我会马上过去找他。”  
“你知道他去哪了吗？”  
“大概知道。”史蒂夫看了一眼站在一边的玛雅，“走吧。”  
史蒂夫联系了几个神盾的特工开着昆式来洛杉矶接佩珀去纽约，他们很快就开着昆式到了史蒂夫他们所在的位置。  
“她呢？”佩珀看着明显没有要把玛雅也带上飞机的史蒂夫。  
“我会保护她的，珀茨小姐。”  
“托尼以前一夜情的对象根本数不清...”佩珀以为史蒂夫是在吃醋，虽然这很不美国队长，但是自从佩珀看见把PTSD发作的托尼独自扔在家里的时候，就对美国的道德标杆起了怀疑。  
“所以你会相信一个一夜情对象说出来的话吗？波茨小姐，我答应了托尼一定要保护好你。”史蒂夫看着佩珀，眼神坚定得让佩珀也动摇了。  
“这样也好。”佩珀点点头，毕竟她也不想再给托尼添麻烦了。  
玛雅挑了挑眉，表面上倒是不动声色。她从看到美国队长跟托尼待在一起的那一刻开始，就知道利用佩珀的计划多半是落空了——美国队长的观察力从不令人失望，不是吗？

“你这才叫帮忙。”托尼捂着刚被眼前这个叫哈利的熊孩子逼得焦虑症再发还疼着的头，北部的冷空气让他冷得发抖，“走吧，让我们去取那份资料。”  
托尼沉入海底后就陷入了短暂的昏迷，贾维斯在恢复飞行系统后按照之前的路线带着托尼一路飞到了田纳西。托尼在一片冰天雪地中打开战甲气得冲贾维斯直嚷嚷，接着，很好，他忠心的AI管家有了自己的脾气，直接下线了。除了拖着冰冷的盔甲徒步走几公里到镇上，再见机行事，托尼想不到别的办法。好在他很快就找到了一个破破烂烂的废弃仓库，而这个小仓库的主人就是他现在身后跟着的那个叫做哈利的小尾巴。  
托尼在小酒馆昏暗的灯光下找到了独自坐在一边的戴维斯太太，然而就在他们简单的交谈中，托尼刚才在门口撞到的短发女人走了进来。  
“哇哦。”托尼被对方轻易地放倒摔在了地上，他看着女人背在背后的手泛起了红光，就如同滚滚的热量从她体内迸发出，结合刚才资料上看到的，托尼已经想到了，这也是个参与绝境计划出来的变种人——下一秒，她一手打穿了警官的肚子。  
托尼见势不妙背着还被铐住的双手就往外跑，接着他看到了那个他跟史蒂夫没有解决掉的，开着第三架直升机的男人朝着他走过来，托尼掉头冲进了街边已经打烊的餐厅里。托尼猫在厨房的餐台下看，一转头跟女人差点嘴对嘴吓得他心脏都要跳出来了，一番近身缠斗即便对方没有用她那特异功能，托尼也被打得气喘吁吁，他第一次开始后悔没有跟着复仇者里某个老年人没事去练练普拉提了。  
利用对方为了自保散发的高温挣脱了手铐以后，托尼用了厨房内一切能制造爆炸的东西，总算是解决掉了一个。而正在这时那个男人用手烧断了供水箱的支柱，托尼掉头跑却被钢丝网拦住了路，水箱迅速砸下来，砸破了房屋，几根钢筋顺着水朝着托尼的位置冲来。  
托尼被倒下的铁架压住了腿，求生的渴望让他来不及疼痛，就想挣脱出来。正在此时，哈利的声音从他头顶传了过来，他看到那个男人一手抓着哈利，居高临下地看着他。  
“哈利，还记得欺负你的同学吗？”托尼想到了自己给哈利的那个小玩意，暗示着那个聪明的孩子。哈利从口袋里掏出那个小瓶子，正要对着男人的眼睛来一下，突然抱着哈利的手臂被重击，疼痛让他一下子放开了哈利。  
来人正是千里迢迢开着车赶过来的史蒂夫，此刻他已经换上了美国队长的战衣，站在那儿跟竖了面星条旗没什么区别，托尼在心中翻了个白眼，他快速地抓住顺着水流飘过的铁杆，撑开了压在他腿上的重架。“托尼！快带那孩子走。”史蒂夫跟男人打得难舍难分，论格斗，男人当然不是超级士兵的对手，但是，他那被改造的身体迸发的能量让他能接住美国队长的星盾，还能让那面盾烫得就算是超级士兵也觉得难以忍耐。  
然而，近身格斗男人还是渐渐被史蒂夫占了上风，带着哈利走到转角的托尼折回来，捡了根沉重的铁棒对着男人当头一棒，那人被打得晕了过去。  
“除非你有炸弹，不然你打不死他的。”托尼让史蒂夫赶紧走。  
“托尼你怎么可以不穿你的盔甲就跑出来作战。”史蒂夫皱着眉，跟着托尼走到一条街道上，哈利正在那里等着。  
“你以为我想吗？”托尼跛着腿，“贾维斯罢工了，顺便告诉你一下。”  
“什么？AI管家都能被你气得下线？”  
“准确来说是没有足够的能量了。”虽然贾维斯也确实有些生气，托尼在心里补充道。  
“托尼这太冒险了，在你的战甲恢复之前你必须停下。”史蒂夫看了眼托尼拼命拿回来的资料，他摇摇头，他经过刚才的交手已经知道了这些绝境计划的人的厉害了。  
“如果不是你出现，刚才哈利已经解决了他。”托尼翻了个白眼，“几秒钟的事你却变成了十多分钟，老冰棍。”  
“但你不能保证下次你依然有对策！”  
“我能保证因为我不是睡了70年才醒的睡美人！”  
“事实上你就是需要我，托尼·斯塔克！”  
“我不需要！”  
“没有我珀茨小姐都会被你的老相好骗去敌人老巢，”史蒂夫瞪着托尼，“你除了搞一夜情搞出一堆麻烦你还会什么？”  
“我以为这个问题我们第一次见面就讨论过了？”提到佩珀，托尼软化了些，“好吧，佩珀现在在哪。”  
“复仇者大厦。”  
托尼点点头，他有些尴尬地眨了眨眼：“行吧，看来我们的计划中要多一个金发大胸了。”  
哈利只是坐在一边：“斯塔克先生，我觉得我们之间心有灵犀，我的意思是，你的旅程可能需要我...”  
“不行，孩子！”这回托尼跟史蒂夫几乎是异口同声，惹得托尼忍不住又瞄了几眼旁边的星条旗。  
“孩子，我需要你老实待在这里，帮我守好盔甲，如果我打电话给你，你必须马上接。”托尼说着用之前从男人口袋里摸出来的车钥匙打开了他的车，坐了上去。  
史蒂夫见状，也赶紧打开了车门。  
“你想像我爸爸一样丢下我，对吗？”哈利看起来可怜兮兮的。  
“是的，”托尼话音刚落就被坐在一边的史蒂夫捅了捅后背，托尼一把拍开了史蒂夫的手，对着哈利说道，“你只是想引起我的愧疚，顺便一提你问什么不喜欢我旁边的美国队长，我以为你会喜欢每一个超级英雄，嗯？”  
“我更喜欢科技带来的力量，那很酷。但美国队长...”哈利看了眼车内红蓝白相间的身影，犹豫了。  
“我知道你的感受，孩子，”对上哈利惊讶的表情，托尼这回真的笑了，“因为我们心有灵犀。”说着他一脚油门踩到底，飞快地把车开走了。  
当然，后来他跟他身边那个高个子就此又吵了多久都是后话了。

06.

“托尼，我们入侵进来太过简单了。”拦不住托尼执意要去迈阿密闯入那个所谓的满大人老巢的史蒂夫，只好跟着托尼一路潜入了这座大宅子里。  
他们一路上几乎没有受到阻碍，那些看守被他们轻易放倒，他们甚至连一个变种人都没有遇到。  
然而托尼理都没理史蒂夫，继续往前走，史蒂夫皱着眉头跟上，他不顾托尼反对一把将他拉到自己身后，然后率先走进了房间。  
房间里没有人，一张大床上乱糟糟平铺的被子引起了超级士兵的注意，他毫不犹豫走过去一把掀开了被子——是两个明显受到惊吓的女人，史蒂夫下意识回头跟托尼对视一眼，接着厕所里传来了冲水的声音，史蒂夫立即挡在托尼面前，将盾牌护在自己的胸前。  
“你们最好十分钟以后再进厕所哈哈哈...”史蒂夫皱着眉看着满大人边讲话边走出厕所，那人抬头一看到史蒂夫跟托尼，脸上的笑意都还没散去，直到托尼用枪指着他，他才变了脸色：“你们来干什么？你们想要什么自己拿...”  
两个女人被托尼呵斥跑进了厕所，史蒂夫看着屡次出现在电视上的那张脸，神情复杂：“你是满大人？”  
“我是，但又不是。”眼前的男人举着手，歪着头对他们重复嚷嚷，气得托尼直接对着他脚下的地板开了一枪，吓得男人直哆嗦。  
“再问一遍，你是谁，满大人在哪？”史蒂夫看着他。  
“好吧，我叫特雷弗·斯莱特，我是一名演员...别打我的脸，我是演员！”斯莱特坐远了些，“那只是个角色，我是说，满大人，那只是一个角色。”  
于是史蒂夫跟托尼花了几分钟，才接受他们在电视上看到的不过是眼前这个为了得到毒品而去扮演一个叫做满大人的恐怖角色的斯莱特。  
“他的话有所保留，但说的这部分倒是实话。”史蒂夫低声跟托尼说。  
“当然我也看出来了，看来我们真正的幕后黑手是基里安。”  
“托尼小心！”四倍的感知力让史蒂夫轻易察觉到有人靠近了他们，他挡在托尼前面，用盾牌挡住了男人一拳。  
是昨晚还被他们一起打到昏迷在田纳西的那个男人。史蒂夫在狭小的空间与那个变种人缠抖起来，一不留神，史蒂夫的肩膀挨了灼热的一拳，即便是超级士兵也痛哼出了声。正在此时，托尼扣动扳机，一枪打在了那个男人的手臂上，然而他们看到男人手臂泛起了红光，将手臂上的衣服都烧得融化了，然后男人手臂上的伤口便自动愈合了。  
男人显然看起来有些生气了，他浑身都泛起了红光，用力地朝史蒂夫打去。托尼见此情形刚让史蒂夫赶紧跑，他就感到后颈一阵剧痛，他晕了过去。  
“托尼！”史蒂夫看到玛雅电晕了史蒂夫，指挥着跟在她身后的两个男人将托尼带走，史蒂夫急了，想绕过眼前这个变种人去救托尼，然而被男人用灼热的手用力地掐住了脖子丢出了窗外。  
史蒂夫咳着嗽从地上爬起来，看着已经跟过来的男人，盾牌在之前的打斗中掉在了刚才的房间里，史蒂夫两手握拳摆好了一个格斗的姿势。

罗德在又一次接到疑似嫌疑人坐标的通知后，迅速地赶了过去，结果遇上了一个女变种人，直接将他连带着他的盔甲一起带回了那座迈阿密的宅子里。  
而另一边的托尼，终于从短暂的昏迷中醒了过来，他的双手被吊起来绑在铁架上，一抬头他看到的是玛雅坐在他眼前敲打着什么。如果说之前他对史蒂夫关于玛雅的判断还有疑问的话，到这里，他便完全想明白了。  
“所以当年你还是拿走了基里安的名片？”  
“我只是拿走了他的钱。”  
“所以你现在被困在这里。”  
“我想你没搞明白，被困住的人是你，我可以走。”玛雅走到托尼面前，托尼却拒绝与她对视，错开了视线。  
“这么多年，我终于要成功了。”玛雅自顾自的说道。  
“你就自欺欺人吧，那么多人被炸死在街上，别告诉我你没看见。”托尼听到她的话，扭过头瞪着她，眼里充满了嘲讽。  
“那就你帮我修正它。”玛雅拿出了一张已经有些泛黄的纸片，托尼一眼认出了那是当年自己在瑞士的名片，玛雅将它反转过来，上面赫然写着几行公式。  
“那是我写的？”  
像是听到了什么不可置信的话，玛雅看着他：“是的！”  
“我只记得晚上，不记得早晨，”托尼看着她，眼神甚至有些莫名，“这么多年你就在找这个？”  
“当然！我认为...”  
“不，这是永远都不可能的。”托尼打断了他，“以前你是个出色的科学家，现在看看你，变成什么样了？带我离开这，快点。”  
“知道我爸经常说什么吗，早起的鸟儿有虫吃，第二只老师吃奶酪。”基里安走下了楼梯，一边走一边说，玛雅见状退到了一边。  
“所以你还在对瑞士的事耿耿于怀？”  
“我怎么会生你的气呢托尼，你给了我最好的礼物，绝望。”基里安看着托尼，他用力地掐住了托尼的脖子，看着他，咬牙切齿道。  
“放他走。”玛雅的声音从身后传来，基里安松开了掐着托尼的手，他看着玛雅，拿着试验台上的针筒对着她自己的脖子，“只要一半，我就能死。如果我死了，你的战士怎么办？”  
基里安笑着转过了头，看着托尼，他掏出手枪毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机，然而他却听到了意外的一声脆响——史蒂夫用盾牌替玛雅挡下了那颗子弹。  
“史蒂夫。”托尼看着史蒂夫，他看起来并不好，头盔已经不知所踪，露出了他那一头金灿灿的头发，脸上有明显的淤青，还有看不清具体在哪的伤口流着血。  
“托尼！”史蒂夫看着托尼被着，脸上还有血迹，捏紧了拳头，而正在此时，托尼的手表响了，与此同时，基里安口袋里的手机也开始振动。基里安看了眼手机，只是扫视了屋内三个人一眼，就转身离开了。  
而托尼盔甲的部件一块一块从窗外飞了进来：“不要过来，我自己能行。”托尼让史蒂夫站在一边。史蒂夫只好站在一边：“你想办法自己离开这。”他对玛雅这样说道。  
“轮到我们反击了。”终于全副武装的托尼，这样对史蒂夫说道。  
他转头看了看玛雅，最终什么也没说。  
“希望你的盔甲这回可以飞。”史蒂夫话音刚落，就被托尼拽着衣领飞了出去，他看见罗德竟然也正从这里飞出去。  
“我的衣领会被你拽掉的。”史蒂夫觉得自己快被勒得喘不过气了。  
“好吧。”托尼在盔甲里瘪瘪嘴，一只手抱住了史蒂夫的腰。  
“罗德？”罗德的电话打了进来。  
“托尼，我的战甲被人劫持了！那里面的人不是我，我还在地面上，听着，他们要去杀害总统，你得去阻止他！”  
“好，贾维斯跟上钢铁爱国者。”  
“认真的？不考虑载我一程吗？”罗德站在地面上拿着手机看着抱着史蒂夫的托尼越飞越远，“我以为还有我一个位置！”  
“你太重了，兄弟。”托尼挂断了电话。  
罗德只好随便在庄园里偷了辆车，飞快地开了出去，他想着，自己再重能有美国队长这个超级士兵重吗？

07.

“Sir，钢铁爱国者已经随总统登上了空军一号。”贾维斯提醒道。  
“该死，最坏的情况出现了，请告诉我他们飞机还没有起飞。”  
“很抱歉，Sir，空军一号已经飞离地面大约5000米了。”  
“真是谢谢你贾维斯，让我知道我要单手拎着美国队长飞上5000米高空。”托尼不知道史蒂夫平常都吃什么，他只觉得自己的铁胳膊都酸了——他发誓，再也不要带史蒂夫飞了。  
“托尼，赶紧通知罗德上空军一号。”高速飞行让史蒂夫一张嘴就被灌了一肚子冷风。  
“我当然知道，闭嘴吧你。”  
等到托尼跟史蒂夫赶上空军一号的时候，机舱被穿着钢铁爱国者的变种人打出了一个洞，好几个待在那节机舱的人都摔了出去，在重力的作用下直往下掉。  
“托尼！你去救他们，我去救总统！”史蒂夫挣扎着就要往从那个洞里往机舱里跳，被托尼箍紧了腰。“从这里进去你的下场会跟那些掉下去的人一样，队长。”托尼从那个巨大的洞里飞了进去，将史蒂夫放到了更里面的位置，“这架飞机还有十分钟就要爆炸了，你最好快点。”说着，托尼就转头冲出飞机去救摔下去的人了。

“美国队长从来不会放弃，嗯？”基里安的声音从背后传了过来，史蒂夫回头，便看见了穿着钢铁爱国者盔甲的基里安升起了面颊，他一只手要挟着总统，会议厅里竟是一片血流成河。  
史蒂夫不敢轻举妄动，在基里安的示意下，他放下了盾牌，举起了双手。基里安满意地笑着：“我留你一条命参加我今晚的派对。”  
而正在此时，罗德的声音从托尼塞给史蒂夫的微型耳机中传来：“队长，我到了。”  
史蒂夫突然抡起拳头砸向还未来得及合上面甲的基里安的脸，他手一松，总统就从他手中挣脱了出来：“往前走，去找罗德，快！”史蒂夫一把拽住了准备追过去的基里安的腿，他的另一只手拉紧了手边的门，一时间拽得基里安就算用盔甲的动力也没法动弹。  
基里安直接解除了盔甲，史蒂夫将空盔甲往前用力一扔，赶过来的罗德迅速的穿上了它。“罗德，你快带总统走！”罗德冲史蒂夫点了点头，抱着总统就飞离了飞机。  
“你破坏了我的派对！”基里安全身甚至连眼睛都泛起了红光，他冲着史蒂夫用力打过去。基里安是史蒂夫遇到的最强的变种人，饶是超级士兵也被他打得节节败退。而史蒂夫那用世界上最坚硬的金属振金做出来的盾牌，竟然在基里安的高温下开始有些变形了。  
基里安露出一个笑，他一头撞向了史蒂夫的额头，几乎瞬间史蒂夫就感到了头部灼烧的痛感，他向后撤开，却被基里安踢倒在地。  
基里安居高临下地看着他，史蒂夫猛然翻起身，左腿一个横扫破坏了基里安的重心，右手一拳揍向了基里安的脸，史蒂夫甚至都能听到骨头被他打碎的声音，然而基里安只是扭了扭脖子，通体发红的他治愈能力惊人的强，史蒂夫的拳脚对他几乎找不成什么伤害。  
而基里安本身就是绝境计划最成熟的变种人，他身体的温度高的吓人，几乎每与他接触一下，史蒂夫就有一小块皮肤被灼伤。  
史蒂夫全身上下布满了伤痕，他气喘吁吁，这一天体力的透支即使是超级士兵也有些吃不消了，又一次他被基里安打得趴下之后，基里安笑了：“看来我要亲手了结托尼的相好了。”  
史蒂夫强撑着，再一次站了起来：“我可以跟你打一整天。”说着他便打了过去，而基里安轻易地接住了史蒂夫的拳头，炙热的温度将史蒂夫的的手几乎烤焦，史蒂夫咬着牙另一只手还在继续攻击着基里安。  
突然，一声熟悉的能量释放的声音传来，接着基里安的手被托尼掌心释放的炮弹打得直接滚落在地上。史蒂夫挣开了基里安，顺势从地上捡起了盾牌。  
“托尼，你终于来了。”基里安无所谓的甩了甩手，断掉的手又迅速地长回来了。“你伤不了我的，托尼。”基里安摇了摇头，他轻易地再次撩翻了史蒂夫，隔着铁皮盔甲掐着托尼的脖子，“这就是我的力量。”  
“那这个呢？”托尼将终于充能到百分之百的胸炮发射了出去，打穿了基里安的胸膛，“你不是很厉害吗？婊子养的。”  
“史蒂夫，你怎么样。”托尼将史蒂夫扶起来，史蒂夫气喘吁吁：“那些人呢？”  
“全部获救。”  
“Sir，系统判断飞机还有十秒爆炸。”贾维斯的声音适时地传出来。  
托尼一把抱住了史蒂夫的腰：“走！”  
他背过身用自己的盔甲直接撞出了飞机，而在盔甲里他轻易地看到被他将胸膛射出了一个大洞的基里安又晃悠悠地从废墟里站了起来，然而下一秒，飞机在他跟史蒂夫的眼前直接爆炸了。  
“这下还不死透就不符合科学逻辑了。”托尼抱着史蒂夫一边往下飞一边念叨，“说起来在庄园里你怎么杀掉那个变种人的？”  
“我用盾牌打断了他的脖子。”史蒂夫扯着嗓子提高声音回答，灌了一肚子冷风倒是让他的伤口不再那么疼了。  
“你知道吗，我给你的耳机有收音作用的，老冰棍。”托尼听着耳机里传来史蒂夫近乎吼叫的声音，有点想把这位什么都是四倍的超级士兵直接扔下去。

当一切都尘埃落定以后，托尼还是被史蒂夫说服着回到了纽约——毕竟他在马布里的家已经被毁了，而他也没有了再建的打算，他从废墟里扒拉出竟然还幸存的笨笨，带着一起回纽约了。  
“谢谢你救了我，托尼。”伤好的差不多的史蒂夫，跟着托尼一起乘坐飞往纽约的飞机。  
“不客气，”托尼冲史蒂夫扬了扬下巴，过了好一会儿，他才扭头小声道，“而我欠你一个人情。”  
“弗瑞给你租的房子住不习惯的话，我可以在布鲁克林为你提供一套公寓。”托尼坐在飞机上，低着头，像是不经意地谈到了这个话题。  
“噢，不必，托尼，”史蒂夫难得地笑了——他笑起来非常好看，托尼在心底这样评价，“回到纽约后我会继续住在复仇者大厦。”  
“为什么，因为条约吗？”隔着墨镜史蒂夫看不清托尼的神情，“现在复仇者基本都被认可了，而我们救了总统这件事也得到了特别的表彰。如今一切都比以往稳定了，你大可不必再...”  
“不，托尼，我只是，单纯地想留下来。”一开始只是为了掩人耳目而直呼对方的名字，现在倒成了一种习惯，“如果你介意的话我可以睡别的房间——我听说，现在大厦里没有其他人了。”  
“不，这倒不必，搬来搬去太麻烦，我们也不知道他们什么时候回来，”托尼不自在地看向了一边，“你可以继续睡在卧室，我让贾维斯准备两床被子。”

回到纽约后，托尼的PTSD依然会时不时发作。  
“托尼！托尼！醒醒！”史蒂夫摇醒了陷入梦靥全身冷汗直冒的托尼，托尼扶着额头坐在床上，一边分界线上的报警器吵得他头更疼了：“静音！”  
“托尼，你需要一个心理医生。贾维斯？”  
“已经留言预约了，罗杰斯队长。”  
“谢谢你，贾维斯。”  
“等等，你们征求我的同意了吗？”缓过气来的托尼皱着眉。  
“托尼，你需要...”  
“好，好我需要。”眼看着史蒂夫又要开始长篇大论，托尼躺下重新盖上了被子，“贾维斯我需要你把那个该死的报警器撤掉。”  
史蒂夫侧头看着托尼。  
“那玩意让我更加焦虑。”托尼翻了个白眼，“美国队长的自觉性应该不需要报警器来维系？”  
“当然。”

TBC


	5. 08~09

08.

“上帝，我真不习惯一走进客厅就看到你穿着围裙在厨房忙活的样子。”托尼揉着乱糟糟的头发，还穿着黑色背心，随便套了件牛仔长裤就从卧室走了出来。  
“我也不习惯大清早就吃外卖或者是你的那些自动炒菜机里做出来的食物。”史蒂夫端着两份餐点走过来，放了一份在托尼面前。  
“哇哦，这是丰盛，”托尼直接用手抓起了餐盘里的三明治，“蔬菜可以再放少点吗？”  
“不喜欢吃蔬菜就自己去做。”  
“说起来，”厨房杀手托尼·斯塔克决定还是不要惹恼史蒂夫的好，“你昨晚是不是越线了？我觉得我被你踹了一脚！”  
“那你可能是在做梦。”史蒂夫面色不改，显然美国队长对自己的睡姿有着相当大的自信。  
“贾维斯？”托尼也较上劲了，“调出昨晚卧室的监控。”  
“如你所愿，Sir，”贾维斯调出了监控，“需要为您快进到系统判定的越线片段吗？”  
“帮上大忙了，贾维斯。”托尼边吃边看好戏似地看着屏幕。  
然而，画面中的超级士兵保持着标准的右侧睡姿一动不动，托尼在心中默念史蒂夫快转身的时候，突然，屏幕中的托尼自己动了，他先是朝着史蒂夫那边滚了一圈，堪堪压到分界线的位置，紧接着，托尼看到——他保证他对面的那个超级士兵也在认真地看着，他连自己的蔬菜三明治都不吃了——托尼又朝着史蒂夫的位置滚了一圈，手脚并用地紧紧地扒在了史蒂夫的身上。而史蒂夫被他的动作惊醒以后，试着扯开了好几次，托尼都只是老实一会儿以后又抱了上来——就好像史蒂夫是块磁铁似的。  
看着屏幕中无奈但是只能帮托尼掖了掖被子继续睡的史蒂夫，托尼闹了个大红脸。史蒂夫倒是无所谓地耸了耸肩：“本来想晚点告诉你，不过既然你已经知道了，那我想我的卡号你应该也清楚？”  
“打钱就打钱！”托尼气得站起身，“贾维斯，给老冰棍打5万。”接着他拿着自己的那份三明治直接走了，一边走还一边嘟囔着：“这一定是个意外...”好管家当然不会告诉托尼，事实上他睡觉一点都不老实，一点都不。

史蒂夫赶到医院的时候，托尼已经换号了病号服坐在病床上玩手机了。  
“你要做手术怎么不告诉我？”史蒂夫皱紧了眉头，眼前这个人倒像是没事人似的坐在病床上——史蒂夫怎么也想不到眼前这个人一个小时前拿着三明治气呼呼地离开竟然会是来到了医院！还是做换下他那维生装置的手术！  
“又不是什么大手术，紧张什么。”托尼站起来拍了怕史蒂夫的肩，“毕竟我不能总是带着这玩意走来走去不是吗？”  
“如果医院不需要家属签字，你是不是不打算告诉我了？”史蒂夫在家属确认那一行签下字，瞪着托尼。  
托尼也不甘示弱地瞪回去：“我为什么要告诉你？”这句话点醒了史蒂夫——是啊，他们充其量也只是队友，托尼又有什么立场告诉自己呢？但是史蒂夫还是为此感到有些莫名的失落，一时间倒是被托尼问得哑口无言。  
医生过来催托尼去病房，托尼不肯上病床推着，坚持走着过去，医护人员只好推着空床跟在托尼后面走。  
“罗杰斯先生，”托尼的主治医师拍了拍看起来异常严肃的美国队长的肩，“放心吧，不会有什么大问题的。顶多只是术后三个月发情期会有点不稳定。”医生以为史蒂夫是在担心托尼的身体，出声劝慰了几句，但是史蒂夫恍恍惚惚的，一时间也没把医生的话听进去，胡乱点了点头。  
“托尼？托尼怎么样了？”佩珀跟罗德充满赶到医院的时候，托尼已经躺在了病床上，嘴里插了一根粗长的呼吸管道，手术室所有仪器都已经准备就位。而就是在这种时候，托尼还不忘用靠窗边的那只手竖起一个大拇指。  
“他怎么突然选择做手术了？”佩珀皱着眉，托尼刚从阿富汗回来的时候，宁愿让佩珀来为他更换维生装置，也不愿意去正规的医院把弹片取出来。然而史蒂夫只是摇摇头，表示托尼也没跟自己商量这件事。  
“嘿，托尼，为什么看起来还是很清醒的样子？”罗德透过玻璃窗看着已经开始为托尼进行手术的医生，问道。  
“因为他只选择了局部麻醉。”史蒂夫话音刚落，佩珀就惊到：“他疯了吗？！”  
史蒂夫想到自己刚才也劝解过托尼，然而对方只是漫不经心地说，“我被自己的炸弹炸飞的时候可没有麻醉，伊森为我做手术安装那个来自上世纪的电磁铁的时候，也没有麻醉。但我现在依然好好的，不是吗？”史蒂夫当然清楚接近心脏的位置会有多疼，但是托尼对此未曾说过一句。他在绝望中自我救赎，还选择成为了超级英雄去保护这个世界，而不是去伤害这个曾经伤害背叛过他的世界，托尼或许比他想象中的要坚强得多，也要善良、优秀得多。想到这里，史蒂夫望向托尼的眼神都不禁柔和了些许：“托尼比我们想象中的都要坚强。”  
手术很成功，托尼也一直保持着清醒。医生简单交代了一些注意事项以后，托尼还用着氧气罩，就忍不住呜呜呜地说话，佩珀让他安静一会儿至少输完一个小时氧再说话。而史蒂夫只是看了他一眼，转头问医生：“我想他在问什么时候可以出院。”  
“这要看恢复情况，恢复得快一周内就可以出院。”医生的话让托尼满意地老实了起来，而医生想了想还补充道：“就是一个月内最好忌一下房事，患者心脏可能会承受不了，发情期最好使用抑制剂。”  
史蒂夫瞥了托尼一眼，看到对方也正瞄着他，他脸上有些微热：“好的，谢谢你，医生。”

09.

托尼出院以后一刻也不消停地钻进实验室里继续研究升级他的那些盔甲。但是这回史蒂夫没有再像之前一样由着托尼去折腾——顺便一提，自从上回圣诞节史蒂夫企图用盾牌砸碎托尼的门禁系统后，托尼就迫不得已给了这位蛮力大个子大厦的最高权限。  
这样一来，史蒂夫心安理得地每天用最高权限打开门给托尼强行灌进各种营养补品。托尼自打手术以后，每天被史蒂夫，佩珀他们逼着吃各种补品，补得他油光满面，曾经还算是保养得当的身材活生生地长出了小肚子。托尼现在觉得自己的衣服跟裤腰都变紧了不止一圈，每天早晨他扣好衬衫扣子总是会下意识侧过身去看看他凸起的那个小肚子，再捏捏上面柔软的肉，最后才收腹吸着气，把自己塞进以前量身定制的西装裤里。  
这一天，托尼同往常一样猫在实验室里敲敲打打。  
“Sir，罗杰斯队长已经在来的路上了。”贾维斯尽职尽责地提醒道。  
“这才几点又吃午餐了？”托尼摸了摸自己还没消化完早餐的肚子，翻了个白眼。史蒂夫会找各种各样的理由让他吃下那些食物，前几天，就用了“发情期刚注射了抑制剂对身体不好，需要补补”这种操蛋的理由让他吃下了好几个海胆刺身。当然，美国队长就算今天没有找到理由，也会盯着他吃完东西才走——不管托尼怎么吵怎么嘲讽，史蒂夫依然面不改色站在实验室看着托尼直到他吃完。  
“12点半了，Sir。系统判断这是合理的午餐时间。”  
“静音！”托尼不想再听叛徒贾维斯多说一句话。  
后果就是史蒂夫悄无声息地出现在了实验室，把托尼吓了一大跳。  
“说实在的，老年人假期如果找不到事做，真应该出去走走。”托尼不情不愿地接过了餐盘，皱着眉头一边吃着沙拉一边小声嘀咕，“挤在那些游客中间看风景至少比每时每刻待在厨房有意思得多。”  
“我没有每天待在厨房，托尼。”史蒂夫纠正他，“我也需要吃饭，顺便做了你的。”  
“你可以不用顺便。”  
“你需要按时吃饭，你刚做完手术。”  
“已经过去大半个月了，队长。”  
“医生说了你至少需要调养90天以上！”  
“噢，看看，之前是谁说顺便做了我的午餐来着？”托尼挑眉，“贾维斯？”  
“系统记录是史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长在12点32分46秒说的这句话，Sir。”  
托尼吹了声口哨——这大半个月以来，看史蒂夫无话可说大概就是他最开心的时候了。

“贾维斯，我穿这套怎么样？”托尼穿了套深色的西装，里面搭了件骚包的酒红色衬衫跟一条花领带，托尼一边挑着手表，一边问道。  
“Sir，罗杰斯队长不会同意你去参加派对的。”  
“什么时候爸爸出门也需要一根千年老冰棍的许可了？”托尼将表戴上，又喷了点体香喷雾，满意地欣赏了一番镜子中的自己，“我没兴趣再跟老冰棍玩过家家般的角色扮演了——或许我今晚能玩真正的角色扮演呢。”托尼随手拿起放在桌子上的墨镜，走去了停车场，选了一辆拉风的跑车，绝尘而去。  
史蒂夫也不知是不是今天中午被托尼的话气得，竟然这个靠近晚餐的时间点了还没有出现在大厦的厨房里。  
而托尼才懒得管老冰棍是不是真正出去走走了，他只知道，自己再不去参加些疯狂的派对他自己就要疯了。  
没有人预料到结婚以后的斯塔克还会出现在派对上，一时间人声鼎沸。只不过，这里向来都是上流社会的秘密派对，只有嫩模与甜美女星，没有记者。来这里有家室的人也不在少数，他们心照不宣给了彼此一个了然的眼神，面上却装得一副惊讶的样子欢迎了托尼的到来。  
托尼在派对上一如既往地如鱼得水，他真是爱死了派对上的重金属摇滚音乐，还有那些跟着音乐扭动的曼妙的身躯。好在即使宣布了与美国队长结婚的他也依然魅力不减——许多男男女女依然愿意主动凑到托尼身边，暧昧地用眼神挑逗着这位曾经——或许现在依然也是的，花花公子。  
托尼一手揽一个金发大胸美女，低头喝着美人们为他送到嘴边的酒，也不管什么医嘱不医嘱了，托尼迷迷糊糊的想到，眼前这两个金发尤物他都要了！  
然而，还没等托尼朝着这个计划事实，他突然就感到了一阵酸软无力，甚至连拦着美女的手都开始微微颤抖，这种感觉托尼再熟悉不过，他低声咒骂了一句。他几乎用不属于斯塔克的粗鲁推开了还依偎在他身上的女人，跌跌撞撞地往外走去。好在大家都已经疯玩到了白热化的阶段，也没有多少人留意到托尼这边的意外。  
“贾维斯，自动驾驶，回大厦。”托尼勉强拉开了车门，坐上去后他的后背已经湿透了。“Sir，你已经进入发情期了...”  
“我当然知道！”托尼近乎狂躁地打开了车上的储物箱，“该死！以后记得每辆车都给我放上抑制剂！”  
“如你所愿，Sir。”贾维斯顿了顿，他的情感系统判定，现在应该先不要告诉托尼，这是他这个月第二次发情，原因尚且不明，抑制剂不一定有效果...

而另一边的史蒂夫，在匆匆去超市亲自选购了一些食物以后，赶回家里，得到的是托尼跑出去疯玩的消息。史蒂夫也没了做饭的兴致，随便吃了点托尼以前买了放在家里的速食才发现已经过期很久了，饥饿难耐的他只好头一回请贾维斯帮他点一份外卖。  
吃过晚饭收拾完以后，史蒂夫洗了澡，突然也没了补老电影的性质，早早地躺上了床。躺在空荡的大床上，史蒂夫这才意识到，他早就习惯了托尼睡在他的身边，一番辗转反侧之后，史蒂夫还是忍不住稍微往托尼那侧挪了挪——他也不知道自己究竟是怎么了，他甚至不知道，现在应该怎么去定义自己跟托尼之间的关系了。  
史蒂夫头一回感到心乱如麻。


	6. 10

10.

史蒂夫介于朦胧的睡意之间的时候，卧室门被粗鲁地推开，这让史蒂夫条件反射般的麻利地坐起来——即便他的大脑还有些混沌，但是身体已经摆好了一个迎战的姿势。  
史蒂夫在脑海中瞬间模拟了好几个如何快速躲避来人的进攻然后去拿起自己放在卧室墙角的盾牌的方法，然而就在灯亮的那一刻他瞪大了眼睛：“托尼？”  
托尼看起来糟透了，他的脸颊通红，西装外套不知道被他脱在了哪里，而眼下他还在解自己的领带。他的手颤抖得厉害，甚至解了好几次才把领带从自己脖子上抽下去。  
这可不像是混惯风月场合的花花公子的作风，史蒂夫连忙上前扶住走路都跌跌撞撞的托尼，本以为会闻到浓烈酒味的史蒂夫却闻到一股清香，史蒂夫甚至反应了一会儿才想起这是清爽的柠檬味。  
而托尼被发情期折磨得脑子都变得昏昏沉沉的，史蒂夫一扶住他，几乎刹那间的事，就激发出了托尼作为Omega的本能，他甚至感到了下体粘腻的湿濡。他胡乱地用手扯着史蒂夫的睡衣，被史蒂夫拦下以后他也不纠缠，转而伸手去摸史蒂夫的下体。  
“托尼！”史蒂夫涨红了脸，他不由分就要把托尼的手扯开，接过被托尼不知道哪来的力气推到了床上。念及托尼刚做完手术，史蒂夫也不敢用力推开他，他只能堪堪护着自己的衣服不被托尼扯下来，“贾维斯？”  
一直沉默的贾维斯终于开了口：“罗杰斯队长，Sir已经进入了发情期，抑制剂刚才打过了但是没有效果。”贾维斯说完，甚至还贴心地为他们关上了他们还没来得及关上的卧室门。  
史蒂夫涨红了脸，老实说，被托尼压在身下一直蹭来蹭去，就算是有着四倍自制力的史蒂夫也感到燥热不已。况且，托尼身上的味道实在好闻得要命，史蒂夫忍不住凑近了托尼的脖子嗅着柠檬味的托尼，身下的小史蒂夫早就兢兢业业地站了起来。  
“托尼，这样不行。”就在托尼又一次准备扒下史蒂夫的裤子的时候，他又被史蒂夫按住了手，“...我们之间有过约定。”史蒂夫甚至不敢去看托尼的眼睛。  
托尼迷迷糊糊地把史蒂夫的话放在脑子里转了好几遍，才大概明白了意思，他突然一屁股坐在了史蒂夫的身上，两瓣厚实的臀瓣恰恰挤压在史蒂夫的老二上，托尼就算是隔着两人的裤子，也被戳在屁股上那根火热的玩意刺激地一颤，已经被淫水泡得松软的小穴又自发地收缩着淌下了一汪水，甚至打湿了托尼那件昂贵的西装裤。然而托尼依然气势不减，他胡乱地摸着身上的口袋，终于他从自己裤子荷包里掏出了一张黑卡，啪地一声拍在了史蒂夫的胸口上：“少废话，给你钱，上我。”  
托尼进屋这么久以来第一次开口，带着被情欲折磨的沙哑，听起来性感得要命。史蒂夫注意到托尼的双眼红彤彤的，像是被发情期折磨得失去了理智，但是对方话里的内容却让史蒂夫皱起了眉：“你把我当什么人了？”他一翻身把托尼压在身下，那张碍眼的黑卡被史蒂夫接过来直接随手扔到了地上。  
“管你是什么人，”托尼扯开了自己的衬衫，露出了一大片因为发情的缘故而变得粉红的身体，胸前那两颗小巧可爱的乳头更是未经人玩弄就变得肿胀不堪，这惹得史蒂夫的信息素几乎同熔岩般喷涌而出，甜点的甜腻味混合着清爽的柠檬味充斥在整个房间。托尼直觉告诉自己史蒂夫已经被他引诱进了发情期，然而瘙痒的后穴与浑身叫嚣着要排解的欲望让他还不怕死地抬起一条腿勾住了史蒂夫的腰，“不行的话就出去，我应该不会到处对外说美国队长生理烦恼的。”  
史蒂夫还是头一回被发情的Omega诱导发情，他被情欲冲昏了头，甚至托尼在旁边说着什么都不重要了。超级士兵直接撕开了托尼的裤子，连同那根可怜的Gucci皮带都被扯成了两段。  
托尼的内裤被粗暴地扯下，小托尼终于得到了解放，涨红着弹出来直挺挺地立着，马眼出还挂着尚未干涸的前液。托尼配合地长大了腿，露出了那个精致又淫荡的小洞。史蒂夫三下五除二就退下了自己的衣服，接着便急不可耐地压着托尼直亲，亲得托尼满脸都是他的口水。  
托尼受不住史蒂夫如同狗狗一般的亲吻，他一边喘息着一边他颤抖着手抓着史蒂夫的一只手就往自己的下体引去。两人皆是蹭的一手湿滑。  
“托尼...”史蒂夫亲着托尼，一只手在托尼身上胡乱摸着，另一只手则在托尼的引导下放了两根手指在那湿漉漉又紧致温暖的穴腔里，他几乎为此着迷。  
托尼纵然是花花公子，但是他从未跟男性Alpha上过床，后头那个美妙紧致的穴腔头一回被造访，激地托尼止不住颤抖，甚至条件反射般想要合拢双腿。然而史蒂夫却表现得远没有平常作为美国队长的他那般正直，他将托尼一条腿高高抬起，架在自己的脖子上，托尼因为突然被迫打开自己的体位而激得瑟缩了一下，就连小穴也紧紧地咬住了史蒂夫的手指。  
“放松，”史蒂夫一边咬着托尼的乳头，一边说着，“钢铁侠这样就不行了？”  
托尼被他玩弄得上下都湿漉漉的，托尼眼睛红红的还夹带着水汽，被快感刺激的一时半会儿说不出话，只能发出几个微弱鼻音。  
史蒂夫看着托尼适应得差不多了，又加入了第三根手指，在穴内飞快地抽插着，搅动得水声叽咕作响。终于，史蒂夫无意中按压到一个凸起的点，托尼被刺激得浑身抖如筛糠，他将脸埋在被子里，无声地尖叫着射了出来——而史蒂夫甚至还没有碰过他的前头。  
这种认知让托尼羞耻极了，然而，史蒂夫却片刻不停地继续按压着托尼的那处，刺激得托尼又射出了一些残液彻底软下去后，才缓缓抽出了手指。史蒂夫看着自己指头上湿漉漉的水光，鬼迷心窍地竟然将带着托尼体液的食指含进了嘴里。而还沉浸在高潮的余韵里的托尼瞄到这一幕，他那可怜的脑子轰得一声，除了“真他妈该死的性感”以外，托尼脑子里装不下任何东西了。  
史蒂夫将食指上的液体舔干净后，用依然水光淋漓的手抚上了托尼的唇瓣，将那本来就红润的唇瓣抹上更加湿润的液体。托尼情不自禁伸出舌头舔了一下嘴角，看得史蒂夫血气高涨，他几乎粗暴地抓住托尼，然后直直地进入了那个令人流连忘返的穴内。  
“啊...”托尼仰着头，被突然侵入的快感与痛感一并折磨着他，史蒂夫舔咬着托尼露出来脆弱的喉结，下身小幅度地在绷紧的穴内抽插着。吞吐着粗硬肉棒的小穴被他折腾成了艳红色，内里还不住颤巍巍地流着水浇洒在史蒂夫的龟头上。  
发情期的Omega适应能力非常快，没一会儿，托尼就屈服于情欲催促着史蒂夫快点。史蒂夫扣住托尼的腰，将自己的老二从水淋淋的穴内抽出一大半，又快速地撞回去。  
托尼在这翻天覆地的快感中又慢慢地硬了起来，抵在了他跟史蒂夫之间，被史蒂夫毫不怜惜的按压在了托尼的小腹上。史蒂夫下身快速地抽插着，他的耻毛硌得托尼的穴口又痛又痒，而囊袋拍打在托尼肥嫩的屁股上发出清晰的响声。  
史蒂夫不顾托尼的反对将托尼的腿拉到最大，压着托尼用力地干着他的合法丈夫。而柔嫩的穴腔被史蒂夫操得淫水直流，几乎堵也堵不住，顺着两人交合的部位直往下流。  
结实的大床被史蒂夫折腾得嘎吱直响，终于，在史蒂夫又一次顶在那个点上的时候，托尼哭叫着射了出来。他又一次被史蒂夫操射了，然而托尼已经顾不上这些了，他被操得泪流不止，下身也是一塌糊涂，大张着的腿把韧带拉扯着已经麻木了。发泄了两次托尼总算稍微摆脱掉了发情期的燥热，然而他身上的史蒂夫可没有，即便托尼已经射了出来，他依然在继续用他的大老二鞭笞着托尼，把托尼顶弄得一句话也说不出来。  
“不要了....嗯...啊...”不应期被戳弄敏感点，过多的快感无处宣泄，而托尼只能大张着腿任由史蒂夫对自己为所欲为。他被顶得不断往前耸动，托尼一手搭在史蒂夫肩上，一只手抓着史蒂夫撑在他旁边的手，不知道是在请求对方停下，亦或是想要对方快点结束。  
史蒂夫用力地往前挺动，每一下都抽离得直剩下头部，而下一秒则破开穴肉重重地撞进了那个柔软美好的穴内。他甚至没用什么技巧，只是发狠了操干着身下的人。  
直到史蒂夫挺进了一个更加紧致柔软的地方，那里像是一张小嘴，用力地啜着他的龟头，史蒂夫差点为此直接射了出来。“不要...”本来将头偏过去蒙在被子里的托尼突然发出一声哀嚎，“那里...不可以...”他几乎是泪流满面地转了过来。昔日那双神采奕奕的大眼睛如今泪眼婆娑，史蒂夫看得下腹一紧，朝着那温柔乡又用力地挺动了几十下，终于，在托尼断断续续的哭叫声中，他将微凉的精液射进了托尼的生殖腔，而托尼前边的性器几乎还未完全硬起来就被刺激得又射出了一小股清液，他的后穴几乎同时射出了一小股水，浇在史蒂夫的龟头上，惹得史蒂夫又重新硬挺了起来。  
“你...你他妈的...没有不应期的吗...”托尼又被史蒂夫发狠地操进了床垫里，他这回连哭叫的力气都没有了，只能软趴趴地任由史蒂夫折腾，当史蒂夫操得狠了，他才会挣扎着扭动着身体想要逃离那根火热的性器，然而只会被史蒂夫掐着腰重新用力得按回去操得更狠。  
“托尼，我喜欢你。”史蒂夫咬着托尼的耳朵，天知道他花了多大的决心，才将这句本该今晚一开始就说出口的话说出口。  
“嗯...轻点...”托尼被史蒂夫操得迷迷糊糊的，“我也喜欢你...慢点，甜心...”  
当史蒂夫第二次射出来以后，托尼累的几乎手指都抬不起来了。史蒂夫退出来后，就看到浑身一片狼藉的托尼，他甚至一时间没法合拢因为长时间拉扯韧带的双腿。而托尼的穴口更是一股一股地往外涌着白浊，床单被他们搞得到处都是湿漉漉的，史蒂夫因为这样的场景而再次感到躁动，然而，想到托尼的情况，史蒂夫终于还是压下了邪火。他抱着托尼去浴室清理，就仿佛抱着他最珍贵的宝贝。  
毕竟，来日方长，史蒂夫这样想着。  
他想他终于能够接受命运带来的捉弄，也终于不再囿于过去。毕竟，史蒂夫期待着他与托尼的真正的属于彼此的美好未来。

TBC


	7. 11~17

11.

“今天心情很好？”山姆坐在地上大口大口喘息的时候还不忘调侃今天一早跑步就带着笑意的史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫挑眉，环顾了一圈开阔的广场：“还不错。”  
“看来你越来越适应现代的生活了。”山姆笑道，“斯塔克？”  
“差不多是吧。”史蒂夫想到今天早上睁眼还窝在他怀里睡得正香的托尼，笑道，“我去买早餐。”  
“噢，正好我也要去。”山姆跟上了史蒂夫，两个人又聊了些别的话题。  
突然，史蒂夫像是想到什么似的，问道：“现在的人的恋爱观是怎么样的？”  
“噢，这个可不适合你去听，”山姆摇摇头，他摊了摊手，“看对眼了就上床，在一起几天就结婚的真的太多了，当然，离婚率也因此直线上升。太乱来了，但是，你似乎已经用不着再操心这个了？”  
史蒂夫心一紧：“你是说，即便上了床...也并不能改变什么？”  
“你要这么理解也是对的...”山姆想了想，“现在一夜情太常见了，斯塔克以前不也是专门搞一夜情的花花公子吗，噢，队长，我不是那个意思...”山姆意识到自己嘴快说错了话，他挠了挠头，有些尴尬地想转移话题：“所以说，我们当代不是有句话嘛，男人在床上做的承诺最不可信。”  
史蒂夫的心因为山姆的话一点一点地沉了下去。他高兴得太早了，以至于没有想到托尼会是什么反应？托尼会不会跟他也是一样的想法，还是只是把昨晚当作许许多多个一夜情的一样没多久就忘在了脑后？史蒂夫昨晚太过激动，以至于忽略了托尼有着跟他截然相反的观念，托尼也是个花花公子的事实。如今山姆的话倒让他醍醐灌顶，史蒂夫恍惚地跟山姆告别后失魂落魄地往大厦走去。

“今天早餐还挺丰盛，”托尼这回难得地把自己全部收拾妥当了才走出房间，衬衫扣子被托尼反常地扣到了最上面，他不自在地看了一眼坐在对面的史蒂夫，吸了吸鼻子，“顺便一提，昨晚谢了，我又欠了你一个人情。”  
有了山姆的提醒，史蒂夫早已忘却了期待的心情，但即便有心理准备，还是被托尼这番言论刺得心尖阵阵发疼，他哑着嗓子道：“没关系。”  
托尼心底自嘲地笑了笑，他当然知道自己没这么大魅力让美国队长一夜之间就喜欢上他，但是看到史蒂夫闪躲的眼神与生疏的话语，还是没由来地感到一阵失落，他点点头：“关于昨天的事我已经让贾维斯按照我们之前签署的条约赔偿金的十倍打进了你的卡里。”见史蒂夫低着头默不作声地吃着早餐，托尼勉强笑了笑：“那我先走了。”  
“好歹把早餐吃完。”即便大脑一片空白，史蒂夫还是下意识出声挽留道。  
“不必了，公司有吃的。”托尼的脚步声渐远，直到电梯门合上，史蒂夫才堪堪抬起头望着托尼离开的方向，湛蓝的眼眸里充满着不可置信的愤怒以及被伤透的悲伤。  
史蒂夫脱力一般向后靠在椅子上，他本以为这么多天的相处，他跟托尼的关系有所缓和，甚至朝着更好的方向发展。诚然，他对托尼的第一映像并不好，但是经过了两次并肩战斗，史蒂夫脑海里那些对托尼的刻板映像也在慢慢消除。而跟托尼住在一起，史蒂夫认为，这是一段愉快的时光，他甚至已经开始习惯托尼种种的小毛病，也开始习惯去照顾这个就算已经四十多岁依然也不懂得照顾自己的小胡子男人。就在他还在思考纠结他到底应该怎么定义他跟托尼的关系的时候，他们一起度过了昨晚，一个美好的夜晚，让史蒂夫确信他是喜欢托尼的。  
而又有什么比喜欢的人对自己完全没有感觉而更加令人沮丧的呢？  
然而史蒂夫还顾不上沮丧低落，神盾的专用电话就响了起来：“队长，有任务。”

托尼匆匆离开大厦后，实在也没什么地方可去。他跟一个超级士兵度过了发情期，整个人都还是软绵绵的，加之又没吃早餐，他的胃已经在向他抗议了。  
托尼将车停到了路边，戴上墨镜，走去了对面的汉堡王，要了两个芝士汉堡跟一杯咖啡，坐在靠窗的位置先填饱了自己的肚子。  
托尼边吃边想，事实上，昨晚发生的大部分事情他都记得——他是发情期，又不是喝断片了。他迷迷糊糊的时候似乎听到了老冰棍说喜欢他，然而现在，托尼不确定这是不是只是他的幻觉了。  
托尼不知道自己对史蒂夫到底抱着什么样的感情。但是显然，这跟他以往的许许多多次一夜情都不一样，托尼·斯塔克本应该是下了床拍拍屁股走人的那个，而不是支支吾吾在意着对方会不会厌恶他，也不是被迫漫无目的跑出来，吃着快餐。托尼承认，对于史蒂夫，他远没有嘴上说的那么讨厌他——毕竟这个人曾经也是自己的童年偶像。托尼都没料到，时隔将近四十年，他突然有机会看到活的童年偶像，甚至可以与他共事。在命运的捉弄下他们还结了婚，现在又搞在一起过。  
托尼感到头疼，史蒂夫是个不错的人，尤其是两次跟对方一起战斗，他也帮了自己不少。之后也一直在照顾自己的生活，托尼虽然有时候会感到厌烦，但是心底还是存留着一些感激的。他不知道这些感激是不是喜欢，也根本不清楚他对史蒂夫到底应该要是什么样的态度。  
不过，也无所谓了，托尼想着，看到史蒂夫今天早上的反应，托尼就知道，史蒂夫无论如何也不会真正地接受永远跟他生活在一起的。  
托尼吃完汉堡，把包装纸揉成一团，他起身又去打包了几个汉堡，开着车去了他可能很久很久都没有光顾过的斯塔克公司。  
一路上员工看到托尼都跟见了鬼似的，诚惶诚恐地跟他打招呼，托尼仰着下巴，提着装着汉堡的纸袋就闯进了佩珀的办公司。  
“好的，那么下午三点见。”佩珀挂掉了一个电话，听起来又是要去谈生意的样子，托尼耸耸肩，自顾自地坐在了佩珀的对面。  
“什么事让你过来了？”佩珀环顾了一圈办公室，“我以为现在这里已经没有你需要的东西了？”——显然佩珀还记得，上一次托尼光顾这里，还是给她带了盒草莓，然后拿走了老斯塔克的博览会设计图。  
“没事我就不能来了？”托尼努力地让眼前那个奇形怪状的架子停下。  
“又跟史蒂夫吵架了？”佩珀看着文件，头都没抬。  
“没有...”托尼下意识否认道。  
“我看史蒂夫也不像是不讲道理的人，你好好回去跟他说说。”佩珀已经开始打发托尼走了。  
“你可真是越来越冷漠了，佩珀。”  
“毕竟我不是你的老公，中国有句古话，解铃还须系铃人，懂吗？”佩珀看着托尼，叹了口气，“好了，你跟史蒂夫到底因为什么争吵了？”  
“都说了没有吵架。”托尼皱着眉。  
“那是怎么回事？”  
“说来话长。”犹豫了一会儿，托尼还是没把已经到嘴边的真相说出来，“我回去了。”

“贾维斯？队长人呢？”托尼开车回去的路上看到了一个卖花的小摊贩，想到上世纪那根老冰棍或许会喜欢老掉牙的花，托尼鬼使神差去买了一大捧玫瑰——谢天谢地，这回他带上了钱包。  
然而就在托尼双手抱着这一大捧沉重的玫瑰花气喘吁吁地从地下车库上到大厦里的生活区时，屋内却静悄悄的。  
“队长五小时前接到一个神盾局的电话，现在已经前往印度洋上方执行任务了。”  
“遗憾。”托尼将花放进了史蒂夫的画室，“希望他执行完任务回来还能看到新鲜的花。”

12.

这一切都来得始料不及。  
托尼原本以为史蒂夫只是跟娜塔莎一起去执行一个简单的营救任务。他通过神盾内网也大概清楚了——神盾的船被海盗劫持，对方大多是顶级雇佣兵，正狮子大张口向弗瑞那个老抠门要钱呢。  
托尼觉得这对史蒂夫来说不会是什么难题，便也就安心地在实验室继续敲敲打打顺带让贾维斯追踪一下任务进度等史蒂夫回来——当然，用托尼的话来说，只是因为他欠史蒂夫两个人情。  
史蒂夫去了神盾总部托尼是知道的，接着他去睡了个觉，起床后铺天盖地的新闻朝他砸过来——  
原神盾局长弗瑞确认死亡，美国队长叛逃下落至今不明？！  
托尼猛地跳了起来：“该死，贾维斯，能查到什么吗？”他迅速地穿好了衣服，一边看着贾维斯整理出来的新闻一边往工作室走，“等等，那是什么？”  
托尼看到一个有着金属臂的男人在画面中一闪而过，他皱起了眉头：“贾维斯，查得到这个人吗？”  
“抱歉，Sir，这是街道监控拍下的，”贾维斯调动了几个画面在托尼面前，“大部分实时监控已经损坏了，我判断是人为造成的。”  
托尼揉了揉太阳穴：“队长那边还是没有消息吗？”  
“依然追踪不到任何信号源，Sir。”  
托尼坐下来喝了口咖啡，他扶着额头：“查一下皮尔斯。”  
贾维斯迅速地将资料展现在托尼眼前，托尼匆匆地扫了一眼——是一份干净得不能再干净的政客资料。他心烦意乱地将那些资料揉成一团扔进虚拟的垃圾桶里：“贾维斯，多久能接上神盾的内网？”  
“Sir，”贾维斯的声音有些为难，“神盾局换了全新的防御系统，我需要更多的时间。”  
“该死！”托尼用力地拍了一下桌子，他看起来焦虑症又要犯了，他从凳子上滑坐到地上，身体蜷成一团，抖得厉害。  
“深呼吸，Sir。”贾维斯一边收集着情报，一边还不忘提醒着托尼。  
托尼抓着桌角，闭着眼睛用力地呼吸好几下，才缓过气来，而与此同时贾维斯说道：“Sir，查到神盾局特种部队在往一家百货商场赶。”  
“追踪他们的目标信号源。”托尼站起来，拿车钥匙的手一顿，转而召唤出了自己的盔甲，直接撞破了玻璃飞快地飞了出去。  
“Sir，目标信号源正是罗杰斯队长与罗曼诺夫女士。”  
“很好，”托尼侧身躲过了一群迎面而来的飞鸟，“试着追踪史蒂夫。”  
“正在接入端口...正在分析历史数据...Sir，我想我再次跟丢了罗杰斯队长。”  
“神盾那群人呢？”  
“目前也没有找到罗杰斯队长”  
“很好，我们争取在他们之前把老冰棍捞出来。”托尼掉头飞回了大厦，“现在分析出史蒂夫发出的信号源，会让他去哪，顺便，继续追踪神盾的特种部队。”  
“如你所愿，Sir。”  
然而，即使是高强度的搜寻，仅凭托尼一个人的力量，显然是远远不够的。托尼喝下了一杯又一杯的咖啡，钢铁战甲在一边随时待命。  
“Sir...在新泽西军事基地发生了大规模轰炸，初步判定轰炸方为神盾战机。”  
“该死！”托尼咒骂了一声，穿上盔甲直接飞了出去。  
“Sir，罗杰斯队长他们已经从军事基地逃出来了。”  
“查一下老冰棍除了复仇者以外还有什么朋友，我是说，21世纪的。”  
“罗杰斯队长在布鲁克林公寓居住的时候曾经结识过一位退伍军人，山姆•威尔逊。”贾维斯简要介绍了一下山姆的情况。  
“好的，让我们去光顾一下那位猎鹰的家。”托尼朝着目标位置飞了过去。  
如果他没想错的话，他认识的那位老派超级士兵现在可能需要一个安全屋。

果不其然，当托尼已经敲门敲到忍无可忍准备用斥力炮轰开那扇破门的时候，门开了，山姆一脸警觉地盯着他，直到屋内的史蒂夫喊了一声：“托尼？”山姆这才转身让托尼进来。  
托尼看到灰头土脸的史蒂夫跟娜塔莎的时候，扯了扯嘴角。他有些庆幸自己竟然也开始熟悉上世纪老年人的作战风格，同时一个声音在心底叫着“看吧，美国队长就算走投无路也不会找托尼•斯塔克帮忙”。  
“托尼，你不该来这里的。”史蒂夫皱着眉，刚才山姆提交了所谓的简历，而现在托尼也不请自来，因为他，已经让太多人卷入了这场纷争。  
“那你也不该在这。”托尼耸了耸肩，装作一脸无所谓的样子，他转头打量了一下山姆，“抱歉，我只是看你太久没回来，所以过来看看。”  
“史蒂夫，我们需要一个计划。”娜塔莎在托尼进来以后就将视线停留在他身上，看到史蒂夫又忍不住跟托尼斗嘴的样子，她适时地开口打断了他们。  
“史蒂夫？认真的？”这回回话的还是托尼，“你们两人什么时候关系变得这么好了。”  
“说来话长。”史蒂夫显然没有打算解释什么，“你应该也知道我们经历了漫长的两天，现在我们最需要的是去弄懂佐拉算法到底是什么。”  
托尼挑眉，那句“我以为在田纳西跟迈阿密也是漫长的两天”终究在山姆与娜塔莎探究的目光中被托尼放在喉间滚了一圈又咽了回去。  
“所以，佐拉是个什么玩意？拜托不要告诉我是二战那位佐拉博士，毕竟我以为有一根二战老冰棍已经挺骇人耸听了。”托尼自顾自地为自己倒了杯果汁，他拍了拍山姆的肩，“而你竟然不喝咖啡。”  
史蒂夫仿佛已经习惯了这样的托尼，他只是等托尼说完以后才说道：“就是二战为九头蛇工作的佐拉博士。他将自己的大脑存储在了上千个服务器里，从霍华德把佐拉重新聘请进神盾局那一刻开始，神盾就已经开始被渗透了。托尼，你知道些什么吗？”  
“我什么都不知道，”托尼喝了几口果汁，耸了耸肩，“我甚至连霍华德是神盾局的创始人都是他死后才知道的。”  
娜塔莎看了看史蒂夫，叹了口气：“我们需要找一个人。”  
史蒂夫点了点头：“那么我们接下来兵分两路，我，娜塔莎，山姆去劫持人质，托尼，你帮忙去试探一下皮尔斯，问出他们下一步计划。”  
“然后我们回到这里集合，根据情况制定下一步对策。大家小心，保持联系。”  
托尼翻了个白眼：“保持联系这话应该你对你自己说。”想到自己追着根老冰棍在全美国跑来跑去，托尼就气打不出一处来，他拍了一个小装置在史蒂夫后颈上，“别摘下来。”  
说罢，托尼便穿上战甲飞回去预约皮尔斯了。留下山姆跟娜塔莎意味深长地看着史蒂夫，把他看得浑身不自在。

13.

劫持西特韦尔，同史蒂夫的计划里一样顺利。  
在被娜塔莎一脚踹下屋顶又被山姆拧上来后，西特韦尔便什么都招了。  
“...佐拉算法是一个程序，为洞察计划选择目标...佐拉算法通过分析人们的过去，去预测他们的未来，从而消灭所有会威胁到九头蛇的人...一次解决几百万人...”  
史蒂夫听到西特韦尔的话，眉头紧锁，他为之前误会弗瑞而感到抱歉——真相揭露这一刻，史蒂夫才得知，不论是他还是弗瑞，曾经都是九头蛇手上的棋子罢了，他们都未曾了解计划的全部。  
然而，现在不是适合感慨万千的时候，史蒂夫跟娜塔莎以及山姆将西特韦尔强行带进车内，驱车立即前往神盾总部。  
“皮尔斯不会喜欢泄密的人，我一定会被杀死...”西特韦尔看起来焦虑急了。  
“那就闭上你的嘴。”山姆在前面开着车，他真是受够了西特韦尔坐在他后面说个不停还是不是把身子凑到前面来的样子。  
“还有16小时航母就要发射了。时间有点紧。”娜塔莎看了眼西特韦尔，她凑到史蒂夫耳边，“不通知托尼吗？”  
史蒂夫沉默了一会：“来不及了，我们先去神盾总部，用他的DNA通过检测进入航空母舰内部...”  
“什么？！这是个坏主意，这是个坏得不能再坏的主意了！”西特韦尔听到史蒂夫的计划嚷道，而就在此时，一直金属胳膊直接从车顶探了进来，掐着西特韦尔的脖子将他往马路上用力一甩，伴随着西特韦尔尖叫声的是刺耳的鸣笛声，接着，那声音消失在了对面马路呼啸而过的载重车下。  
史蒂夫没料到在这个节骨眼上冬日战士又会出现在他们面前，眼看着他们的车已经被冬兵徒手拆得差不多了，史蒂夫一手拿着盾，一手抱着娜塔莎，让山姆也靠过来，车门垫在盾牌下承载着三个人的重量，滑行了好一段距离，总算安全地跳下了车。  
而冬日战士并没有因此而放过他们，他这回带了一支神盾局的特种部队，拿着机关枪对着史蒂夫那边一通扫射。他拿着炮弹对着史蒂夫，史蒂夫将娜塔莎往旁边一推，用盾牌挡住了炮弹，然而巨大的后坐力将史蒂夫冲击得直接掉下了高架桥，砸进了一辆正好行驶到桥下的公交车里。  
眼看着冬兵跟神盾的人还在步步紧逼，娜塔莎与山姆默契地分散跑开引开了他们的注意力。冬兵显然被娜塔莎这种打一下又跑开的方式惹得非常生气，他直接摘下了护目镜，拿起机关枪对着桥下一同扫射，接着直接跳下了高架桥，朝着娜塔莎的方向追去。  
“队长，你去那边，这里交给我。”史蒂夫被冲击力加之坠落撞击到头部短暂地昏迷了一会儿，他费力地睁开了眼睛，从几乎已经是废墟的大巴中爬出来勉强捡起了盾牌，顺手解决了神盾特种部队中的两人，山姆便站在高架桥边缘冲着史蒂夫喊道，他抬手用手枪精确地帮史蒂夫解决了两个敌人。  
史蒂夫冲他点点头，便朝着冬兵的方向追去。  
冬兵的力气大得惊人，加之那只金属胳膊，娜塔莎渐渐落了下风，她几乎已经跑得精疲力竭，然而冬兵依然穷追不舍。娜塔莎一个失误，在躲闪的时候被对方率先打中了肩膀，她疼得立即用另一只手捂住了伤口，靠着停在路上的汽车作为掩体，缓缓地滑坐了下去。  
而正在此时，史蒂夫终于赶到了，他冲过来引开了冬兵的视线，让他把原本对准娜塔莎的枪口又转向了史蒂夫。  
冬兵与史蒂夫的格斗技巧不想上下，对方的反应与攻击也非常敏捷，力气有了那只金属胳膊的加成似乎比史蒂夫还要大上一些。就在史蒂夫与之激烈地近身搏斗一番后，史蒂夫掀翻了冬兵，对方为了闪开攻击一个后空翻让史蒂夫的拳头挥了个空，但是他戴在脸上的那个黑色面罩被史蒂夫顺手揭了下来。  
“...巴基？”史蒂夫愣住了，他不由得停下了手。  
“谁他妈是巴基。”  
史蒂夫甚至还来不及追问几个问题，他就被警察团团围住，他看了看身后，受伤的娜塔莎跟山姆被警察铐住带了过来，史蒂夫看了眼巴基，最后放下了盾牌，缓缓地跪在了地上，任由警察反扣住他的双手。  
他显然还沉浸在时隔70年再次见到巴基的震惊中，他敢肯定自己绝对没有认错人，他甚至一时不知道自己是该因为巴基还活着惊喜，还是因为巴基现在为九头蛇卖命而愤怒抑或是悲伤自责——毕竟是他当初的失误，导致了巴基坠落悬崖。  
史蒂夫浑浑噩噩地坐上了警车，甚至都没有识破这不过是神盾——抑或是九头蛇的另一个把戏，倒是山姆，看见娜塔莎的伤口，还对着一边的警员喊了一句：“她的伤口需要马上处理，不然会失血过多而死的！”  
而其中一个警员拿出了电棍，在车厢内人都还没来得及反应下，突然打向了她的旁边的另一个同伴。希尔将厚重的防弹头盔脱下：“这玩意压得我头疼。”  
众人在希尔的帮助与带领下，逃离了警队，转而开着车七拐八绕地进了一个群山环抱的小山洞里。他们怀揣着疑惑跟在希尔后面，直到他们看到弗瑞躺在病床上，冲着他们打招呼。  
原本以为弗瑞已经牺牲的史蒂夫跟娜塔莎，在看到他以后，一时间不知道再做出怎样的表情去面对他。

而相比起史蒂夫这边惊心动魄仿佛过山车般的经历，托尼那边显然要顺利得多。  
托尼联系皮尔斯告诉对方自己有时间过来帮忙看看神盾的航母，弗瑞以前一直烦着他让他过来提建议，他现在空下时间，眼下的情况只能联系皮尔斯了。  
显然皮尔斯很快相信了托尼的说辞——毕竟在皮尔斯眼里，托尼以前是一名商人，也是玩世不恭的花花公子，偶然成为钢铁侠也不过只是有钱人的业余爱好罢了。  
“完美的计划。”托尼在皮尔斯的带领下，在三架航母上都转了转，感慨道，“你知道，我一直希望人类能够足够的安全，看到这些我就放心了。”  
皮尔斯笑了笑：“以后还需要你继续指点。”  
“当然，什么时候实行？”  
“十几小时后，如果你愿意参观的话，我很乐意之后再次见到你，斯塔克先生。”  
“噢，那真是太好了，那么之后见。”托尼露出一个标注的斯塔克式微笑，“顺便，我想我可以为你带来一场庆祝的派对。”  
“那倒不必了。”还未等皮尔斯的话说完，托尼就离开了，留下皮尔斯若有所思地看着他的背影。  
“贾维斯，告诉我，老冰棍现在回到他的小安全屋了吗？”一切顺利的托尼拉开了车门，启动了发动机。  
“很抱歉，Sir...系统监测队长在一个未知山洞里...”  
“该死！”托尼捶了一下方向盘，“把定位发给我。”  
托尼将车开到偏僻一些的地方，召来了盔甲，穿上盔甲直接朝着那个小山洞飞去。  
“Sir，很高兴你做出了如此明智的决定。”托尼没有大摇大摆从神盾局门口穿着那身金红盔甲离开，就连贾维斯的系统都感到了些欣慰。  
“看在老冰棍之前帮过我的份上，我当然也要按照他的风格还给他这个人情。”托尼不自在地扭了扭脖子，“这叫礼尚往来，贾维斯。”

“我需要知道计划的全部！”史蒂夫坚定地看着弗瑞，“这件事应该由我指挥。”  
眼看着娜塔莎跟山姆都站在史蒂夫那一边，弗瑞最终还是妥协了：“可以，但不是我不相信你，队长，方便问一下你的追踪器的另一端是谁吗？”  
“是我，弗瑞，想我了吗？”托尼快速地飞进了山洞，降落在定位在史蒂夫那个蓝点的旁边，他打开了面甲，冲着弗瑞打了个招呼。  
弗瑞翻了个白眼：“斯塔克。”这下他的头更疼了。  
“说好的保持联系，嗯？”托尼从盔甲中走出来，看了一眼史蒂夫。  
“情况有变。”史蒂夫简单地讲了一下经过，讲到冬兵的时候，他顿了顿，快速地带了过去，重点讲了佐拉算法跟洞察计划，以及刚才他们探讨出来的解决办法。  
“哇哦，”得知计划全部的托尼惋惜地叹了口气，“我还以为是个不错的计划，没想到是九头蛇为了建立新秩序的手段。”  
“不管是神盾原本的计划还是现在这个九头蛇计划，托尼，这都是错的，我们不能用恐惧保障安全，更不能为了避免战争而牺牲人类的自由。”史蒂夫皱着眉反驳道，“你不该为神盾局设计航母的。”  
“什么？斯塔克没有给我们设计，他只给我们提了点建议——如果那能算得上建议的话。”弗瑞忍不住插嘴道。  
“我们需要一个强大的武器保护这个世界的安全，这个出发点是对的。”然而谁都没有把弗瑞的话听进去，托尼盯着史蒂夫，眼神同史蒂夫的一样坚定。  
“而这个武器的代价是什么？”  
“没有绝对的自由，队长，在保证安全的前提下，我们可以有相对的人身自由。”  
“人类向来都有免于恐惧的自由，而你却用恐惧来维持所谓的安全的环境...”  
“够了！”弗瑞终于忍无可忍，“要吵出去吵，不管自由也好，安全也好，再过几个小时，九头蛇发射了航母以后，你们什么都没有了！”

14.

“凭什么不让我参战！”托尼跟史蒂夫争吵停止了还不到几分钟，就在史蒂夫分配任务的时候，又冲着史蒂夫嚷了起来。  
“现在我们这群人当中，皮尔斯唯一还算信任的人是你，我们需要你去做内应，托尼。”  
“但是显然，如果由我去替换航母上的芯片，效率会更高！”  
“托尼，你需要拖延他们的时间，如果你去替换芯片，他们会马上采取行动的！”  
“说的好像你们去他们就不会阻止了一样？噢我是不是忘了提醒你，你还是个不会飞的高龄老人？”  
弗瑞跟希尔扶着额头，娜塔莎挑着眉看着两人的争吵，一副若有所思的样子。  
“我可以协助队长。”山姆看了眼越吵越激烈的两人，忍不住出言打断——他完全想不到因为一点小事就吵得像两个幼儿园没毕业的幼稚鬼是怎么走进婚姻殿堂的——或许这就是人以群分吧，山姆这样想着。  
“所以说最好的方案是我跟山姆去替换芯片，你去牵制住皮尔斯。”托尼听了山姆的话，肯定道。  
“不行。”史蒂夫想也没想就否定道，“你不是他的对手。”  
“哈？谁？你是说那位冬日战士吗？别忘了，我有科技，不是只凭拳脚的老年人。”  
“托尼！”史蒂夫皱着眉头看着他，看起来真的有些生气了，而托尼也不甘示弱地瞪着他。  
“我易容成安全小组的那位女士，”娜塔莎翻着托尼收集来的资料，“托尼，你觉得皮尔斯会相信安全小组吗？”  
“当然不会。”托尼转开了瞪着史蒂夫的视线，看向了一边的娜塔莎，斯塔克的某种优良基因让他做不到去迁怒一位女士。  
“所以，他会用什么来牵制住他们。”娜塔莎看着托尼，“尤其是，队长打算占用他们的播音室直接宣战的时候。或许你可以帮我们解开那些东西，托尼。”  
托尼挑眉：“当然。”他看了看手表，又假装不经意再次看向了史蒂夫：“而这回你可别再指望我去帮你，老化石。”

“...神盾局并不是我们想象的样子，他已经被九头蛇渗透了，他们的首领是亚历山大·皮尔斯...”听到史蒂夫通过广播传遍整个神盾总部的讲话，皮尔斯的脸色越来越难看，而同样站在皮尔斯办公室的托尼只是挑眉，拿着酒杯喝了一口刚才他们因为史蒂夫的打断而没来得及喝到的香槟。  
“...自由的代价向来都是高昂的，但是我愿意付出这个代价，即便只有我一个人，但是我相信我并不会孤军奋战。”要不是还在皮尔斯的眼皮子底下，托尼简直要感叹几句了——谁又能想到这辈子还能亲耳听到童年偶像战前激情演讲呢？  
“你这个婊子养的！”听完史蒂夫的话，办公室内几个人都不约而同地看向皮尔斯，就算是提前被剧透的托尼，也皱起了眉看着他。  
皮尔斯倒是镇定了下来，他耸了耸肩，正在这时，一小队神盾的人走了进来。  
“抓住他！”男人看着为首的那个全副武装的人，而那人利落地掏出了手枪，对准了男人。  
“我想这里还是我说了算。”皮尔斯看着他们，轻松地坐了下来。  
“哇哦，”托尼忍不住开了口，“是这样吗？”在一屋子拔剑张弩的氛围下，托尼看起来还算是游刃有余，他手上甚至还拿着那个香槟杯。  
“斯塔克，我知道你很有能力，”皮尔斯笑道，“前提是你的盔甲能飞进这栋大楼。”  
“贾维斯？”托尼小声地叫着他的AI管家。  
“Sir，恐怕他说的是对的，我完全检测不到MK47的信号了...”  
“该死。”托尼低声咒骂道。  
“所以现在我想我们可以谈谈了？”皮尔斯又看了眼托尼，“噢，别难过，斯塔克，毕竟我也不希望有什么重型武器，在你给我带来的派对上。”  
皮尔斯看着窗外的航母正在慢慢升天，并且对着试图干扰它的人进行着持续的射击，一时间湛蓝的天空下充斥着小块小块的灰色浓烟。  
“我问你一个问题，如果你的女儿——噢，或许是你的情人，”皮尔斯看了眼托尼，意有所指道，“明天就会被拉到孟买的一个足球场进行处决，而你现在手上有一个按钮，只要按下去，就能阻止这一切，你会这样做吗？”  
“事实上，我不需要你的按钮。我可以自己做这一切。”托尼看着皮尔斯将枪口对着自己，正要将自己手腕上躲过了检查的小玩意悄悄拿出来，一旁从进来就没怎么说过话的女人突然趁大家注意力都在托尼跟皮尔斯的对峙上时行动起来。她利落地夺过了皮尔斯手上的手枪，下蹲一个横扫将另外两名九头蛇成员也绊到在地，托尼看着她轻松地将一个好几十磅重的男人直接过肩摔在了地上，抽了抽嘴角。  
几乎是电光火石的瞬间，她就解决了所有人，只剩下一个手无寸铁的皮尔斯。  
“抱歉，”娜塔莎终于摘下了她的易容道具，“我抢了你的风头了吗？”  
皮尔斯终于变得小心翼翼起来。而托尼则马上打开了办公室里的那台电脑，他想他可以利用它做到很多了。

神盾的航母在皮尔斯的命令下，终于还是成功地升上了天。  
许许多多的人牺牲在了九头蛇的枪口下，却依然没能阻止九头蛇的计划。正如史蒂夫所说的，九头蛇已经渗透到了神盾的各个部门。  
“A船替换完成。”见航母升上了空，史蒂夫快速地解决了第一艘航母上的机支小部队，顺利地替换了芯片。  
“山姆？我需要搭一个顺风车。”而山姆那边因为地方开了战斗机阻拦而缓慢了些，他一边灵活地在控制躲过那些炮弹，一边对着通讯器喊道：“等我一下！队长！”  
“还有6分钟。”希尔的声音从通讯器里传出来。  
“该死。”山姆咬牙解决了一艘战斗机，快速地跑进了放置芯片的船舱内，“B船替换完成。”紧接着他马不停蹄地飞过去，一把拉起了史蒂夫，往更高的C船飞去。  
“看不出来你有这么重。”  
“抱歉，早餐吃太多了。”史蒂夫不以为意地笑笑，跟山姆一起往最后一个船舱冲去。  
而也正是这时，冬兵开着战斗机赶了上来，史蒂夫跟山姆被打了一个措手不及，史蒂夫因为躲避而摔在了机翼上，他双手吊着吊杆，用力地往上爬回去。而山姆则暂时地替史蒂夫吸引走了冬兵的目光，但是显然，他并不是冬兵的对手，在又一次进攻后，山姆为了躲避而上天，竟然被对方直接拽掉了其中一边机械翅膀，然后被丢了下去。好在曾经的战斗经验使得山姆还算冷静，他成功打开了自己装置上的降落伞，安全地着陆了。  
“抱歉，队长，我被打下来了，我没法再上去了。”  
“没事，我一个人可以。”史蒂夫堪堪地重新回到了船甲上，在希尔提示的还有三分钟下，他快速地跑进了船舱，而果然不出他所料，冬兵——或者说，巴基正守在那个芯片装载装置前面。  
“会有很多人丧命的，巴基。我不能坐之不理，求你别逼我这么做。”史蒂夫看着对面的老朋友，而显然对方并没有为之触动，史蒂夫的眼神转而变得尖锐起来，他挥盾打向了对方，被对方用金属臂接下，而后两人你来我往地打开了。  
时间紧迫，而史蒂夫在替换芯片的同时还在被冬兵不停地骚扰，而史蒂夫还来不及装上替换芯片就被对方抱着一起掉到了装载装置的下面。  
史蒂夫趁冬兵不备，一拳用力地打在了对方的头上，然后一脚将对方踹了下去。随后他跳下去捡起来在打斗中被打掉的芯片，开始吊着船舱内的栏杆往上爬。显然，对方作为同样的——用托尼的话来说，是同样的来自上世纪的老冰棍，陷入昏迷的时间非常短，在醒来以后第一时间就捡起了枪对着史蒂夫的方向打去。  
史蒂夫的盾牌在打斗中不知道掉在了哪，史蒂夫只能左右摇晃堪堪躲过那些子弹，然而手臂跟大腿还是分别中了枪，史蒂夫咬着牙忍着疼痛爬了上去。  
“队长，还有30秒。”希尔再次提醒道。  
史蒂夫腰腹中了一枪，就算是超级士兵，也疼得一时难以行动。在希尔的催促下，史蒂夫用尽了全身地力气站起来：“C船替换完成。”  
“开火吧。”史蒂夫对着通讯器那头的希尔说。  
“但是，史蒂夫，你还在...”  
“开火。”  
希尔的手顿了顿，最终还是按下了开火的按钮。  
三艘航母相互攻击的威力不容小觑，很快，史蒂夫所在的船舱就开始大规模地坍塌，他看了下方眼被塌落的钢材压住的巴基，捂着伤口缓了口气，然后跳了下去。

托尼解开了神盾的屏障后，就召唤了自己的盔甲过来，刚好，希尔在通讯器里说郎姆洛朝着这边过来了，托尼就直接把剩下的解密工作交给了娜塔莎，自己则穿着盔甲朝着希尔所说的为之冲了过去。  
这边的一切都进行的还算顺利，有托尼在，皮尔斯给安全小组的名牌也被托尼很快就毁坏了控制线路，弗瑞也掐着时间到达了皮尔斯的办公室。  
而轻松解决掉郎姆洛的托尼，不经意看到窗外三艘航母相互攻击的场面——确实很壮观，然而：“嘿，希尔，史蒂夫呢？”如果贾维斯没有检测错的话，神盾大楼下只有山姆一个人。  
“队长还没有出来。”  
“你说什么？！你为什么不早说！”托尼直接将眼前的玻璃击碎然后冲了出去。他按照希尔发给他的坐标找到史蒂夫所在的船上的时候，那艘船已经摇摇欲坠了。  
“史蒂夫！”托尼抬起充能到百分百的掌心炮，毫不犹豫地冲着冬兵打了过去——老天，他竟然看到史蒂夫在被冬日战士狠狠地揍着，毫无反抗，就仿佛他已经奄奄一息。  
托尼脑子嗡得一声，就连他的手指也不可察觉地颤抖起来，他拼了命地朝冬兵打去，而冬兵也在与史蒂夫的打斗中受了伤，用尽了力气，他被托尼轻易地打得趴在地上，托尼对准了他的头，准备对着他致命一击的时候，躺在一边的史蒂夫努力地睁开被冬兵打得肿得老高的双眼，他几乎是爬着过来，拉住了托尼：“别这样做，他是我的朋友。”  
看着史蒂夫满身鲜血淋漓还要护着罪魁祸首，托尼简直要气笑了：“所以其实这才是你不让我参与替换芯片的真正理由？”  
而一边的冬兵趁着托尼与史蒂夫不注意，跳下了航母——下面是还算平静的河流。  
眼看着航母就要炸掉，托尼不耐烦地左右看了看，最后还是一脸嫌弃地抱起了史蒂夫飞了出去。  
“谢谢你，托尼...”  
“谢我没有杀他吗？”  
“谢你来帮我...”史蒂夫话音刚落便终于因为失血过多而晕了过去。  
托尼低声咒骂了几句，快速地飞向了医院。而三艘航母在他们身后终于全部炸成了碎片，空中烧成了一片火光，最终坠入了水面。

15.

“斯塔克，”希尔将星盾递给现在病房外的托尼，“这是搜寻队找到的。”  
托尼看了眼盾，点点头，还是从希尔手上接过了那面星盾。  
“队长怎么样了？”希尔顺着托尼的目光一起望向还躺在病床上昏迷不醒的男人，脸上的伤口清洗后总算没有那么骇人，但是左眼眶依然高高地肿起一块青紫，脸上也还带着别的已经凝固的伤口。而他身上的伤口糟成什么样已经不难想象了——毕竟，昏迷不醒的美国队长还是很少见的。  
“死不了。”好半天，托尼才从牙缝里挤出这句话，“他就交给你们了。”说罢，托尼便转身离开了——带着那面星盾一起。  
希尔看了看史蒂夫，又看了看托尼离开的方向，认命地叹了口气，联系了于她来说才刚认识没多久的山姆。

病房内播放着现在听起来已经有些古老的乐曲，山姆则在一旁看着最新的报纸。  
毫不意外地，神盾局有关的信息上了所有报纸的头条，一时间所有媒体都在大肆宣扬这场神盾的动乱——以及他们的英雄，美国队长。但是所有报纸中却毫无例外地没有提及美国队长在这场战斗中受伤昏迷至今的事，山姆笑着摇了摇头，看了眼放在桌子上今天早晨被送过来的制服跟盾牌，心下已经了然——这绝对出自现在还躺在他旁边的超级士兵他的爱人托尼·斯塔克的手笔。  
虽然托尼似乎因为什么原因在生气——山姆肯定托尼一定是生气了，否则不会在史蒂夫昏迷这两天里一次也没有来过。但是史蒂夫的制服被对方洗干净了，盾也擦亮了，眼尖的山姆还注意到似乎加了什么之前他没见过的小装置在盾牌上。他看了眼还在昏迷中的史蒂夫，叹了口气，头一次也有了想要谈恋爱的冲动了。  
史蒂夫终于从昏迷中醒了过来，他只觉得自己睡了好久，好一会儿他才适应了周遭的光线。病房内悠扬而又熟悉的旋律传入他的耳内，他微微转头，毫不意外地看见了山姆坐在他的右边看着报纸：“在你左边。”许久未开口，史蒂夫的声音有些沙哑。  
山姆转头看着史蒂夫，笑道：“终于醒了，感觉怎么样？”  
“好久没有睡得这么久了。”史蒂夫挑眉，他拦下准备扶他的山姆，自己一手撑着床缓缓坐了起来，“我睡了多久？”  
“大概两天。”  
“其他人来过吗？”史蒂夫显然也注意到了放在一边的制服与盾牌。  
“没有，”山姆耸耸肩，他注意到了史蒂夫的目光，“那是斯塔克派人送过来的。”  
史蒂夫听了山姆的话，又看了眼星盾，最终还是没说什么。毕竟，史蒂夫也不知道，心里这股失落感从何而来，自从成为美国队长后，他很少有这样的感受——可能上一次心怀失望还是霍华德当着他的面约佩姬的时候。  
史蒂夫醒来后感谢过山姆便让他回去休息了，山姆拗不过他，只能先回家了。  
而史蒂夫在山姆走后便强撑着下了床，他缓缓走到桌子旁边，拿起来了那面星盾，他打量了良久，又拿起放在制服上那个看起来像是佩戴在手腕上的小装置，他心中渐渐有了一个猜测。  
史蒂夫尝试将盾牌扔在了地上，然后他将装置套在了自己病服的袖子上，摸索了一会儿才找到了那个小小的按钮，他按下去，地面上那面盾像是突然有了生命般的，快速地飞回了他的手腕上，并且牢牢地吸附在那个小装置上。  
“托尼...”史蒂夫心里一暖，他回想起那个总是跟他争吵不休的小胡子男人，回想起他生气的，高兴的，抑或是时常对着他讲些吐槽的话，还有在实验室里认真的神情。  
想来想去，史蒂夫又想到那晚托尼露出未曾在他面前出现过的迷乱神情，史蒂夫脸上一热的同时心也开始砰砰跳起来。或许在所有人眼里，他都是那个坚韧勇敢的美国队长，是超级英雄。但是实际上他并不善于表达自己，尤其是...这种感情上的事，他甚至是非常迟缓的。  
然而，现在就算是迟缓的史蒂夫，也知道，自己迫切地想要见到托尼，想见他的心情胜过了一切。史蒂夫顾不得其他，他快速地为自己套上了那套制服，拿着盾牌就冲出了病房。四倍的愈合让他的伤口在奔跑的时候也不算那么疼痛——或许这也得算上四倍的忍耐。  
史蒂夫的病房在医院的顶层，看起来私密性是非常好的，然而史蒂夫却在等电梯的时候失去了耐心，他快速地拉开楼梯间的门，几乎是三步并两步地快速地冲下了楼。医院大厅的人来人往，却都自觉地为史蒂夫让了一条路——不知道的甚至以为现在全副武装的史蒂夫又要去执行什么任务。  
史蒂夫拦下了一辆的士，报了复仇者大厦的地址，看着美国队长都有些焦急的样子，司机以为又出了什么大事，一脚油门踩到底直接飞驰而去。

史蒂夫赶到复仇者大厦的时候，已经是正午了。他甚至出了一身薄汗，直到又回到复仇者大厦，史蒂夫才发现，他还没想好要跟托尼说什么，他就是脑子一热，就冲了过来。现在他更加紧张了，他甚至不知道自己说什么比较合适。他一边祈祷着别那么快看到托尼，让他有组织语言的时间，一边又在走过空空荡荡的客厅还没见到托尼的时候而心底发慌。  
“哇哦...”史蒂夫不在以后托尼彻底回到了他以前的作息，大中午他穿着睡衣晃荡出来准备去厨房随便吃点什么速冻食品填饱肚子，刚走走到去往客厅的的转角，就撞上了急匆匆回来的史蒂夫身上。  
两人皆是吓了一跳。  
“托尼！我...”史蒂夫看到还穿着真丝睡袍的托尼，他更紧张了，甚至忘了自己来的目的。  
“我想弗瑞应该不至于把刚受了重伤的美国队长又派来出任务吧。”托尼倒是率先反应了过来，他打量了一眼全副武装的史蒂夫，跟他拉开了距离，不冷不热道。

16.  
“托尼...”史蒂夫看着往后拉开距离的托尼，湛蓝的眼眸闪过一丝受伤，他微微垂着头，一向服帖的金发因为剧烈运动过而被汗水打湿贴在了他的前额上。  
托尼被眼前大个子不自觉露出来的狗狗眼看得浑身不自在，他忍不住咽了咽口水，发干的嗓子眼并没有为此而变得好些。尽管托尼总是喜欢与史蒂夫争吵不休，他们确实也有许多争吵的理由。托尼总是有各种各样的词汇去嘲讽眼前这个沉睡了70多年跟不上时代潮流的超级士兵，但也无法否认的是，史蒂夫有一张足以令全美所有人砰然心动的甜心脸，就连花花公子斯塔克也不例外——更遑论那仿佛是小说动画里才有的标准倒三角身材了。  
托尼一时间有些心软——毕竟就连看过再多美国队长漫画的他，也没有看过美国队长露出来可怜兮兮的眼神。但是想到那面被史蒂夫随手丢下的盾，想到史蒂夫毫无反抗地任那个什么冬日战士殴打，甚至最后还过来让自己放过他的朋友。托尼的心就仿佛被淋上了一盆冷水——史蒂夫从未对他表现过如此情真意切，当然，他知道他们只是假结婚，就只是，托尼不确定自己还能这样维持着这段关系与史蒂夫朝夕相处多久。  
托尼倒是有那么一瞬间想过史蒂夫因为相处过一段时间，对自己也是有些好感的。他甚至笃定史蒂夫会毫不意外地包容他——在一些非原则问题上，史蒂夫向来让着托尼，这也是为什么那晚结束后，托尼带回了一捧鲜艳的玫瑰花。他有想过要直面自己的感情，可是这一切都被不久前在神盾总部发生的事打得支离破碎。托尼回来带着史蒂夫破烂的制服跟沾满泥泞的星盾回来以后，第一时间不是去清洗缝补他们，而是去打扫了他曾经还留在史蒂夫画室的，那片枯萎的玫瑰花瓣。  
“让我来猜一下我们伟大的超级英雄美国队长这么急着回是干什么？噢，想再次搬出去住吗？”托尼努力让自己的声音带着平日里上扬的尾音，使得他的话听在史蒂夫的耳里变得轻浮而无所谓。  
“当然不是！我只是，”史蒂夫头低得更低了，他不自在地舔了舔发干的嘴唇，“我只是想问一下你，今晚有时间吗？”  
“没有。”托尼拿不准史蒂夫到底在卖什么关子，但是显然他已经失去了耐心，他径直绕过了对方走向客厅，他超过十二小时未进食的胃已经开始向他抗议了。  
“那...或许明天呢？我这几天晚上都没有安排...”史蒂夫追了上去，跟在托尼后面。  
“你到底要说什么现在不可以说吗？”托尼打开冰箱，发现里面只剩下一盒速冻的牛排，他瘪了瘪嘴，将牛排拿出来，拆开放进微波炉里加热。做完这一切以后，他看到史蒂夫还站在一边，一副欲言又止的样子，托尼叹了口气，皱着眉头，“到底什么事？”  
“我只是想和你有个约会...”史蒂夫紧张得连声音都有些微微颤抖。  
“什么？”托尼眯起眼睛一副不可置信的样子，他甚至以为自己出现了幻听。  
“我是说，如果你今晚有空的话，我想跟你约会。”说第二遍的时候，史蒂夫明显镇定了许多，他用那双该死的迷人的湛蓝的眼睛注视着托尼。  
托尼眨了眨眼睛，他歪了一下头：“可以？”  
“托尼！我...”眼见着托尼答应了自己，史蒂夫简直高兴得要命，他甚至恨不得现在就去抱一抱眼前的小个子男人，而他敢肯定，托尼看着自己的那双棕色大眼睛里也带着跟自己一样激动的情绪。  
“叮——”然而史蒂夫的话还没说话，加热完成的微波炉发出一声清脆的响声，打断了他。托尼转过身去端自己的早餐——或许是午餐，他终于忍不住上扬起嘴角。  
而史蒂夫则有些着急地拿下了盾牌，他挤到了托尼旁边，皱着眉看着盘子里的速冻牛排，托尼则毫不在意地把配套的酱料拿出来挤在上面。  
“这太不健康了。”  
“这个我知道，老冰棍。”  
“以后我做给你吃。”史蒂夫找了一圈发现厨房确实没有别的食材了，他坐到托尼对面，看着他吃着那份速食，盘子里只有一块牛排，甚至连装饰的蔬菜都没有，这让史蒂夫还来不及舒展的眉头又紧皱了起来，“你应该多吃蔬菜，托尼。”  
“知道了，鸡妈妈。”托尼切下一小块牛排，递到史蒂夫嘴边，示意他尝试一下。  
史蒂夫看着托尼，犹豫着还是将嘴边的一小块牛排吃了下去。味道确实不差——史蒂夫在吃的方面，口味上倒不太挑剔，毕竟比起战争年代，现在的食物要美味太多了。  
“还不错吧，”托尼又切了一小块放进自己嘴里，一边吃着一边说，“别人想吃我做的东西还吃不到呢。”  
“所以这是我的专属特权？”史蒂夫笑了。  
“姑且算是吧。”托尼看着史蒂夫那张对于一向严肃的美国队长来说几乎算是笑容灿烂的脸，又叉了块牛肉递过去，然而最终还是在对方的注视下脸颊开始发烫。  
“托尼，谢谢你给我的新装备。”史蒂夫突然想到了那个贴心的小装置。事实上，史蒂夫不太爱用高科技的东西武装自己的盾牌，他认为最初的盾牌就足够了。然而，托尼为他设计的这个小改动不仅最大程度保留了盾牌原本的使用感，并且在此基础上让打出去的盾牌更容易回到史蒂夫的手上，史蒂夫几乎是轻易就接受了这个小改动。老天，他现在真是爱死了托尼那双灵巧的手，和那颗温暖而体贴的心。  
“下回你要是再把盾牌弄丢...”托尼瞪着他，然而还鼓着腮帮子吃东西的他并没有什么威慑力，“你就别来见我了。”  
“我保证不会再丢了。”史蒂夫认真地看着他道。  
“冬兵你打算怎么办。”托尼装作不经意道。  
“巴基他是我的好朋友，只是...被九头蛇利用了，他不记得我，不记得自己是谁...我想我应该找到他。”  
“噢，不错。”托尼吃了块牛肉，低声道。  
“托尼，”史蒂夫看着对面埋头吃东西的托尼，突然福至心灵，“巴基是我曾经的好朋友，以后也会依然是我的好朋友。我知道，我不该因为这个而放弃反抗，我保证我以后我不会了。”  
托尼这才抬头看了一眼史蒂夫，对方一脸紧张严肃的样子反而把他逗笑了，他忍不住在桌子下用自己的腿轻轻地撞了一下史蒂夫的，两人对视一眼，都忍不住勾起了嘴角。

17.

这或许是个非常匆忙的约会，史蒂夫甚至还来不及再认真看一遍网上写的那些“实用约会小技巧”，就被托尼催促着出了门。  
托尼跟史蒂夫都不约而同地选择了自己衣柜里那件低调的深蓝色连帽衫，搭配一条简单的牛仔裤。托尼戴上了一顶灰色的棒球帽，而史蒂夫则带上了蓝色的。  
“不错。”托尼看到史蒂夫从衣帽间走出来的时候，挑了挑眉——现在的史蒂夫总算是放弃了他的那件滑稽的卡其色皮夹克，穿搭上显然进步了不少。对方那张完美的甜心脸看得托尼赏心悦目，他点头肯定的同时转念一想到自己刚才照镜子眼角已经出现的细纹，随手拿了副黑框眼镜给不明觉厉的史蒂夫戴上——那副眼镜成功地给史蒂夫增了龄，外表上的。  
然而刚刚告白成功的史蒂夫就像是个情窦初开的毛头小子，他顾不上托尼那点小心思，只想着用什么理由牵着托尼的手一起走，完全忘记了他们还在复仇者大厦内。  
史蒂夫跟托尼并肩走向电梯间的路上，短短的一条路史蒂夫偏偏像被什么多动症魔法击中了似的，靠近托尼那侧的手好几次都想要往旁边伸去。  
“晚餐去哪吃？”看到史蒂夫自觉拉开了驾驶室的车门，托尼挑眉，绕到副驾那边打开车门坐好。  
“一间餐厅，我想并不特别。”史蒂夫将托尼那辆炫酷的跑车开得又平又稳。  
托尼侧过头去看史蒂夫的侧脸，落日余晖从敞开的车篷里洒下，将史蒂夫的侧脸镀上一层金边，就连托尼都不得不说，这好看极了。  
“跟美国队长共进晚餐已经很特别了。”托尼嘀咕道。  
而四倍的听力清晰地听到了托尼在嘟囔什么，史蒂夫难得地在路口前踩下了第一个急刹车，托尼被惯性带得往前倒又被安全带狠狠地扯回了座位：“老天...”  
“抱歉。”史蒂夫脸上微微发烫，他的右手在方向盘上磨蹭了许久，才僵硬地朝托尼那边伸过去，似乎是想要揉一揉对方，托尼看着史蒂夫的手不明所以地眨了眨眼。然而就在史蒂夫快要触碰到那头被主人打理得看起来很张扬的棕发上时，后面的鸣笛声打断了史蒂夫的动作，他回过神，尴尬地转开了视线，不去看托尼从最开始的懵圈变成现在玩味般的眼神，那只收回来的右手尴尬地摸了摸自己的鼻梁。  
直到领着托尼走进自己也算是做了不少功课后，又拜托贾维斯预定的餐厅里，史蒂夫都还紧绷着身体，他仔细地观察着托尼的反应。事实上，史蒂夫在挑选餐厅的时候就非常的纠结——这可一点也不美国队长，他知道。但是他也十分担心托尼会对他选择的地方不满，毕竟如对方所说，他只是一个沉睡了70多年完全跟不上现代节奏的老冰棍罢了。  
这是一件意大利风情的餐厅，装潢古典而浪漫。许许多多的年轻小情侣，当然也有上了年纪看起来有些贵太的人，聚集在这里用餐。侍者热情地将托尼跟史蒂夫迎了进去，带到了史蒂夫早已订好的靠窗的座位边。  
托尼上下打量着餐厅，在落座的时候冲史蒂夫扬起了下巴：“还不错，老冰棍。”听到这话，史蒂夫几乎是肉眼可见地放松了下来。托尼不禁感到好笑，事实上，他虽然有钱，但是他很少来这样正式的餐厅用餐——他更喜欢汉堡王可以不加青菜的芝士汉堡。但是，这还是第一次有人为了邀请他吃顿饭还做了不少功课的，托尼能肯定，对于老冰棍来说，他肯定看过不少往上写的所谓的攻略。  
“你不嫌弃就好。”点完了菜，史蒂夫松了口气。  
“说真的，”托尼撑着头看着他，“你什么时候就开始了解这些了？一个下午应该不够？”  
“噢，好吧。”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“我，我自从那晚过去以后，就在看这些了...”  
“认真的？老派的绅士作风觉得自己要负责——”  
“当然不是！托尼，”史蒂夫打断了托尼要说的话，他深吸一口气，“我喜欢你，托尼，那跟...那天晚上的经历没有关系，我只是，很早就喜欢你了——我不会跟不喜欢的人上床的，要知道，我可是美国队长，有四倍的自制力。”  
一番颇有些自卖自夸的意味的话说得史蒂夫自己都不禁红了脸，他错开了跟托尼对视的眼神，又想到什么似的急忙看了回去：“所以，托尼，你愿意跟我交往试试看吗，噢，现在说这些是不是有点急了，没事，你不用急着回答。”史蒂夫脑子一热就说出口了，他看了眼空空如也的桌面，又想到自己明明是计划在用餐进行到一半，气氛正好的时候说出来的。他经不住有些懊恼——他好像又搞砸了。  
“可以。”托尼几乎不假思索地回答了史蒂夫，他何尝不是跟史蒂夫一样，以为对方对自己没有感觉，甚至以为对方是厌恶自己的呢？老天，他现在真的有种喜极而泣的冲动，他从来没有缺过什么，大概除了霍华德以外，他这辈子都没有什么是求而不得的。而现在，他还得到了美国队长的表白——而且是在他自以为一切都结束以后。  
“什么？”史蒂夫甚至对自己的四倍听力产生了怀疑。  
“我同意你的请求，士兵。”托尼扬起下巴，上帝，如果可以的话他现在真的想翻一个白眼，明明他都同意跟史蒂夫约会了，难道告白还有拒绝的道理吗？当然，他在心底吐槽史蒂夫的同时完全忘记了——史蒂夫都愿意主动跟他约会了，难道还有说不喜欢他的理由吗？  
“...托尼！”史蒂夫激动地站起来，他激动地走到托尼旁边，半跪在托尼的座位旁边，抱着托尼，对方那几曾熟悉的体温与味道传入史蒂夫的鼻息间，他几乎感动得想哭，“噢，感谢上帝...”  
“嘿，大个子，没必要这么激动吧。”托尼给过来上菜的服务生使了个眼色，让他们放下食物就赶紧走，他犹豫了一会儿，还是摸上了蹭在自己肚子上的毛茸茸的金色脑袋。尽管托尼内心也开心得不行，他还是推了推史蒂夫，示意对方好好回去坐好——毕竟，餐厅内已经有一大半人在围观他们了！  
“托尼，我真爱你。”史蒂夫那双湛蓝色的眼睛亮闪闪的，仿佛里面汇聚了无数道光芒流转。托尼笑着：“我也爱你，史蒂夫。”  
这一幕被有心人拍下传到了社交平台上，眼尖的网友立马认出了这就是穿着便服在约会的美国队长跟钢铁侠。而与之有关的话题几乎马上就上了各大社交网站甚至是搜索引擎的热搜。过去这么久，经历了满大人绑架总统，又经历了神盾局被九头蛇入侵，发生了这么多变故，美国队长与钢铁侠都一如既往地保护着美国乃至地球，而他们彼此之间，也依然恩爱如初。一时间，两人之间的温柔遣眷的爱意被美国人民当作标榜，而史蒂夫半跪着拥抱托尼那一幕，更是成为了很久以后，一切都风平浪静后，被世人总结的经典瞬间之一。


	8. 18

本小节含NC-17内容，含口交，潮吹提及等，注意避雷...

18.

饭后，托尼在史蒂夫的劝说下，不情不愿地跟着对方沿着纽约港边散步，此时天色已经完全暗了下来。曼哈顿鳞次栉比的高楼华灯初上，傍晚的海风吹散了白昼的余热，甚至带着一丝凉意拍在了托尼的脸上，惹得托尼忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
史蒂夫见状脱下了穿在卫衣外面的黑色外套，披在了托尼的肩头，托尼也不跟他客气，直接穿上了史蒂夫那件对于他来说有些宽大的外套，但是上面还带着超级士兵的体温，暖烘烘的。  
“古老的浪漫，嗯？”托尼跟着史蒂夫走在以往四十多年他都不知道开车要经过多少次的街道上，倒是头一回慢下来看沿路的风景——当然啦，在托尼眼里这也没有什么太大的区别，或许能让他继续走下去的唯一原因只是他身边的金发大个子罢了。  
“只是距离舞台剧开场还有几十分钟。”史蒂夫笑着耸耸肩。  
“你身上的伤口...”托尼想到史蒂夫受了那么重的伤，竟然只在医院里躺了两天就急吼吼地跑回家——等等，他也开始把复仇者基地称为家了吗？  
“已经不疼了。”史蒂夫笑道，“真的。”  
“下次别这么乱来了。”托尼嘟囔道。  
“好，都听你的。”史蒂夫难得没有反驳托尼的话，他侧头看着托尼，顿了顿，还是小心地伸过去一条胳膊将小个子男人揽进了自己的怀里。超级士兵自胸膛里传来的有力的心跳震得托尼后背阵阵发麻，他放松了身体靠在史蒂夫的怀里，跟着对方的节奏漫步在灯光绚烂的街道上，两人的影子在路灯下紧紧地纠缠在了一起。  
即便托尼也算是纽约的常住居民，但是他在此之前从未去过闻名于世的百老汇——毕竟，托尼·斯塔克在此之前也从不约会。  
史蒂夫选择的是一出经典的莎士比亚戏剧，托尼看着舞台上穿得花花绿绿表演着爱恨情仇的男男女女，打了个哈欠，他转过头去看一边的史蒂夫。史蒂夫倒是看得认真，紧锁的眉头显然是因为舞台上陷入胶着的男女主角。  
托尼一边想着谁的剧本还能比他跟史蒂夫之间的感情更加戏剧化，一边又想到史蒂夫现在可是他新晋的男朋友，难道托尼·斯塔克像是吃饭看戏剧然后回家洗洗睡的人吗？  
想到这里，托尼起了点小心思，他伸手放在史蒂夫的大腿上，隔着牛仔裤轻轻地挠着。史蒂夫果然转过头看着他，托尼却只是歪着头一脸无辜地看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫握住托尼作乱的手，对方却用自己的腿故意地撞他的腿，还时不时用膝盖顶在他的大腿上磨蹭几下，饶是史蒂夫这根老冰棍也被托尼撩拨得坐不住了。他强忍着看完了一幕后，在中场休息的时候拉着托尼离开了。  
“嘿，士兵，冷静点！”托尼几乎是被史蒂夫硬拖了出来，然而对方听了他的话，只是四下看了一眼，接着低头用力地吻上了托尼的唇。史蒂夫几乎是毫无章法地亲吻着托尼，但即便如此，凭借着他超级士兵的肺活量，也足以把托尼吻得脑子发晕了——缺氧的那种。  
等到史蒂夫终于放过托尼，托尼气喘吁吁的，他发现自己不知道什么时候已经在与史蒂夫亲吻的过程中被对方推按到了剧院门口一边的墙上，此刻对方还环抱着自己，这种无法挣脱的氛围倒是让托尼更加兴奋了，他舔了舔被史蒂夫吻得已经有些红了的唇：“一个吻就满足了？”  
“托尼，你会后悔的。”史蒂夫再次吻上了托尼，手也开始不老实起来——老天，史蒂夫发誓，他的约会计划里怎么也不会出现这一步，毕竟，如托尼所想，史蒂夫只想约托尼一起吃个晚餐，散散步，然后去看一场浪漫的舞台剧，接着两人回到大厦，洗个澡，如果可以的话，史蒂夫想与托尼相拥而眠。  
“为什么后悔，你明天有安排吗？”  
“明天？”史蒂夫一边咬着托尼的嘴唇，一边含糊着说，“明天跟弗瑞、娜塔莎他们要碰个头...”  
托尼被亲得连翻白眼给眼前这个不懂情调的木头的力气都没有了，他气喘吁吁道：“我要陪你一起去吗？”  
“你可能得好好在家休息。”史蒂夫意有所指道，接着他几乎是强行把托尼塞进了一辆车里，自己熟练地启动了发动机。  
而托尼那可怜的天才大脑，一时不知道回应美国队长暗示性极强的话，还是感叹美国队长竟然学会了偷车！托尼低吟了一声，他还以为老冰棍怎么样也会走回他们俩刚才吃饭的餐厅那边取原本属于他们的那辆跑车。

史蒂夫跟托尼相互嗑咬着对方，手也撕扯着对方的衣物，直到史蒂夫终于忍不住似的直接把托尼抱起来抵在电梯间的墙壁上，继续伸着舌尖探索着对方身上的美好，信息素的味道在电梯间内炸开，甜腻的味道冲得托尼脑袋晕乎乎的，仿佛他被一只巨大的甜甜圈包裹住了。  
史蒂夫两只健壮有力的胳膊托着托尼的屁股不让他摔下去，直到终于到了他们所在的顶层卧室，史蒂夫一边吻着托尼已经裸露出来的胸前那迷人的小红点，一边抱着他往卧室走。  
托尼被史蒂夫还算是温柔地放在了床上，他拽着史蒂夫衣服将人拉扯下来，同时一个漂亮的翻身压在了史蒂夫身上，他低头用舌头极富技巧地挑逗着身下的超级士兵，手终于探进了超级士兵的胯间，揉搓着早就鼓胀的一团。  
史蒂夫胯间早就涨得难受，他一边激动地回应着托尼的吻，一边把托尼身上原本就松松垮垮的衣服一把扯了下来，他的手从托尼胸前的凸起一路抚摸到了柔软的小肚子，最后打了个弯，手掌隔着牛仔裤放在了那个挺翘的臀部上。  
“嗯...”托尼被史蒂夫揉得低吟一声，他抖着手，解开了史蒂夫的皮带，将史蒂夫的牛仔裤脱了下去，他挑着眉看着史蒂夫那条纯白的棉质内裤上已经被前液晕染开的湿意，简直纯洁又色情。他又隔着内裤揉了一把史蒂夫的老二，然后在史蒂夫通红着脸的注视下，慢慢俯身，隔着内裤含住了他的头部。  
“托尼...！”史蒂夫那少得可怜的性经验里，唯一一次是跟上回深陷发情期难以自制的托尼，这回两人都清醒着，托尼铁了心要让他见识一下花花公子——或许是前花花公子的床上技巧，史蒂夫又怎么可能是托尼的对手。  
隔着内裤被温暖的口腔包裹的感觉对于一个第一回被口的史蒂夫来说依然刺激得要命，他几乎是瞬间就绷紧了身体，感觉全身的血液都冲到了下头，阴茎变得更硬更大了，就仿佛要顶破了那件白色的已经湿得不像话的内裤，直接探进托尼的嘴里。  
托尼满意地听到史蒂夫闷哼的声音，他意犹未尽地吐出了那个大得惊人的龟头，戏虐般地伸手又隔着湿透的内裤揉了一把硬得要命的美国队长的老二，便帮他脱下了那件碍事的内裤。史蒂夫那涨得红紫的粗大几乎是瞬间就弹了出来，直挺挺地立在那儿，托尼想到待会儿自己要怎么被这跟粗大的玩意操透，后穴不禁兴奋地分泌出了一些淫液，沾湿了他的内裤。  
托尼看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫被他从下往上看的目光看得更硬了，直挺挺地戳在托尼的脸上，敏感的性器甚至还时不时蹭上托尼的小胡子，被它们扎地又痒又疼。老天，史蒂夫简直要被眼前这一幕刺激得烧红了脸。托尼终于将挺在 空气中等着抚慰的小史蒂夫含了进去，温暖柔软的口腔跟灵活顶弄的舌头刺激得小史蒂夫直接在托尼的嘴里兴奋地跳动了好几下。  
美国队长的老二简直大得惊人，托尼只堪堪含了一半进去，嘴就被撑得老开，而那个圆润的头部已经似乎快抵进他的嗓子眼了。托尼只好用手揉弄着他没能含进去的部分，那张灵活的嘴则慢慢在史蒂夫胯下耸动了起来，认真地啜舔着超级士兵的每一处。  
史蒂夫被刺激得发出小声的呻吟，他感觉自胯下传来的剧烈快感快要将他淹没了。他忍不住将手按在了托尼毛茸茸的后脑勺上，这个动作在托尼看来颇有鼓励催促的意味。托尼便含着史蒂夫的龟头深吸一口气，给他来了个热情的深喉。  
“啊...”史蒂夫仰着头喘息着，他的手下意识加重了放在托尼后脑勺上的力量。而被粗长阴茎挤进喉咙的感觉并不好受，托尼几乎下意识想要干呕，而这更加剧了喉咙的挤动，把史蒂夫的龟头伺候地直流水。  
史蒂夫忍不住想要挺得更深，而托尼想要退开的动作被史蒂夫按在脑后的手制止住了，他只能被迫张着嘴，含着史蒂夫的阴茎，因为几次深喉的动作，托尼已经被刺激出了生理性的眼泪，挂在眼角，看起来可怜极了。  
史蒂夫在情意迷乱间看到了托尼泛红的眼角，他用上了所有的自制力，才将自己从那个温柔乡中抽出，他拉着托尼：“托尼，我是不是弄疼你了...”  
“没有...”托尼急忙打断了他，“你也太小看我了。”说着托尼又要含住史蒂夫那根粗大可观的阴茎，被史蒂夫制止了，他一把抱住托尼，吻上了托尼的唇，含糊道：“这样就很好了，托尼...”史蒂夫一边解着托尼的裤子，一边舔吻着托尼的嘴角，然而下位实在是让史蒂夫的动作变得非常不方便，他终于忍耐不住，就着抱着托尼的动作，往床中间一滚，让托尼躺在了自己的身下。  
然而还未待史蒂夫进行下一步的动作，报警器的声音突然刺耳地响了起来。  
“托尼...？”史蒂夫停下了动作，他看向身下的托尼，脑子有些发懵——毕竟他以为报警器已经被托尼拆除了。  
“贾维斯，静音。”托尼忘了这茬——在史蒂夫住院后他又重新安装了报警器，毕竟当时的他已经做好了最坏的心理准备了，他对着史蒂夫眨了眨眼，“之后再跟你解释。”  
然而贾维斯就仿佛罢工了似的，报警器的声音依然持续不断，托尼发誓这声音再响下去他就要软掉了——“贾维斯？！”  
“Sir，根据你之前给我添加的几条新的程序中，这种情况下，系统分析我不该关掉声音。”  
“什么？你没看我正要跟史蒂夫做爱吗？”托尼不可置信道，而史蒂夫被托尼直白的话弄得面红耳赤。  
“可是，Sir，你之前说过一切以条约为准。”贾维斯回答得不卑不亢。  
眼看着跟自己的AI管家叫下去也没有结果，托尼瘪了瘪嘴，他挪了挪位置：“明天我再修改一下程序。”  
“而你最好先解释好这一切。”史蒂夫跟着托尼移动到了一边，果然，报警器终于安静了下来。  
托尼拽着史蒂夫给了对方一个深吻：“明天说，我保证...”  
“我们不再对对方有任何隐瞒了，嗯？”  
“你说了算...”  
“等等，”终于扒掉托尼的裤子的史蒂夫一边揉搓着托尼的阴茎，一边问，“所以其实我们俩睡在同一边报警器是不会响的？！”  
“...你废话怎么这么多！”被指出设计缺陷的某天才科学家恼羞成怒。  
“我的错...”史蒂夫重新低下头舔弄着托尼胸前的红点，那两粒可爱的小东西已经挺立了很久了，史蒂夫左右轮流吮吸着，直到把两颗小果实吸得又红又肿。  
“唔...史蒂夫...”托尼难耐地扭了扭下身，挺起的小托尼蹭在小史蒂夫上，刺激得俩人皆是一颤，史蒂夫一只手把两人的阴茎圈在一起，缓慢地撸动着，而另一只手则绕到托尼的后方，按压着那处已经流了不少水的后穴。  
“嗯啊...”托尼情动极了，空气中带着苦涩的柠檬香越来越浓，与甜腻的甜甜圈味撞合在一起，混合成了奇妙的香味。  
史蒂夫缓慢地用一根手指探入了后穴，穴肉热情地欢迎了他的手指，里面更加泥泞不堪，史蒂夫小心地抠挖转押了几圈后，在托尼的催促下，他又加了一根手指。  
两根手指在烫得惊人的穴内毫无阻碍地抽插着，托尼发出拖长了鼻音发出舒爽的声音，他大张着腿，任由史蒂夫在他体内为非作歹。  
然而，手指终究太短太细了，除去刚开始有细微的满足感外，更多的空虚便接踵而至，托尼一只腿架到史蒂夫的肩上，对着对方袒露出那处迷人的小穴，穴口不断地收缩着，托尼沙哑着声音：“快进来，大兵...”  
“马上...”史蒂夫早已忍得下身都快麻木了，他一边吻着托尼，一边扶着自己的老二对准了那个可爱的软穴，他缓慢地将自己送进了那个火热水润的天堂。  
即便做好了扩张，史蒂夫还是大得惊人，穴口费力地一点一点吞下那根巨物，托尼在非发情期要承受史蒂夫还是有些困难，他的生理性泪水已经止不住地流得满脸都是，终于，史蒂夫的囊袋拍打在了穴口，托尼抽着气，嗓子已经喊到嘶哑了。  
史蒂夫亲着托尼，他腾出一只手圈弄着托尼的性器，另一只手在托尼身上到处点火——感谢超级士兵的四倍记忆力，他已经完全摸清了托尼身上的敏感点，很快托尼就摆脱了被侵入的疼痛，转而开始沉入美好的快感。  
史蒂夫见托尼缓了下来，便加快了抽送的速度，囊袋拍在穴口发出了清脆的声音，托尼流出的体液顺着史蒂夫抽出阴茎而流出穴口，转而又被史蒂夫插入而堪堪带进去，最终在穴口处被反复抽插拍打成一片白沫。  
托尼蹬着双腿，爽得连脑子都被对方捅出去了。他胡乱地叫些淫乱的词语，张大了腿好让史蒂夫操得更深些。过了一会儿，托尼又像是不满意般地，推着史蒂夫躺到床上，自己跨坐在史蒂夫身上，扶着那根粗长的老二，一屁股坐了下去。这一下简直又快又狠，托尼几乎是瞬间就射了出来。  
他的精液喷射到史蒂夫的腰腹间，甚至还有几滴溅到了史蒂夫的下巴上，托尼爽过后大脑一片空白，后穴紧紧地绞住了那根依然硬挺的肉棒，他那缺氧的大脑指使着他去舔干净史蒂夫下巴上的那些精液，看得史蒂夫呼吸一窒，接着他便就着托尼主动要求的新姿势，快速地抽动了起来。  
“啊...你慢点...史蒂夫！”刚经历过高潮的托尼哪里受得住史蒂夫这般快速的挺动，然而他被迫骑在他的男朋友身上，他的腰被史蒂夫那双有力的手紧紧的握住，每次都用力地将他往那根肉棒上按，而史蒂夫也跟着一挺胯，恨不得将阴囊也直接塞进那个可爱的小洞里。  
托尼被史蒂夫这样搞得几乎泣不成声，他哭喘着，然而这并不能让在他体内仿佛打桩机似的玩意慢下一点。而每次都被顶弄到敏感点更是让还处于不应期的托尼遭受着非人般的折磨，太多的快感囤积在体内叫嚣着要发泄。  
史蒂夫终于到了临界值，他几乎粗鲁地掀翻了托尼，因为他们再次越界报警器尽职尽责地响了起来，然而两人都顾不上这么多了，史蒂夫快速而又用力地在托尼体内挺动着，托尼的身体被他操得不停地往前耸，而他的哭叫声都被淹没在了更加尖锐的报警器的声音中。  
终于，史蒂夫抵在托尼体内射了出来，老天，他射得可真多，托尼迷迷糊糊想着——超级士兵的精液是不是每次也都是四倍的？微凉的精液打在肉壁上刺激得托尼一哆嗦，他感到体内深处有什么即将喷涌而出，不待他细想，穴芯处便喷出了一大股液体，浇在史蒂夫还未退出的龟头上，头一回用后穴高潮让托尼又爽又羞耻，他将头埋在被单里，肩膀还止不住地抖动，也不顾不得泛滥成灾的下体和依然插在后穴里，史蒂夫那根因为他潮吹而又重新硬挺起来的老二...

TBC


	9. 19~24

19.

第二天一早，史蒂夫良好的生物钟已经将他从睡梦中唤醒。他看了眼还枕在自己胳膊上睡得正香的托尼，忍不住露出一个微笑。  
一夜欢愉后，即便是超级士兵也尝到了纵欲的苦果，他小心翼翼地抽出自己的手臂，给托尼掖了掖被子，才转而起床活动了一下有些酸疼腰，去洗漱了。  
弗瑞约了史蒂夫他们在公墓里碰面，史蒂夫一边估算着时间，一边给托尼做了一份比较清淡的早餐，并且拜托贾维斯将自己的话带给托尼，才放心地出门了。

清晨的公墓几乎无人造访，阳光穿过翠绿的枝桠，被剪成破碎的光斑撒在墓碑上。史蒂夫赶到的时候山姆已经站在弗瑞的墓碑前等待了。  
“看起来你度过了一个非常不错的夜晚。”山姆笑道。  
“噢，确实，值得回味。”史蒂夫挑眉。  
山姆受不了似的摇摇头：“所以昨天下午我就不该再回到医院去找你。”  
“抱歉，”史蒂夫显然没想到山姆之后又返回医院了，“我没来得及通知你。”  
“这没什么，毕竟我搭乘地铁过去的价格还不够买一个三明治。”山姆笑道，他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩，“所以你跟斯塔克，算是，和好了？”  
“当然。”史蒂夫想也没想就脱口而出。  
“听说你以前经历过这个？”弗瑞终于到了，他边走边说，意有所指地看着史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫看了眼依然堆满鲜花的，属于弗瑞的墓碑，道：“你会习惯这个的。”  
“我们挖掘了九头蛇的资料，看来仍然有很多漏网之鱼。”弗瑞看向史蒂夫，“我今晚就要启程去欧洲，你要一起吗？”  
“不了，”史蒂夫拒绝了他，“我还有其他的事要做。”比如再跟托尼来几次约会什么的，当然他没有说出来。  
“你呢？威尔逊？”弗瑞又看向一边的山姆，“我需要像你这样有本事的人。”  
“比起当一个间谍，我更愿意当一个士兵。”山姆看了眼史蒂夫，又转头看向弗瑞道。  
“好吧。”弗瑞伸出手，跟山姆握了握手，又去握了握史蒂夫的，“如果有人问起我，让他来这里找我。”说完，弗瑞便转身离开了。  
“你应该感到荣幸，在他这儿，这已经是最接近谢谢的意思了。”娜塔莎走过来，离他们还有一段距离便开口道。  
史蒂夫迎上去：“不跟他一起去吗？”  
“不了。”娜塔莎笑道。  
“也不留下吗？”史蒂夫想到空空如也的复仇者大厦，问道。  
“我的身份全都暴露了，我要去弄一个新的。”  
“这会花掉很长一段时间。”  
“也刚好休息一段时间。”  
娜塔莎看着史蒂夫，将手上的资料递给他：“你之前要的东西，我托基辅的几个朋友帮了些忙...”  
史蒂夫接过那份已经算是非常厚重的个人档案，神情复杂：“谢谢。”  
两人又对视了一眼，经历了这么多，他们也算是过命的挚友了，娜塔莎拉过史蒂夫，在他脸颊上轻轻吻了吻。两人都知道之后他们又会分别很久——但多愁善感显然也不适合他们不是吗？他们都还有自己的事要做，也都知道，总有一天，他们还会再见面的。  
“史蒂夫，小心点。”娜塔莎走到一半，又转过身，“里面的东西你要做好心理准备。”说罢，她便走向了自己的车。  
史蒂夫目送娜塔莎离开后，皱着眉翻开了第一页，上面赫然写着詹姆斯·巴恩斯的名字。  
主动回避的山姆凑了上来，他看了眼史蒂夫手中的档案：“你要去找他吗？”  
“你不必跟我一起来的。”史蒂夫皱着眉翻阅着资料。  
“我知道，什么时候出发？”  
“这或许得看托尼的意思。”饶是史蒂夫，在翻看到1991年12月16日的那份任务汇报以后，也颤抖了双手。他猛地合上了资料册，深吸了几口气，“我得回去了。”  
“你打算告诉斯塔克你要去找他吗？”对详细资料并不知情的山姆在史蒂夫身后喊，“万一他阻止你去怎么办？！”  
“但是我们约定过了，不会再对对方隐瞒任何事！”史蒂夫回头喊道，说罢他便飞快地跑远了。

托尼浑身酸疼地醒来已经是响午了，他揉着自己的腰坐起来，贾维斯贴心地在第一时间向托尼传达了史蒂夫的留言。  
“老冰棍去干什么了这么久还没回来。”看了眼史蒂夫离开的时间，托尼嘟囔道，他缓缓下床，一瘸一拐地走进了洗漱间。  
托尼将史蒂夫贴心地装在盒子里的几样早餐拿去微波炉加热，接着他慢吞吞地坐下，细细地品尝如今已经是自己名正言顺的男朋友做的早餐——或许是合法丈夫，托尼想到不知道被扔在哪里的小本本，在心底纠正道。  
“史蒂夫？”饭后，托尼在实验室照例敲敲打打，史蒂夫推门进来的时候他头也不回，“弗瑞那个家伙没给你新任务吧？”  
“没有...”史蒂夫拿着资料册的手紧了紧，他看着托尼的背影，就连说话都变得艰涩——老天，史蒂夫多么希望资料上的一切都不是真的，他当然知道霍华德跟玛莉亚对托尼的意义，他甚至，已经开始在心底踌躇着要不要告诉托尼。  
“怎么了？”托尼拧完放在试验台上机械臂的最后一颗螺丝，他抬头看着一脸严肃眉头紧锁的史蒂夫，他放下了自己的扳手：“嘿，你还好吗，大兵？”  
托尼的话让史蒂夫一颤，他近乎慌乱地看了眼托尼又错开了视线：“没事，我先去准备晚餐了。”  
史蒂夫逃也似的离开了实验室让托尼刚想伸出去摸摸眼前这种心神不定的大金毛的手尴尬地停留在了空中。

“史蒂夫，”到了晚上，托尼穿着睡袍从浴室里走了出来，他一边擦着头一边对他说，“快去洗澡吧，浴缸里的水我给你放好了。”  
“噢，噢，好的。”史蒂夫放下手里那一叠不知道是什么时候的报纸，慌乱地走进了浴室。  
托尼奇怪地看着超级士兵绷紧的背影，他感觉史蒂夫自从回来以后就心神不宁的，像是揣着什么心事。刚才托尼试探地邀请他一起共浴也被史蒂夫拒绝了——难道在一起才一天，史蒂夫就失去了热情了吗？  
直到史蒂夫从浴室出来，托尼才回过神来，他看着史蒂夫坐在了床的另一侧，突然像是想到了什么似的，他滚了几圈滚到史蒂夫身边，抱着史蒂夫：“你看，报警器我取消了。”  
托尼仿佛邀功似的话语让史蒂夫心头一松，他顺势揽过了托尼：“我今晚可以抱着你睡在中间了？”  
托尼凑过去吻了吻史蒂夫：“如果你想的话...当然。”  
两人沉默了许久，史蒂夫的手按在托尼的肩上，好一会儿，才抬头——  
“托尼...”  
“史蒂夫...”  
两人同时开了口，他们对视一眼，又不约而同笑道：“你先说...”  
“托尼，你先说吧。”史蒂夫看着他，伸手揉了一把刚吹干松软的棕发。  
“其实也不是什么大事，”托尼有些别扭，最终还是在那双蓝眸的注视下开了口，“好吧，就是关于报警器，我在你住院以后就重新安装回去了...毕竟，那时候，你知道，我已经...”  
“托尼，抱歉，我没有早点说明我的心意。”史蒂夫看着他，眼里流露出后悔与歉意。  
“我也很抱歉，我没能给你多一点信任。”托尼耸耸肩，“以后不会了，我发誓。”  
“噢...托尼，”史蒂夫叹了口气，他心一横，终究还是在心里做出了选择，“我也有事要跟你说...”  
“猜到了。”托尼看着史蒂夫，对方吞吐的样子要不是刚才才表明过心意，托尼甚至以为他接下来就要跟他说分手了。  
“关于霍华德...”史蒂夫组织了一会儿语言，“其实他，不是车祸死的...”  
“你说什么...？”托尼方才还溢满温柔的那双大眼睛，因为史蒂夫的话懵住了，他甚至把史蒂夫的话在脑子里拆分了好几遍才明白了对方的意思，他的笑容慢慢消散，取而代之的是震惊与愤怒。  
“托尼，就只是，答应我，冷静一点，看完它，好吗？”实在是难以启齿，史蒂夫拉开了床头柜，拿出了那份资料，递给托尼，“这是今天早上娜塔莎带给我的。”  
托尼看了他一眼，接过那份文件，带着疑惑翻开了第一页。

20.

托尼的表情先是带着疑惑看完了冬日战士——或者说是，詹姆斯·巴恩斯的个人档案，接着到九头蛇对他的改造计划，再然后，史蒂夫四倍的视力看到了托尼翻到了他今天已经反复看过无数遍的那一页。  
“1991年12月16号...我记得这个日子...”托尼抬头看了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫眼神有些躲闪，托尼也没再说什么，继续低头看了下去。  
史蒂夫紧盯着托尼的脸，他看起来有些紧张，也有些不安。他看着托尼的表情从最初的疑惑，到看到真相时的震惊与愤怒，还有难掩的伤痛，他下意识地拉住了托尼的胳膊：“托尼...”  
托尼挥开了史蒂夫的手，他眼底的恨意清晰可见——而这正是史蒂夫不想看到的。“托尼，你先冷静一下，巴基只是被洗脑了...”  
“我不关心这个，”托尼猛然从床上下来，站到地上看着史蒂夫，他将资料册摔到史蒂夫身上，“他杀了我的妈妈。”  
“那是九头蛇在背后操纵...”  
“但是他杀了我妈妈也是事实！”托尼的手甚至已经在发着抖，他猛然转身，“既然你想帮他你就帮吧，我也不在乎。”  
“托尼！”眼看着托尼转身就要走，史蒂夫心底一阵发慌，他从背后抱住了托尼，“别...”  
“你放开我！”托尼在史蒂夫怀里剧烈地挣扎。  
“托尼，他只是被洗脑了，他也是被迫成为九头蛇的武器...”史蒂夫不自觉加大了手里的力度，“是我当初没有抓紧他，不然他也不会...”  
“...放开我。”托尼的声音甚至带着轻微的颤抖与哭腔，史蒂夫这才惊觉，不禁放松了手里的力道，他想看看托尼的情况，却被对方挣脱开，直接召唤了盔甲过来。在史蒂夫下意识躲避的时候，托尼的全身已经被红金色的盔甲包裹住了，他看都没看史蒂夫一眼，径直冲破了卧室的玻璃，飞了出去。  
“托尼...！”史蒂夫看着那道金红的身影冲向天空，眼里写满了担忧，他试探着喊，“贾维斯？”  
“罗杰斯队长，愿意为您效劳。”  
“托尼去哪了，可以查到他的行踪吗？”  
“很抱歉，队长，Sir刚才已经取消了您追踪他的权限。”  
史蒂夫仿佛被抽干了力气，他重重地坐到床上，一只手捂住了脸，他现在甚至已经不知道，他告诉托尼这件事究竟是不是对的...  
而托尼在飞出复仇者大厦后，强忍的一两滴泪水终于还是随着他眨眼而从眼底滑落，而他还没法去擦掉，他知道自己现在这样子蠢透了，但是心中交杂的愤怒与悲伤让他顾不得其他。  
托尼没有跟任何人说起过他的遗憾。许多人只当他是个没心没肺的花花公子，是个脾气古怪的天才。在很多人眼里他什么都不缺，甚至什么都是最好的，仿佛上帝把所有的恩赐都给了他一个人。然而只有托尼才知道，他后悔关于霍华德的一切，他后悔那天在霍华德出门前还在跟对方呛声，也后悔直到对方永远离开后，他也没能对他说一声“我爱你”。  
托尼曾今以为他的父亲不过是一个忙于工作，忙于找该死的美国队长而对他不管不顾，嫌他碍事，根本不爱他的父亲。他自以为父亲对他流露出的最高兴的脸是把他送去寄宿中学的那天。然而，直到二十年后，他才通过那份录像带知道，在霍华德眼中，他一直都都是他最伟大的发明——而同样作为一个天才科学家，托尼知道这意味着一份怎样的爱。  
所以即便二十多年后的今天，托尼依然后悔自己没能与尚还在世的霍华德好好相处哪怕一天。所有人都以为二十多年过去了，托尼早该放下了——包括史蒂夫也这样认为，史蒂夫也理所当然地认为托尼听到这个消息只有愤怒。  
托尼愿意投十多亿去开发一个“二构”的项目，只为了在纂改他脑海中那一天的记忆，自欺欺人。而这一切，托尼都没有跟任何人提起过，他甚至不知道怎么跟史蒂夫说，除了那些几乎把他脑子烧穿的仇恨以外，还有那些决堤的悲伤与难过。  
“Sir，我建议您...”检测到托尼的情绪不太稳定，贾维斯出了声。  
“静音。”托尼大口大口地喘着气，他知道这种该死的熟悉的感觉。他朝着地面飞去——他可不想裹在钢铁战衣里从高空坠落活活摔死。

而另一边的史蒂夫也睡意全无，他急匆匆地跑向了地下车库，中途还撞到了去外地勘察了几个月提着大包小包行李回来的班纳博士他也没来得及说什么。班纳莫名其妙看着匆匆跑远的史蒂夫，好在老好人并没有说什么，他捡起被鲁莽的超级士兵撞掉的行李，急匆匆想去与托尼分享他的实验结果。直到班纳看见了托尼跟史蒂夫的卧室门大敞着，里面乱糟糟一团，玻璃还被撞得碎了一地，他扯了扯嘴角，在心底发誓他要习惯这个。  
史蒂夫骑上他的哈雷，飞快地从车库开了出去。尽管他不知道托尼去了哪里，但他要找到他。  
好在上天是眷顾史蒂夫的，还没待他实践骑着哈雷串遍纽约的大街小巷，他就在曼哈顿一间还在营业的甜品店找到了托尼。  
对方正在吃着布丁，史蒂夫走过去，坐到了他的对面。  
托尼看起来已经平静了下来，但是他的脸色看起来很不好，史蒂夫试探地伸出手握住了托尼的，对方没有拒绝，这让史蒂夫放心了不少：“托尼...我很抱歉...”  
“你有什么好抱歉的？”托尼嗤笑一声打断了史蒂夫的话。  
“为所有的一切，我...”  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你以为你是什么人，你又是那个詹姆斯·巴恩斯的什么人，可以替他来道歉？”托尼提高了音量，惹得店内几名服务生不仅频频往这边看。  
“托尼，我不是为他道歉...”史蒂夫放软了语气，“就只是，为刚才我的所作所为道歉，托尼，我知道你很难过，也很愤怒，对不起，托尼，我没能在你最难过的时候陪在你身边。”  
听到史蒂夫的话，托尼鼻尖一酸——老天，他今天究竟还要想流泪多少次？！托尼仰着头向上看了一圈天花板，好半天，才恢复了原有的语气：“你要怎么陪我？你只不过是个不会飞的老年人罢了。”  
“我抱着你，你会带着我这个老年人一起飞的。”  
“死缠烂打美国队长？”  
“我愿意对你死缠烂打一辈子，托尼。”史蒂夫的情话说得托尼也忍不住热了脸颊，他瞪了史蒂夫一眼，一时被气昏头的他想明白以后发现确实这里面不关史蒂夫什么事，便也软了下来。  
“原谅我好吗？托尼。”史蒂夫恰到好处地给了托尼一个台阶，这让托尼挑起眉，哼了一声道：“那就原谅你这一次吧，老冰棍。”  
回去的路上托尼坚持要试着带史蒂夫一起飞，他穿着那身金红色的盔甲靠着动力源轻易地将史蒂夫打横抱了起来：“这次先让我抱着你吧，老冰棍。”史蒂夫贴着冰凉的盔甲，却觉得莫名的温暖，他甚至配合地环抱住了托尼的脖子，由着对方带着他一起飞向了他们的家。

21.

“贾维斯，扫描文件上冬兵出现过的所有时间、地点。”托尼站在实验室里，喝了口咖啡，看着贾维斯在眼前的虚拟频幕上快速地建模。  
“托尼，娜塔莎说，冬兵这么多年来就像是一道鬼影，行踪不定，只有...”  
“没有什么是科学的数据分析不了的，”托尼打断了一边史蒂夫的话，他指着频幕贾维斯列出的数据统计，“至少我们目前知道，冬兵执行的大多都是九头蛇内部7级以上的任务，能直接命令他的也只有九头蛇几个首领。”  
“所以，”托尼叹了口气继续向史蒂夫解释道，“通过这些数据我们至少能知道，除了神盾以外，九头蛇还有哪些秘密的基地，一个一个找过去，总会有收获的。”  
“谢谢你，托尼。”史蒂夫知道这并不简单，“我可以自己...”  
“不，你不可以，”托尼瞪着他，“什么时候美国队长也喜欢独自行动了？”  
“我只是，不想你太累。”史蒂夫看着托尼，叹了口气，抱住了托尼，将头轻轻地搭在托尼的肩上。  
“...别以为我是为了你，”托尼假装嫌弃地躲了躲，最终还是任凭史蒂夫圈住了自己的腰，“我已经等不及要狠狠地揍一顿冬日战士了。”  
“托尼...”  
“我原谅巴恩斯不代表我能原谅冬兵，”托尼推了推史蒂夫的脑袋，“放心，我会留他一口气让他恢复成你的正常巴基的。”  
“谢...”  
“不要再说谢谢了，老队长。”托尼翻了个白眼。  
史蒂夫圈着托尼转了个身，跟托尼面对面看着彼此，他忍不住微微笑了起来，用额头抵住托尼的：“那，今天晚上补偿你？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“嘿，抱歉，”班纳博士站在实验室门口，看起来颇有些不自在，“我没打扰到你们？”  
史蒂夫立马拉开了与托尼的距离，他看起来也有些不好意思，只有托尼一副理所当然的样子，他耸耸肩：“噢，打扰到了——不过没什么。”在史蒂夫出言托尼他之前，托尼赶紧补充道。  
班纳显然没在意这个：“索尔刚才回来了...”  
“什么？索尔什么时候回来了？”史蒂夫跟托尼面面相觑。  
这下就算是班纳也想翻个白眼了，他指了指他们两：“在你们...嗯，就是调情的时候...索尔是听到神盾被九头蛇渗透的消息回来的，他要找到洛基那根权杖。”  
托尼跟史蒂夫对视一眼，显然两人因为冬兵的事焦头烂额，早就把尚还掌握在九头蛇手里的权杖忘在了脑后。  
“走吧，我们去见见我们的老朋友。”托尼拍了拍史蒂夫的背，一边往外走一边对班纳说，“你传给我那份关于维罗妮卡的设计我收到了，谢了，兄弟。”  
“维罗妮卡？”史蒂夫看着托尼。  
“就是反浩克装置，纽约大战以后我跟班纳就有了这个设想，当然，大部分设计都是班纳完成的。”托尼向史蒂夫解释道，“就是巨型钢铁侠。”  
说话间两人走到了客厅，除了索尔，希尔也在那里坐着，史蒂夫挑眉：“我以为你跟弗瑞一起去欧洲常驻了。”  
“不，我留下来了，负责神盾临时的运转。”希尔从沙发上站起来，“我已经彻查过神盾内部，留下了神盾原有的特工，目前我们打算把复仇者大厦当作神盾局的临时总部。”  
史蒂夫看向托尼，托尼耸耸肩：“多投资一个神盾局也不算什么。”  
“所以，吾友，我们接下来要去清扫九头蛇剩余的窝点，拿回权杖。”索尔接过话茬，“权杖拥有非常巨大的能量，落入他们手中后果不堪设想。”  
“正好，我已经让贾维斯分析了九头蛇往年的活动时间与地点。”  
“行，克林特已经收到通知在往这边来的路上了，我也通知了罗曼诺夫特工回到这里与你们一起作战。”希尔点了点手中的屏幕，对着众人道。  
史蒂夫冲着她点点头。  
“我们什么时候可以出发？”索尔像是已经等不及了。  
“Sir，所有的分析建模已经完成。”与此同时，贾维斯的声音也传了出来。  
“把所有可能地点发送给我。”托尼将贾维斯发送过来的分散的好几个点推开，“从近到远？”  
“我们现在的武力还不够，要等克林特与娜塔莎到了以后——”说着，史蒂夫转向了希尔，“他们大概什么时候能到？”  
“大概五小时后，队长。”  
“那我们先准备一下，换上制服，制定计划，五小时后出发。”史蒂夫一锤定音。  
“好吧，”托尼耸耸肩，看着史蒂夫走向更衣间，“看样子我的‘补偿’没了。”  
“什么补偿？”没有什么需要准备的索尔听到了托尼的小声嘀咕，他疑惑道，“如果我可以帮上忙的话...”  
“噢，不，不用了。”托尼尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，拒绝了这位热情的北欧神。

娜塔莎与克林特到达得很准时，并且都已经全副武装，六位复仇者走向托尼为复仇者提供的昆式战机。托尼负责飞行，而史蒂夫在分配完任务以后则站在离托尼不远的地方看着他，其余四名复仇者自然是离那酸臭味远远的。  
“真是受不了他们。”克林特率先吐槽道，“又不是新婚燕尔了。”  
“队长跟斯塔克感情真是太好了。”索尔爽朗地笑道。  
他们按照托尼设计的地图，一路向东，端掉了大大小小的九头蛇底下窝点，基本都非常轻松——毕竟他们早已远远超过普通人太过，还有索尔与浩克在，这种对于这种程度的任务已经非常得心应手了。只是因为浩克每次出来破坏力都太大，在结束战斗后众人总是要花太多时间让这个绿色的大个子冷静下来，于是班纳博士在昆式上不停地试着不同的催眠曲，在下一次的战斗结束后让娜塔莎放给浩克。  
“嘿，伙计们，这是最后一个基地了。”在操控着昆式飞行的托尼说道，“在索柯维亚。”  
“权杖十有八九就在那里了。”索尔接过话头，眼神里带着一丝狠戾。  
史蒂夫只是挑挑眉，没有说话——连续作战让大家都有了倦意，而前几次的战斗他们几乎都一无所获，没有权杖，也没有冬兵的任何踪迹。或许权杖一定在下一处基地，但是冬兵却并不一定在那里。  
“总会有办法的。”托尼突然前言不搭后语地开口。  
“嗯。”但是史蒂夫却听明白了其中包含的安慰。

22.

进攻九头蛇在索柯维亚最后一个基地，跟史蒂夫计划中的一样顺利。  
复仇者们几乎不费吹灰之力就把九头蛇的防线推到了最靠近基地的位置。托尼同之前一样，率先飞到基地上空进行勘测，那层未知的能量让托尼忍不住骂了句：“该死！”  
“别说脏话。”史蒂夫几乎是下意识地立马接道。  
“洛基的权杖一定在里面。”听了贾维斯的分析，索尔一边解决九头蛇的一小支部队，一边说道，“没有它，斯托克的技术不可能有这样的防御。终于。”  
“这句终于可是来得有些久了，男孩们。”娜塔莎接过话头。  
“是的，我觉得他们已经没法出奇制胜了。”克林特说话的档口又射中了一辆车。  
“等一下，”托尼在盔甲里挑起眉，“没人想回应一下队长刚才说的’别说脏话’吗？”  
“我知道，”这回出声的还是史蒂夫，“就是顺口说出来了。”  
这回复仇者的作战频道上还是一片沉默——看起来其他四名复仇者压根不打算介入史蒂夫跟托尼的对话。  
“Sir，城市在收到攻击。”九头蛇显然不想素手就擒，他们加大了攻击，而重型炮弹显然对离他们基地不远处的索柯维亚城市造成了影响。  
“派出钢铁军团。”  
克林特是率先发现不对劲的，他举起弓箭标准一个方向，出乎意料地，他竟然什么也没射中。一道几乎只剩下白色的声音飞快地闪过——克林特确定那是个人影，而不是他被地面上的皑皑白雪晃花了眼。就在他再次搭箭准备射击的时候，他突然被狠狠地撩翻在了地上。  
“你没看到吗？”一个陌生年轻的白发男子看着他，话音刚落，他又快速地闪开了。  
克林特立马翻身站起，他尝试朝着男子离开的方向瞄准，但是失去掩护的他不慎被地堡上发射的炮弹射中了，他疼得倒在地上，一边的娜塔莎立马就注意到了：“克林特！”  
于此同时，史蒂夫也被皮特罗冲翻，他接了一个漂亮的后空翻站稳后：“战场上有一个超能者。”  
“各位，城门的吊桥放下来了。”托尼终于找到了能量。  
“我去送克林特回到战机上，你跟斯塔克去拿权杖。”索尔甩着锤子飞了出去。  
而娜塔莎则去给浩克放催眠曲。  
“看在上帝的份上，注意你的语言！”像是察觉到了战场上只剩下史蒂夫了，托尼忍不住又说道。  
“看来你是揪着这个不打算放了。”史蒂夫朝着托尼的方向跑了过去。  
“嗯哼，我会监督我们正直的队长在床上也注意语言的。”  
“托尼！”  
“看在上帝的份上，我们结束战斗并不代表已经退出语音频道了。”娜塔莎插嘴道。  
“好吧，我的错。”托尼一边说着一边把基地里仅存的一群人全部射倒在地，“但是我跟他们谈得还不错。”  
“贾维斯，全部拷贝下来，给希尔传一份。”托尼将U盘插入了主机，“给我一份房间的红外扫描图。”  
“在你左边的墙，我探测到有钢筋。”  
果不其然，托尼找到了那道暗门，他顺着昏暗的楼梯走下去，下面的空间比他想象中的还要开阔，一只巨大的齐塔瑞军队怪兽的仿真模型耸立在整个房间的中央——当然，托尼拿不准那是模型还是九头蛇当年从纽约战场上偷偷运走的一具尸体。他只是该死的看到熟悉的东西已经开始心脏发紧了，脑海中不断再次回放三年前的那场噩梦。  
他深呼吸几下，然后看到了最里面试验台上放着的那根散发着悠悠蓝光的权杖。  
于此同时，已经进入基地的史蒂夫找到了正要逃跑的斯托克，而这也是他第一次被旺达攻击。“发现第二名超能者，女性，不要交手。”史蒂夫说道，顺便用脚踢起盾牌狠狠地砸在了斯托克身上。  
旺达打过史蒂夫后，她回到实验室，悄悄地靠近托尼——  
托尼感到动静，他一转头，就看到了刚才还是雕像的外形怪兽游动了起来，随之而来的是成千上万的齐塔瑞军团，他看到了他的队友们一个个倒在了地上，与遍地的尸体血液混在一起，托尼甚至能闻到那股血腥与腐臭味。但是他没时间在意这个，他几乎不受控制僵直地走向前方，他看到了史蒂夫，他的身边是一面已经破碎的星盾。托尼颤抖了手，他的心脏跳得飞快，但是他的血液却像凝固住了一般，残存的理智操控他向前，伸手想去探史蒂夫的脉搏。  
“托尼？”史蒂夫的声音将他换回现实——而旺达早就在史蒂夫出现之前让她的哥哥皮特罗带走了她。  
托尼猛然回神，他用力地眨了眨眼，发现一切都还是之前的样子，外星怪兽依然静默地站在原地。“你怎么了？”史蒂夫走上前，他看见托尼脸色苍白，一头冷汗，他抬头看了看曾今属于齐塔瑞军团的怪兽，皱起了眉。史蒂夫一把拿过了权杖，另一只手环住了托尼的腰：“我们先回去？”  
托尼点点头，他跟着史蒂夫一起走出去，他一只手狠狠地捏住了拳头。  
然而不管史蒂夫再怎么追问，托尼都对自己看见了什么避而不答。“我可能只是，没休息好。”  
“托尼，你的PTSD是不是又发作了？”史蒂夫看着眼神四处躲闪的托尼。  
“怎么会，都过去这么久了...”  
“但是刚才你在盯着齐塔瑞的怪兽发呆。”而且状态看起来糟极了，就像看到了世界末日。史蒂夫在心里补充道。  
“嘿，你们还打算在这里眉目传情多久，克林特需要马上回去治疗，男孩们。”娜塔莎打断了史蒂夫跟托尼两人站在战机外的对话。  
“噢，不好意思，大概是森林里的雪天激发起了队长的文艺细胞吧。”托尼笑着打了个哈哈，他如释重负地走了进去，坐到了驾驶位上。而史蒂夫则一眼不发地跟了进去。  
“你们可以留着今晚好好交谈。”娜塔莎打量了明显心思各异的两人，意有所指道。  
飞行到一半后，托尼让贾维斯接手驾驶。  
他现在看起来已经完全恢复了平常的样子，他走到索尔跟史蒂夫的身边——老天，他真的不知道这两个金发大胸站在一起讲什么这么开心，当然，他并不是好奇，他只是：“感觉很好对吗？自从神盾瓦解以后你就一直在追查它的下落。你知道我也很开心跟你们一起扫荡九头蛇基地，但是...”托尼耸了耸肩，他瞄了眼史蒂夫。  
“是的，但是找到这个，就到头了。”索尔接过话题。  
史蒂夫看了眼托尼，叹了口气：“剩下就是了解清楚这个到底是用来干什么的了，不光只是武器，斯托克也用他制造了超能者。”  
托尼听了史蒂夫的话，眯起眼，他目不转睛地盯着那根权杖：“班纳跟我想在它还回阿斯加德之前检查一下。可以吗？就几天，告别前就还给你。”  
热情大方的雷神当然毫不犹豫地同意了托尼这个甚至在他眼里都不能算作是请求的请求。  
“你会来派对的对吗？”托尼看着索尔。  
“当然，胜利需要狂欢来庆祝。”索尔笑着同意了。  
“就是，谁不爱狂欢呢？”托尼看向史蒂夫，“队长？”  
史蒂夫自从托尼走过来后就一直看着他，这下正巧撞进了托尼的视线里，看着那双蜜色的大眼睛，史蒂夫即便心底不太认同——他打心底认为托尼应该远离派对啊究竟啊这些，但是：“行。”

23.

返回复仇者大厦，克林特被送去赵博士那里治疗，而托尼则带着那根权杖走进了自己的实验室。  
史蒂夫留下来听希尔的汇报，一时间大家都各自忙起了自己负责的事项。  
所以当托尼将班纳带进他的实验室的时候，班纳还是懵的。直到他看到了贾维斯，看到了投映出来的权杖内部的模型：“这太美了。”班纳由衷地感叹道。  
托尼露出一个微笑，他就知道他跟班纳永远都有共同语言。  
“你打算开发人工智能，却不打算跟团队汇报？”即便是班纳，也觉得托尼这样的作法并不妥当。  
“是的，”史蒂夫的脸在托尼的脑海中一闪而过，即便当初他说过不会再隐瞒史蒂夫任何事，但是，托尼心里打算小算盘，他猜想史蒂夫肯定不会同意——或者他需要费一番力气让对方同意，但如果先斩后奏或许史蒂夫要容易接受得多，毕竟托尼也不是每一项实验都向史蒂夫汇报的。他这样给自己做着心理建设，“因为我们没有时间听他们争论不休，我也不想听到不该插手自然的力量这样的话。”  
班纳终于还是被托尼说动了，两人在实验室抓紧时间进行科学马拉松，只是结果一直都不如人意。期间史蒂夫也来过好几次，都是想抓着托尼的去休息——  
“托尼，该睡觉了。”史蒂夫那边也是焦头烂额，处理完大量的事情与战后报告后，已经是凌晨了，然而史蒂夫竟然没有在床上看到本该睡得正香的小胡子男人。  
史蒂夫头一天来实验室找托尼的时候，班纳还绷紧了身子。托尼只是不甚在意地放下咖啡杯：“我有一个灵感，必须现在做完。”  
史蒂夫环顾了一圈到处都是写满密密麻麻公式的实验室：“还有多久能做完？”谢天谢地，不论跟托尼在一起多久，史蒂夫看这些数据都依然像是在看天书，班纳松了口气。  
“很快了，你先去睡？”托尼将史蒂夫拉到一边，亲了亲他的嘴角，“你也累了吧？”  
班纳自觉地转过了头，又去盯着自己眼前的公式了。  
“好在一切都快结束了，一些收尾工作而已。”史蒂夫还是不习惯在人前跟托尼这么亲昵，他本想亲亲托尼的脸，想了想还是改成了轻柔地抚摸，“快点弄完去睡觉吧。”  
“好。”托尼目送着史蒂夫离开实验室。  
在贾维斯的帮助下，托尼也算是成功地糊弄过了史蒂夫，在实验室跟班纳一起泡了三天三夜。  
然而即便是两位天才，也依然没有解开权杖的谜题。  
“我继续在界面上用各种方式解码，但你该好好准备去招待客人了。如果有新进展，我会通知你的。”派对将至，贾维斯如此提醒托尼道。  
“谢谢，伙计。”托尼对自己的好管家兼得力助手道。

这回的派对托尼只邀请了些熟人，基本算得上是神盾内部的狂欢。  
托尼在派对上找到史蒂夫的时候，对方正在跟班纳聊天，他拿着香槟走过去，只来得及听到班纳冲着史蒂夫的背影喊：“你说的‘近距离’是什么？”  
“近距离？”托尼凑过去，“你们刚才说什么呢？”  
“噢，没什么，”想到史蒂夫劝说自己跟娜塔莎的事，班纳有些不自在地避开了托尼探究的目光，变得有些支吾，末了他突然想到什么，“刚才队长说他见过娜塔莎近距离调情，你知道是什么吗？”  
“什么？当然不知道。”托尼皱起了眉头，心里想着老冰棍什么时候跟女特工走得那么近过，转念又想史蒂夫竟然什么都没跟自己说！却在这里跟别人吹嘘自己跟娜塔莎近距离调过情，托尼眯起眼睛，他几乎有些咬牙切齿了，“我可以帮你去问问，布鲁斯。”  
“罗杰斯。”托尼叫住了正在跟山姆谈话的史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫转头看向托尼，跟托尼在一起这么久，就算只有眉眼间细微的表情差别，史蒂夫看得出托尼现在不知道因为什么正气鼓鼓的，他朝着山姆点点头，对方拍了拍他的肩，跟托尼打了声招呼后便自觉为他们俩让出了空间。  
“怎么了，托尼？”史蒂夫走过去，他想接过托尼手上的香槟杯，然后再抱一抱他——老天，这几天托尼总是忙于他口中所谓的那个小灵感，史蒂夫已经很久没有跟托尼亲近了。  
然而托尼拿着香槟杯的手往旁边一躲，他看着史蒂夫：“你跟罗曼诺夫怎么回事？”  
“嗯？”史蒂夫被托尼问得一头雾水。  
“你刚才不是跟布鲁斯说你跟她近距离调过情吗，噢，我可真没想到美国队长是这样的人，”托尼努力忽略掉心中那一点不快，继续讽刺道，“下回没准你可以说说你跟斯塔克上过床，会有更多人觉得美国队长的情史丰富——噢，不过下回可以放过你的队友吗，队长？”  
“托尼！”史蒂夫拉着托尼让他看着自己，“我只是在劝班纳好好珍惜娜塔莎——还有，那只是一个任务。”  
对上托尼不相信的眼神，史蒂夫急了：“就只是，神盾倒台的那段时间，我一开始被通缉追杀，在商场里查找他们的资料的时候，为了躲开他们的眼线娜塔莎让我吻了她——就只是，很单纯的一个吻而已。”  
“...而且那时候我跟你也没有...”史蒂夫越说越小声，他低着头拉着托尼的胳膊看起来委屈极了。  
“咳，”托尼不自在地咳了一声，他也没想只是这么简单的事而已。他扬起下巴，“下不为例，士兵。”  
史蒂夫见托尼算是原谅他了，他终于松了口气，紧紧地抱住了托尼，他把头埋在托尼的颈间，声音闷闷的：“你也一样，别以为我没看过你在神盾的个人资料，托尼。”  
托尼拍了拍大个子的后背：“嘿，自从跟你在一起，你见过我碰过其他人了？”  
“继续保持。”  
“好吧。”  
“嘿，你们两还要在上面纠缠多久！”克林特喊道。显然大家都玩累了，已经坐在一起，还要不停地朝着他们俩的地方起哄。  
“下去看看？”史蒂夫放开了托尼。  
复仇者们难得全员集合不是为了任务，而只是单独地东扯西拉地闲谈，说着说着大家又说到了来自阿斯加德的索尔身上。显然大家都对索尔这位曾今只存在于神话故事里的雷神好奇极了，包括他的武器——那个锤子。  
“谁能举起这个锤子就能统治阿斯加德。”克林特夸张地大叫，几个复仇者也跟着起哄。  
“你们可以试试。”索尔这些起哄，他大方地指了指放在茶几上的姆乔尔尼尔。  
当然，他们毫无例外地没有举起来，只有史蒂夫上去尝试的时候，微微拖动了一点，他立马放松了力道，装作用力地再拿了一次就退下了。然而大家都忙着各自调笑打闹，除了索尔跟密切关注史蒂夫的托尼，没有人发现这个小插曲。托尼看到索尔变了脸色，便知道史蒂夫确实有他所说的“资格”，他悄悄翻了个白眼，看着史蒂夫装模做样地退了下来——毕竟美国队长总是一个兼顾队友情绪的老好人不是吗？  
“原因很简单，”索尔轻易地拿起了锤子，“那就是，你们都没有资格。”  
索尔话音刚落，又是一阵唏嘘声。  
“资格...你们这群人有什么资格？”一个突兀的电子音传来。  
“托尼？”大家立马警惕了起来，史蒂夫下意识喊道。  
“贾维斯？”然而贾维斯没有回应。托尼心里一紧。  
接着，冲出来一群机器人，众人只能先作战，再谈别的。  
一场混战打得派对现场乱七八糟，而最后奥创不仅顺着互联网跑掉了，还带走了他们好不容易拿回来的权杖。  
托尼咬着唇，他知道自己犯了个错——好吧，或许是个大错，他本来只想跟他们分享实验成功的结果，却没想到他搞砸了一切，还不得不在这种时候向其他人坦白那个奥创计划。  
“他什么都看过了，文件，监控，对我们的了解估计比彼此都深刻。”娜塔莎看着托尼。  
“他看了你的文件，进入了互联网，他要是想找更刺激的东西怎么办？”这回发言的是罗德，显然对方也对自己老朋友这次的乱来太过不满。  
“核武器密码？”希尔接道。  
“我们得打几个电话，前提是还能打。”罗德按着受伤的肩膀。  
面对大家的轮番指责，托尼双手撑在实验台上，低着头，背对着他们。  
“他还说他杀了谁。”  
托尼终于转过身，史蒂夫看了他一眼，终于开了口：“贾维斯。”  
与此同时，托尼将贾维斯的内核原型投影在了众人面前。  
“贾维斯是第一道防线，如果他还在，他会把奥创关掉。”史蒂夫看着始终不愿意跟他对视的托尼，叹了口气。  
“这太疯狂了，奥创本来可以将贾维斯同化，这不是策略，这是愤怒。”班纳话音刚落，雷神就快步走进了实验室，他一把掐住了托尼脖子将其举了起来：“我真不知道该怎么说你了，斯塔克。”  
“索尔！”史蒂夫立马走上前去，“军团呢？”  
索尔看了眼史蒂夫，狠狠地放下了托尼：“跟了一百英里就不见了，但是向北去了。他拿了权杖，现在又得麻烦大家一起拿回来了。”  
“现在当务之急是奥创。”娜塔莎看了眼实验室内紧张的氛围，开口解围道。  
“如果不是你摆弄你根本不懂的东西，事情也不会变成这样。”索尔盯着托尼。  
“索尔，托尼也有他创造奥创的理由，我们可以先听听。”史蒂夫忍不住也帮了托尼一句。史蒂夫记得旺达有一项能力是心灵控制，他记得当时去基地找托尼的时候，侧门似乎有什么快速地移动走了，但是当时他急着找到托尼，没有在意，现在想来或许就是那对双胞胎兄妹。而托尼，可能在那时遭遇过什么心灵控制。  
“队长，认真的？我知道斯塔克是你的爱人，但是他现在就是做错了，而你竟然包容他？”索尔看向史蒂夫。  
“我从不带个人感情在任务上。”  
“哈哈哈...”托尼终于忍不住在拔剑张弩的氛围下笑了出来。  
“你觉得这很好笑？”索尔瞪着托尼。  
“对，因为你根本不知道我们为什么需要奥创。”托尼仰着头看着眼前高大的雷神，他收回目光，看向多多少少都带着责备的目光看着他的大家，“还有人记得是谁抱着核弹冲进虫洞救了纽约吗？”  
“我们是复仇者，我们可以天天抓军火商，但是上面那个冲动，那种终局，那种敌人你们要怎么打败？”托尼看着他们。  
“我们一起。”史蒂夫看着托尼。  
托尼看向史蒂夫，望向了那片坚定又深沉的蓝色：“如果我们输了呢？”  
“那我们就一起输。”  
托尼被史蒂夫说得动摇了，他微微垂下了头，史蒂夫则让大家先着手于奥创的事，有条不紊地给众人分配了新的任务。

24.

正如史蒂夫猜想的那样，奥创找到了那对双胞胎兄妹并跟他们合作。  
而复仇者这边也没闲着，他们以斯托克为着手点开始追查，然而还不待他们查出什么，就传来了斯托克死亡的消息。  
索尔看了眼新闻，一把将平板拍到了托尼身上。托尼看了眼因为陷入瓶颈而沉默的众人，干笑了两声：“还专门为我们涂了鸦。”  
史蒂夫看了眼托尼，最终还是面向众人：“斯托克知道一些情报，而奥创不想让我们知道。”  
“所有关于斯托克的文件已经被删除了。”娜塔莎看着电脑，皱着眉。  
“也不是所有。”史蒂夫指挥着大家将神盾刚搬来这儿没多久的纸质档案找出来，一点一点核对。  
“我知道这个人。”托尼看了眼班纳手上的档案，接过了文件，“他一直在非洲沿岸做生意，黑市军火商人。”感受到旁边的史蒂夫看过来的视线，托尼扭过头，果然与那双蓝眸撞了个正着：“交集是难免的，同行免不了见面，我没卖过他东西。”托尼这样补充道。  
“这是什么？”索尔指着照片上男人脖颈处的烙印问道。  
班纳则将照片导入电脑开始查找类似的印记：“是非洲土著语，意思是贼。”  
“什么土著语？”  
“瓦坎达。”班纳看了好几次才古怪地发出了这个音节。  
“如果他从瓦坎达带出了什么出来...”托尼再次看向史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫低头看着托尼，他皱着眉：“你父亲不是都拿走了吗？”  
“从瓦坎达拿走了什么？”显然其他人都没听明白——或许这甚至是他们第一次听说瓦坎达这个国家。  
“世界上最坚固的金属。”史蒂夫看向了他的那面星盾。

复仇者众人几乎立即动身驾驶着昆式去了非洲沿岸，他们在一间废弃的船舱里找到了那为黑市军火商人，他正捂着断掉的手臂，而他面前，正是他们一直在找的奥创——以及那对双胞胎兄妹。  
“不要拿我跟斯塔克比！斯塔克就是一种顽疾！”奥创冲着军火商人吼着。  
“噢，小子，你真是让你老爹我伤心。”托尼穿着战甲站在了奥创面前。  
对于托尼这种一两句话就能惹怒对方的天赋，史蒂夫甚至不知道该说什么好，他默默地抓紧了盾牌。  
这是一场比想象中还要艰苦的战斗。对方显然是计划好的，而这计划非常成功地重挫了复仇者，直到他们返回昆式，战机上的气氛依然压抑得可怕——不是因为这次的失败，而是旺达让他们直面的恐惧依然萦绕在他们的脑海。  
托尼早就见识过这个，显然对方也没有让他再见一次的打算，奥创将他引开了。而克林特由于过人的观察力，他避免了旺达的攻击。作为队内唯一还算状态不错的人，他主动开着昆式带着他那些“受伤”的队友离开。  
班纳裹着战机上备用的浴巾沉默不语。如今全世界都见识到了浩克真正的模样，而这正是他最不想看到的。托尼看了一眼低着头的班纳，叹了口气，他没想到维罗妮卡做出来没多久就会被真正地用上——老实说，跟完全失去理智的浩克缠斗了那么久，他也累坏了。  
史蒂夫也低着头——他本不该这样，然而这个时候他却没办法说出些鼓舞团队作战士气的话。看看娜塔莎，就算是那样顶级优秀的特工，也沉浸在刚才的恐惧与痛苦里。索尔也是垂着头坐着，金色的长发散乱在他的肩头，史蒂夫不知道活了上千年的神最恐惧的事是什么，眼下他也根本开不了口去一个一个慰问。  
史蒂夫自己脑海中那些荒诞的景象还没有完全褪去，他甚至闭上眼就能听到夹带在欢声笑语里的枪声。自他从冰块里醒来，所有人都告诉他战争结束了——然而真的结束了吗？想到俱乐部里疯狂地跳着舞的人们，以及外面震天的枪炮声，即便被子弹打伤了还流着血，人们也只是笑着把血擦掉——因为战争已经结束了。史蒂夫眉头越皱越紧，他捏着拳，想到在那场噩梦里就连佩姬也对他说：“战争已经结束了，史蒂夫，我们可以回家了。”  
突然，一只手拉过了史蒂夫的拳头，将史蒂夫的思绪从那缠绵不休的梦境中打断。史蒂夫这才惊觉托尼不知何时已经坐在了他的旁边。  
托尼没有说话，他只是将史蒂夫的手放在了自己的腿上，手掌覆盖在了史蒂夫捏紧的拳头上。史蒂夫慢慢放松了手上的力道，他翻过手，将手心与托尼的相抵，俩人都默不作声。但这对于史蒂夫来说，或许已经是最好的安慰了。  
“这是哪。”连续飞行了好几个小时以后，昆式降落在一块草坪上。史蒂夫环视了一圈周围，才想到这或许是农场——而他几乎还从未来过这种地方。  
“安全屋。”走在后面的托尼接道。众人默契地排成一列走在通往小木屋的窄路上。  
见到克林特的家人，就连史蒂夫也是内心充满了疑惑，他看着两个小朋友，还有克林特大着肚子的妻子——老天，他还记得不久前克林特还说是在跟自己的女朋友通话。  
这里的一切都与他们这些出生入死的复仇者格格不入，细心的史蒂夫甚至注意到索尔踩坏了克林特孩子们放在地上的一件小玩具。他看了眼默默挪开脚当作无事发生的索尔，在心底叹了口气——但愿托尼能修好这个。

“我们以后也可以弄个农场什么的。”托尼一边劈着柴火，一边对史蒂夫说着。  
“我们还需要继续战斗，托尼。”史蒂夫看了托尼一眼，“所以当初，旺达让你看到的究竟是什么？”  
“什么？”托尼错开了与史蒂夫对视的视线，他耸耸肩，“旺达没让我看什么——等等，她等让人看到什么吗？”  
“托尼，别对我说谎。”史蒂夫放下了斧头，看着托尼。  
“我看到了纽约大战，更严重的版本，你知道。”托尼也放下了斧头，他双手环抱在胸前，“你们，都死了。”  
史蒂夫走上前给了托尼一个拥抱：“那只是一个梦境，托尼。”  
“但是你不能否认，这也会是我们的宿命。”托尼挣开了史蒂夫的怀抱，他看着史蒂夫，“我很奇怪，难道你，还有他们不想提前结束掉这一切，然后回家吗？”  
也不知道是哪个词踩到了史蒂夫的底线，他直接徒手撕裂了一截粗壮的木材，他的表情变得严肃起来：“每次，托尼，每次一有人想要提前避免战争，都会牺牲无辜的人。”  
“真抱歉，斯塔克先生，我家的拖拉机出现了问题，克林特说你可以解决...”劳拉打断了想再次开口的托尼。托尼看了眼史蒂夫，又转过去看向劳拉：“当然，当然，这没问题。”说着他便跟着劳拉走了，走前他还不忘冲着史蒂夫喊一句：“别从我的那堆里偷偷拿。”

弗瑞的到来是大家都意想不到的，他们占用了克林特的餐厅开了一个简短的作战会议，各自分配了任务。  
“嘿，”临睡前，劳拉看起来有些紧张，她说了一下房间分配的方案，又看向了史蒂夫跟托尼，“抱歉，因为弗瑞的到来，恐怕你们俩今天也要挤一挤了。”——原本劳拉跟克林特商量让娜塔莎与班纳睡一间，而她看史蒂夫跟托尼俩人之间气氛不对，便想给俩人自己选择同房还是分房，而弗瑞的到来则让他们别无选择。  
史蒂夫下意识看向托尼，对方耸耸肩：“没问题。”


	10. 25

25.

作战会议结束以后大家各自回到了自己的房间，弗瑞叫住了史蒂夫，而托尼头也不回地走上了克林特家木制的小楼梯，没过多久，楼上房间传来“砰”地一声关门声。  
“所以，你们什么时候真的搞在一起去的？”弗瑞看着史蒂夫。  
“不久前。”史蒂夫耸肩，他一点也不意外弗瑞能察觉出他跟托尼之间关系发生的变化，“你现在后悔当初让我们俩凑一起去了？”  
“只是超出了我的意料。”弗瑞喝了口尚还温热的牛奶，“我以为你是唯一一个不会被斯塔克牵着走的人，队长。”  
“我不会因此改变我的想法。”  
“但是，奥创这件事，斯塔克没有告诉你，不是吗？”  
史蒂夫看着弗瑞：“托尼在斯托克的基地被那位女性变种人控制了心灵，就像我们今天这样。”  
“我知道你在感情上能理解他，私人的，”弗瑞重了读音，“但是作为队长，你有权利，也有义务。”  
“斯塔克一直都是这个团队中最不稳定的因素，而我希望你能管住他，作为队长。”弗瑞接着说道，“时隔这么久再次见到你们，我只觉得这个团队已经要走向信任的终点了。”  
“只是一些挫折，会好起来的，我相信他们。因为我们是复仇者，而你也应该给我们多一点自信。”史蒂夫站起身，准备走回自己的房间。  
“班纳跟娜塔莎看起来已经要脱离团队了，你认为这也是会好起来的样子吗？”  
“那我建议你应该多去了解跟你相处多年的特工，而不是问我。”史蒂夫皱着眉，他快步走回了房间，心里闷着那股气使得他有些用力地推开了房门。  
托尼正斜靠在床上摆弄着他的手机，他身上还是穿着那身格子衫——甚至连鞋都没换。史蒂夫进来他连眼皮子都没抬一下。  
史蒂夫暗自在心底叹了口气，他难得地感到更加烦躁了，他跟托尼白天独处的那一会儿算不上愉快，两人现在都在心底暗自怄气呢。  
“不去洗澡吗？”史蒂夫最终还是先开了口，他换上了劳拉为他们准备的拖鞋。  
“没空。”托尼确实没空，他正忙着分析些数据，准备明天去弗瑞所透露的那个奥斯陆互联网中心的工作。  
史蒂夫便也不再说什么，他拿上自己的衣物走进了浴室。  
托尼很快结束了自己手头上的工作，他看了眼浴室的方向，里面的水声还没有停止。他随手将手机丢到一边，捏了捏鼻梁。托尼当然清楚自己做错了，史蒂夫也在托尼意料之内地接受了几乎是他一手造成的后果，但是也如他所料般的，对方坚决不认可他的观点。  
“见鬼。”尽管都在意料之中，包括被该死的美国队长说教，托尼还是不可抑制地感到生气。他说不清他到底在因为史蒂夫的哪一点不满，托尼松开了一直被他咬住的下唇，他再次看向了不远处的浴室。  
克林特家的装潢正如其所在的位置——典型的美国乡村风格——或许，依照托尼看来，还得加上一个“古老”。否则那扇木制的浴室门为什么中间还嵌了块要透不透的玻璃？托尼甚至能瞧见史蒂夫在里面晃悠的身体。  
托尼深吸了口气，他站了起来。  
托尼拉开浴室门的时候史蒂夫已经差不多快洗完了。今天真是漫长的一天，史蒂夫只想快点洗完去休息一下，明天还会有无数的变数等着他们去应对。  
“托尼？”史蒂夫看着托尼一言不发地开了门走进来，“我就快洗好了，你再等...”  
托尼将史蒂夫推到墙壁上，花洒的水还没关，打湿了托尼的衣服，托尼只是看着史蒂夫，然后慢慢地蹲了下去，他几乎毫不犹豫地含住了史蒂夫下身尚还沉睡的巨物。  
这是他们今天头一次肢体接触。  
“嘿，托尼！”被毫无防备地含住那里，史蒂夫先是被吓了一跳，接着他便红了脸，他几乎立马就弓着身子按着托尼的肩膀想将他往外拉开，却被托尼一个深喉阻止了动作。  
史蒂夫闷哼了一声，几乎在托尼含住他的瞬间，他就起了反应，现在更是还不到一分钟，他就在托尼那张柔软却又总是能说出些气坏他的嘴里硬得发疼。  
“现在不是做这些的时候，托尼，我们需要好好谈谈。”史蒂夫平稳了一下呼吸，尽量去忽略从胯间传来的致命般的快感，他试图推开托尼，然而都因为托尼更加用力的吮吸而放松了力道。  
老天，史蒂夫跟托尼已经很多天没有过这般亲密的接触了——自从他们正式在一起以后，除了头一回约会他们晚上一起度过了一个欢愉的夜晚，之后就忙着各种各样的事。他们忙着守护这个世界，也忙着因为观念不合而与对方争吵不休。  
史蒂夫推拒的手逐渐放松了力道。改为轻轻放在托尼的脑后。他的呼吸逐渐沉重，许多天没有宣泄过的他很快就在托尼热辣的口活中投了降。最后那一下托尼将他含得极深，紧致的喉结挤压着敏感的龟头让史蒂夫再也忍不住，他这回真的推开了托尼，却迟了一点——还未待托尼完全撤开，史蒂夫就喷射了出来，那些白浊恰好都射在了托尼的脸上，看起来色情极了。  
“托尼，对不起，我...”史蒂夫这下脸真的红透了，上帝，这真的太过了。但是托尼现在的模样也性感得要命。这件事的始作俑者似乎还没反应过来，他下意识闭上的眼睛睁开后带着点迷茫，还用手擦了擦脸上的浊液，却反而擦得到处都是。  
“老天，你有多久没射过了？”托尼终于说出了进来浴室以后的第一句话，他的嗓音嘶哑极了，嘴唇也因为含过某个巨大的物体的缘故而变得红彤彤的。  
史蒂夫终于将还半跪在地上的托尼一把捞了起来，吻住了那张红润的嘴。史蒂夫并不太喜欢自己的味道，尤其是当这个气味如此强烈地存在于他的鼻息间时。不过他竟然能从那腥膻得要命的精液味中尝到托尼的味道，这使得他的动作渐渐变得柔和起来。“我以为你也一样？”他一边说着，一边亲吻着托尼，他将托尼带到花洒下，用温水轻轻冲走了那些残留在托尼脸上的液体。  
“或许不一样...我是说，”托尼轻轻咬了一口史蒂夫的鼻尖，“或许我在你不知道的时候偷偷去浴室解决过？”  
“或许？”  
“好吧，确实有过，两次。”托尼牵着史蒂夫的手，让他握住了自己硬挺了多时的阴茎，“我们需要这个，因为我们除了是复仇者以外，也是普通的恋人，嗯？”  
“我的错，”史蒂夫顺着轻柔地抚摸着自己爱人的身体，“我会温柔地补偿你的。”  
“不那么温柔也行。”  
一场激烈的交欢后，史蒂夫跟托尼清洗完自己，也用掉了克林特家浴室里最后一点热水。  
“希望大家都洗完澡了。”  
“没有人会比我们更晚了。”托尼被史蒂夫抱在怀里，他从前还会觉得别扭，现在他简直爱死了靠在史蒂夫胸膛上。  
“早点睡吧。”史蒂夫将托尼放到床上，他随后也躺了上去，像以前一样让托尼枕在自己的手臂上，另一只手搂住了托尼的腰。  
“你还在生气，对吗？”托尼突然说道。  
“嗯。”史蒂夫不置可否，一场性爱并不能让他们逃避事情的本质，但是好在，至少能让他们两人都心平气和一些了，“你知道我不是生气奥创，或者之后的一些麻烦事。”  
“我知道。”托尼微微抬起头看着史蒂夫，“你只是在气我没有提前告诉你——或者跟你商量，但你知道，我也知道，我们只会大吵一场，然后我接着去开发奥创。”  
“但我依然希望你能相信我，相信这个团队。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“或许我们依然谁也说服不了谁。”  
“或许以后我们还有得吵的。”托尼嗤笑一声，“但下回你可别指望我先低头了。”  
“等等，你管你刚才的行为叫低头？”  
“难道不是吗？”  
“托尼！”  
“我逗你的，”托尼摸了摸史蒂夫的头发，“我相信你，以后一直都会。这次确实是我...你知道...”  
“嗯，我知道。”史蒂夫终于露出了一个轻松的笑容，他凑过去吻了吻托尼的眼睑，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”


	11. 31~45

31.

史蒂夫出过很多次任务，这些任务中有大有小，但是每次他都足够谨慎与小心。他知道意外总是难免的，而为了尽可能规避这些意外，史蒂夫在任务的时候总是能提起十二分的精神。  
一向如此。  
而这回拉各斯的任务，尽管他带了两名复仇者的新成员，但是史蒂夫跟山姆和旺达都有过一起作战的经历，稍加训练，配合起来也算是默契——更何况，同行的还有娜塔莎呢。  
就这次任务难度而言，这样的阵容应该是很容易就能完成的。  
然而史蒂夫想不到的是，对方在最后关头竟然提到了巴基。  
“你知道他记得你...可惜他们找到他以后又把他的脑子弄乱了...”郎姆洛的话像是魔咒，让史蒂夫愣在了原地，他没有再追问郎姆洛的买家是谁，他甚至有些可笑地等在那里想听郎姆洛透露出更多关于巴基的信息——史蒂夫真的找了他太久了，即便当初在那个弗瑞声称是九头蛇最后的基地，索柯维亚的时候，史蒂夫也试图去寻找，只是他依然一无所获。  
而巴基的遭遇更是让史蒂夫揪心，他很少感受到这样无边甚至要烧坏理智的愤怒了，而除此之外，他开始不受控制地会想起当年在那辆高速行驶的火车上，回想起他的好朋友巴基掉下去的那一幕，尽管无论是佩姬，还是托尼，都安慰过他，说过不是他的错。但是史蒂夫依然会想，如果当初他能够抓住他，是不是一切都会变得不一样。  
“...他想告诉你一句话，该走的时候就要走，”郎姆洛渐渐变了脸色，“你要跟我一起走了。”史蒂夫这才看到对方的手已经捏住了引爆器，他来不及推开对方，也来不及让周围的平民散开，不知道什么时候已经来到史蒂夫身后的旺达突然将已经引爆的郎姆洛用混沌魔法托了起来，远远看上去那似乎已经是一团将炸未炸的炸弹，最终旺达失控将他直接扔进了他们面前的大楼上层，瞬间巨大的爆炸声从上面传了出来，被炸飞的窗户玻璃混合着破碎的墙体从高楼上直往下掉。周围的民众尖叫着跑远，而似乎这时，旺达才回过神来，她看向了被炸碎的楼宇，最终颤抖着手，捂住了嘴。  
意外总是难免的，但是这次的意外超出了史蒂夫的预料——因为这本该是可以被避免的意外，但是他却眼睁睁地让他发生了。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”因为造成了又一次的混乱，大家回程的路上兴致都不高，尤其是旺达，自从上了昆式后她便一言不发，只是默默地靠在角落坐着，史蒂夫见状坐到了她的旁边。  
“...我害死了他们。”好半天，旺达才开口，她看向史蒂夫，眼里充满了悔恨与自责。那些民众看她的眼神，带着害怕与恐惧，还有，发自内心的憎恨。  
本不该这样的。旺达跟她的哥哥接受九头蛇的这项人体实验的时候，本意不是这样的。她想起当初那枚在她眼前一直没有爆炸的炸弹，想起最初她对托尼的敌意，说实话，她现在甚至开始怀疑，加入复仇者算不算是一个正确的选择了——又或者说，当初选择参与人体实验计划就是一个错误。  
“意外总是会有的，而这场意外，是我的责任。”史蒂夫看向旺达，“我可以拆掉那件背心，或者扭断他的手，而不是让你不得不动手。”他叹了口气：“郎姆洛提到了巴基，说实话，那一刻我愣住了，我甚至没有留意他的真正意图，就只是，脑子一片混乱。”  
“责任在我们俩。”旺达听罢，依旧很低沉。  
“这份工作，”史蒂夫看向她，“我们在尽我们能力去救更多的人，但有时并不能救下每一个人。如果我们没有办法接受这一点，那么下次，我们可能一个人也救不了。”旺达看向史蒂夫，她点点头，看起来像是在思考史蒂夫的话。  
史蒂夫他们一行人执行完任务回来的时候，托尼还没有回到复仇者基地。  
“托尼呢？”史蒂夫看见只有幻视坐在客厅，他顺口问道。  
“斯塔克先生应该还在MIT做最后一个演讲。”  
史蒂夫点点头：“托尼回来了的话请通知我一下。”  
拉各斯这次任务出现的意外，就算是史蒂夫也知道，还有很多麻烦事要处理。而现在电视上就已经在播放，复仇者跟雇佣兵之间冲突，使得11名在拉各斯做公益活动的瓦坎达公民死亡，瓦坎达现任的国王更是直接召开了新闻发布会直接问责复仇者。史蒂夫叹了口气，他将客厅的电视关上，他决定再去跟旺达谈谈。

而另一边的托尼，在结束完演讲后，他匆匆离开。按照他的估算，史蒂夫现在应该已经到达复仇者基地了。一周没有见面，托尼几乎有些迫不及待地想要回去见见他的丈夫了。  
然而，令托尼意外的是，电梯前站了一个女人，她一动不动，这让托尼不禁放缓了脚步。  
“你为那些学生做的可真是不错。”女人率先开了口。  
“他们应得的。”托尼弄不明白眼前这个女人究竟要干什么，他慢慢靠近她，看了眼电梯还没被按过的电梯。  
“据说慷慨与内疚成正比，不过，你有的是钱，所以也可以尽情的犯错。”女人盯着托尼，托尼只是按下了向下的电梯键，他对这样无端的指责仿佛已经习惯了，只是问她：“你要上楼吗？”  
“我哪也不去。”说着女人便从手袋里掏出了一张照片拍在了托尼的胸口，“我在国务院人力资源部工作。这很无聊，但这也能让我养活我跟我的儿子。他叫查理·斯宾塞，你杀了他，在索科维亚。你真的觉得你在为我们而战吗？你只是在为你自己战斗罢了，谁会去为我的儿子复仇？斯塔克先生？”女人说完便转身离开了，而在她那一长串话语里，托尼甚至找不到反驳的话语，他只是微微摇了摇头，他知道，事情本不该是这样的。  
“看样子有很多人在责怪你，斯塔克。”又一个声音从托尼背后传来，托尼手里还握着那张照片，下意识地向后看去，是国务卿。  
“国务卿先生。”  
“现在我们应该好好聊聊，不仅只有我们，还包括你的那些队友。”正巧，电梯行驶到了托尼这一层，随着一声响，门缓缓打开。  
托尼看了眼国务卿，他率先走了进去，并且按住了电梯开关：“没问题。”

32.

“...你们这一群，常年驻扎在美国的‘超级英雄’，习惯性地无视主权国家边界，去哪，做什么，全凭自己意愿，对造成的后果也似乎毫不在乎。”国务卿罗斯一边讲着一边打开了会议室的投影仪，放起了从纽约大战开始，复仇者众人制造大规模混乱的录像。  
复仇者们看着在他们作战时无暇顾及到的地方，还有许许多多的平民在因为不时砸落的建筑而奔跑。  
“行了，够了。”最终还是史蒂夫出言叫停了罗斯。  
“这么多年你们的行为拥有无限权力而无人监管，世界各国政府对这种情况已经不能再容忍。”罗斯自顾自地说道，他从秘书手中拿过了一本装订得厚厚的一本白皮书，在他们眼前晃了晃，“不过，也不是没有解决办法，这是《索科维亚协议》，由117个国家批准。”他顺手将协议递给了离得最近的旺达，而旺达翻开了两页以后便推给了罗德。  
史蒂夫回头看了眼甚至都没有坐到会议桌旁边的托尼，对方只是坐在单独一边的椅子上，正巧这时他也抬眼在看史蒂夫，看到史蒂夫看过来后，托尼不着痕迹地错开了视线。  
老实说，在被罗斯从MIT拦下的时候，托尼已经做好了足够的心理准备，他知道这回他们必须要开始妥协，毕竟佩珀的公关只是一时的，以后不可能遇到什么都是那套逐渐变得老旧的公关说辞。况且，在回来基地的车上，罗斯也给托尼展示了史蒂夫这几天在拉各斯干的“好事”。  
这确实是他们理亏，他们在公众面前犯下了几个大错，旺达的失控更成为了民众开始变得抗拒且惧怕他们。这回他们可不能再弄个什么超英联姻之类的糊弄过去了，托尼知道这会是复仇者很困难的一个阶段，但是他必须要坚定自己的立场与选择。  
对未来的焦头烂额早就冲尽了托尼想见到史蒂夫的那点小心思，相反，随着离基地越来越近，他变得越来越不安，他几乎已经摸准了史蒂夫不会同意这个，或者他们得花一番功夫说服这位来自“最伟大的一代”了。  
果不其然，史蒂夫看向托尼的眼神带着责怪，也带着意见相左的欲言又止。  
“协议规定，复仇者联盟不再是私人组织，而是要在一个联合国小组的监督下行动，而且是否出动都要由小组决定。”罗斯大致为他们介绍了协议的主要目的，“三天后，联合国将在维也纳召开会议，批准协议。你们自己商量一下。”说罢他便离开了。  
史蒂夫皱着眉接过了罗德递给他的那本厚重的协议，而他身后的罗德与山姆已经争论个不停——  
“假设我们同意签字，政府多久以后就会像追踪普通罪犯一样追踪我们？”山姆双手抱在胸前，他看着罗德。  
“117个国家要签这份协议，在你眼里你觉得这根本不是回事吗？”罗德冲山姆不甘示弱地喊道。  
“复仇者联盟的成立是为了让世界更加安全，而我觉得我们做到了。”史蒂夫终于开口说了第一句话，他的眉头随着协议内规定的各种条条框框而锁得越来越紧。  
“我有一个公式，”幻视开口道，“自从斯塔克先生宣布成为钢铁侠以来，超级英雄在呈指数增长，我们的超能力引发挑战，挑战激发冲突，冲突引发灾难。监管，是我们应该给予考虑的。”  
“等等，你的意思是说我们应该把自己的自由，还有选择权交给政府？”山姆问道。  
“所以之后他们会把我抓起来。”旺达也忍不住插了一句。  
“不，不是，只是保护。”幻视看着旺达。  
“托尼，你今天真是安静得出奇啊。”娜塔莎看向坐在沙发上捂着头的托尼。  
“因为他早就有了答案。”史蒂夫看了眼托尼，无论在托尼的丈夫这个立场上说，还是作为队长来说，对托尼这种一声招呼也不打就带来了一个重磅“惊喜”的行为，史蒂夫多少还是有些不赞同的。他说这句话的语气也带上了些责怪。  
托尼看都没看他一眼，只是站了起来，揉了揉太阳穴：“只是因为我的电磁头痛又犯了。”说着他走去了吧台那边拿了两颗药就着咖啡吞了下去。  
“托尼，说过多少遍了，吃药不要喝咖啡。”史蒂夫皱着眉头，他走过去不由分就把托尼手上的咖啡拿走，换了一杯温水。  
“我以前都这么干，不还是好好活到了40多岁，噢，当然不能跟你这跟百岁老冰棍比的。”说着他放下了史蒂夫递给他的水，又要去拿史蒂夫手上的咖啡杯。  
“现在以后都不行了。”史蒂夫索性直接把手里的咖啡倒掉了。  
“认真的？美国队长也有这么不讲道理的时候？”  
“是谁先不讲道理？”  
“嘿，男孩们，”娜塔莎忍不住打断他们，“还记得我们还有份《索科维亚协议》需要讨论吗？”  
“噢，”托尼装作一副才想起来的样子，他从裤子口袋里掏出手机，点了点做出了一个小屏投影放在了吧台上，“你提醒我了，小娜。这个孩子叫查尔斯·斯宾塞，顺便说。”  
“他是个好孩子，平均绩点3.6，在毕业之前想要去做做义工，但是他很有想法，说实话，是我的话我会选择去巴黎去柏林，但是他想去给穷人建造生态住宅。猜猜他去了哪？索科维亚。我们根本不知道因为我们在打得正欢的时候把一座大楼砸到了他的身上。”  
环顾了一眼沉默的众人，托尼重重地放下了手中的水杯，继续说道：“我们完全没有决策程序，我们需要受到管制，不管以什么形式，我都接受。如果没有限制，我们就会无法无天，比坏人好不到哪去。”  
“托尼，有人死在你眼皮下，但你不能就此放弃。”谈到正事，史蒂夫也放下了那只咖啡杯，他看着托尼。  
“谁说我放弃了？”托尼向着史蒂夫的方向又走近了一步。  
“如果不对自己的行为负责，就是放弃。这些文件只是在推卸责任。”  
“史蒂夫，”罗德忍不住插嘴，“抱歉，但是你这句话真的自负得可怕，这可是联合国，不是什么神盾局，也不是什么安全小组...”  
“但是联合国的管理者依然是人，”史蒂夫仍然盯着托尼，“而人就会有目的，目的会变。也许我们不是完美的，但是我们仍然是最靠谱的那一群人。我们能自己判断什么该做，什么不该做。”  
“告诉我，罗杰斯，”托尼盯着他，“那当初在拉各斯，旺达把一个人形炸弹弄上了全是人的大楼...你说说看，这是正确的判断吗？”  
“没有第一时间拆下郎姆洛的背心是我的责任，而我愿意承担这个责任，而不是把这个责任丢给什么联合国小组。而当时的情形，如果旺达不把他扔上去，周围聚集了更多的民众，只会带来更大的损失。告诉我，距离现场隔着千万里的小组通过监视器会做出什么选择？”  
“史蒂夫，”托尼摇着头，“你知道我为什么在这里吗？当初发现我的武器落入了坏人的手里，我就叫停了武器生产部。”  
“托尼，这是你的选择，而如果我们签了字，就放弃了我们自己的选择权！”史蒂夫看着托尼变得不耐烦错开的视线，还是追问道，“如果小组派我们去不该去的地方，或者是不许我们去我们应该去的地方？”  
“如果，”托尼的声音变得低哑起来，像是被抽干了所有的力气，他心里知道史蒂夫的担心不无道理，但是，“如果我们现在不签，将来他们强迫我们签，就没有任何缓和的余地，场面会变得很难看。”  
“他们不会有那一天的，托尼，你要对自己的团队有信心。”  
“现在难道还不是那个时机吗？看看铺天盖地的舆论吧队长，难道你以为这次公关依然可以解决一切，还是又让一对队友内销结婚绕过去？我敢保证，队长，他们这回不会再这么简单被绕过去了...我们...”  
“你知道吗，托尼，”史蒂夫打断了托尼，“在成为超级士兵后很长一段时间，我听从政府的安排，去各个剧场推销国债。穿着那身紧身服展示肌肉，或者举起几个漂亮女孩。说实话，我当时觉得还不错，劝说有钱人买了国债，可以为前方士兵提供更多物资。我以为这是我的价值，直到我去了驻扎在前线的兵营，我站在舞台上，看着台下的人冲着我扔烂番茄，鸡蛋，那一刻我才清醒过来，在成为美国队长之前我想要的是去前线作战，去保卫国家。而成为超级士兵以后，我更没有缩在大后方的理由。最后怎么样？我成功了，而这份成功有一半政府的功劳——他们给了我血清，而还有一半，是我没有再听从他们安排的功劳。”  
“罗杰斯队长，现在的时代已经变了。”  
“但是你不能保证现在这个时代，政府依然不会做出类似的事。”  
“史蒂夫，我觉得托尼这次是对的，不管政府再怎么不靠谱，”娜塔莎看向史蒂夫那边，“但是我们现在，最好只能选择妥协这条路，条约我们还有商量的余地，可以争取双方都让渡一部分权力。”  
“我很抱歉，你还是当初那个在国会山叫板的女人吗？”山姆看着娜塔莎。  
“我只是在审时度势。我们在公众面前犯了很大的错，我们需要他们重新信任我们。”娜塔莎的眼神在山姆与史蒂夫之间来回转变。  
“你这是在支持我吗？这可真是破天荒。”托尼看向娜塔莎。  
“噢，我想收回我刚才的话。”  
“不不不，不行。”  
正在此时，史蒂夫的手机响了，他看了眼手机上的短信：“我得走了。” 

33.

史蒂夫知道这一天总会到来，只是内心下意识地抗拒罢了。  
“即使我成为钢铁侠后，还是会时不时去探望她。”葬礼结束后，独自停留在教堂的史蒂夫抬头，看到了朝着他走过来的托尼。  
史蒂夫叹了口气：“我料想过这一天，可是当它就这么发生的时候，我真的，我不知道怎么去面对。”  
“你也有不知道怎么面对的时候？”托尼摘下了墨镜，“你该庆幸我来了。”  
史蒂夫这些年在想些什么托尼早就摸得再清楚不过，他心下一软，主动过去抱住了眼前的大个子。史蒂夫习惯性地将手放在了托尼的腰间，微微低下头，脸颊贴着托尼的。  
托尼觉得史蒂夫身上冰凉凉的，仿佛连同着70年前的那份悲伤一起，在此刻终于无法再被这位士兵压抑住。也只有这个时候，托尼才恍然想到，史蒂夫比自己早了多少年，见识到了这个世界的模样。  
“还有谁签了协议？”史蒂夫放开了托尼。  
“我，罗德，幻视。明天娜塔莎也会去维也纳签署协议。”托尼看着他，而史蒂夫对此毫不意外，他只是点点头。  
“并不是每次都要流着血走完一条遍布荆棘的道路，”托尼接着说，“或许这个折中的办法在你眼里是妥协，但是这并不意味着这是错的。”  
“为了这个我们要放弃什么？”史蒂夫低下头，又快速地抬起来，看着托尼的眼睛，“我不能签这份协议，你知道的。”  
“我知道一时半会儿没法让你接受这个，”托尼耸耸肩，仿佛对史蒂夫的再次拒绝表现得毫不在乎，“总有一天你会的。”  
史蒂夫皱起了眉，还想再说什么的时候被托尼打断了：“我饿了，去吃点什么好？我记得伦敦有间餐厅还不错。”  
“所以，接下来你打算怎么办？”托尼看了眼史蒂夫，他显然没料到山姆也跟着史蒂夫来了伦敦，他有些没好气地瞪了史蒂夫一眼，而一边的山姆则恨不得把头埋进餐盘里以降低自己的存在感。  
史蒂夫倒是觉得没什么，他甚至还用他的那张正义脸给托尼的盘子里舔多了几棵西兰花：“我也会去维也纳。”  
“想不到你还有闲心旅游。”托尼挑眉。  
“我花了太多时间待在纽约，现在似乎终于有机会去别的地方转转了。”史蒂夫直觉这次的会议并不会太简单而顺利，即便可能他现在已经不再是官方认可的队长，但他依然带着一份保护大家的责任，这次行程，也是他早就跟山姆商量好的。  
“莎伦似乎也要去那边。”山姆左看看史蒂夫，右瞄瞄托尼，两人沉默得恰到好处却让山姆觉得有些尴尬，他想了半天，也只想到这么句话来缓和气氛——也许在山姆眼里是缓和气氛。  
“谢谢你，山姆，你不说我还忘了，这跟老冰棍受欢迎着呢。”托尼翻了个白眼。  
“托尼！”史蒂夫不赞成地看着托尼，一脸的理直气壮把托尼气得牙痒痒，“莎伦曾今只是住在我对门，被弗瑞派来监视我的特工，我甚至都是刚才才知道她的全名叫莎伦·卡特。”  
托尼只是哼哼了两声，没有接史蒂夫的话。  
“嘿，”史蒂夫顾不上山姆在场，他拉过托尼的手，“看着我，托尼，你觉得我会是那种轻易把一份感情寄托到另一个人身上的人吗？”  
“我可没那么说。”托尼抽出了手，“不过，你有个不错的前女友。”  
“我现在也有个更棒的男朋友。”史蒂夫接道。  
“我得走了，罗斯那老头子知道我在这里听美国队长讲情话，可能会气得直跳脚。”托尼擦了擦嘴，他站起来。  
“回见，托尼。”史蒂夫看着他穿上盔甲。  
托尼转过身：“希望我们能有一天达成共识，嗯？”他也不等史蒂夫回答，合上面甲便飞了出去。

维也纳的联合国会议果然没有同史蒂夫预料的一样顺利，相反，它简直比史蒂夫最坏的打算还要糟糕。  
“史蒂夫，我知道你很在乎巴恩斯，待在家里，别出来。你出现只会让局面变得更糟，让我们都不好做，拜托。”娜塔莎的电话几乎在爆炸案发生后第一时间就打了史蒂夫的电话。  
“你是说你会逮捕我？”  
“不，但如果你出手，会有人来抓你，现在就是这样。”  
“要是他都变成这样了，那就该由我去抓他。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我是最不可能因此而丧命的人。”史蒂夫说完便挂了电话。他很感激娜塔莎打来的电话，如果是托尼，上帝，如果是托尼，史蒂夫真不敢说出这些话，面对托尼，他甚至不知道他该妥协还是继续前进。对托尼的爱，已经让他变得无法像从前那个布鲁克林的小个子那般随心所欲。他必须要把托尼的想法也列入自己思考的范畴——虽然这听起来很不美国队长，也像是很不自由，但是史蒂夫实际上甘之如饴。  
但是眼下，他必须要完成自己的事。  
多亏了莎伦带给他的一些CIA内部的情报，他顺着线索找到了巴基的临时的落脚点，老天，自从神盾垮台以后，这两年他从没放弃过寻找巴基，但是他没有想到，最后对方出现在他的视线范围内，竟然是因为闹出了这么大一场轰动——炸了联合国会议大楼，导致瓦坎达的国王特查卡死亡。史蒂夫知道，自己不出手，等到特别搜查小组行动以后，巴基得到的可能就是当场射杀。  
已经跟巴基交手好几回的史蒂夫，他看着对方的眼神，知道对方是清醒的，并且在躲他。即便这个认知让史蒂夫心狠狠为之一揪，但是他依然跟在后面穷追不舍。然而出乎史蒂夫意料的是，一个他从未见过的，穿着全黑的猫耳男也紧紧地跟在他们后面，他制服上的利爪能将史蒂夫的盾划出痕迹，而在追逐过程中史蒂夫甚至没法甩掉他。  
史蒂夫一直很疑惑这位看起来是新多出来的“能力增强者”是谁，直到他们——包括巴基，史蒂夫，山姆，跟那位“猫耳”男士，被柏林警察层层围住，对方摘下了头盔，史蒂夫看到，来人正是瓦坎达的新任国王特查拉。  
“所以你喜欢猫咪？”巴基被押上了一辆看上去戒备更加严格的车，而他们三人坐在另一辆车里，山姆率先打破了沉默。  
“山姆！”史蒂夫皱眉。  
“你就不好奇吗？他的制服上有两只猫耳。”  
史蒂夫看了一眼特查拉：“你的制服，是用振金做的？”  
“这是瓦坎达国王代代相传的衣钵，”特查拉看着史蒂夫，“所以告诉我，队长，作为国王，也是一名战士，你觉得你还能保护你的朋友多久？”  
史蒂夫没有再接话，他知道他保护不了巴基多久，但是至少他没有被当场射杀，那么就还有挽回的余地。  
34.

当史蒂夫一行人被警察护送到警署总部的时候，娜塔莎跟托尼已经在那边等着了。不出所料，两人都对他们这次的行为不满，尤其是托尼，他甚至没拿正眼看史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫跟山姆的装备被没收了，说是给他们安排一件办公室，实际上则是软禁，史蒂夫对这样的结果只是挑了挑眉，跟着探员身后走了。  
巴基被关在那辆据说安全等级最高的玻璃房子里，会有心理测评师过来跟他谈话。史蒂夫正目不转睛地盯着巴基那边的监控屏，托尼便推门而入：“嘿，想看点很酷的东西吗？”  
史蒂夫转过头，看了眼托尼，对方将西装外套搭在手上，冲他晃了晃手中黑色的皮质盒子：“我从我爸的档案馆里翻出来的。”史蒂夫见状便坐了下来，托尼坐到了他的旁边：“罗斯福在1941年签署《租借法案》的时候用的，为继续帮助的盟军提供了支持。”  
史蒂夫挑眉，当年罗斯福签署法案的时候他还是走了好几条街才买到当天的报纸，他笑了笑：“但是也有人说这让我们国家靠近了战争。”  
“如果不是因为这对笔，你就不会在这了。”托尼看着他，“我在尝试，怎么说，抛橄榄枝，懂吗？”  
“听起来不错。”史蒂夫点点头。  
托尼有些期待地看着他：“只要你签了协议，我们可以把这24小时的行动合法化，巴恩斯会被转移到美国一间精神疾病控制中心接受治疗而不是瓦坎达监狱。”  
“也不是不行，”史蒂夫从那只皮匣子里拿出一支笔，“但是要有保障...托尼，你怎么了？”  
托尼用手捂住了嘴，他刚才胃里一阵抽搐，下意识的恶心感让他发出了一声干呕的声音。“没事...我没事。”托尼阻止了马上就要叫医生的史蒂夫，他揉了揉肚子，“可能只是这几天吃坏了肚子。”  
“这几天吃坏了肚子？这种症状你持续了多久了？”史蒂夫马上就抓住了重点。  
“就这两天吧，”托尼翻了个白眼，“你能抓住重点吗，队长？”说着他把协议推到了史蒂夫面前：“当然会有保障措施，等公关问题全部解决了，这些协议的条条框框我们都可以修改。”  
“旺达签了吗？”史蒂夫又翻了翻协议，突然想到之前托尼说过旺达还未定。  
“我会让幻视开导她的。”托尼揉了揉太阳穴，“希望娜塔莎已经说服了山姆，不然我待会儿还得去开导第二个——不过发挥你的队长精神去说服他们是不是更好？”  
“旺达跟幻视怎么没过来这边？”史蒂夫看似不经意地问道。  
“旺达现在是政府那边重点观察的对象，出境会很麻烦，她也暂时不想离开纽约。”托尼耸耸肩，“不然，我还可以直接把你们三个聚集在一起直接开个小课堂。”  
“看样子斯塔克课堂下课了。”史蒂夫笑了，他低头准备签字，就有一声刺耳的声音传了出来，与此同时，他们陷入了一片黑暗。  
“巴基！”史蒂夫立马扔下协议跟笔，他撞开了办公室的门跑了出去，托尼紧跟在他后面。  
“你带了你的盔甲吗？”史蒂夫看了眼跟在自己后面的男人。  
“带了，”托尼发出一个惯常用的闭口音，“汤姆·福特，我最爱的西装，你不觉得我传三件套辣透了吗顺便说？”  
“托尼！”史蒂夫没心思跟托尼说笑，冬兵的实力到底有多强史蒂夫再清楚不过，“你别去。”  
“怕我一拳把你的老朋友打残废了吗？”托尼哼笑一声，然而史蒂夫只是回头看了他一眼，加速跑远了，“嘿！拜托，我也是学过拳击的好吗。”  
“如果你管你跟哈皮那些花拳绣腿也叫拳击的话，是的。”娜塔莎从后面追上来，“我们走这边。”她拉着托尼走了另一条路去拦截冬兵。  
没有盾作为武器的史蒂夫赤手空拳跟有着金属胳膊与金属腿的冬兵打显然渐渐落了下风，他被冬兵一拳打得掉下了电梯井，陷入了短暂的昏迷。  
而另一边的托尼跟娜塔莎，加上半路加入他们的莎伦，一起追到了一楼大厅。虽然没有带上盔甲，一些小玩意托尼还是带了的，他点了点自己的手表，一层钢铁手甲覆上了他的右手。他冲着巴恩斯那边打了一发掌心炮，将他的注意力吸引过来。但是不得不说，托尼确实不是他的对手，还不到三招的功夫，他就被对方揍肿了眼眶，又被一脚踹在肚子上。肚子那一阵绞痛疼得托尼甚至一时咬着牙都站不起来，他只能暂时蜷在冰凉的地板上，而娜塔莎跟莎伦一起上似乎也没能阻止冬兵的离开。  
史蒂夫在电梯井底醒来后便脱了外套往上爬，他有种预感，巴基应该会选择开走天台的直升机。果然，当史蒂夫感到天台的时候，对方已经坐进了直升机里，靠着蛮力，史蒂夫硬是拽住了直升机，对方见走不了，将机尾朝着史蒂夫的方向一甩，史蒂夫迅速地躲开了，接着一只金属臂从直升机的窗户里伸出来掐住了他的脖子，史蒂夫只能用力的连着直升机一起推下楼，跌入湖中，那股让他窒息的力道终于松了下来。

“那个心理医生有问题。”山姆将自己在门口捡到的那件马甲递给史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫差不多已经猜到了，那么按照这个猜测下去，维也纳的那起爆炸案也不该是出自巴基的手笔。想到这里，史蒂夫握紧了拳头。  
他们现在待在一间废弃的工厂里，陷入昏迷的巴基被史蒂夫铐住了，史蒂夫不能在真相甚至都还不清楚的情况下把巴基交出去。  
“托尼，你还好吗？”史蒂夫处理好一切第一时间就联系了托尼。  
“好得不得了。你的老朋友好歹留了我一命。”史蒂夫甚至能想到托尼在电话那头翻了个白眼。  
“伤得严重吗？”史蒂夫皱眉，“你不该去的。”  
“拜托，我又不是易碎品，被揍两拳怎么了。”托尼揉着依然还痛得厉害的肚子，一边对要上前来检查他伤情的医疗小组摆了摆手，只是要了一袋消肿的冰块。  
“等他醒过来，我再联系你。”  
“等等，你查到什么了吗？”  
“那个心理医生有问题，”史蒂夫也不打算隐瞒托尼，他对他一五一十地说道，“只是我不知道，费了这么大功夫要跟巴基独处几分钟，他到底有什么目的。”  
“我们得阻止他。”  
“我们跟他们一样先入为主了，包括维也纳那场爆炸案，这都是策划好的。”  
“看来又有一阵子忙了。”  
“史蒂夫，他醒了。”山姆通知史蒂夫的时候，对方正拿着手机在讲电话，史蒂夫朝着山姆点点头。  
“记得让医生看看你的伤口。”史蒂夫再次对着电话那头交待道。  
“好好好，鸡妈妈，快去看跟你一样的老冰棍吧。”托尼敷衍道。

35.

“史蒂夫。”巴基看向来人。  
“哪个巴基在跟我说话？”  
“你妈妈的名字叫萨拉，”像是想到了什么好笑的，巴基竟然笑出了声，“你以前会往鞋子里塞报纸。”  
“博物馆可不会说这个。”看到自己老友恢复了正常，史蒂夫松了口气，嘴角也带上了笑意。  
“这样就行了？”一旁的山姆看着两人相认的场面倒是觉得有些潦草得不像话。  
巴基只是看了他一眼，又转向史蒂夫：“我都做了些什么？”  
“足够多了。”  
“我就知道会这样，九头蛇给我灌输的东西都还在，他只要说几个词就能激发。”  
“他是谁？”  
“我不知道。”  
“那场陷害你的爆炸，死了很多人。那个一声道大费周章就只为了跟你独处那么几分钟，你不能仅仅只说一句‘不知道’”史蒂夫皱起眉，谈及正事他一向如此严肃。  
巴基想了想，好半天才开口：“他想知道关于西伯利亚的事...我被关押的地方，他想知道具体位置。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我并不是唯一的冬日战士。”  
尽管有过心里准备，史蒂夫还是因为巴基透露的信息而感到心中一紧，眼下那个医生的目的非常明确了——他想要唤醒其他五名冬日战士。  
“队长，你打算怎么办？”山姆显然也没料到这一出，他看向史蒂夫。  
“启程去西伯利亚。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“我把这事告诉托尼。”  
“等等，你真的觉得他会相信我们吗？”山姆提高了声音，“现在我们都还没签协议，说不定他们已经在商量着怎么把我们三个统统抓回去了——罗斯可不会觉得是那个医生的问题。”  
“托尼在协议上跟我们有过分歧，但是只是立场问题，不代表彼此之间没有了信任。我们依然是复仇者，是一个团队。”史蒂夫看着山姆，他坚毅的眼神让山姆为之动摇，“如果巴基说得是真的，光靠我们的力量是不够的，我们需要后援。”  
山姆看了史蒂夫良久，最终点了点头：“需要把幻视跟旺达也叫来吗？”  
“托尼说旺达现在不方便出境，她自己也不太愿意，我们应该让那个孩子冷静一段时间。”多两个复仇者当然更好，但是史蒂夫也不想勉强自己的队友。  
“我认识一个人。”看到史蒂夫陷入两难的神情，山姆想起上次在复仇者基地被他发现的小个子，补充道，“很靠谱。”

“我想你肯定不知道他们在哪吧。”托尼刚结束了跟史蒂夫的通话还不到片刻，罗斯就走了进来，托尼看到他只觉得浑身不舒服——眼眶发疼，肚子疼，想吐，胸口也发闷。  
“我们会知道的，边防9队守着国界。侦察机也在24小时巡查，一旦他们发现了，我们会去处理。”即便如此，托尼还是强撑着精神回了罗斯的话。  
“你还不明白吗？斯塔克，这事已经不归你处理了。”罗斯声音甚至没有任何起伏，“你根本不会客观看这件事，先不说你们都是复仇者，史蒂夫·罗杰斯是你的Alpha，光这一点，我也不会交给你处理。我会让特种部队处理。”  
“如果交上火了呢？”娜塔莎问，“你要杀了他们？”  
“如果他不乖乖就范，”罗斯意有所指地看向托尼，他走到托尼面前，“要不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我们在罗马尼亚就能杀掉詹姆斯·巴恩斯，那么多人因为这件事而丧生。”  
“无意冒犯，”因为肚子疼痛得厉害，托尼只能坐在椅子上继续仰视罗斯，即便如此，他也没有因为罗斯咄咄逼人的问责而退缩，他直视着罗斯的眼睛，“所以告诉我，你对这件事情的真相有知道多少？有多少举证可以证明这次的混乱就是罗杰斯造成的？”  
“斯塔克，我说过你不够客观，你现在还在帮他说话。”  
“你的立场就客观了吗？国务卿先生？至少我以为现在我们都是没有任何物证人证对峙的？”  
“无所谓，斯塔克。”罗斯挥挥手，显然不想再花费更多的时间在没意义的口舌之争上，“我会马上派遣特种部队，而你们俩，给我老老实实在这待着。”说罢他便离开了。  
“要我说，你真不擅长做一个间谍。”娜塔莎走到托尼身边，她拍了拍托尼的肩膀，“你还好吗？”  
“我没事，”托尼忍不住又揉了揉肚子，“就只是没法压住那股火气。”  
“连我都一时被激怒了。”娜塔莎迎着托尼的目光，勾了勾嘴角，“毕竟不管立场上有多大分歧，我们都仍然是复仇者。”  
“说到这个，”托尼叹了口气，“我已经开始觉得史蒂夫的想法也不是那么糟糕。”  
“就现在这个形式来看，谁不是这么认为呢？”  
“我们得离开这儿。”托尼撑着扶手站了起来。  
“你应该让医生给你检查检查的。”娜塔莎皱着眉。  
“只是一点普通的肚子痛，毕竟我被另一个超级老冰棍踹了肚子。”托尼在自己的手表上点着，“我们走，他们的监控暂时静止了。”

“山姆，你的朋友什么时候到？”史蒂夫看了眼手机，托尼跟娜塔莎已经快要赶到汇合的地点了。  
从发现那位心理医生的阴谋开始，史蒂夫一刻不停地联系了托尼，托尼从罗斯那里跑出来后便开走了他停在德国的昆式，并且跟史蒂夫在约定好的地点碰头，一起前往西伯利亚。  
“克林特说快了。”山姆看了看史蒂夫，欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”山姆坐立不安的样子让史蒂夫不禁问道。  
“好吧，就只是，我现在知道，我误会斯塔克了。”山姆盯着自己的鞋尖，他挠了挠头，“我很抱歉，队长，之前我不该那样怀疑他。”  
“也许以后你就不会了。”史蒂夫笑道。  
在他们说话间，一辆面包车在他们面前停下，克林特从驾驶室跳下来，径直走到史蒂夫面前：“嘿，队长，好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”史蒂夫给了克林特一个拥抱，拍了拍他的肩，“抱歉，又把你从家里叫了出来。”  
“没事，在家休息太久了，打高尔夫也没什么意思。”克林特一边说着，一边拉开了面包车门，“伙计，醒醒。”  
只见在车后座上一个男子睡得毫无形象，他猛然惊醒后迷糊地看了看四周：“现在是什么时区？”  
“美国队长！我是朗，斯科特·朗，我是你的超级粉丝...你的那些经历，那些演讲真的太赞了...”斯科特回过神来便激动地握住了史蒂夫的手，久到连史蒂夫都忍不住想要抽开。  
“嘿，你们打算什么时候上昆式。”托尼的声音从史蒂夫的背后传来，史蒂夫几乎立马就抽出了自己的手转身看着托尼，昆式已经停在了外面不远的位置，即使带着墨镜，托尼小幅度的白眼还是被史蒂夫捕捉到了，“再不快点，特别行动小组可能就要来拦我们的路了。”  
“先上昆式。”史蒂夫对众人道，他下意识地环住了托尼的腰，两人走在了队伍的最后面。众人仿佛对这样的场景已经习以为常，只有斯科特还时不时扭头悄悄打量着他们，被克林特几乎摁着头继续往前走。而巴基就比较明显了，他光明正大地打量着就跟在自己后面的史蒂夫跟托尼，史蒂夫被老朋友看得不自在，几乎想要从托尼腰间松开的手，被托尼抓住又重新环了回去，托尼挑着眉看着另一根老冰棍。  
“史蒂夫。”直到众人都上了昆式，托尼去设定航线，巴基才悄悄靠近了史蒂夫，“可真有你的，小斯塔克不是霍华德的独生子吗？”  
“巴基！”史蒂夫低吼了一句，他几乎涨红了脸。  
“我们俩不应该都算得上他的叔叔了吗？”巴基不死心地补充道，末了还要再加一句，“原来你好这口。”  
“队长，有三架敌机跟在我们后面。”还不待史蒂夫反驳什么，克林特就朝着史蒂夫这边提声喊道。

36.

“嘿，各位，坐好了。”克林特驾驶着昆式，他通过监控屏看着后面纠缠不休的三只“尾巴”，慢慢将手上的操控杆推到尽头，接着猛地上拉——昆式在克林特的操控之下堪堪避开了后方敌机向他们发射的炮弹，但是昆式里的人也因为剧烈的摇晃一时间失了重心。  
“托尼。”史蒂夫勉强稳住身体，把托尼按在为数不多的椅子上，为他系上了安全带。  
“算是帮我个忙，下次你能稍微提前一点说吗伙计。”托尼冲着克林特嚷嚷，“星期五对方大概多少人？”  
“Boss，两架战斗机，还有架运输机，里面大概有5支特种部队。”  
“队长，我们怎么办？”克林特一边躲开更加密集的炮弹，一边提声问道。  
“穿上制服，拿好武器，我们战斗。”史蒂夫看了一圈众人。  
“史蒂夫，你知道反抗的结果吧？”娜塔莎看着他。  
“当然，但是我们没有别的选择。比起投降，我更不希望看到整个世界分崩离析，哪怕要为此背上罪名。”  
“我们也是。”托尼捏了捏史蒂夫的手心，两人默契的对视一眼，“说道这个，我准备了一份惊喜给你。”托尼一边让星期五先给自己穿上了战甲，一边带着史蒂夫走向一个箱子。  
史蒂夫看了眼托尼，他打开了箱子，只见里面赫然躺着他跟山姆当初被没收的装备。  
“哇哦，谢谢，斯塔克先生。”一边的山姆凑过来，他拿起了自己的装备。  
“叫我托尼就好，那感觉像是在叫我的父亲。”说完，托尼的面甲就合上了。  
“托尼，山姆，你们各自负责一架战机，小心行事。”换好制服的史蒂夫拿着盾，托尼朝他点点头，从克林特打开的机舱底部跟山姆一起飞了出去，“克林特，你负责摆脱运输机，我们剩下的所有人，时刻准备战斗。”  
托尼跟山姆首次配合意外的效果不错。托尼跟山姆操控的飞行装置可比战机要灵活得多，托尼绕到一架战机的后面，掌心炮轻易地打掉了一只机翼，里面的飞行员只能在急速坠落的战机中打开降落伞弹出来。随即，托尼便飞去了山姆那边——从正面上的山姆被那架战机追得很紧，不断的有炮弹射向山姆，都被山姆这个只装了两只翅膀就上天的猎鹰玩杂技似的躲开了。  
“嘿，无意打扰你的表演，但是我们还有更重要的任务。”托尼飞了上去，他一边让星期五的智能系统躲开炮弹的，一边朝着战机的方向发出几枚微型导弹。  
“我不像你，有智能系统还有更厉害的武器。”山姆嚷嚷道，他一张嘴还带着硝烟味道的冷风直往他嘴里灌。  
“所以你的武器是什么，别告诉我你只是打算当吸引他的目光的一只小鸟。”  
山姆没有回应托尼，他掏出两把手枪，突然转过身打碎了战机的前窗。“好射击。”托尼肯定道，他趁驾驶员在避开山姆的子弹的时候一炮打中了机尾，“收工。”  
“那辆运输机真的不用管吗？”山姆跟着托尼往回飞。  
“老冰棍不想闹出人命，毕竟他们是政府的人，他们没做错什么，我们也没立场去收拾他们。”说话间，他们已经赶上了昆式，托尼扭了扭脖子，“所以我才说这玩意就像牛车。”  
“嘿，伙计，需要换班吗？”托尼走进去，他直接走向驾驶室。  
“如果你有更好的摆脱他们的办法的话。”克林特侧了侧身子，让托尼先握住操控杆后，才从位置上下来，让给托尼。  
“当然。”在他们交接间，昆式中了一颗导弹，整个机身像是挨了重重一击。  
“啊啊啊噢——”斯科特发出了一连串的鬼叫，然后他抓住了一把椅子的靠背。  
“新来的还没坐过飞机吗？”托尼一边拉动操纵杆让已经开始自动下降的昆式向上，一边熟练地躲开了那些追击的导弹。  
“托尼...”  
“放心，队长，只是机舱被导弹刮蹭了一下。”史蒂夫一开口托尼就知道他要问什么，“现在轮到我们给他们看点厉害的了。”说着他便按下了操控台上的按钮。  
一直在避开攻击的昆式突然从尾部不同的地方伸出了好几个黑漆漆的炮筒，接着便是一通胡乱轰炸，火光与滚滚浓烟弄脏了原本一片洁净的天空。一直紧紧咬着昆式不放的运输机驾驶员看到这个架势甚至恨不得能有一脚踩到底的刹车，他们紧急向下，才堪堪避免了斯塔克那些威力巨大的炮弹，然而等空中的烟雾散去，那架昆式也早就没有了踪影。  
“你有这些你为什么不早点说？”克林特看着托尼。  
“你是第一次驾驶昆式吗？”托尼反呛回去，倒是让对方哑口无言。  
“好了男孩们，快点去西伯利亚吧。”娜塔莎制止了就要发生的毫无营养的嘴炮，“我们时间不多了。”  
之后的飞行顺利多了，托尼让星期五费了点劲黑掉了罗斯继续追踪他们的系统，众人也总算松了口气。  
然而他们没有注意到的是，还有一架同他们昆式相仿的战机开启了隐形模式，紧紧地跟在了他们后面。

“他看起来早就到了。”寒冬的西伯利亚，就算是血清加强过的史蒂夫也感受到了寒冷——老实说，他讨厌这样的感觉。  
“你当初就被关在这里？”跟着众人走进茫茫大雪中露出来的一个小房子，斯塔克上下打量着，“这可不怎么样。”  
巴基只是看了他一眼，没有理会他。  
“我是不是应该穿件外套的。”克林特拿着弓箭，露出的手臂在走那一小段路的时候已经被冻得不像是他自己的了。  
“是的，你就是没穿。”娜塔莎拿着手枪跟克林特垫后。  
“你们说的那个，什么，噢，冬日战士，五名，他们会不会突然从某个角落里冲出来。”斯科特走在中间，他打量着黑漆漆的房间，“他们会不会有全身都是金属的人？”  
“你以为我们为什么走得这么小心翼翼，你的话太多了。”山姆翻了个白眼。  
“伙计们，保持安静。”还是走在前面的史蒂夫让他们停止了无聊的斗嘴。  
“我好像看到了一个黑影。”斯塔克斜着眼看着旁边的小房间。  
“无意冒犯，我们不是在拍鬼片。”山姆拎着还在原地似乎想要看仔细的斯科特继续往前走，“收起你的那些疑神疑鬼。”  
“是的，侦察这种事交给我旁边这只鹰眼就行了。”娜塔莎接过话头。  
克林特往斯科特说的那间房间里看了一眼，笑了笑：“不用太过紧张，朋友。”  
等他们一行人终于走到最里面的时候，特查拉穿着那身黑色的战服，从阴影中走了出来，他绕到了墙后，看这帮复仇者究竟葫芦里在卖着什么药。

37.

“我能检测到热信号。”越往里走，大家变得更加小心翼翼，在拐进最后一个房间的时候，走在最前面的托尼突然这样说道。  
“有几个？”史蒂夫马上问道。  
“呃，1个。”  
史蒂夫忍不住跟巴基对视了一眼，都充满了疑惑——按照巴基的说法，这里至少应该有六个人才对。  
等他们全部走进最里边的空房间后，头顶的白炽灯感应般地一盏接着一盏亮起，直到整个黑漆漆的房间被年代久远已经开始变得昏暗的灯光勉强照亮。  
众人环顾了一圈，大约有五个巨大的玻璃罐子，里面还冒着冷气，如果不是不合时宜，山姆倒是想好好吐槽一下这几个玻璃罐头。  
“如果这算是安慰的话，他们是在睡梦中死去的。”一个陌生的声音传来，“你真的以为我还想要更多的你这样的人吗？但我感激他们，因为他们把你们引到了这儿。”说着，一直隐没在最里边的玻璃房间亮起了灯，几乎是同时，史蒂夫将盾牌扔向了那个小房间，托尼往那边打了几发掌心炮，克林特的箭头更是越过众人头顶直接往房间里头的人射去。  
然而他们的攻击全部都被防弹玻璃挡了下来。  
“噢，拜托，队长，苏联人将这个房间设计成可以抵挡UR100导弹。”  
“我打赌我有更强的火力。”托尼一边说着一边往里走，眼下的情况似乎与他们预估的不太一样，如果这里真的只有那一个人，托尼想说他是真的蠢透了，以为一个小小的玻璃房就能护他周全，还能让他不断地挑衅复仇者？  
“我相信你有的，斯塔克先生，假以时日的话，但那样你就无从知道你为何而来了。”  
“你在维也纳滥杀无辜，就是为了引我们来到这里吗？”史蒂夫走向了最里面的小房间，他终于看清了罪魁祸首的样子。  
而一直悄悄躲藏在黑暗里的特查拉听到这里，他悄悄地转身，走向了另一条通道。  
“一年多以来我的脑子里全是你，研究你，跟踪你，但现在你站在这里我才意识到，你的蓝眼睛中还带点绿。能发现瑕疵真好。”  
“少在那里唬人了，伙计。”山姆忍不住站在后面提声喊道。  
“史蒂夫，快点解决掉你的小迷弟。”托尼甚至想搬张沙发过来坐下来看戏。  
“你是索科维亚人，”史蒂夫并没有被习惯性嘴炮的队友影响到。他也在仔细观察泽莫，虽然仅仅只跟索科维亚打了短短几天的交道，但是四倍的记忆力已经让史蒂夫轻易地通过对方说话的口音得出了这个结论，“就是为了这个吗？”  
提到索科维亚，除了巴基跟斯科特以外，其余几名复仇者都忍不住互相看了看，表情变得凝重起来。  
“索科维亚在被你炸毁前早就无可救药了。”泽莫摇了摇头，“不是，我来这里只是因为我许下了一个承诺。”  
“你失去了什么人。”史蒂夫肯定道。  
“我失去了所有人，你也会的。”说完，泽莫便打开了他旁边的机器。  
房间中间的显示屏赫然出现了1991年12月16日。  
复仇者都靠了过去，史蒂夫也第一时间走了过去，他轻轻地握住了托尼那只还被盔甲包裹着的手。  
“这是旧录像带吗？”克林特忍不住问道。  
“这位兄弟到底要干什么？请我们看老电影？”斯科特不明就里，但是他四下看了看，似乎除了他跟克林特还有山姆，其他的人表情都变得异常沉重，他扯着嘴角干笑几声便作罢了。  
即便已经知道了真相，但是真实的录像可比那些资料册上的描述更加令托尼感到愤怒...还有悲伤。录像里在地上爬着去求冬日战士放过玛莉亚的霍华德让托尼心都像是被活活撕开了，而冬日战士只是面无表情地完成了刺杀。他打死了他的父亲，将他的母亲活活掐死，而托尼只能在若干年后的现在，站在这个冷得要命的破房子里眼睁睁地看着。  
“上帝...”看完录像，即便是山姆，都忍不住将目光在巴基，史蒂夫，跟托尼之前来回打转。而他并不是一个人，其余的几名复仇者也忍不住退开了一点。他们当然知道巴恩斯当时是被洗脑的，但是这也不能掩盖他的确杀死了托尼父母的事实。如果真的起了冲突，他们当然选择站在托尼这边——对一个犯下过多罪行的九头蛇臭名昭著的杀手，他们也没有太多的善心。但是这也是问题所在，显然他们的队长会帮着巴恩斯，毕竟对于队长来说，那是他的好朋友，曾经过命的兄弟。即便说到底也是当事人之间的矛盾冲突，但是就连娜塔莎，都忍不住盯着史蒂夫——作为托尼的丈夫，他现在真的不该再给托尼又一次打击了。  
托尼合上面甲，他一拳揍飞了巴恩斯，其他人先是散开，接着见状，他们纷纷握紧了自己的武器。“放下武器。”史蒂夫拦住甚至已经将箭头瞄准巴恩斯的克林特，赶在对方发问之前说道，“托尼之前就知道这件事，放心吧，交给他一个人去处理。”  
“你把资料给托尼看过了？”娜塔莎问。  
“嗯，毕竟，他们才是真正的当事人。”史蒂夫叹了口气。  
巴基自知理亏，现在的他是有意识的，他知道史蒂夫不会让他活活被托尼打死，那么现在可能的情况就是史蒂夫事先跟托尼谈过，想到这里，巴基便改成了防守，步步退让，最后被托尼一把掀翻在地上。他感到属于自己的肢体跟腹部，都在发疼。而托尼最后瞄准他头部的掌心炮，随着充能越来越足，巴基闭上了眼睛，他知道就要结束了，或许是他想多了，或许就连史蒂夫都觉得，他应该为之前的罪孽付出代价。他走马灯似的胡乱想着些什么，然而直到托尼的掌心炮打过以后，他睁开眼睛，茫然地看着打偏的掌心炮打断了他的金属胳膊，那只本就不属于他的胳膊掉在地上。  
“表演结束，”托尼的声音透过盔甲传出来，“史蒂夫早就告诉我这个，我也说过，我揍冬日战士一顿，然后留他一条命让他做回巴恩斯好好赎罪。”  
“对不起...对不起，斯塔克。”被痛扁的巴基没有低头，被掌心炮瞄准头部的巴基也没有求饶，但是这一刻，他终于把闷在心中的愧疚与歉意说了出来，尽管这或许并没有什么用。  
“还挺和谐。”山姆忍不住感概。  
“是啊，这很不斯塔克，”克林特挠了挠头，“不过，算是最好的结局了。”  
“起来吧，兄弟。”托尼一把拉起了巴基，将他搀扶到史蒂夫身边，才打开面甲，“你的同款冰棍。”  
“谢谢，托尼。”史蒂夫从托尼手上接过巴基，让他的手搭在自己的肩上。  
而托尼转身走向泽莫，他亮出了他的掌心炮：“所以，游戏结束了。”  
“你们比我想象中的要团结，”泽莫只是不慌不忙道，“看到你们来了这么多人我就知道。”  
“嗯，毕竟你不是复仇者。但是现在我没心情跟你废话了，因为毁坏我心情的那个人就是你，泽莫上校。”托尼准备将那个小破房间直接轰炸。  
“在这之前，斯塔克先生，”泽莫提声问道，“你那团结友爱的队友们知道你跟美国队长是假结婚吗？”

38.

昏暗陈旧的基地里安静得可怕，上世纪古老的墙壁为室内的人阻挡了西伯利亚冬天咆哮的风雪，但那股寒意依然从每一个缝隙角落中窜出来，夹带着铁锈味充斥在每个人的鼻息间。  
“...什么。”好半天，克林特才反应过来，他从喉间挤出一个单词打破了这令人窒息的寂静。  
“史蒂夫？”巴基看向史蒂夫，他带着不可置信的神色，想从史蒂夫那张正直的美国队长脸上找到否定的答案。  
显然托尼也没料到这一出，他沉默着，隔着盔甲没人能到他的表情，也没人知道比起解释原因，他更加努力地抑制着那股越来越强烈的恶心感。  
山姆看了看史蒂夫，最终什么也没说。倒是一旁的斯科特，他看看泽莫口中的那位主角，又看了看各自陷入诡异的沉默的复仇者众人，他扯出几声干笑：“嘿，我还以为有什么刺激的事等着我呢，结果就是一个没有什么能力全凭一张嘴的坏家伙？”  
“至少我有能力把黑寡妇加密上传到互联网上的神盾机密文件解开。”泽莫丝毫没有生气的意思，“那花了我不少心血与时间，但是从结果来看，我得到的机密还是很有价值的不是吗？”  
“晚点我会解释清楚，先抓住他。”史蒂夫缓了缓神，他快速地分清了主次。  
“或许是个合理能让人接受的解释。”克林特耸耸肩，反手从背上的箭筒抽出了一支箭。  
“你们大可以直接讨论，”泽莫掏出手枪，对准了自己，“至于其他的，跟死人说去吧。”  
“不！”史蒂夫大喊着，如果泽莫死了，那么真相就永远没办法揭开了——史蒂夫可不相信如今的政府依然会听信复仇者们毫无证据的三言两语。而巴基背负的莫须有罪名也洗不掉了。  
然而他们没有时间轰烂该死的防弹玻璃，也没有时间想其他的通往小房间的路径，只能眼睁睁地听着枪声响起。  
然而，就在同时，一个黑色的身影闪进了小房间内，他身手敏捷地将枪口扭到了一边，打偏的子弹在防弹玻璃上弹出一声闷响。而泽莫被轻易地制服。  
众人看向房间内，来人正是特查拉，他脱下头盔，冲着史蒂夫他们点了点头。  
“我会把他交给德国警察那边，也会为真相证明。”特查拉押着泽莫，跟着复仇者们离开西伯利亚废弃的基地。  
“谢谢，陛下。”史蒂夫朝他点点头，两人都心知肚明，之前结下的仇也算是一笔勾销了。  
“抱歉误会了你那么久。”特查拉拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“如果有需要，瓦坎达可以为你提供帮助。”  
“你是说可以把九头蛇放进我脑子里的东西取出来吗？”  
“这可说不准，要去看了才知道，”说话间，众人走到了昆式前，特查卡看向众复仇者，“也欢迎你们其他人来瓦坎达做客，毕竟我想你们也需要一个安静的环境去解决你们之间遗留的问题。”  
托尼跟史蒂夫对视了一眼，彼此都心知肚明这算是瓦坎达国王的一份谢礼，而暂时停留在瓦坎达，或许远比直接回到纽约要好得多。  
“可是，联合国那些人...”史蒂夫看向特查拉，他也不愿因为自己的便利而让特查拉陷入为难。  
“一些小问题，我会解决。”  
终于，史蒂夫他们一行人踏上了去往瓦坎达的路途。  
“这可真是够远的。”上了昆式后，托尼才小声说了一句，“要不是罗斯还是个难题，洗脑战士在复仇者基地也可以检查。”显然，他还在因为特查拉应允的瓦坎达会提供给他们最先进的科技而感到郁闷。史蒂夫忍不住笑着揉了揉他的铁皮头：“托尼，可以把盔甲脱下来了。”  
“呃，”托尼支吾道，“我现在还有些冷。”  
“说到这个，”开着昆式跟在特查拉后头的克林特忍不住出声，“你们到底是怎么回事？”  
史蒂夫看了托尼的一眼，对方将头扭开，史蒂夫哭笑不得地看着那颗光滑的铁皮后脑勺，只能硬着头皮开口：“好吧，我承认，泽莫说对了一部分，我跟托尼一开始确实是假结婚。”  
“什么？仅仅只是为了这样操蛋的理由你们就结婚了？”听完史蒂夫说的原因以后，克林特忍不住打断了他，末了，他语气变得严肃起来，“队长，托尼，你们知道，复仇者不需要用这样的方式团结起来。”  
“是啊，”就连斯科特都因为队长承认假结婚这件事而感到有些不满，即便他不是复仇者，也忍不住插嘴道，“队长，你不是最推崇自由吗...”  
“而且托尼，你什么时候这么有牺牲精神了？”娜塔莎看向还藏在盔甲里的托尼，她不得不说这件事对她来说也无疑是一个重磅炸弹，当初神盾垮台娜塔莎阅读了神盾大量的内部资料，但是关于她队友们的，她自以为没什么太多秘密就放到了一边。  
“什么，队长不也是牺牲了自己的自由吗？”山姆忍不住为史蒂夫说了一句。  
“但是队长是Alpha...”  
“史蒂夫才不会做出这种事。”巴基忍不住开口。  
“什么，你觉得他还是1945年那个史蒂夫吗？那时候的美国队长可不会跟别人假结婚...”  
似乎矛头一时间都指向了史蒂夫，毕竟在大家眼里，托尼一直都是那个玩世不恭的花花公子，又是亿万富翁，他随便怎么折腾似乎众人似乎都已经麻木了。  
但是史蒂夫不一样，他是美国队长，更是团队精神的主心骨，他居然瞒着整个团队跟另一个队友假结婚？这一点比众人知道自己一直默默祝福的爱情是假的更加令人不满甚至是愤怒。  
“嘿，嘿，别激动好吗，这事是我们不对。”托尼忍不住开口为史蒂夫解围，他打开了面甲。  
“怎么了现在还要假装很恩爱吗？”克林特冷笑了一声。  
“不，不是的，”托尼彻底走出了盔甲，他挠了挠头，“怎么说呢，我们算是，真的在一起了。”  
“这个说法可不怎么样。”山姆双手抱在胸前。  
“知道我为什么这么长时间都在盔甲里吗，”托尼找了个位置坐了下来，他下意识地翘起了二郎腿，想了想他又放下了，“因为我费了点劲才弄明白为什么星期五检测到我的盔甲里有两个生命体。”

39.

昆式机舱内不大的空间又陷入了一片诡异的沉默，克林特继续操控着昆式跟在特查拉的后面纯属是因为肌肉记忆——他的大脑已经该死的一片空白了，但是他敢保证，其他人也没比他好到哪儿去。  
“抱歉，托尼。”娜塔莎看了眼还愣在一边的史蒂夫，上帝，他们的好队长，美国道德标杆，行走的星条旗，如今甚至连嘴唇都还没来得及合上，配上那张平常总是严肃的脸，显得有些滑稽。然而造成这一切的当事人却像个没事人一样坐在椅子上，把他穿戴整齐的西装三件套理了理，又解开了外套的扣子。“是我想的那个意思吗？”  
“或许吧，”托尼将椅子转过去看着他们，“我可不太确定你在想什么，罗曼诺夫女士。”  
“托尼，”史蒂夫像是终于缓过神来了，他走到托尼面前，有些手足无措，最终这位大个子选择单膝跪在地上抬头看着他坐在椅子上的爱人，“你怎么不早点说。”  
托尼在史蒂夫的那双亮闪闪的蓝眼睛的注视下变得颇有些不好意思，他微微地错开了目光——拜托，他也是刚才才知道的，况且，他也没料到有朝一日他会以这样的方式来跟自己的爱人分享这种事情。这简直一点也不正式，也不浪漫——虽然啦，托尼倒是无所谓，但是他可没忘记他的爱人喜欢老派的仪式感。  
“我不该把你卷进这场战斗的，”金发大个子看起来懊悔极了，他小心又眼巴巴地看向托尼的腹部，“当初我不跟你争协议的事，也不会有后续这些了...”  
“嘿！”托尼对这样委屈巴巴的史蒂夫，最开始还会手足无措，时间长了，他便像现在这样熟练地一手摸着史蒂夫那头金闪闪的头发——说实话，他简直是胡乱揉着，把史蒂夫的头发弄得乱糟糟的，但是对方脸上没有一点不开心，反而像一只讨到欢的大金毛一样继续老老实实蹲在那儿任由自己的“专属主人”揉搓着。“美国队长不跟钢铁侠吵架这种事怎么可能会发生？”托尼还是一如既往的不会安慰人，他甚至要命地补上一句，“而且我也没遭什么罪，就是被踹了一脚而已。”  
“而已？！”史蒂夫看起来像是要同平常一样跟对方就作战时服从安排注意自己的安危理论一番。但是想到这一切的源头，想到托尼现在竟然，竟然有了他的孩子，史蒂夫那些说教便被卡在了喉间，他那双蓝汪汪的眼睛看着托尼，看起来更加愧疚自责。好半天，他才摇了摇头：“都怪我，要是我早点发现的话...”  
“这怎么能怪你呢，好队长，拜托，我也是刚才才知道的——都怪Friday这个坏姑娘，早就检查出来了一直吞吞吐吐的不说清楚让我自己猜，噢你猜怎么着，我最开始还以为我吃坏了肚子呢...”托尼·斯塔克的词典里可能从不存在不会安慰人就闭嘴这回事，他只会说出一长段让人更加愧疚甚至生气的话。  
比如现在，史蒂夫都不知道要拿自己的爱人怎么办才好，同平时一样吵架吧，史蒂夫顾忌着托尼现在的身体；不说吧，看着眼前自己放在心尖上疼的人没有一点爱惜自己身体的自觉史蒂夫又气得要命。  
“咳，所以你们现在是真的了？”娜塔莎把话题转回到了最开始的地方，拜托，大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇可并不想听两个男孩儿吵架或者谈恋爱。  
“当然。”托尼率先说道。  
“希望这回你们没有说谎。”克林特看着他们，最终扭过头继续驾驶昆式了。  
“我们之前确实骗了你们，这是我们的不对。我很抱歉。”史蒂夫站了起来，他深吸了一口气，“对不起。”  
托尼一只手悄悄勾了勾史蒂夫的手指，过了一段时间，他才开口：“对不起，但是最后我们假戏真做了，所以，也差不多。”  
他想站起来跟史蒂夫一样来一个正式的道歉——毕竟，尽管他不承认，他也得说，复仇者算得上是他最在乎的一群人了。然而他却被史蒂夫按下了：“托尼，坐好。你还怀着孩子。”托尼听了翻了个白眼，心里想着有一半超级士兵的血统的孩子被另一根百年老冰棍踹了肚子都没事，还在乎飞机上这点颠簸吗？但是为了避免史蒂夫的唠叨，以及另一场鸡飞狗跳，托尼终于识趣地闭嘴了。  
“你们要打就打我吧，是我的不对。”史蒂夫说道，一脸“打我我绝不还手，打托尼我就不客气”的老母鸡表情。  
“得了吧，”山姆笑道，“我们好歹也是讲道理的，队长。”  
“是啊，想打你的可能只有托尼一个人。”克林特跟着笑道，接着他怪叫一声，“那我之前的礼物不是白送了？！”  
“是啊，”托尼接道，颇有分幸灾乐祸的意思，他转过头，看向机舱内的复仇者们，“我打算再办一场婚礼。”  
“...斯塔克公司这是要倒闭了吗？”克林特翻了个白眼。  
“记得送点有新意的。”托尼笑着冲克林特说道，“不然我一定会好好嘲笑你的。”  
说话间，克林特也跟着特查拉飞到了瓦坎达的边境，他跟随着对方在通讯频道的指令，从无形的能量流动中，由一个细微的角度飞了进去。  
“说不定我能买点振金什么的带回去，”托尼瞥了眼史蒂夫手上的盾，“给你再整个飞盘备用之类的。”  
史蒂夫颇有些哭笑不得：“我有这一面盾就够了，托尼。”  
“你意思是你不喜欢我给你做的盾？老头子比我手艺更好？”托尼瞪着他——可能史蒂夫不知道，给美国队长做一面盾可是托尼小时候的梦想，虽然很幼稚，但是他确实真正设计过几个初版的模型——不过被长大后的他用去垫管道就是了。但是现在史蒂夫可是他名正言顺的丈夫，又有足够的原材料，史蒂夫竟然不愿意用他做的盾！  
“呃，因为没必要？”  
“没必要用我做的盾？”  
“托尼！就只是，”史蒂夫赶紧走上前揽住托尼的肩膀，半带着他一同下昆式，“霍华德给我的这面盾也还没坏？”  
“万一呢！非要坏了才做新的吗？”  
“现在我彻底相信他们俩是真的假戏真做了。”克林特快步跑到娜塔莎旁边，他斜眼看了眼还在争论的两人，跟娜塔莎说道。  
“明眼人都看得出，他们现在是真的黏糊。”娜塔莎耸耸肩，“比起这个，我还是觉得，我们更应该好好坐下来谈谈协议。”  
“同意。”山姆插进来。  
“他们都在说些啥。”由于完全跟不上复仇者们谈话节奏的斯科特，在昆式上睡着了，最后还是巴基拍醒他的，虽然下手重了点。  
“不知道。”显然，巴基还在消化“自己的发小真的泡到了老朋友的独生子，还搞大了人家的肚子”这件事。  
“欢迎来到瓦坎达。”特查拉走到他们面前，瓦坎达的将军已经在一旁等候着了，他把泽莫交给瓦坎达的军队，朝着史蒂夫他们走去。  
史蒂夫跟托尼已经走到了前面，史蒂夫代表复仇者众人，跟特查拉握了握手。“跟我来。”特查拉环顾了一眼复仇者，朝他们点了点头，便转身带着他们走进了瓦坎达的宫殿。

40.

特查拉带着复仇者走进宫殿，简单给他们分配了一下房间后，又把会议室跟客厅一类的功能室借用给他们，末了，特查拉对着还在惊叹着东张西望的众人——或许除了史蒂夫还规规矩矩的，其余的人都在暗自惊叹瓦坎达深藏不漏的科技实力。“或许你们还需要用到实验室，”特查拉看着史蒂夫，又看了看微微皱着眉的托尼，“斯塔克先生或许需要一个更加精准的全面检查。抱歉，飞行的时候通讯器一直没有关闭。”  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫揽着有些不太情愿的托尼，跟着特查拉往实验室走去。  
“所以他们这算是，”克林特看着两人离开的背影，在空气中比划了一番，“去做产检？”  
娜塔莎瞪了克林特一眼，倒是斯科特笑着附和道：“可不是嘛，真好，当初我知道我要有个孩子的时候表现的可比队长激动多了，不过毕竟是美国队长...”  
“嘿，我们都知道你是美国队长的狂热粉丝了。”山姆受不了地打断了斯科特，“现在你打算怎么办？”  
“或许我们去会议室等他们吧。”娜塔莎建议道，而巴基则被倒回来的史蒂夫叫去一起去实验室做检查了。

“这是我的妹妹，”特查拉为史蒂夫他们介绍道，他看了眼托尼，“她很聪明，可以解决很多问题。在这里，不懂的可以问她。”  
“还没有什么托尼·斯塔克解决不了的问题，谢谢你借这些仪器给我。”托尼鼻腔轻哼了一声，倒是一边的史蒂夫，礼貌地跟苏睿打了招呼。托尼一只手插着裤子裤兜环顾了一圈有着最先进仪器的实验室，“复仇者基地可以有更多，还有你不觉得你的实验室过于单调了吗竟然没有咖啡机。”  
“斯塔克先生，请你先躺下。”苏睿不跟托尼计较这些，她示意史蒂夫让托尼乖乖躺好。  
而史蒂夫当然照办了，他不顾托尼还在嘟囔着什么，半哄半强制地让托尼躺平在那张床上，接受瓦坎达高科技的扫描。  
“顺便说，斯塔克先生，”苏睿一边操作着仪器，颇有些幸灾乐祸地笑道，“孕期不可以喝咖啡噢。”  
“我会好好看住他的。”史蒂夫微微笑道。  
“嘿！”托尼不满地瞪着他，老天，托尼从没想过自己会有需要离开咖啡的一天——美国人的血管里不应该都是流着咖啡的吗？当然，现在的托尼尽管不满，但是还没有意识到，真正离开咖啡、被自己丈夫强迫健康饮食与作息的日子有多么令他难熬。  
苏睿去一边的操作台输入了一堆史蒂夫根本看不明白的代码，接着她又拿着小仪器仔细扫描了托尼的腹部，接着一个立体的模型就直接呈现在了托尼的小肚子上。  
托尼躺在床上撇撇嘴，心想着自己回去实验室也要搞一个立体可操作的扫描仪。  
史蒂夫认真地看着苏睿检查，他小心地半蹲着握着托尼的一只手，当然，一开始这个老派的绅士作风遭到了托尼无声的嫌弃， 但是史蒂夫每次都不厌其烦地再次握住了被托尼拍开的手，次数多了托尼便只能翻个白眼由着史蒂夫去了。  
“斯塔克先生，”苏睿皱着眉看着检测报告，“你被打过腹部？”  
“什么？”史蒂夫牵着托尼手的力道一下子变紧了，“托尼有没有事？”他急切地看向苏睿，仿佛要马上知道托尼没事——毕竟在史蒂夫曾今生活的年代，流产之类的实在太常见了，而母体也会往往因此受到伤害甚至一同死亡。  
“放心，队长，斯塔克先生跟胎儿都很健康。只是腹部皮层看出有明显淤青。”苏睿点了点手上小巧的仪器，“晚点我让人给你们送点药膏。”  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫松了口气，他扶着托尼坐了起来。  
“斯塔克先生怀孕期间要注意饮食，还有规律的作息，”苏睿开口道，尽管她不是什么医生，但是基本常识她想她还是比两个大男人懂得多，“目前来看斯塔克先生应该只是怀孕两周左右，之后三个月内都不可以有性生活。还有些别的注意事项，你们可以上网查查，或者阅读相关书籍，毕竟我也没怀过孕。”苏睿摊摊手，她将仪器放回自己的工作台上，补充道：“有问题都可以来找我。”  
“好，谢谢。”史蒂夫再次感谢道，托尼也只能点点头。苏睿只是摆摆手，她按了一下手上的通讯装置，让特查拉带巴基进来。  
“看起来九头蛇在他脑子里植入的东西很深...”苏睿为巴基的头部进行了一个全方位的检测，而托尼跟史蒂夫，以及特查拉围在旁边，等着她的结果。  
“为什么我们不做一个反洗脑的装置呢？”托尼靠在苏睿的试验台上，“把他脑袋矫正。”  
“可以是可以，但是比起洗脑装置，反洗脑装置的制作要更加精细，相当于我们要对他脑内神经进行还原...目前我们还做不出这么精细的仪器。”  
“既然能洗脑，还原也一定可以...”托尼皱着眉，他微微低着头，用一只手轻轻敲着自己的额头，这是他惯常思考的样子。  
“为什么我们不让幻视过来呢！”托尼轻轻一击掌，他抬头看向众人。  
“我已经通知幻视带着旺达过来，还有现役复仇者罗德。”史蒂夫回答道，“他们可能都快要到了。”  
“那就好办了，”托尼看着苏睿，介于她可能会是这里唯一听得懂他说的英语的人，他耐心地解释道，“幻视，他的头上有一颗心灵宝石——在一年以前，九头蛇曾今用它制造了超能力者，而其中一位，也是现在的复仇者，旺达，她有一项能力是心灵控制。”  
“所以你的意思是说，如果我们借助心灵宝石的力量，可以突破目前的技术难题？”苏睿问道。  
“是的，”托尼看向史蒂夫，“而且我记得复仇者最开始相遇也是因为那根该死的权杖，噢就是心灵宝石，洛基曾经还用过它洗脑了一部分神盾特工——当然，没有这位洗脑战士的效果这么惊人。”  
“我们可以试试，”苏睿点头道，“但前提是我们要先弄懂心灵宝石的结构。”  
“当然。”  
然而整个话题的主角，巴基，他疑惑地坐在椅子上，显然跟不上他们的谈话节奏。史蒂夫得知巴基也是有办法完全变回来以后，心情也好了不少——甚至短暂地忘记了托尼被踹了一脚肚子还瞒着他的这件事。他拉过巴基，一只手臂搭着他的肩：“习惯就好了，我也听不懂。”  
“听不懂就可以先出去了，别在这碍手碍脚。”托尼嫌弃道，他跟苏睿已经要开始提前准备实验的材料跟仪器了，他冲着史蒂夫毫不客气地嚷嚷，“你儿子说他饿了要吃饭了。”

41.

在瓦坎达的复仇者众人颇有种岁月静好的错觉——公关以及跟政府周旋的任务全是特查拉一个人搞定。而作为远道而来的客人，他们既不需要上山打猎，也不需要砍柴烧水，他们需要的只是享受瓦坎达从未公开的高科技以及当地的美食。用克林特的话来讲，如果不是他们还有一本厚厚的协议要仔细研读，讨论的话，或许他们已经成为了被瓦坎达国王圈养的猪。  
幻视、旺达跟罗德在史蒂夫通知的当天就赶到了瓦坎达与他们汇合，跟他们三人预料的不一样，复仇者不仅没有乱成一团，反而因为托尼的怀孕而变得比任何时候都要团结。史蒂夫跟他们说明了事情的原委，也包括了他跟托尼假结婚、最后又修成正果的事，他微微垂着头，看起来愧疚又委屈，就连罗德都忍不住在心里佩服自己的老友——是什么样的手段才能让好好的美国队长，美国的道德标杆变成一只金毛忠犬还不自知？  
而被大老远叫过来帮忙的斯科特，跟着他们一路跋山涉水，虽然最后没有让他大显身手，但是史蒂夫还是表示，如果对方愿意，可以加入复仇者，当然，也可以直接送他回到他的家里。斯科特再三表示愿意加入复仇者，但是皮姆博士那边还有实验需要他的帮助，他只能暂时先回去。  
对于史蒂夫来说，到瓦坎达这些日子，除去谈论协议，代表复仇者跟特查拉交谈以外，他最常做的不过是研究新的食谱，变着花样让托尼多吃些有利于他跟他们孩子健康的蔬菜，每天掐着点去实验室把一脸不情愿的小胡子男人揪出来，带他出去外面透透气，然后耍些一点也不美国队长的小心思让托尼晚上都回不了实验室，只能嘟嘟囔囔地被史蒂夫搂着一起进入梦乡。  
托尼这么聪明，要不了几天，他就摸清了史蒂夫的那些小把戏。他何尝不知道史蒂夫也是为了他跟孩子的健康好呢，托尼也就懒得揭穿这些幼稚的行为，由着对方以什么“瓦坎达的列车轨道很新奇”这种破理由拉着出去，在广袤的非洲草原上兜兜转转。  
瓦坎达对于史蒂夫跟托尼都是别样的风景，两人熟悉了路线以后经常在傍晚时分去草原上牵着手散步，不经意间抬头能看到漫天繁星。托尼嘴上一直嫌弃着史蒂夫老派的作风，实际倒也从善如流地跟对方踩在柔软的草原上，在星星闪烁照耀下与对方接吻。他也乐意让史蒂夫环着自己的腰，另一只手轻轻地覆在自己的肚子上，虔诚地感受正在孕育着的新生命。要不是还有一大堆事情要等着处理，托尼甚至都要以为他跟史蒂夫提前进入了产假。  
好在，即使史蒂夫严格地控制托尼泡在实验室的时间，但在幻视的帮助下，托尼跟苏睿很快又有了新的思路，而反洗脑机器，也终于被研制出来了。  
“设置完成。”托尼弯着腰在操作台上动作了一番后，直起身子，看向苏睿。苏睿点点头，她示意巴基坐下，接着将密密麻麻的实验导管小心地连在巴基的头部。  
特查拉带着两个将军站在一边，而史蒂夫则穿上了制服，拿着盾牌，带着全副武装的复仇者众人站在另一边。他朝特查拉点点头，特查拉看向苏睿：“开始吧。”  
托尼按下了开关，巴基闭着眼睛，皱着眉，原本平放在扶手的手也握成了拳头，像是在忍受巨大的痛苦。终于，在进行到一大半的时候，巴基忍不住痛苦地叫了出来。  
“不用关掉吗？！”特查拉看向托尼那边。  
“马上就完成了。”托尼跟苏睿几乎是同时说道。  
“他可以做到的。”史蒂夫低声说道，也不知道是在跟特查拉保证，还是在让自己安心。  
终于，在众人紧张的观望下，频幕上的进度条终于走到了头，托尼几乎立即就关掉了开关。那些连接在巴基头部的仪器也随着总开关的关闭而自动从巴基头上收拢回去。巴基坐在椅子上，喘着粗气弯着腰。  
史蒂夫看向托尼，托尼朝着他点点头，在托尼鼓励的目光下，史蒂夫将盾牌护在胸前，小心地朝着巴基那边走过去：“巴基？”  
“史蒂夫。”巴基抬眼看了眼来人，冲着他点点头。  
“感觉怎么样？”史蒂夫见状便将盾牌放回了背后。  
“很久违的头疼。”巴基沙哑着嗓子，“好像有什么东西真的从我脑子中抽离了，就像是，有种遗忘了什么事的感觉。”  
“保险起见我们还是要再对你念一次那段话。”  
“当然，如果不奏效的话，你知道怎么揍我。”巴基笑了。  
史蒂夫将巴基的手绑起来，然后朝着娜塔莎点点头，对方拿着从泽莫那里拿到的九头蛇的笔记本，用俄语念了起来：“渴望...”  
直到娜塔莎念完，巴基还老老实实地被绑在座位上。  
“所以，我这算是成功拯救了洗脑战士？”托尼走上前，史蒂夫见状立马小心地挡在托尼跟巴基中间。  
“史蒂夫，我有没有说过你现在真的很像一只鸡妈妈。”巴基笑道。  
听到这句玩笑话，史蒂夫才放松了全身都紧绷起来的肌肉，托尼拍了拍史蒂夫的手臂，亲自为巴基解开了还绑在他手上的铁链。  
“谢谢你，小斯塔克。”巴基感激地看向对方。这几天的相处——虽然史蒂夫霸占了大部分托尼的独处时间，但是他们住在同一个屋檐下，也算是抬头不见低头见，巴基才发现托尼远远没有他看上去的那么难以亲近，也没有他嘴上说的那样万般嫌弃。相反，他是一个内心柔软的人，能得到托尼的原谅，巴基就已经非常感激对方的大度了，但是托尼竟然还帮他做了这些看起来就要费不少心思的机器，给他彻底去掉了九头蛇放在他脑子里的东西...  
“好了好了，不要再一脸感动的样子了，我只是无聊随手做的。”托尼拍拍巴基的肩膀。  
“所以，伙计们，我想我们的协议也该讨论出结果了？”娜塔莎出声提醒道，“罗斯那边已经开始全球通缉了。”  
“通缉谁？”  
“所有的复仇者。”

42.

“索科维亚协议让我们看到了一直被我们忽略的问题。”复仇者们围在长桌旁坐着，特查拉为他们提供的会议室采光非常好，瓦坎达终年充沛的阳光透过被擦得锃亮的落地窗照进屋内。史蒂夫站在主位一边，他的身后是一面巨大的玻璃频，上面投映着密密麻麻的条例。  
“但是协议里面也存在很多实践说明并不可行的条例。”托尼站起来，他接过史蒂夫的话头，跟史蒂夫隔了一张椅子站定后，他一只手插进裤兜里，习惯性地仰着下巴看向其他人。  
“你改变主意了？这可真少见。”山姆看向托尼，在他印象里，斯塔克可不是一个会主动低头的人。  
娜塔莎耸耸肩：“或许经过漫长的这几天以后，我们每个人的看法都会发生些改变。”  
“谁不是呢，”罗德轻轻向后靠在椅背上，“真相让我们每个人，都改变了一些看法，看来两枚国勋的人，也会犯下大错。”说道最后，罗德的目光转向了山姆，他朝着山姆微微点了点头，山姆挑眉，冲罗德露出一个笑容，他们俩之前争执过的事也算是翻篇了。  
史蒂夫点点头，他看向坐在一边的幻视跟旺达：“幻视，你还是坚持着你的那套公式吗？”  
“事实上，我也只是来到世上不久的人罢了。我的演算系统在看到发生过的种种事情后在进步，现在，”幻视朝着看过来的众人摊了摊手，“我遗漏了最重要的一环，即使被管制起来，那些由我们带来的冲突与挑战也并不会随之结束。”  
“我赞同。”一直坐在旁边的旺达说道，她对这些政治方面的条条框框了解的并不多，但是她知道，现在大家更倾向于用一种就算是她也绝对接受的办法去解决这本厚厚的协议。  
“虽然我退休了，但是，我一直支持你们，我的老朋友们。”克林特看向他们，“我相信弗瑞提出复仇者计划的初衷也不是让这个团队成为政府的武器，来吧，放松点，往后会发生什么，我也会跟你们一起面对。”  
“哇哦，那这样就好办了。”经过了漫长的几天，他们也算是达成了一致，这当然已经是最好的结果了，托尼往桌子前走了一步，一边的史蒂夫心领神会地为他拉开了椅子，托尼便顺势坐了上去，调整了一个舒服的姿势，他看向门口，“国王陛下，无意冒犯，但是我还是要先问，你现在的立场是什么？”  
自打复仇者进会议室后没多久后，特查拉也跟了过来，他安静地听着大家各抒己见，直到托尼看了过来。  
“是我的父亲最早提出《索科维亚协议》，我认同他的一部分观点，你们之前的行动确实过于莽撞、缺乏分析，也因为你们对普通百姓的不够重视，才导致了这么大范围的伤亡。当然我知道你们为这个世界贡献了很多，”特查拉慢慢走到了会议桌前，他双手撑在桌子上，他着长桌尽头的史蒂夫跟托尼，“但是经过接触以后，你们比我认知中的要团结，也要聪明，你们确实是一群可靠的地球守护者。”  
“谢谢。”  
“当我父亲死亡的那一刻，我真的很痛苦，也非常憎恨肇事者。”特查拉摇了摇头，“但罗曼诺夫女士让我等特别行动小组的出动的时候，我才知道这其中的讽刺。我曾经也推崇的协议，是希望你们以后的行动能够得到小组的评判与指示，但有事情发生到我身上的时候，我才知道这种迫切是不可能等待指示的。”  
“我们对你的失去深表遗憾。”史蒂夫看着特查拉，即便隔着长长的会议桌，四倍的视力也能将对方的神情尽收眼底，“你的父亲是一位好国王，他让我们注意到了长久以来被我们忽视的问题。而我们要讨论的就是这一点。我们需要保证自己的行动质量与效率，也要保证以后尽可能多地关注周边的百姓状况。确实，我们在公众面前犯下了很多大错，我们需要赢回他们的信任，但是，这份协议并不是赢回信任的唯一办法。”  
“所以我们这是不签了吗？”罗德插了句嘴，他看向大家看来的目光，举起双手，“好吧，好吧，我也没有当初那么迫切想要这本白皮书了。”  
“我们必须要提前商量好条约，每一条都要合情合理，否则，我找不到我们可以签署协议的理由。托尼之前跟我说过，以后的条约都可以谈，但是现在，我们已经处于这样的境况，我想恐怕，我们双方都对对方失去了信任。”  
“这也是我说过的很难看的情况。”托尼接过史蒂夫的话头，他一只手撑着脸，另一只手在桌面上比划着，“但是主动权也不完全在政府手里。”  
“第二种选择就是我们退休。”娜塔莎接着说了下去，“弗瑞一定会被气疯的。”  
“你不说我都忘了，弗瑞那个该死的老头子去哪了？”托尼看向娜塔莎，“他不是最喜欢关键时刻出来指点江山吗？”  
“我也不知道。”娜塔莎耸了耸肩。  
“原来还有你不知道的事。”托尼显然没有放过嘲讽人的任何一个机会。  
“好了，这件事最后的决定权也在我们自己。”史蒂夫说道，“我们现在可以针对条约进行在我们接受范围内的修改，但是同时我们也要做好退休这项最坏的打算。”  
“政府多半不会在这个时候接受修改协议的提议，更何况我们在柏林还闹了集体出逃这么一出。”  
“但是最后公布的真相与事实证明，最后还是我们是对的。”  
“或许能这能说服一部分民众，但不是政府，你想要来一次公投吗？”  
“公投我们也占不到什么便宜。”  
“所以，”史蒂夫打断了他们的讨论，“我们把我们能接受的协议写出来，他们不接受，那我们退休。”  
“他们总会有需要我们的一天。”托尼接嘴道，“现在九头蛇势力也基本全部被肃清了，只要外星人不要又来地球做客，我想，我们还能休息好长一段时间。”说着他一只手轻轻地放在了自己的小腹上。  
“所以你们早就达成一致了？”罗德看向一唱一和的两人，瞪着眼。  
托尼扭过脸不去看自己老友的表情，但是跟托尼深交那么多年，罗德哪里还不知道托尼这就是全身上下每个细胞都写着“Yes”的样子。倒是史蒂夫老老实实地点着头：“是的，我跟托尼私底下也讨论过了。”  
“所以你们已经决定了？”特查拉问道。  
众人重新讨论了每一条条约后——当然，特查拉也参与了，他会是复仇者合法化的首位支持者——把厚厚的协议删除得只剩下薄薄的一本。托尼晃了晃手中的协议：“这就是我们的解决方案，而迟早有一天，这上面会有140个国家的签名。”  
“队长，那通缉令怎么办？”众人终于要告别瓦坎达，启程回到纽约，山姆对于这样大摇大摆地走到罗斯眼皮子底下，看上去还有些担忧。  
“我们有足够的证据让他们无法给我们定罪。”托尼代替了史蒂夫回答了山姆的问题，他晃了晃手里的智能手机，“走吧，去看看国会山愿不愿意给我们一个长假。”

43.

“上一次我来这的时候他们还没有这么严格。”托尼一边张开双手让工作人员搜身，一边扭过头对旁边老老实实举着手的史蒂夫说道，他挑着眉看着自己的Stark Phone被人搜出来交给站在他们面前板着脸盯着他们的罗斯。罗斯接过手机拿在手上看了看，便将它递给了手下：“我会让人好好保管你的财产的，斯塔克。”  
“看样子他们都记得上一回在这里我的小玩意多么厉害。”托尼得意地朝着史蒂夫挤挤眼。  
“我想是的，不然也说不通我们为什么站在这里遭到无视人权的待遇。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，显然美国的道德标杆对于搜身这种事也显得非常不爽。  
“你们应该庆幸国会山还愿意接待你们，而不是直接把你们关进监狱。”罗斯瞥了两人一眼，转过身率先离开了。  
托尼跟史蒂夫对视一眼，彼此都从对方眼眸深处看到了不同于以往的凝重。托尼拍了拍史蒂夫的后背，嘴角扬起一个笑容，史蒂夫对视上那双焦糖色的眼眸，心中那些轻微的焦虑与不安全都随之散去。就像已经形成了基本的条件反射，史蒂夫也勾起了嘴角，他跟着托尼一起走上了铺着厚重的红地毯的台阶。  
复仇者们一回到纽约以后，政府那边的人就找上了门。终于，经过多次周旋以后，双方都做出了让步，众议院那边通过了审判复仇者的提案，而不是把已经与军方交过火的复仇者直接抓进监狱。而今天，正是史蒂夫和托尼代表复仇者们参加国会山对他们进行审判的日子。而审判的过程，应群众的呼声，也将会通过互联网媒体，进行全球公开直播。  
史蒂夫自打成为美国队长的那一刻开始，就一直在为国家战斗，而如今他却跟托尼一起坐在了审判席上，上方的台阶坐着美国政府高官，罗斯正眯着眼睛打量着他们。然而美国队长最不会的大概就是感慨万千，他只是快速扫视了一眼会场，得亏他向来优秀的记忆力，台上坐着的人他已经认出了大半。  
而相比之下，托尼显得轻松些，他只是坐在座位上，时不时回头看看同样出席的佩珀跟罗德，冲着他们挤眉弄眼。  
“斯塔克先生，罗杰斯队长，在过去的几天里，因为你们抗拒服从命令，造成了大面积的人员伤亡...”  
“等等，”托尼打断了其中一个参议员的话，“我想你们不太明白，造成人员伤亡的难道不是因为你们工作失误，聘请了泽莫作为巴恩斯的心理医生吗？”  
“这一切的源头都是因为你们在索科维亚犯下的错，斯塔克。”罗斯至上而下看着托尼，他板着脸，托尼悄悄在心里吐了吐舌头，心想这个老头子今天肯定是要撂足力气把他们往监狱里送。  
“我们承认我们在索科维亚犯下了一些不可饶恕的罪过，”尽管史蒂夫坐在下边，但是他那双坚毅的蓝眼睛仍看得罗斯有些心悸，“我想即便是21世纪，大家也依然提倡敢作敢当，那么请问现在政府为什么迟迟没有对外公开关于西伯利亚，关于冬日战士的真相？”  
“真相？”罗斯冷笑了一声，他挥了挥手，指挥人把电视打开，上面播放着的，正是复仇者们驾驶的昆式，而视频上的钢铁侠与猎鹰更是对政府派出的战机大打出手，最终造成战机坠毁。史蒂夫跟托尼都心知肚明，当时那两艘坠毁的战机，飞行员都成功跳伞，而他们也并没有攻击载客机。现在罗斯放出的这段片段不过是为了继续误导舆论，托尼甚至都能想象现在在油管看直播的那些网民有多么义愤填膺。  
“知道我为什么讨厌坐在这里吗？因为你们除了断章取义诬陷人以外，想不到别的新点子。”托尼摊了摊手，他一点也不在乎身后人群的交头接耳，他用手点了点自己的眼镜脚，“好在托尼·斯塔克并不是只会囿于方法的人，嗯，我看看，记得我当初说过吗，我很会找乐子。”  
人群因此发出些不合时宜的哄笑。  
罗斯垮着脸，他用力地用手边的木板拍了拍桌子，让乱哄哄的会堂安静下来。  
而托尼的好姑娘也轻易地黑掉了议院的电视：“顺便说，你们的防火墙可以做得走心一点吗？”  
当然，罗斯也不是吃素的，他知道斯塔克总会留一招后手，他一个眼神示意，便让人将电视电源直接拔掉了。  
如果说过去了这么几年，托尼还停留在黑个电视放段真实的录像就能解决一切的思维上，那未免也太小瞧托尼了。正巧这时，等着托尼辩解的安静的会堂里传来第一声手机振动的声音。  
“看起来我的信你们都收到了。”托尼得意地将麦克风拿得更近一些，他看着他们，“我刚刚把整件事情的真相，经有政府盖章的泽莫的供词群发给了全美国人的邮箱，噢，也包括了索科维亚协议。”托尼说着，伊迪斯已经帮他连接会堂的线路，让一块蓝色虚拟的频幕投影在了众人面前：“或许我们可以看更大的。”  
频幕上播放着复仇者记载的真实的录像录音，众人哗然——这么重要的事情，罗斯几个政府带头的人竟然妄图隐瞒事实。

“舆论开始对我们有利了。”没有收到传票的复仇者们留在基地里，他们看着直播，而旺达在托尼开始反击的时候就刷起了手机，她举着手机将那些留言给其他人看。  
“毫不意外。”娜塔莎点评道。她太了解她的队友们了，她也知道，她的队友们从不会失手。  
“政府会因为舆论的压力而放过我们吗？”  
“至少我们不再是通缉犯了。但是这次闹得有些太难看，恐怕我们都要建个小农场了。”  
“嘿。”已经享受过一段时间的退休生活的克林特感到自己被刻意针对了，“你们会爱上这种生活的。”

罗斯气得脸色铁青，但是国务卿良好的风度让他最终没有对着斯塔克那张前奏的脸恶狠狠地咒骂，也没有手忙脚乱地指挥人去关闭那个该死的大屏幕——毕竟那些东西已经人手一份了，他做这些也没有什么用了：“这件事，政府原本计划是过段时间再公开，关于这个，我们之后会有更加详细的说明解释。”到底是见过大风大浪的国务卿，他三言两语为政府争取了一个公关的机会，并且与此同时：“我想我们的重点依然要放在复仇者身上，今天我们在这里，不单单只是问责复仇者过去几天的行动，更是想要复仇者在这里，对全国乃至全球人民一个交代，你们过去几年的行动已经完全地影响到了国际治安，也无时无刻不在挑战国家的主权，告诉我，斯塔克，你万能的科技能为你辩解这个吗？”  
“国务卿先生，”一直坐在旁边默不作声的史蒂夫终于开了口，“正如我之前所说，复仇者的存在是为了保护人民的安全，我相信我们做到了。当然，我们并不完美，我们没有办法救下所有的人，我为你们的失去而感到抱歉。我们已经在最大程度保护人民，而如果我们签了索科维亚协议，告诉我，国务卿先生，你要如何保证你的作战小组就一定全是对的呢？我相信每个人的所为，也相信自己的判断，因为我们才是在战场上战斗的士兵，我们最清楚整个战局。今天，或许绝大多数人赞同让复仇者归为政府管辖，但是你们也该想想，政府总归是人，而人有目的，目的也会随之变动。复仇者的存在是保护地球，而不是成为哪一个组织手上最强大的武器。”  
美国队长不卑不亢的回答让在场再次陷入一片静默，而几个坐在上边的议员甚至避开了与那双湛蓝眼眸的对视。  
“我经历过很多事，或许我是在座各位活得最久的一个人。”  
“是的，没准现在每个人都得叫你一声爷爷。”托尼忍不住插嘴道，他逗得全场再次爆笑，而史蒂夫只是无奈地看了他一眼。  
“在我成为美国队长以后，我为政府效力过，也推翻过被九头蛇渗透的神盾局。在那么多大大小小的战斗中，我永远只做我自己相信是对的事，这也是我选择的权力与自由。正如九头蛇当年的洞察计划一样，你们真的认为复仇者归于政府军方是在保护你们吗？不，不是的，这是恐惧，一种让所有人——包括坏人臣服于政府的威慑。而我并不想做这样的工具。”史蒂夫转过头看向身后的人，又扫视了一圈参议员，最终目光与罗斯对上：“我想我们得出的结论让你失望了，国务卿先生，但是就托尼刚才发出的证据，你也没法给我们定罪。”  
“当然，我会让你们安全回到你们自己的家里。”罗斯几乎咬牙切齿地说，“但是，也仅限于此了。之后，如果我再看到有什么非军方的人擅自杀死或者抓捕罪犯，一样会以扰乱社会治安定他的罪。”他意有所指地看向史蒂夫跟托尼。  
托尼挑眉：“以后需要我们的时候，记得让罗斯带着礼物亲自登门邀请。除了喜欢看电话挂机的小闪灯以外，我还喜欢听门铃一直响。”托尼朝着罗斯眨眨眼，接着便理了理西装，又帮着史蒂夫正了正领带，在一片刺眼的闪光灯中扬长而去。

44.

冬日正午的阳光将万物都晒得暖洋洋的。  
托尼躺在靠椅上看着令他昏昏欲睡的老兵节目，身上还盖着一床轻薄的毯子。冬天的太阳就这么透过未拉上窗帘的落地窗暖暖地晒在了他的身上，厨房里传来菜刀与砧板相接清脆的切菜声。托尼咂咂嘴，他想他该去厨房看看史蒂夫今天打算给他做些什么营养餐。  
倒不是托尼很快就接受了他怀孕了，需要补充营养这种听起来是常识但是非常该死的理论。起初托尼非常抗拒——在瓦坎达刚被检查出怀孕的时候，因为在别人的地盘，史蒂夫也只是让他多吃蔬菜而已。自从他们回到纽约，解决了那一堆烂摊子——或许并没有解决，他们只是不再是通缉犯，但是从此也与正当的活动无缘了——总之史蒂夫就以产假为由，选中了托尼名下一块远离市区的湖边小木屋，稍经修缮，带着托尼提前过起了真正意义上的退休生活。托尼的饮食当然是史蒂夫一手操办的，起初托尼当然非常激烈地抗拒过，但是毫无疑问，史蒂夫总是有办法哄骗托尼吃下去的。  
托尼瘪瘪嘴，他倒是放弃了注定不会胜利的抵抗，毕竟这也确实是为了他们未来的孩子好，托尼当然知道。  
况且他的丈夫总是会温柔又耐心地陪着他。  
托尼揉了揉眼睛，最近一段时间他总是容易犯困，这可不是什么好事。他掀开身上的小被子，慢悠悠地往厨房走去。  
史蒂夫在切胡萝卜。托尼得说，虽然史蒂夫摆弄的东西非常令人讨厌，但是瞧瞧那认真的神情跟完美的侧脸，真是辣透了。  
“这是你种在后院的胡萝卜吗？”托尼想起史蒂夫种了不少蔬菜在院子里。  
“不是，”史蒂夫转身将切好的胡萝卜放进锅里，带着水珠的菜遇上热锅发出兹拉的声音，这让史蒂夫不得不提高了声音，“我们的胡萝卜被你的羊驼踩坏了。”  
“吉洛可是我们的羊驼。”托尼纠正道，他走进厨房，“需要我帮你做点什么吗？”  
“帮我接一碗清水。”史蒂夫倒也毫不客气地使唤托尼。  
“喏。”这种简单活托尼还是做得好的，他看着史蒂夫将水倒了一些在锅里，然后盖上了锅盖。随即，在史蒂夫的指示下，托尼帮着拿了不少东西，“做饭也不是很难嘛，下回我来做吧。”  
正在将烤箱里的主食拿出来的史蒂夫看了眼站在厨房里丝毫没有碰过食材的托尼，他笑道：“等孩子出生以后你再折腾吧。”  
托尼把史蒂夫装好盘的饭菜端上饭桌：“说不定你女儿更喜欢吃我做的饭，可不要太嫉妒我，老头子。”  
史蒂夫在后面将餐具拿出来，他先为托尼拉开了椅子，又给他垫上餐布后，才坐到旁边：“现在你又希望是个女孩儿了？”  
“是个女孩的话，至少可以避免成为跟我一样的人。”托尼拿起勺子喝了一口汤，“不过，是男孩儿也不错。”  
“你知道，”托尼皱着眉吃着胡萝卜，“其实我的科技早就能检测是男孩儿还是女孩儿了。”  
“但是你想给我们一个惊喜。”史蒂夫接过他的话，他给托尼将牛排切成小块小块的，好让他能直接叉起来吃。  
“是的，”话头被抢了以后托尼只能发出一个惯常的闭口音，“你可真是越来越了解我了。”托尼也不知道为什么，他对这种百分之五十的惊喜乐此不疲。  
史蒂夫只是笑：“对了，旺达他们明天会过来做客。”一向坚持老派的美国队长当然也希望同当初那个年代一样，跟自己的爱人怀揣十个月的猜测最后揭开答案，对此，他非常感激托尼的体贴——当然，小胡子男人才不会承认这一点。  
“他们任务结束了？”自打他们跟政府那边彻底闹翻以后，复仇者并没有真的离开，而是将行动转为了地下。他们开始学得低调，在暗中默默地守护着地球。当然，有托尼在，他们永远不愁世界各地情报的来源。除去托尼跟史蒂夫，处在一个比较特殊的时期，小的任务史蒂夫基本不会参与，而是留在家里陪着托尼。  
“嗯，顺利的话今天下午就已经返程了。”  
“看来你明天又得做不少饭菜了，”托尼挑眉，“圣诞就要到了，他们会留下来过个圣诞吗？”  
史蒂夫耸耸肩：“如果没有任务的话。”  
“说起来，我们圣诞树放哪好呢？”  
“客厅落地窗旁边？”  
“那槲寄生呢？”托尼看着史蒂夫起身去厨房给他端上了一小碗鱼翅汤。  
“或许，”史蒂夫将汤放在了托尼面前，他歪了歪头，“挂在卧室的墙上？”  
“上帝，美国队长什么时候变得这么下流了？”托尼惊道。  
“我听他们说槲寄生下应该接吻...”即使过去这么久，史蒂夫还是不受控制地在托尼调侃的目光下红了脸，他错开了视线，看起来清纯得不像话。托尼舔了舔唇，要不是现在还不允许，他真想现在就扑上去。  
“那也可以挂在客厅的墙上，”即便如此，托尼并没有放弃调侃美国队长的机会，“这可是我们的房子，我们想在哪里接吻就在哪里接吻，甚至做爱也没人管得着。”  
“托尼！”  
“好吧，好吧，我们正直的好队长肯定是考虑到了旺达他们或许会在平安夜那天留宿的问题。”  
“托尼！！！”史蒂夫整个人都要被托尼说得红透了——很难说是不是有被托尼说中的缘故。  
“我吃完了。”托尼忍着笑，放过了他们可怜正直的好队长。  
史蒂夫几乎立马站起来，收拾了桌子上的餐具拿去厨房清洗，甚至忘记例行提醒托尼吃完饭站着消消食。托尼心情大好地摸了摸吃得圆滚滚的肚子，他走到院子里，摸了摸正在低头吃草的吉洛的头。  
“想吃点别的吗？”吉洛乖巧地低着头任由托尼揉搓软乎乎的毛，这让托尼心情变得更好了，他顺手摘下旁边不远处史蒂夫种的枸杞，递到吉洛嘴边，“换换口味？”

45.

日子在颇有些百无聊赖的平凡日常中一天天滑过，托尼的肚子也慢吞吞地显了形，怎么遮也遮不住了。  
纽约渐渐步入了银装素裹的隆冬时节，屋外的积雪越来越深。到了午后，纷纷扬扬的雪花终于被穿破云层的阳光温暖得消停了些，史蒂夫便会拿着小铁锹将门口的积雪铲到道路两边。而早前托尼自己在家研发的暖气也派上了用场，在某个下午托尼撑着腰指挥着史蒂夫把那台机器装在了吉洛的窝里。  
“旺达刚才打电话来说她们还有一个小时就要到了。”史蒂夫走进托尼的实验室，小胡子男人正弯着腰在捣鼓些什么。  
托尼没有停下手上的活，他甚至头都没有抬：“噢，告诉他们如果敢迟到就没有晚餐吃了。”  
史蒂夫倒也没有揭穿一周前就开始买各种口味食物的托尼，他只是带着笑靠在门口注视着那颗毛茸茸的棕色脑袋：“她还说，他们带了一个孩子一起过来。”  
“孩子？”这回托尼终于转过了头，他正准备用沾满了机油的手摘下护目镜的时候，史蒂夫先他一步，金发大个子走到他面前，用双手为他取下了护目镜，于是他就这样撞进了那片无论看了多少次都能令他砰然心动的蓝色眸子里。  
“彼特·帕克，皇后区的孩子，他们说你会感兴趣的。”史蒂夫帮托尼捏着肩膀，力道刚好合适，托尼却瞪着他：“你说什么？他们让彼特加入复仇者了？”  
“你认识他？”  
“说真的，队长，你真该好好学会上网。”托尼拿出手机，他点开了视频，史蒂夫看到一个身形看起来并不高大的人穿着一套看起来别扭的要命的紧身衣——从头武装到脚的那种，竟然用丝线吊着在纽约荡来荡去，甚至看起来像是顺手接住了超高速的汽车与公车相撞。史蒂夫也做过这种活，但即使是超级士兵他也未必会正面接下一辆正在高速开动的车。  
“蜘蛛...男孩，”托尼说道，“他好像只是个中学生。说真的，旺达他们为什么会把这个孩子也拉进来？”  
“旺达说是任务中偶然认识的，他帮了他们不少。不过，这孩子既然这么热心，加入复仇者...”  
“想都别想，史蒂夫。”托尼的语气突然变得严肃起来，他打断了史蒂夫的话，“他只是个孩子。”  
“但他也有自己选择的权力，托尼。”史蒂夫当然知道对方是个孩子，但是托尼过度的反应与保护欲让他忍不住还是说出了自己的想法。  
“他应该在学校里好好学习而不是该死的去拯救世界，这个世界少了一个十几岁的孩子的保护就不能运转了吗？”托尼瞪着史蒂夫，自从搬到一边开始两人的二人世界以后，他们已经很少起过什么争执了。一方面是因为日常琐事上两人都学会了退让与迁就，另一方面则是很长一段时间都没有什么需要他们出动的任务了，两人便也很少讨论起复仇者的事。这是一种迂回的逃避，但是在他们的孩子孕育出来之前，两人都对此保持着心照不宣的默契。  
史蒂夫叹了口气，他不想让托尼生气，但是：“托尼，这是你的想法，我们为什么不待会儿听听彼特的想法呢？”  
“说到底，罗杰斯，你们就不该把这个孩子带到这里来。”托尼依然吹胡子瞪眼，“复仇者有多危险你难道不清楚吗？更遑论我们现在还是一个上不了台面的地下组织！”  
“托尼，复仇者的事我们迟早会一起解决的，只是我们还需要时间。”  
“只要一天没解决，就还是有会被通缉的危险。”托尼别过脸，不再去看史蒂夫。  
“托尼...”  
“别再’托尼’我！”托尼感到没由来的一阵烦躁，史蒂夫看着扭着头坐着浑身都炸毛的小胡子男人，最终还是收回了想要抱他的手。  
正巧这时厨房里炖着的汤发出了咕嘟咕嘟的声音，沸腾的汤掀起的水汽将锅盖冲地砰砰直响，史蒂夫只能起身去先去厨房忙活晚饭。  
旺达一行人叩响大门的时候，史蒂夫刚好将主食全部装好盘。他脱下围裙，跑去开门。  
“队长。”完成了任务，又恰巧是圣诞节，众人卸下了包袱难免心情也舒畅了不少，旺达带着笑容，她拥抱了好久未见的史蒂夫。  
接着是幻视，他向史蒂夫点了点头，而后则是走在中间的彼特，他有些紧张地朝史蒂夫伸出手：“队长，我是彼特·帕克，你的超级粉丝。”  
“很高兴见到你，彼特。”史蒂夫握住那只尚且幼嫩的手，打量着彼特——确实是一个稚气未退的高中男孩儿。他有些拘谨地给史蒂夫递上了他一直拎在手里的纸袋：“呃，这是梅，就是我的婶婶，自从我父母过世以后都是梅在照顾我，这是她做的饼干...”  
“谢谢，彼特。”史蒂夫接过了彼特的饼干，罗德跟山姆也挤了进来：“嘿，孩子，还有什么话进去再说，外面很冷的！”  
“娜塔莎没跟着你们一起过来？”史蒂夫带着他们走进客厅休息。  
“她去克林特家过圣诞了，据说要去看看克林特的小儿子。”山姆回答了这个问题，他坐下来环顾了一圈史蒂夫跟托尼的新家，感叹道，“你们这可真安逸。”  
“不来正好，也没有多余的房间了。”托尼从实验室走出来，虽然刚才跟史蒂夫闹得不愉快，但是好久没见的朋友们登门拜访，他总不可能摆着架子。  
他拥抱了老友罗德，习惯性地跟对方互损了几句，又拍了拍幻视的肩，最后，他的目光才落在颇有些局促不安的彼特身上。  
“彼特，我知道你，”托尼走过去用手背拍拍男孩单薄的胸，“蜘蛛男孩。”  
“是蜘蛛，蜘蛛侠，斯塔克先生。”在偶像面前，彼特的反驳显得有那么点底气不足。  
史蒂夫招呼着大家先吃饭，餐厅里好久没用上的长桌被移出来放到客厅中间。香喷喷的前菜主食被一道道端出来放满了餐桌。而前几天史蒂夫跟托尼开车出去买回来的圣诞树最终还是按史蒂夫的想法放在了客厅角落里——这为这顿晚餐添了不少节日的氛围。托尼早就在下面放好了准备好的包装精美的礼物。眼尖的史蒂夫注意到了一个之前还没有的小盒子，他笑了笑，倒也没有点破。  
原本安静温馨的小屋子倒是头一回这么闹哄哄的，托尼端着果汁甚至觉得这么闹腾的场景已经恍如隔世了。  
彼特早就打开了话匣子，这边罗德还没说完这孩子究竟多能说，那边彼特就开始兴致勃勃地点评这点评那，时不时还带上些大家都听不大懂的网络语言或者时下潮流的梗。  
一顿晚餐热热闹闹地吃到了好晚，介于今天是平安夜，史蒂夫准备的饭后甜品是苹果派。大家都对史蒂夫的手艺赞不绝口，也纷纷明示或者暗示羡慕托尼的胃。当然，托尼整个晚上虽说还是原来那副不着调的样子，但是对于史蒂夫，他甚至都没跟他讲过一句话。


	12. 46

46.

圣诞节当晚众人把酒言欢，从自己以前高中时代的快活日子一直讲到了自己消灭了多少反派。彼特倒是一直对复仇者们的过往很感兴趣，时不时参合几句。托尼不爱讲故事，他只是喝着史蒂夫为他准备的该死的果汁，偶尔跟罗德嘴炮几句。史蒂夫则是安静地听着他们闹，时不时给大家添些食物。  
众人很默契地避开了当下他们所处的尴尬的局面——至少在他们看来，也要等托尼把孩子生下来再做打算。他们都知道，以史蒂夫跟托尼的性格，如果不是这个意外出现的孩子，他们现在应该已经开始了跟政府超长的拉锯战。  
他们不会妥协。  
尽管现在史蒂夫穿着围裙，为众人餐桌上的吃食忙进忙出，而一向是聚会焦点的托尼只是安静地坐在一边，嘴角带着浅浅的笑意，两人之间都颇有种洗去硝烟岁月静好的感觉。饭菜的香味以及同伴的笑谈声为这不大却温馨的客厅平添了几分节日该有的喜庆。  
终于，闹腾腾的众人在晚上十一点的时候就被史蒂夫一人发了一个包装精美的苹果，赶去房间休息去了。  
虽然彼特很好奇托尼为他准备的是什么圣诞礼物，但是据说复仇者们都习惯了圣诞节当天早晨起来拆礼物，便只能一遍同托尼讲着话，一边被带去了客房。他暗戳戳地为自己调了一个清晨六点的闹钟。  
待史蒂夫将聚会后的狼藉收拾完毕回到房间以后，发现托尼已经洗完澡躺在了床上，当然是背对着他的。托尼裹着厚厚的被子，看背影被子应该被拉到了很上面，史蒂夫只看得到几戳棕色的头发。看着还挺可爱的。史蒂夫轻手轻脚走过去，隔着被窝抱住了小胡子男人。  
“干什么，”托尼语气干巴巴的，“我都睡着了。”  
史蒂夫倒也不戳破对方毫无睡意的眸子与嗓音，他只是轻轻在托尼颈间蹭着，把托尼裹得严严实实的被子一点点蹭开：“不生气了好吗？”  
“...我没生气。”托尼推不开这只最近几年一路朝着大型犬类动物进化的美国队长，他只能作罢。  
史蒂夫动作一顿。  
“我只是，”托尼望着墙壁上一处的花纹，“甚至有时候会想现在这个孩子来的太不是时候了。”  
“我也会。”史蒂夫亲了亲托尼的嘴角，“但那只是转瞬即逝的想法，托尼，我们需要冷静一段时间，政府那边也是。”  
“你知道我并不是...我还是很高兴我们能拥有一个孩子的。”  
“我知道，我知道。”史蒂夫的吻非常的温柔，他知道自己的爱人在不安些什么，也知道他压抑在心底的那些焦躁，他极其温柔地吻着托尼，从鬓角到鼻尖，呼出的热气打在托尼已经不再年轻的皮肤上，却奇迹般地让托尼渐渐平静了下来。“我知道你跟我一样在乎这个孩子，我也知道你很焦虑，但是还有我一直在你身边...那些事，我们一起面对好吗？”  
好半天，托尼才闷闷地发出一个鼻音，他拉了拉已经滑倒腰间的被子，却被史蒂夫制止了。史蒂夫噙着笑意看向托尼，在一起这么久，他知道托尼已经相通了：“我们还没有在槲寄生下面接吻呢？”  
托尼瞥了他一眼，史蒂夫却直接吻了上来。  
史蒂夫的怀抱很温暖，他几乎整个人都压在了托尼身上，但是却小心地没有碰到托尼的腹部。他接吻时一如既往地认真，托尼终于还是没有推开史蒂夫，他勾住史蒂夫的脖子，舌尖顶着对方的到老冰棍的嘴里作威作福。他们已经有一段时间没有好好亲热过了，即便只是被对方的舌头缠着，被不经意地扫到上颚，都能引得两人发颤。两人之间的气氛也从最开始的温存到变得越来越激烈，甚至恨不得将对方吃拆入腹。等到史蒂夫终于舍得放开气喘吁吁的托尼，从托尼的嘴里退出来时，一根长长的银丝被拉扯出来，淫靡的一幕让两人都红了脸。  
怀孕后愈发敏感的身体让托尼早就动了情，他也不再忸怩，伸出一只腿勾住了史蒂夫的后腰，暗示的意味不言而喻。史蒂夫早就想跟托尼这样那样了，但是考虑到托尼现在的身体情况，他发誓真的用上了四倍的忍耐才没有直接扑到托尼身上去。  
史蒂夫伸手解开托尼的睡衣，他从锁骨处一路向下细细舔吻着，被吻到敏感处的托尼轻轻颤动着，但这并不妨碍托尼用脚勾住史蒂夫的居家库直接扒拉下去。史蒂夫被托尼撩拨得呼吸一窒，他微微抬起头，不出意料地看到了托尼的坏笑。史蒂夫抓住托尼还想如法炮制脱掉他的内裤的脚，随即史蒂夫刷刷两下直接把托尼下半身剥了个精光，即便他们之间坦诚相对过很多次，但是在每一次看到托尼私密的位置的时候，史蒂夫都还是忍不住血气上涌。  
他突然俯下身虔诚地舔起了托尼隆起的腹部，弄得托尼痒痒地只想跑，却无奈被史蒂夫固定住了。自大托尼怀孕以后史蒂夫都非常小心，两人做爱的频率也大大降低。托尼何尝不知道，史蒂夫现在看着自己的眼睛都快要冒绿光了，托尼心里有些打鼓，但同时也怀着几分隐隐的期待。  
托尼平躺在床上，任由史蒂夫一会儿亲亲自己鼓起来的腹部，一会儿又不老实地在自己大腿根处蹭来蹭去。史蒂夫对于托尼身体上的那些敏感点怕是比托尼本人都清楚，不一会儿，托尼小声地哼了出来，他忍不住将手搭在史蒂夫的肩上往下按了按，史蒂夫会意，他张嘴将颤巍巍挺立在空气中留着泪珠的小托尼含入了嘴中。  
“嗯...”托尼舒爽得一时间连脚趾都蜷了起来，他仰着脖子，似乎想缓口气，但是史蒂夫却不给他这样的机会，直接一含到底，温暖的口腔以及舌尖扫过分身上敏感的经脉都让托尼几近疯狂，他拽紧了床单，房间里交缠的信息素与刻意压低的喘息都变成了最好的情药。  
史蒂夫给托尼口交的次数并不多，但是每一次都似乎能把托尼的魂也一起吸走似的。按理说，托尼以前鬼混的时候没少被人这样服侍过，但是只有史蒂夫能给他这样濒死的快感。只要一想到是美国队长在口自己，哪怕史蒂夫只是含着，托尼都能直接射出来。  
“舒服吗？”史蒂夫回忆着以前托尼的做法，隆起的腹部让托尼的表情落在史蒂夫眼里变得模糊起来。  
“嗯啊...”托尼喘息着，竟是忍不住直接射了出来。史蒂夫被托尼突如其来的释放打了个措手不及，他吐出托尼的阴茎，被精液呛到而咳了好几下。  
史蒂夫缓过来以后吻了吻托尼的嘴角，发现对方脸颊红红的，忍不住笑道：“怎么这么快？”  
显然托尼也在计较这件事，他瞪了史蒂夫一眼：“你以后不许再含着说话！”  
史蒂夫愣了愣，随即笑道：“好。”他一边说着，一边继续抚摸着托尼的身体，一根手指在依然开合的穴口打着转。许是孕期的原因，托尼敏感得不像样，仅仅只是按压穴口，就已经忍不住分泌起了淫液，沾湿了史蒂夫的手指。  
史蒂夫舔吻着托尼的乳头，坏心眼地吸允着，手指则破开层层软肉，探进了温暖湿润的穴道。刚高潮过的托尼哪里受得住这样的刺激，他呜咽着，被史蒂夫欺负得惨兮兮的。  
史蒂夫两根手指在托尼的穴腔内模拟性交的样子快速地抽查着，饿惨了的穴肉蠕动着吮吸着手指，大量的粘液分泌出来弄得托尼的股间滑溜溜的。  
“进、进来。”托尼伸手去拽史蒂夫的内裤。史蒂夫倒也不再为难他，三两下脱去了自己的上衣与内裤，他轻轻地将托尼侧过身，为了不挤压到他们的孩子，托尼侧卧着。史蒂夫则将托尼的一条腿架在自己的手臂上，下身一挺便直接进入了那温暖的穴腔。  
“嗯...”两人同时一叹，史蒂夫是舒爽的，而托尼则是被这样的直球刺激到了，顷刻便红了眼眶。孕期的缘故，托尼变得敏感非常，穴腔也紧得要命，仿佛无数张小嘴在争先恐后地啜吸着史蒂夫那根粗大的老二。史蒂夫再也忍不住，他跪在床上，手臂上架着托尼的腿便附身就着这个有些别扭的姿势挺动起来。  
托尼被顶得从最开始还能自持的小声呜咽到最后索性放开了嗓子叫喊着，敏感的后穴竟然已经被操弄得高潮了两回，敏感的身子经不起男人再三的折腾，到最后史蒂夫让他说什么他就说什么，只想史蒂夫快快结束这场磨人的性事。  
史蒂夫舔吻着托尼，这样的体位让他总有些使不上劲，他干脆抱起托尼。“不...不行，不行的，史蒂夫，”托尼已经带上了哭腔，他慌张地搂住了史蒂夫的脖子，让自己不至于一下子坐上去，“会顶到孩子的...”  
看到托尼惊慌的样子，史蒂夫忍不住微微向上挺动两下，粗长的阴茎头部依然快要挤生殖腔口了，托尼被这两下弄得几经崩溃，他被刺激的浑身发抖，哭喊着：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯你这个好色的老混蛋，你儿子要是出了什么意外我可不管了！”  
史蒂夫赶紧亲亲托尼的脸，他将托尼托高了些：“我的错...”他与托尼交换了一个吻，接着史蒂夫退到床边，他搂着托尼上半身平躺在床上，还无比贴心地给托尼腰下塞了两个枕头。史蒂夫自己则下了床，站在床边，用手握住了托尼的脚踝，将那双修长的腿分开，随即一个挺身再次进入了托尼体内。  
这个体位让史蒂夫更加方面大开大合地操自己的丈夫，但是却苦了托尼——每一次他被史蒂夫情不自禁握着他的脚踝将他拉向胯下的时候，托尼总觉得自己下一刻就要摔到床下去，结果总是被那根粗长的阴茎将他往床上用力顶去。完全被动的体味让托尼又爽又怕，没多久便带着哭腔，双腿也不安分地挣扎起来：“嗯...老冰棍...慢点...啊...你快点射！”  
“马上。”这样的体位史蒂夫没法安抚托尼，他只能将托尼的腿握地更紧一些，然后伴随着托尼的尖叫下开始全力冲刺，最终两人一起攀上了顶峰。  
事后，史蒂夫抱着托尼去清洗，免不了被托尼数落一顿。  
“圣诞快乐。”史蒂夫也不回嘴，他只是等怀里的小胡子男人絮叨完了以后，给了他一个温柔绵长的吻，与一句简单的节日祝福。

托尼最终还是接受了复仇者的新成员，还设计了一套全新的战服托某天上门做客的罗德送了过去。  
而眼看着托尼的预产期降至，史蒂夫带着托尼一同回到了复仇者基地，并且请了好几个信得过的医生一直陪护直到托尼顺利生产。  
日子在紧张的筹备中度过，距离预产期的日子越近，史蒂夫就越坐立不安，他甚至开始几分钟问一次托尼身体的状况。而挺着肚子的托尼往往白了他一眼，继续写着一些史蒂夫根本看不懂的计算公式。  
直到那声嘹亮的婴儿哭声划破复仇者基地，史蒂夫那颗悬着的心才终于放下来，他几乎立马冲进了产房。打了麻药的托尼暂时还没有醒来，史蒂夫吻了吻那张发白的脸，心疼得要命，他跟着医护人员一起把托尼安置到了他们在复仇者基地的卧室，这才抽空看了一眼已经被抱在佩珀手里的自己的孩子。  
“是个男孩儿。”佩珀抱着眼睛都睁不开的小婴儿，随即便按照护士的指示，将他放进了早已准备好的婴儿床里。史蒂夫看了看皱巴巴的小团子，倒也没想去抱一抱，而是又守到了托尼的床边。  
“想好叫什么名字了吗？”一大群复仇者围着一个小孩子七嘴八舌，终于有人想起问了这么一句。  
“凯尔·斯塔克。”  
“明明是凯尔·罗杰斯，你这个老混蛋。”托尼麻药过了以后，恍惚了一会儿，听到身边闹哄哄的，但是他还是清楚地听到老冰棍又打算擅自改儿子的名字了。  
最终，在凯尔的身份证上，写上了凯尔·斯塔克·罗杰斯的字样。

凯尔的到来冲淡了托尼曾经时不时的焦躁，他开始变得平静起来，甚至不怎么主动去过问复仇者的事了。  
日子不温不火地持续着，等到托尼身体已经完全恢复了，史蒂夫这才一手抱着凯尔，一手提着大包小包的婴儿用品，带着托尼再次回到了他们的小庄园。因为请了临时的阿姨过来打点院子，里面的花草树木反而长得更加茂盛了，吉洛也胖了好几圈，一看到托尼进来就想往他身上蹭。  
史蒂夫负责每天抽空将凯尔原本那间房间再改一改，而托尼则带着凯尔到处转转，当然，多数的时候，未足岁的小婴儿都在睡梦中。  
凯尔似乎很懂事，他很少哭闹，也很少折腾自己的两个笨手笨脚的爸爸。  
而复仇者那边大部分的事宜基本都是娜塔莎在操心，她让史蒂夫跟托尼好好照顾好她的干儿子就行了，基本不是什么大事都很少惊扰到这对夫夫。  
一切都很美好，甚至颇有些岁月静好的错觉。冬去春来，凯尔也即将满岁，他开始会发一些简单的音节。史蒂夫还记得凯尔头一回叫“papa”的时候，托尼高兴得不得了，抱着孩子就过来跟自己炫耀。“da...da...”凯尔看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫顺势接过凯尔。“daddy。”凯尔终于发全了音，虽然还不够标准，但是足以让史蒂夫的心软成一片了。  
托尼开始着手准备凯尔的满岁宴，然而，就在整座小木屋都被幸福的味道笼罩的时候，一个不合时宜光圈打破了一切的计划。  
“托尼·斯塔克，美国队长，”那个从光圈里走出来的，穿着滑稽的衣服披着红色长袍的人对午后抱着孩子正在看少儿节目的两人说道，“我需要你们跟我走一趟。”  
托尼皱了皱眉，还没来得及说上什么，就看到从那个光圈里又走出来一个人。  
是消失了两年的布鲁斯·班纳。


	13. 47~55

47.

“所以你是说有个收集癖会来地球收集宝石？”托尼拜托了佩珀过来照顾孩子后，还是跟着一起去了据说是什么纽约圣所的地方，听着班纳跟那个自称是奇异博士的人一人一句说着灭霸的野心，“所以把那颗绿色的扔了不就行了？”托尼看向奇异博士的项链。  
史蒂夫在暗中戳了戳托尼，还未来得及说什么，就被奇异博士一脸严肃地抢过了话头：“守护时间宝石是我们至尊法师的使命。”  
“托尼，这不是开玩笑的，灭霸已经收集了两颗宝石，一旦他全部收集以后，只需要一个响指，整个宇宙一半的生命都会灰飞烟灭。”班纳看着托尼，他摇着头，仿佛不愿回忆起不久前在太空经历的那场浩劫，“听着，索尔已经牺牲了，我们现在要立马做好应战准备。现在地球上有两颗宝石，而我们知道在哪...”  
“索尔牺牲了？！”史蒂夫错愕地看向班纳，他的大脑一瞬间变得空白——这是多么骇人的噩耗！尽管他们已经有整整两年没有联系到索尔了，但是索尔依然是昔日一起并肩作战过的队友，更是史蒂夫在新世纪醒来以后为数不多的好朋友。  
班纳将自己随索尔带着阿斯加德的子民逃出来后的事择重说了一下。这下就连托尼也沉默了——索尔跟洛基，再加上浩克，却被灭霸打得毫无还手之力，还要眼看着灭霸在自己的眼前毁掉自己那些手无寸铁的子民。  
“我们必须马上联系幻视。”史蒂夫跟托尼对视了一眼。  
而正在这时，一只巨大的圆圈从天而降，生生地挤倒大片纽约密密麻麻的建筑，滑行到了距离圣所不到一个街区的距离，停住了。  
“听着，博士，我需要你现在去纽约北部复仇者基地找到娜塔莎，然后为她制作一个前往洛杉矶的通道。”史蒂夫见状，立刻转头对斯兰特奇说道，“他们过来明显是为了时间宝石，那么很有可能，他们也会派人去幻视那边抢夺心灵宝石。幻视需要支援。”  
斯兰特奇盯着史蒂夫看了一会儿，最终点了点头。他朝王使了个眼色，王会意地画了个圈，圈内赫然是复仇者基地室内熟悉的装潢。托尼抽了抽嘴角，看着王走进圈内办事去了。尽管他跟史蒂夫也是这么一步走到这个什么纽约圣所，但是再看到一遍，他还是会为了这个不符合任何物理逻辑的圈感到蛋疼。  
托尼用手指勾了勾史蒂夫的，史蒂夫冲他点了点头，他将久违的盾牌扣在手腕上，深深地吸了一口气，带着众人向着那只巨大的外空飞船走过去。  
原本井然有序的街道因为这艘巨大的飞船而变得破败不堪。史蒂夫深深地皱起了眉头，他看到两个人——或许是怪物，从飞船上下来。一个身体异常庞大，甚至比浩克还要高些，面目狰狞，他拿着奇形怪状的斧子。而他身边的那位不速之客跟他比起来就要矮小得多，他全身的皮肤灰白一片，更像是白纸浸了水后被拧干留下的皱痕。他的鼻子是平扁的，这让史蒂夫不合时宜地想到了不久前才跟托尼一起窝在沙发上看完的哈利波特，那位同样没有鼻子的伏地魔。  
“你们应该感到荣幸，因为你们即将丧命于伟大的灭霸之子的手里。你们毫无意义的生命将献祭...”黑舌谋士一开口便让史蒂夫锁紧了眉头：“我只知道上一次来地球这么嚣张宣战的家伙已经跑了，你们也会一样。”  
对方并没有被史蒂夫激怒，他只是看向了史蒂夫另一侧的斯兰特奇：“宝石守护者，这只噪舌的动物是你的代发言人吗？”  
“当然不是，我自己会发言。”说着斯兰特奇双手便出现了几圈金光，他摆出了一个迎战的姿势，“你们无端闯入这个城市这个星球...”  
“意思就是让你快滚，章鱼哥。”托尼接过话头。  
“我没有耐心陪他们玩了，”黑舌谋士对着旁边的黑矮星说道，“去把宝石取回来。”  
只见那只巨大的怪兽将手中的斧子往地上一锤，水泥地板被砸得七零八碎，他迈开沉重的步伐拖着斧子朝史蒂夫这边走了过来。  
“班纳，你想加入我们吗？”托尼看向站在自己身侧的班纳，他感慨道，“你知道我有多么怀念我们一起作战时候的感觉。”  
“不太想，但我的想法什么时候重要过。”班纳说着便开始使劲让浩克出来。  
史蒂夫鼓励般地看着班纳：“你可以的博士，现在是你发怒的最好时机。”  
“我想我可能需要集中一下注意力。”面对史蒂夫跟托尼你一言我一语的喋喋不休，班纳始终没法让浩克出来，他几乎快使出了吃奶的劲头。这下就连斯兰特奇也开始看着班纳，眼看着敌人就要走到眼前了，托尼斜了一眼班纳：“已经火烧眉毛了兄弟。”  
“我知道，但是，可能浩克跟我在闹脾气。”班纳懊恼地回道。  
“没事的，”史蒂夫安慰道，他看向斯兰特奇，“奇异博士，能麻烦你把班纳送离战场吗？他现在没有战斗力。”  
斯兰特奇点点头，他随手画了个通向复仇者基地的圈示意班纳快走。  
而黑矮星也已经走到了他们跟前。  
托尼摘下眼镜，他点了点自己胸口的反应堆，瞬间纳米制成的盔甲覆盖了他的全身，史蒂夫跟托尼几乎是同时并肩迎了上去。托尼用同样是纳米做成的盾牌挡住了黑矮星捶下来的斧子，而史蒂夫则翻身让身体腾空后一脚狠狠地踢在了黑矮星的脸上，看得出超级士兵几乎使出了全力，这一下直接把眼前的庞然大物踢得向一边倒去。  
“托尼！”史蒂夫接了一个后空翻落地的瞬间将盾牌斜面对准了托尼，托尼几乎立马就将超高能量的掌心炮打在盾牌上，接着由这面盾反弹到黑矮星的身上，巨大的能量将他冲击得直接向后摔去，眼看着就要摔到他站在原地的同伙脸上时，被对方轻轻一挥手指，那具巨大的身体便重重地倒在了一边。  
显然黑舌谋士比那个大块头厉害得多，史蒂夫跟托尼躲闪着对方挥挥手指就劈头盖脸砸过来的东西，托尼嘀咕着：“我讨厌魔法。”  
“你快点把宝石送走。”托尼看了一眼斯兰特奇。  
“它与我同在。”  
托尼在盔甲里翻了个白眼，他没说什么便朝着黑舌谋士那边冲了过去。而史蒂夫知道劝不动这位跟托尼有着不相上下的高傲自负以及固执的法师，便也不再说什么，只是挡在了奇异博士的前面。  
躲开黑舌谋士动用魔法丢出去的障碍的托尼，并没有注意到已经被激怒的黑矮星，他被对方甩出的斧子一下子击飞得老远。黑矮星追上去与托尼在另外一边缠斗了起来。而这边史蒂夫跟斯兰特奇渐渐扛不住黑舌谋士过于高超的法术。无论他们用上什么招数，都会被对方轻易拆解。同为法师的奇异博士还好些，史蒂夫则节节败退，要不是托尼为他升级过吸附盾牌的小装备，他险些将盾牌弄丢了。  
就在托尼快要抵不住黑矮星过于猛烈的攻击时，一个身影飞快地闪到了他的面前给他接住了敌人的一拳。“嘿，斯塔克先生。”  
托尼上下打量了一下来人，正是彼特·帕克这个小孩子，对方穿着托尼送给他的战服，甚至回头向托尼挥了挥手：“不记得我了吗？我是...”  
“当然记得。彼特，你为什么会在这？”  
“说来话长，”彼特闪到一边，荡着蜘蛛丝给了黑矮星一脚，“我有什么能帮上忙的吗斯塔克先生？”  
“你去支援奇异博士，就是背后披着个红披风的家伙。”托尼吩咐道，正巧在这时，斯兰特奇平躺在空中飞快地在他们眼前一闪而过，朝着另外一条街道移动去了。“就是他！”托尼喊道。  
而毫不意外的，黑舌谋士同样飞快地悬浮在空中追着。彼特听了以后立刻荡着蜘蛛丝追了过去。而托尼继续留在原地跟黑矮星打斗着。过了一会儿，史蒂夫才从最初开始的那条街道跑了出来，他一盾牌挥向黑矮星的脑袋：“奇异博士呢？”  
“我让彼特去看着了。”托尼一边躲过攻击，一边将手铐恰到好处地扔出去拷住了黑矮星的双手。史蒂夫乘着对方双手不便，配合着盾牌攻击着黑矮星的头部，托尼也连发了好几发微型导弹轰炸着这头皮糙肉燥的怪物，然而这除了让黑矮星更加生气以外，并没有其他的作用了。  
黑矮星轻易地挣开了托尼的电磁手铐，他冲着托尼跟史蒂夫咆哮着，挥着拳头就朝着两人打去。托尼和史蒂夫一人一边闪到了黑矮星的两侧，躲过了攻击后便相互配合着对方在两个方向对着这个傻大个发起了进攻。“这个怪物一定不知道他有口臭。”托尼一边飞着躲过攻击，一边将火力对准黑矮星一顿猛轰。  
而另一边的彼特显然也不黑舌谋士的对手，他一边躲过对方随手朝后面扔来的东西，一边嚷着：“嘿，你可真不厚道。”经管他的身手已经足够敏捷，但最终，斯兰特奇还是被黑舌谋士掠进了飞船，彼特立马用几股蜘蛛丝拉住，却不想自己也被一同吸了上去。他在就要进飞船的一瞬间往旁边一闪，堪堪踩在飞船外表凸出的地方站住了。  
“这样打下去不是办法。”眼看着战斗陷入了焦灼，史蒂夫喘了口气，再次用力将盾牌踢到黑矮星身上。显然这个外星怪物比他们体力好上太多，他们在被无限地拖延时间。  
“Boss，飞船起飞了。”星期五提醒到。果然，不远处的飞船已经开始缓缓升空，史蒂夫跟托尼交换一个眼神——他们已经得手了！而正在这时，被他们打得稍稍退后的黑矮星再次挥着斧子冲了过来。几乎是刹那间，一个光圈开在了黑矮星面前，这个怪物就这么猝不及防地冲了进去，光圈立马收拢。史蒂夫跟托尼看向来人，正是去通知其他复仇者的王赶了回来。  
“你把他传送去哪了？”托尼奇道。  
“南极洲。”  
“托尼，我们得马上追上飞船。”史蒂夫并没有为此放松，他眯起眼睛看向越飞越高的飞船。  
“王，你一定要来参加我儿子的生日宴。”托尼冲着王点点头，他一把抱住史蒂夫，飞快地朝飞船追去。

48.

如史蒂夫所料，灭霸果然也派了人手去幻视那边抢夺心灵宝石。好在娜塔莎带着罗德、山姆赶到及时，幻视跟旺达都没有受什么伤，对方乘着那只同早些时候在纽约出现过同样款式的太空飞船逃跑了。  
一行人回到复仇者基地后，娜塔莎将王的话大致重复了一遍给旺达跟幻视。“可能这就是宝石想要给我的警告。”听完后，幻视摇了摇头，他用手触着额间突出的那颗小小的宝石，“我们得采取措施。”  
“我们得等队长他们回来。”山姆看着幻视。  
“如果刚才那个家伙说的是真的，我们人手现在严重不足。”罗德沉吟片刻。  
“嘿，伙计们。”在娜塔莎走后不久回到复仇者基地的班纳听到动静后从实验室里走了出来，他有些拘谨地搓着自己的手，离别了两年的时间让他再次看到这些熟悉的面孔有些感慨万分，他一眼就看到了那抹张扬的红发，但是最终他只是微微抬起了手，“嗨。”  
“噢，这可真是让人尴尬。”因为班纳走出来而安静了许久的众人，最终罗德还是忍不住从牙缝里逼出了这么句话。  
娜塔莎倒是从容地跟班纳打了个招呼，甚至像个多年未见的老朋友般寒暄了几句。“我去打个电话，克林特应该很乐意再疯狂一次。”娜塔莎朝着众人挥了挥手。  
“也不知道队长他们有没有危险。”旺达看着各大电视台都在播出同一则新闻——纽约再遭入侵，美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯与亿万富翁托尼·斯塔克同时失踪！  
“放心，他们会回来的。”罗德的低语不知道是在安慰旺达，还是在自我安慰。  
而正在此时，复仇者基地内很久没有响起过的那条联络网，再次响了起来——是与政府的专用连线。  
除去状态外的班纳，其他几人对视一眼，娜塔莎冲着罗德点点头。  
“国务卿先生。”罗德等着罗斯的全身投影完全呈现在自己眼前以后，才朝着对方打了个招呼。对方依然是那副仰着下巴看人的样子：“罗德上校。”也算是给了罗德面子。  
“罗杰斯队长呢？”  
“我们两年前就已经没有向你们汇报行踪的义务了。”娜塔莎接过了话头，他们显然没料到在这个节骨眼了罗斯依然会向他们发难。  
“诺曼诺夫女士，别以为我们不知道你们两年里都干了哪些好事。”  
“那你倒是可以说说。”  
罗斯瞪了娜塔莎一眼：“你们别以为外星人再次入侵纽约就天下大赦了。”  
“队长跟钢铁侠上了那艘外星飞船，为了保护地球。”罗德看向罗斯，“我可以问问在他们做这些的时候纽约的军队在哪里吗？”  
“社交网站上已经开始有人呼吁让复仇者出马了。”刷着推特的旺达插了一句。  
罗斯的脸色变得难看起来，显然他也是为了这个而拨通了复仇者的电话。  
山姆耸耸肩：“看来是来求和的。”  
罗斯深吸一口气，过了好一会儿，他才缓缓道，“当然，我希望在这件事上与你们达成共识。”  
“那你最好也考虑一下新协议的问题。”娜塔莎冲着他笑，“你忘了两年前托尼在国会山说的话了吗？”  
“政府这边会商议决定的。”罗斯中断了通讯。

托尼抱着史蒂夫很快就追上了那艘飞船，入口倒是很好找。  
“彼特还在飞船外面。”史蒂夫一边同托尼一样打量着飞船，一边小声道。  
“星期五，解锁17-A。”托尼说话间，接入了彼特战衣的联络系统，“孩子，干得漂亮，你可以回家了。”  
“我感觉好多了，斯塔克先生！谢谢！”换上新战甲的彼特呼吸终于顺了过来，他看了一眼地面，吸了口气，最终还是悄悄猫着腰潜入了飞船里面。  
而这边托尼跟史蒂夫对彼特所作的决定浑然不觉，两人只当彼特已经乖乖回家吃晚餐去了。托尼打开自己的面甲：“我猜即使是超级士兵现在也有些缺氧了？”  
史蒂夫看向托尼：“嗯，不过可以忍受。只要我们尽快...托尼？”  
史蒂夫看着托尼将自己的头盔摘下来，鼓捣了两下后不由分地戴到了自己头上，即使是超级士兵也不得不承认有足够的氧气充盈着肺部的感觉实在是太好了。但是史蒂夫可不想因为自己舒服点就让托尼吃苦，他急急忙忙就要摘下来，却被托尼按住了手。  
“嘿，在你眼中我是这么蠢的情人吗？”史蒂夫看向托尼，纳米材料再次包裹住托尼的头部，变戏法似地“再生”了一个新的头盔出来。即使跟着两层铁皮，史蒂夫也能想象到自己爱人那副得意洋洋的样子，他勾了勾嘴角：“是丈夫。”若不是还有任务缠身，史蒂夫真想去抱一抱自己的丈夫，再亲一亲他。  
而在史蒂夫跟托尼还在浓情蜜意的时候，斯兰特奇被那些稀奇古怪的外星刑罚折磨得脸色惨白。他努力想些别的事，想最初的那场车祸，想到之后那些疯狂的事，最后留在他脑海中的只剩下了古一那句“守护时间宝石是至尊法师的使命”。  
史蒂夫跟托尼轻手轻脚在飞船里寻找着，终于，他们在一处走廊上看到了下层被绑起来的奇异博士。“他看起来糟透了。”史蒂夫看到那些细长的玩意皱起了眉头。  
他的话刚落音，托尼还没来得及符合上一句，两人的后肩被同时一拍，惊得两人几乎立即转过身摆好了应战姿势。  
...是斯兰特奇的红色披风。  
“这披风倒是够衷心。”沉默了一会儿，托尼吐槽道。  
“呃，说道衷心这个问题...”又一个声音从他们头顶上冒出来，史蒂夫跟托尼往上一看，是吊着蛛丝倒挂着的彼特。  
“嘿，不是让你先回家了吗？”看到彼特那一瞬间，史蒂夫敢保证，如果托尼是只猫的话这会儿猫已经全炸开了，“这不是你该来的地方...”  
“我正准备回家，但是回去的路实在太长了，于是我就想到了你，还有队长，没准你们需要我的帮助，然后我就一直跟着飞船过来了，噢顺便说一下，这套战甲实在是太智能了...”彼特一口气霹雳巴拉说完了根本不给托尼插话的机会。  
“该死的。”托尼低骂了一句。  
“托尼。”史蒂夫皱起眉头，托尼受不了地举起手：“这时候你还要跟我说注意语言的问题，老头子？”  
“彼特，你来这里实在太冒险了。”还未等托尼再说什么，史蒂夫变转向了彼特，他那张同学校电视里一模一样的正直脸看得彼特心里打起了鼓。  
“可是，可是，我想帮助你们。”  
“我知道，你的好意我们都清楚，也许我们确实需要帮助，但是这次任务即使对于我跟托尼来说也过于危险，更遑论你还没有过几次真正的作战经历。”一板一眼的美国队长看起来比钢铁侠还要难说话，彼特不经将视线转向了托尼，托尼假装没看到那道求助的目光，直接错开了视线。  
“我已经考虑过了，”彼特再次看向美国队长，他的眼神里带着坚定，“如果连邻居都失去了的话，我还怎么当一个好邻居蜘蛛侠？”  
史蒂夫跟托尼对视了一眼。这是去年圣诞节托尼送彼特礼物的时候，在贺卡上写的话。  
托尼叹了口气。史蒂夫无奈地看向彼特：“好吧，但是答应我，万事要小心，听从指挥。”  
“好的，队长。”彼特有些雀跃。  
托尼瞄了两人一眼：“快过来。”  
彼特看了一眼下面正在对奇异博士用刑的黑舌谋士，他歪了歪头：“你们看过一部叫做《异形》的老电影吗...”  
听完彼特的计划，史蒂夫点点头，而托尼直接合上面甲跳到下面去了。  
黑舌谋士转过身，他看着托尼：“你的力量跟我比起来微不足道，即使这样你也要来救你的朋友吗？”  
“是的，但是有个孩子看过很多电影。”说完托尼肩上的微型导弹便打向了飞船一侧，将飞船直接炸出了一个窟窿，而毫无防备的黑舌谋士就这样一下子被吸到了外太空。史蒂夫跳下来一手抓住斯兰特奇的手，一只手拉住飞船上的物体固定住，而彼特则用蛛丝帮忙拉住斯兰特奇的身子，在两人共同努力下斯兰特奇这才没有像黑舌谋士一样被吸去外太空结成冰块。而托尼则用战甲内储备的能量将窟窿堵上了。  
“托尼，你会驾驶这艘飞船吗？”史蒂夫并没有为此松了口气，他走到驾驶舱内，古怪的按键以及奇怪的显示屏让他感觉非常不好。  
“嘿，别担心，”托尼一眼就看出了史蒂夫在想些什么，他脱去盔甲亲了亲史蒂夫的脸，“怎么可能会有斯塔克搞定不了的东西？”说着他便捣鼓起了上面的按钮，而彼特则在一边看着。  
“孩子，谢谢你。”史蒂夫看向彼特，如若不是彼特的主意，他们这回恐怕不会这么轻松。  
彼特有些不好意思地挠了挠头，他眼神聚焦在自己的鞋尖上：“这没什么。”  
“说起这个，”托尼用力拉了一下把手，“你还没有道过谢呢，我们救了你。”  
史蒂夫跟彼特看向托尼，又几乎同时看向一边的奇异博士。“快说吧，我等着呢。”  
“为什么？为了你快要把我也弄进外太空里吗？”  
“没有我们你早就死了，”托尼显然来了气，“要不是你的自命不凡我们也不会在这个太空甜甜圈里！”  
“我倒是很好奇你的盔甲是怎么装得下你那张自大的脸。”  
史蒂夫朝着彼特使了个眼神，彼特福至心灵，他蹦跶去托尼那边，拉住还要冲着斯兰特奇说什么的托尼：“斯塔克先生需要帮忙吗？我们现在怎么掉头？”  
“你帮我拉住那边那个操纵杆，向左用力。”说起正事，托尼便懒得再跟斯兰特奇计较。  
“博士，可以跟我说说宝石的事吗。”史蒂夫则走到了博士身边坐下，斯兰特奇看了他一眼，倒也给了美国队长面子：“其他几颗宝石我也只是在看书上提到过，我知道的比较多的，只有时间宝石，最开始...”

在托尼跟彼特合力下，这艘飞船总算是顺利地降落在了复仇者基地空旷的平地上。  
“嘿，原来是你们回来了。”基地内剩下的复仇者全副武装，看到下来的人都松了口气。  
娜塔莎走上前，打量了一下斯兰特奇 ，才转向史蒂夫：“来得正好，罗斯不久前跟我们联系过了，关于协议...”  
史蒂夫跟托尼对视一眼，彼此心知肚明，那个契机终于来了。 

49.

托尼盯着眼前的西瓜汁，尽管这玩意装在透明的玻璃杯里看起来鲜艳可口，上面还浮着层薄薄的碎冰，托尼试着喝了一口——尽管托尼在此之前已经喝下过无数次各式各样的果汁，但是他还是皱紧了眉头：“你就不能多放点糖吗？”  
还未等史蒂夫做出回应，托尼便抬起头扫了一眼停下说话朝着他这边侧目的众人：“我以为我们两年前就说好了，国务卿先生。”见目光都集中到了自己身上，托尼很满意，他顺手解开了自己的外套扣子，往后一靠，那副漫不经心的模样跟以前那个让人头疼的斯塔克没有任何区别：“政府承认复仇者，并且推动复仇者在国际上的认可。同时复仇者内部自治，但是会向政府公开行动。”  
“你这是拿全人类的生命威胁我吗，斯塔克？”罗斯的脸色并不好看，如今要求复仇者守护地球的呼声在社交平台上越来越高，甚至不少在州还出现过好几次游行。面对如今的情形，政府那边经过多次开会讨论，最终还是不得不做出妥协。正如托尼·斯塔克两年前在国会山断言的一样，他们总会有需要复仇者的时候。罗斯只是没有料到，这一刻会来得如此之快，而他们甚至还没来得及打压复仇者哪怕一丁点气焰。  
“这要看你怎么理解了。”托尼耸耸肩，“很显然现在民意都倾向复仇者。”他抬手将星期五统计的数据展现在众人面前：“这也是你之所以会来访的原因，不是吗？”  
“条约我们可以签，也可以适当让渡一部分权力，但是保证复仇者行动的自由是前提。”史蒂夫适时地加入了谈判。  
“没错，我们之前讲了这么多，差不多也就是这个意思。”罗德附和道。  
“你们提的要求也不是不可以，”罗斯终于还是让了步，眼下的形势，他当然知道孰轻孰重，“但是，同样的，我也会提出几个要求。”  
“说来听听。”  
“首先，复仇者始终属于美国，但是不得参与任何政治党派斗争，其次，尽管我们认可复仇者，但是复仇者主要作战对象是外星人，换句话说，普通的罪犯依然交由相关部门处理。另外，我需要你们拟定详细的复仇者内部管控方案，虽然政府给了你们自由作战的权力，但是预案跟报告，总要有一样。”罗斯亮出了这短时间连轴商量后政府最后的底线。  
史蒂夫挑了挑眉，他看向托尼，托尼则打量着会议室里依然不动声色的其他人。“成交。”过了好一会儿，托尼才看向罗斯的眼睛，随即他便指挥着星期五按照罗斯刚才的说法修改协议：“我们没有时间再打口水仗，或者给你们出尔反尔了。”  
托尼说话直白，但是确实也是实话，复仇者们需要马上制定应对灭霸的作战计划。如果不是他们这份让他们在意了很久的协议，也是为了复仇者长远的发展，说不定罗斯连复仇者基地的大门都进不了。  
正当众人七嘴八舌敲定协议的时候，会议室的大门被推开：“嘿，我听星期五说你们都在这儿开会呢，呃，你们好？”来人正是娜塔莎打电话叫来的克林特。他身后还跟着之前与复仇者们有过一面之缘的斯科特，以及一个他们从未见过的女人。  
“来得正好，”娜塔莎走过去给了克林特一个拥抱，“你赶上好时机了。”  
斯科特瞄了一眼板着脸的罗斯，那可是他天天都能在电视上看到的脸，他小声道：“我可不觉得这是什么好时机。”  
“克林特，欢迎回来。”史蒂夫也跟了上来，他朝着斯科特点点头，“斯科特，这位是？”  
“嘿，美国队长，”再次见到偶像斯科特依然很激动，他甚至有些结巴，“这是霍普，她是，她是，呃...”斯科特下意识回头看了看霍普的神情，纠结了好半天才道：“她是我的朋友，霍普，这是...”  
“你好，队长，”霍普打断了斯科特，“我是黄蜂女，希望我能帮到你们。”  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫转身带着人走到空位坐下，“我们现在正在商定索科维亚协议的事情，斯科特应该知道一些。”  
“当然，队长，之前你说，加入复仇者的事情...”  
“你们想的话，现在就可以签协议。”托尼没等史蒂夫发言，就冲对面的霍普眨眨眼，“要知道现在复仇者男多女少...”  
“托尼！”史蒂夫不赞同地打断了他。  
“好吧。”托尼举起双手。  
在众人反复商议下，协议终于被敲定。复仇者依序在协议上签下了自己的名字，皆为此松了一口气。在会议期间一直保持沉默的彼特拿笔去签名的时候，还遭到了罗斯的质疑。而跟着史蒂夫他们一起从太空回来的斯兰特奇，坚持称自己不需要复仇者这个名号，最终还是没有签下协议。总算摆平一切送走罗斯后，落日余晖将复仇者基地那几块巨大的落地窗反射得闪闪发亮。  
“好了，现在到我们说正事了。”史蒂夫将宝石的事简单说明一下以后看向了幻视，“我们现在必须采取行动。”  
幻视摸着自己额间的宝石：“我一直尝试研究着这颗...心灵宝石。它非常复杂，直到现在，我都没法掌控它。但是，我知道，如果有一个强大的能量源，而这个能量源又与宝石力量类似，那么宝石的分子完整性就会被破坏。”说话间他看向了身边的旺达：“换句话说，我们可以将宝石完全摧毁。”  
“不...不，不可能，你想都不要想。”旺达摇着头，她的眼里已经噙满了泪水。自打听到这件事的原委以后，旺达不是没有想过会有这一天，但是这个提议由自己的爱人亲口提出来的时候，她还是红了眼眶，她真的没法接受这个。她将手从幻视的手中抽走，那一瞬间她仿佛身陷沼泽，四周浓稠的黑色泥泞拉扯得她喘不过气，她听不到她那年轻的爱人在她耳边说着什么，她只能感受到自己心底的悲恸，仇恨，还有慌乱。  
史蒂夫看了一眼几近失控的旺达：“幻视，我们不能以命换命。”  
“罗杰斯队长，70年前，你不是也同样用自己的生命换了纽约市百万人口的生命吗？ 告诉我，这有什么区别？”  
“因为你还有别的选择。”托尼开口，打断了幻视跟史蒂夫的对峙。  
“托尼说得对，”班纳接过话题，“你的思维是由一个复杂的叠加结构组成的，贾维斯、奥创、托尼、我以及宝石，所有要素混合在一起，所有要素相互影响。”  
“所以你是说幻视不仅仅是因为宝石而存在？”旺达问道。  
“我的意思是，如果将幻视的宝石取出来，幻视并不会随之消失...”  
“没错，”托尼肯定道，“幻视在这些融合中也在进行自我成长，幻视就是幻视。”  
“我们可以做到这个吗？”娜塔莎看向他们。  
班纳看了托尼一眼，有些为难：“这里不行。”  
史蒂夫也看着托尼，他伸出手悄悄挠了挠托尼的手掌心，被托尼瞪了一眼：“好吧，虽然很不想承认但是，我知道有个地方更适合做这些。”

50.

再次见到特查拉众人颇有些感慨万分，史蒂夫带着笑跟这位年轻的国王打招呼，然后转身拥抱了站在一边的巴基。当初虽然利用瓦坎达的科技去掉了九头蛇放在巴基脑子里的东西，但是之后巴基最终也没有跟史蒂夫他们一起回到美国，而是在一切尘埃落定以后留在了瓦坎达。  
托尼轻哼一声，还是握住了巴基伸过来的那只手。  
罗德简单地跟班纳介绍了一下巴基，班纳看着走在自己前面的那个背影，摇头感叹自己这两年真是错过了太多事。  
“陛下，我们非常感激你能同意我们过来，你知道，灭霸能够精确找到宝石的位置...”史蒂夫跟在特查拉身后。  
“这将是人类的一场浩劫，如果地球都沦陷了，又何来瓦坎达？”特查拉边说边向一边的将军询问军队以及各个部落备战情况。  
“罗斯听说我们要来瓦坎达可是开心得要死。”跟在队伍最后的斯科特小声地跟霍普咬耳朵。  
特查拉将复仇者们带到瓦坎达的实验室，外面天已经完全黑了：“我在边境布置安排好了兵力，一旦有敌军来袭，我们会第一时间知道。”  
史蒂夫点点头。  
“但愿灭霸有睡觉的习惯。”山姆低声说了一句。  
收到通知早就等在实验室的苏睿吩咐手下将幻视扶到已经准备好的实验台上去。她看了看托尼：“斯塔克先生，听说你生了个儿子？”  
“嗯哼。”托尼挑眉，“凯尔·罗杰斯，下回你可以去纽约看看他。”  
“等这一切结束我也得跟你回去看看你的儿子。”克林特笑着拍了拍托尼的肩。  
“斯塔克先生的儿子超可爱的...”彼特到底还是小孩子，他忍不住跟还没见过凯尔的人小声说了起来。  
一旁因为宝石而不得不跟过来的斯兰特奇，他一言不发地走到远一点空出来的地方坐下。  
苏睿开始用仪器为幻视做全身扫描，随即心灵宝石的结构就被放大投影到了众人面前：“这是一个多态性结构。”  
“是的，”班纳站在幻视的另一侧，他道，“我们必须一一连接每个无序神经元。”这是在来的路上，班纳跟托尼讨论出来的最可行的方案，然而还未等他说具体的操作的时候，就被苏睿打断了：“你们为什么不重新调节突触，让神经元协同工作呢？”  
班纳有些尴尬地看了一眼托尼，托尼面子有些挂不住：“现有的仪器调节需要多久？”  
而旺达几乎同时发问：“你可以做到吗？”  
“可以，但是这里有超过两百亿个神经元，一点小的错误都有可能造成神经系统混乱，所以，我需要尽可能多的时间。”苏睿看着旺达的眼睛给了她保证以后，又看向了她的哥哥特查拉。  
“应该不成问题，目前还没有收到有关入侵的讯号。”  
苏睿点点头，她将幻视的神经元全部投影出来。“为什么你不用多几个仪器局部投影呢？”托尼在一边看着，“班纳跟我更了解幻视。”  
“好主意。”苏睿倒是不吝于夸赞，她马上让人准备了同样的仪器递给托尼和班纳，三个人便各站在一边专注起了手头上的事。  
“无意冒犯，但是，”女将军奥克耶指着一边的斯兰特奇向史蒂夫问道，“你们的朋友总是这样吗？”  
除去潜心于分解宝石的科学三人组，其他人的目光几乎都同时看向了奥克耶手指的方向。只见斯兰特奇盘坐悬浮在空中，胸前那条“项链”散发着盈盈绿光，而他的头正在以...就连彼特都不知道，这是每秒多少次的高频率摆动。  
“斯兰特奇博士？”史蒂夫喊了一声，却并没有对得到回应。  
山姆双手抱在胸前，他对不知不觉又站到自己旁边的巴基说：“你看，这年头每个人都有些奇怪的本事。”  
“看起来并不是一个让自己好受的本事。”另一边的罗德小声接到。  
“那是魔法吗？”斯科特瞪着眼睛盯了半响以后猛然转头跟身后的霍普小声说，“你看，我都说霍格沃兹是真实存在的了吧。”  
过了好一会儿，斯兰特奇终于停止了在众人眼里非常古怪的举动，他几乎要直接摔倒在地上，好在站得最近的彼特眼疾手快扶住了他。  
“博士，你刚才在干什么？”史蒂夫走近问道。斯兰特奇的脸色很差，就像是做了什么透支体力的活。他喘了好一会儿，才说道：“我刚才动用时间宝石的力量，穿越到未来看完了这场战争的所有结局。”  
“酷！”彼特感慨道。  
这下就连埋头工作的三人，加上躺在试验台的幻视都纷纷看向他。  
“你看到了多少个结局？”史蒂夫问道。  
“两千八百万一千二百一十个。”  
这下轮到众人面面相觑，这个数字庞大到就连托尼都不一定能短时间做出排列组合。  
“那我们赢了多少次？”托尼问出了大家心中都想问的问题。  
斯兰特奇看向了托尼，他的目光看得托尼心惊，好半天，斯兰特奇才从嘴里吐出一个单词：“两次。”  
实验室不大的空间里死一般地沉寂。众人都知道，这场战争不同以前那般简单，很可能是殊死一战，但是输掉的代价，是他们谁都承担不起的。只是，或许包括史蒂夫在内，他们都没想过赢过这场战斗的概率如此微乎其微。  
“也就是一千四百万六百零五分之一的概率我们会赢。”托尼打破了一室的沉寂。  
“我们怎么赢的？”彼特追问道，“我们按照赢的那两次来准备不就行了吗？”他的提议得到了斯科特的肯定。  
“如果我说了，就不会发生了。”斯兰特奇摇了摇头，他的目光始终停留在史蒂夫身上，“提前让你们知道过程，只会让现实变得更加混乱，产生更多的分支，那时候，就不止这么多可能性了。”  
史蒂夫盯着斯兰特奇看了良久，他知道对方没有说谎，也没有危言耸听，只是对方眼神里包含着一股他未曾看透的情绪，这让史蒂夫心底有种没由来的不安。半响，他才点点头：“现在当务之急仍是将幻视与宝石分离，然后摧毁宝石。我们是复仇者，我们必须要赢，哪怕是一千四百万六百零五分之一的概率，我们也要做到。不惜一切代价。”

这是一个难熬的夜晚。没有人再去感叹非洲草原夜空上那一片漂亮的繁星，入夜的瓦坎达与广袤的草原看起来危机四伏。  
克林特跑去顶层观察，而彼特跟斯科特因为一直窃窃私语被罗德带去了隔壁房间，霍普、山姆跟巴基也跟了过去。一时间实验室内只剩下站在窗边负手而立的特查拉，以及站在他身后的奥奥克耶；娜塔莎跟史蒂夫站在一起，旺达则站在距离实验台最近的地方，目不转睛地盯着幻视；斯兰特奇依然坐在最开始的那个角落，皱着眉思考着什么。  
苏睿、托尼跟班纳依然还在为幻视摘取心灵宝石，他们大部分时间都在专注自己手上的工作，时而会小声交换一下信息。  
“斯兰特奇博士，”史蒂夫走了过去，他伸出一只手，“出去走走？”  
见特查拉转过身看向那边，娜塔莎对他点了点头，让他放心。  
斯兰特奇盯着眼前的手看了一阵子，才抬手握住，借着史蒂夫的力道站起了身。他跟在史蒂夫后面，悄悄离开了实验室。  
“博士，我记得你之前说过，宝石也可能是我们唯一能对抗灭霸的武器。”史蒂夫在一处露台站定，晚风让两人的心情都稍微平静了些。  
“嗯。”斯兰特奇不置可否。  
“我想问问，我们赢的那两次有用到宝石吗？”  
斯兰特奇闻言看向史蒂夫：“一次有，一次没有，队长。”  
“我猜选择权在你，”史蒂夫似乎对这个答案并不意外，“你之前在飞船上跟我说过，时间宝石可以重塑过去，所以说就算复仇者选择摧毁心灵宝石，一旦灭霸拿到时间宝石，他也仍然可以利用时间宝石去过去拿回心灵宝石。我的理解对吗？”  
斯兰特奇目光有些闪烁，他没有马上回答史蒂夫，而是道：“斯塔克总说他是最聪明的，现在我才发现，你也很聪明，队长。”没待史蒂夫回答，斯兰特奇又说道：“前者较之后者更容易达成，但...”  
“我相信你的选择，不管出于什么原因，斯兰特奇博士，”史蒂夫没有让斯兰特奇继续说下去，“为了胜利，我们愿意付出一切代价。”说罢他便转身走回实验室。  
“一切代价吗？”斯兰特奇站在原地看着史蒂夫的背影，最终微不可闻地叹了一声。

一些碎碎念：  
因为精力有限，所以只写了地球这边发生的事，至于外太空那边还是默认跟电影里一样（也就是说灭霸来地球的时候已经集齐了4颗无限宝石）（卡魔拉会牺牲）  
而关于奇异博士看到的28001210个结局刚好是14000605的两倍。我的想法是，如果在这个现实里，盾铁因为结婚避免了内战，最后铁没有单独前往泰坦星，复仇者有两颗宝石作为筹码，或许在这个现实里，对抗灭霸的可能性会变得更多；但最终胜利的概率都是1/14000605  
而赢的那两次，选择使用宝石的话，当然就会是电影里的标准BE结局啦。

51.

“将军，有一队人马带着兵器请求进入。”半夜时分，奥克耶手中的通讯器打破了实验室内过分的宁静。  
“什么人？”奥克耶将通讯上的投影放大展现在众人面前。  
“呃，对方自称是阿斯加德的战士。”  
史蒂夫跟娜塔莎对视一眼，娜塔莎先开口道：“领头的人不是索尔。”  
“这是...疯丫头！”班纳闻言看了一眼，便欣喜道，“她是阿斯加德的女武神，上帝，她竟然还活着。”  
“让她们进来。”特查拉看了班纳一眼，随后吩咐道。  
“看来你在宇宙还认识了不少新朋友。”娜塔莎勾起一个笑。  
班纳搓了搓手，他的眼神有些躲闪，尬尴地张了张嘴，最后才挤出一句：“也是后来因为索尔的关系...”  
史蒂夫目光在娜塔莎跟班纳之间转了转，最终还是叹了口气，什么也没说，转而去询问托尼进度了。  
瓦尔基里被特查拉的手下带到实验室，她带过来的人马则交给瓦坎达的将领带去列队。“嘿。”她环顾了一圈实验室，对着唯一认识的班纳打了个招呼。  
“嘿！”班纳走过去，给了瓦尔基里一个拥抱，“真高兴你还活着，我以为...”  
提起那场外太空的浩劫，两人回想起除了愤恨外，还有劫后余生的后怕。“你应该就是美国队长了，瓦尔基里。”瓦尔基里朝史蒂夫伸出手。  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”史蒂夫跟瓦尔基里握了握手。  
“国王陛下。”瓦尔基里朝着特查拉那边微微低了一下头，算是行过了礼，特查拉点点头。  
瓦尔基里一身阿斯加德的白色战袍，身后披着长长的白披风，看起来倒是英姿煞爽。她简单问过史蒂夫他们应对的计划以后，便道：“我带着阿斯加德30多名幸存的战士，灭霸真的非常非常强大，要赢过他并不容易。”  
不怎么说话的斯兰特奇此时却开了口：“我让王带了其他圣所的法师一起过来，应该有上百号人。”  
瓦尔基里点点头：“自然是人越多越好。”  
“我可以问你一个问题吗？”特查拉看向瓦尔基里，“你是怎么找到这里的？”尽管瓦坎达不再隐匿自己，而是正大光明地出现在国际上。但是他们自从他们打开国门到现在也不过短短几个月的时间，就连地球上很多国家也一时弄不清瓦坎达原本就过于隐蔽的位置，更遑论一个外星人？  
“因为那个。”瓦尔基里指了指幻视，“不同于中庭，绝大多数外星人都听说过或者了解无限宝石，并且也有相当一部分人有追查宝石的能力。阿斯加德作为神族，当然有这样的能力。”  
说话间，一旁的苏睿跟托尼长长地舒了口气：“完成了。”只见托尼已经被盔甲覆盖的手拿起了那颗金光闪闪的宝石。一旁的旺达赶紧上前将幻视扶着坐起来：“感觉怎么样？”幻视额间因为取出宝石而凹下去的那一点小坑在以肉眼可见的速度愈合，不出半分钟，已经恢复成了平滑的额头。  
“很奇怪。”幻视低头看了看自己的双手，“感觉我失去了什么，但是仔细想想，似乎什么都没变。”幻视拒绝了旺达的搀扶，他轻盈地飞到了实验室的窗边，身体悬浮在空中，黄色的披风自然下垂着，他看着窗外的风景，一如他刚被造出来的时候一样。他回过头，快速移动到旺达身边，他轻轻抚摸着旺达的脸庞，末了才转身面向众人：“这很奇怪，我的能力本该源自宝石...”  
“或许是宝石通过镶嵌在你体内成长，也把一部分能量留在了你的体内。”托尼沉思了一会儿道。  
“博士，你做好选择了吗？”众人不解地顺着史蒂夫眼神的方向，看到了站在一边不语的斯兰特奇。托尼眼神在两人之间转了几个来回，末了恍然：“如果不用宝石也可以赢的话，为什么我们要冒险留着宝石？”  
史蒂夫挑眉，托尼随即看回去，虽然没说出来，但是史蒂夫倒是读懂了托尼眼神里写着的“也不看看我是谁，这么简单的问题我为什么会猜不到”。  
“无限宝石的存在最初是为了稳定宇宙万物的秩序，甚至是创造万物，”瓦尔基里听到他们的对话后沉吟了片刻，“但是随着宇宙的发展，万事万物已有自身的规律。而如今的无限宝石，是权力与力量的诱惑。”  
斯兰特奇不置可否，他手掌向外一旋，时间宝石便浮现在他的掌心，他的目光越过史蒂夫看向旺达：“你必须先摧毁时间宝石。”他将时间宝石放在台面上，旺达走过去，两手浮现出猩红的光源。  
“将军，又前来了一批自称支援的人马。”奥克耶的通讯器再次响了起来。  
斯兰特奇听到动静看了一眼：“是我的人。”  
奥克耶点点头：“让他们进来。”  
“纽约原来有这么多法师吗？”史蒂夫透过玻璃窗看到自远处打开的各种大小的圆圈。  
“并不全是纽约的，还有伦敦圣所跟香港圣所。”  
“真看不出来法师还有分店。”托尼瞥了斯兰特奇一眼，显然他们两个依然不怎么对付。史蒂夫戳了戳托尼。  
“三大圣所的存在是为了保护现在的地球免受侵害。”斯兰特奇忍了很久，才将到嘴边的“自大的凡人”给咽了回去。  
“有不明物体穿过大气层了！”奥克耶突然打断了他们的对话。  
“队长，有东西靠近了。”几乎同一时间，克林特的声音从史蒂夫的通讯器里传来。  
此刻的瓦坎达远处的天边已经渐渐泛起了鱼肚白，微弱的晨光好歹让可视距离变长了些。  
“所有人立刻准备，敌军来袭。”特查拉对着通讯器那边说道。  
斯兰特奇几乎立刻看向了旺达那边：“你得加快速度。”  
“幻视，你先在这里，保证旺达将两块宝石全部摧毁，其他所有复仇者准备战斗。”史蒂夫简单吩咐了一下，便带着复仇者众人跟着特查拉走到外面准备应战去了。

52.

伴随着震耳欲聋的巨响，几只巨大的菱柱形飞船从天而降插入地面，尘土飞溅。即使隔着瓦坎达士兵筑建的防护膜，战争一触即发的硝烟味混杂着草原特有的青草味一同被吸进众人的鼻腔。  
“领头的那个，就是那天袭击幻视的中的一个。”娜塔莎眯起眼睛，显然对方也看见了她。对方勾起一个挑衅的微笑，似乎根本不把瓦坎达的防护罩放在眼里。暗夜比邻星身后跟着当初被王传送到其他地方的黑矮星，拿着他的斧子虎视眈眈地看着屏障里那一大群人。他们身后的那片树林由于飞船剧烈的碰撞而四处窜起火苗，此刻树林一阵剧烈的翻涌，随着暗夜比邻的一个手势，无数的外星怪兽往这边冲过来。  
“天啊...”巴基看着那些密密麻麻的怪兽，他们像是根本不惧怕死亡般的，毫不犹豫快速地朝防护罩冲来。大部分被拦截在外面，一碰到防护罩就蒸发了，但是对方高频率的冲撞根本是无法完全拦截的，不过眨眼功夫，已经有怪兽的断肢残骸挤进了防护罩内。  
“他们不怕死的吗？”奥克耶惊道。显然没有人能想到对方会选择这种方式冲出一个突破口。那些小怪依然集中在一个范围往防护罩上撞，很快已经有零星的小怪撞了进来，他们立刻就朝着这边奔来，被瓦坎达的士兵拿着箭直接射杀了。  
此时，天光已经大亮。  
史蒂夫侧头跟托尼对视了一眼，托尼皱着眉：“星期五，防护罩还能支撑多久？”  
“正在扫描，大约还能坚持10分钟就会完全瓦解，BOSS.”  
“幻视，你们那边怎么样了？”史蒂夫问道，“我们时间不多了。”  
“时间宝石已经被摧毁了，还剩心灵宝石，队长。”  
“你们得快些。”  
与此同时，托尼合上面甲，跟罗德以及山姆飞到了前方，用炮火轰炸越来越多越过屏障的外星人。一时间屏障边缘炸开了朵朵浓烟，炮火声伴随着外星人的凄厉的尖叫刺激着众人的耳膜。  
因为浩克一直闹脾气而穿上了维罗妮卡的班纳原本也想跟过去的，奈何他确实不适应托尼的战甲，加之他确实也没以这副模样上过战场，史蒂夫跟托尼都执意让他跟大部队站在一起。  
在目前有屏障挡下大部分攻势的前提下，复仇者这边确实占了相当大一部分优势，然而不过顷刻之间，草原上风云变幻，巨大的阴影笼罩在了瓦坎达上空，遮挡了东边徐徐升起的朝日。  
“你们真的以为小小的屏障就能挡住我吗？”一束蓝光从那艘巨大的飞船上射下，高大的人影慢慢从阴影里走了出来，暗夜比邻与黑矮星见状行礼后退到他的身后。只见来人浑身上下裹着金色的铠甲，他一只手握在他的武器中间，武器两头则是长而锋利的刀刃。他的另一只手带着金属手套，上面嵌着紫蓝红黄四颗宝石。  
“灭霸！”在场见过灭霸的班纳与瓦尔基里在看清来人后几乎同时脱口而出。  
托尼跟罗德以及山姆飞回朝着屏障那边扔下几枚微型导弹以后快速地飞回了队列。“现在看起来不太妙。”罗德说道。“是啊，谁能想到宇宙第一恶霸是个下巴打皱的紫薯精呢。”托尼接嘴。  
灭霸抬起手，突然空气中传来一阵强烈的波动，蓝光乍现，灭霸竟然带着他的一整支军队进入了屏障内！  
“队长，我们完成了。”旺达的声音从耳机里传来。  
“我知道你们摧毁了宝石。”灭霸将刀刃插进地面里，他环视了一圈复仇者，“我也知道你们是谁，复仇者。”  
“谢谢。”托尼忍不住回了一句。  
“我这么多年的征战，从不带任何个人感情。但是你们让我见识到了，这个星球的生物有多么愚蠢，竟然妄图摧毁宝石，打破宇宙的秩序。”  
“因为你要用宝石来毁灭宇宙一半的生命，宝石的存在不是为了让你做这种十恶不赦的事。”史蒂夫提声回道。  
“宇宙的天平应该被纠正，如果汇集六颗宝石的力量，只需要一个响指，就能消灭一半。无差别地完全随机地...他们不会感到痛苦，而剩下来的一半人口可以享受足够的资源...但是你们打乱了我的计划，”灭霸说着拿起了自己的武器，“现在，我就要让你们知道我会如何对待你们这般冥顽不灵、蝼蚁般的星球，我会非常享受这个过程。”  
说话间，无数的外星怪兽涌进了屏障内，有当初纽约大战时复仇者就已经见识过的巨形浮游在空中的鱼形怪兽，也有许许多多他们根本没见过的巨大的怪兽，那些怪兽脖子上拴住的链子被解开，他们朝着复仇者这边发出嘶吼。  
“复仇者！”史蒂夫高喊一声，这时旺达与幻视也从实验室那边飞了出来，史蒂夫将盾牌扣紧在手上，“集结！”  
几乎同时，特查拉喊道：“瓦坎达万岁！”  
随着美国队长与瓦坎达国王的一声令下，早就对灭霸那套可笑的“宇宙天平论”恨得牙痒痒的众人往前冲去。  
灭霸只是用自己的武器朝着对面一指，他身后的兵将便跑上前迎战复仇者。  
史蒂夫跑得飞快，他的拳头加盾牌揍倒了几个外星小兵，而与他速度不遑多让的特查拉一个飞跃进人群后开始快速地攻击那些围上来的外星人。特查拉身边的奥克耶则用长矛攻击着一只巨大的外星怪兽。  
托尼用掌心炮打倒了几个小怪后便再次跟黑矮星缠斗上了，他一边躲闪着对方泄愤般疯狂朝着他面门劈来的斧子，一边用自己的子弹回敬着对方。彼特荡着蛛丝过来用蛛丝缠住了几个想从背后攻击托尼的小兵，接着他用蛛丝裹住了黑矮星再次挥过来的斧子。黑矮星见状想要用力切断那几股蛛线，却发现这些细细的白线无比坚韧，而彼特的力气又比他想象中的还要大，一时间手中的武器都快要被彼特用蛛丝裹着抽了去。黑矮星大怒，然而就在他要使出全力拉回武器的时候，托尼反手将能量做成的刀刃往他身上甩去，黑矮星躲避不及，堪堪用另一只手去挡，却被锋利的刀刃直接切断了手臂！  
“干得漂亮，孩子。”托尼称赞道，他正要给黑矮星致命一击的时候，一个三角叉挡了过来，托尼跟彼特下意识闪避下放过了黑矮星，而彼特一不留意被黑矮星用仅剩的一只手一下子打得老远。亡刃黑鸦救了黑矮星一命后开始与托尼交战起来，而一边的史蒂夫解决掉几个缠人的小兵后看准了托尼飞起的间隙冲了过去，用振金盾牌接住了亡刃黑鸦的攻击，盾牌反弹的效果震得对方手掌都发麻了。托尼一记掌心炮被对方堪堪躲过，而紧接着史蒂夫跃起一个飞踢踹到了他的肚子上，而托尼再次对着他发射激光炮，这一套混合双打打得亡刃黑鸦节节败退。  
而黑矮星则一只手挥着斧子追着彼特打去了。  
远处的暗夜比邻看到这一幕刚想快跑过去支援亡刃黑鸦，就被娜塔莎挡住了去路：“嘿，好久不见。”暗夜比邻咬牙切齿：“这一次别以为你能全身而退。”她迅速地朝娜塔莎攻去，被娜塔莎一个矮身躲开，她后方的克林特在此期间对着暗夜比邻射了一箭，被对方侧身躲开。随即三人便缠斗在了一起。  
“我认为现在需要更大的我。”斯科特一边缩小躲开迎面而来的外星巨兽，一边再次放大给了扑了个空的对方一枪。“你能行吗？”霍普应对着攻击，“你知道，那个并不稳定。”  
“无疑冒犯，你们在说什么？”山姆一边用枪支从空中扫射着外星人，一边问，跟他配合的罗德在他讲话不备期间抬手射死了一个攻过来的外星小鸟。  
“你等下就知道了。”斯科特喊道，接着他在心里给自己打打气，按下了按钮。接着，战场上出现了一个巨大的人，他一拳揍翻了巨型怪兽，随即又双手举起怪兽朝着外星人扎堆的地方甩去。  
“那是，斯科特？”史蒂夫忍不住看了一眼，他躲过攻击后反手将盾牌扔出去。  
“说真的，你们还有什么特殊技能请赶紧用出来，火烧眉毛了。”托尼配合着史蒂夫将亡刃黑鸦击倒，最后托尼拿着从对方手里抢过来的三角叉直接捅进了对方的胸膛。  
旺达与幻视相互配合，旺达将冲过来的外星人用自己的魔法撕碎，而没来得及打到的部分则由幻视来解决。  
巴基端着机关枪对外星人持续扫射着，这一切对于他来说还是太过疯狂。而在他不远处的奇异博士与王配用那条凭空变出来的橙色鞭子抽打着靠近的外星人。  
班纳实在对于真枪实弹打仗过于不熟练，没几下巨大的维罗妮卡被外星人掀翻在地上，扬起了漫天的尘土。骑着独角兽路过的女武神摇摇头，她将班纳从被围困的险境种解决：“你的绿伙伴还是不肯出来吗？”  
“他还在闹脾气，谢谢。”班纳穿着大盔甲摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
就连苏睿也拿着她的高科技武器与她的贴身护卫加入了战斗。  
战斗开局复仇者占据了一些小优势，灭霸捏紧了拳头，力量宝石的紫光涌动，最后形成光波将瓦坎达那些已经靠近的士兵不费吹灰之力全部杀死。士兵们的惨叫即使在混乱的战场中也格外清晰。与托尼联手解决掉亡刃黑鸦的史蒂夫朝着灭霸那边快速跑去，他一边跑一边撂翻想要靠近的外星小怪：“托尼，我需要搭一个顺风车。”  
“你真是又跟我想到一起去了。”飞在上方的托尼一只手抱着史蒂夫的腰带着他快速地朝灭霸飞去。  
灭霸抬眼看向来人，露出一个轻蔑的笑，接着空间一阵扭动，灭霸消失在了原地，而还没等史蒂夫跟托尼调整过来，两人就被灭霸用刀刃挑飞。史蒂夫重重地摔到了地上，而托尼则磕在了凸起的石头上。史蒂夫一个翻身站起来，他拉了托尼一把。他将盾牌护在胸前，警惕地看着走过来的灭霸，而托尼则展开了一个应战的姿势，他盔甲背后伸出了呈圆形伸出了六根发射能量的能量炮，他的双手也撑开，对准了灭霸。  
“你们的能力在我面前根本不值得一提，更何况，现在我还有宝石。”灭霸拿着手中的砍刀朝着史蒂夫跟托尼砍了过去。  
史蒂夫用星盾挡住了这一刀，而托尼则朝着灭霸发射出超高的能量炮，然而这些被灭霸用另一只带着手套的手全部挡住了，接着他将那些能量全部原封不动返还给了托尼，托尼见状立刻闪开，而史蒂夫则将拿着盾牌朝灭霸那边跑过去，他用盾牌挡住攻击，然而对方无论是力量还是格斗技巧，都远高于史蒂夫。没几个回合史蒂夫就落了下风，他被灭霸再次用刀刃挑飞。  
“队长，快让开！”彼特的声音传来，史蒂夫下意识往左一闪，只见彼特将缠满蛛丝的黑矮星朝灭霸那边一甩，灭霸挥刀挡住了攻击，但同时也把黑矮星直接尸首分离。  
灭霸没有看倒在一边的黑矮星：“这两天我失去了很多，但现在不是哀悼的时候。我终将纠正宇宙天平。”  
“想得美。”托尼挥着能量刀再次飞向灭霸。  
斯科特也往这边跑了过来，但是还没到灭霸身边，他就被灭霸用现实宝石操控的泥土束缚住，他那过于庞大而沉重的身躯倒在了地上，地面都为之抖动。“好吧，我不行了。”长时间变大作战消耗了斯科特大部分立体，他最后按下了按钮，将自己变成了正常的样子。  
而正在这时，地面突然开始剧烈抖动，不出片刻，只见六只巨大的齿轮状的玩意从地面破土而出，它们飞快地滚动着，来不及躲闪的人被碾成肉泥。克林特跟娜塔莎配合将暗夜比邻逼退一步后迅速被飞快过而的齿轮碾压。“这可真恶心。”娜塔莎摸了摸溅到她脸上的血，是蓝色的。  
斯兰特奇见状飞到战场中央，他操控着法术将那六只齿轮高高举起，接着往灭霸那边甩去，压死了众多外星人。  
但复仇者这边渐渐敌不过外星军队。灭霸的军队人数远比他们的多，而那些奇形怪状的巨型怪兽也非常强大，复仇者渐渐体力不支。  
史蒂夫跟托尼被灭霸打得节节败退，两人都受了伤，史蒂夫的腿更是被灭霸捅了一刀。托尼被灭霸打得陷入了短暂的昏迷。特查拉与奥克耶被巨型的野兽掀翻在地，而那些外星小兵见状疯狂地朝两人蜂拥过去。彼特从未进行过如此高强度的战斗，他气喘吁吁，单膝跪在地上。而山姆跟罗德都因为支援史蒂夫被灭霸用现实宝石困在了尘土变成的绑绳里。  
正当灭霸提着刀要先了结史蒂夫的时候，旺达挡在了史蒂夫的面前，她用混沌魔法挡住了灭霸就要劈下来的砍刀。灭霸见状，他加大了按下刀刃的力度，却被那团红色的魔法始终挡住，甚至慢慢地旺达占据了优势，她的眼睛变得赤红，最终，灭霸的刀刃被旺达直接甩出去了好远。旺达再次腾空而起，她用魔法凝聚起石沙，朝灭霸的脸上砸去，对方避闪不急，挨了一下以后头盔甚至出现了裂痕。灭霸将头盔索性直接摘下，他看起来已经有些生气了，他直接用力量宝石汇聚的能量朝旺达打去，旺达见状赶紧用魔法抵挡，却终于是因为体力透支占了下风。她摔倒在地，灭霸朝着她走过去：“我欣赏你，但是...”幻视挡在了旺达面前，这让灭霸皱起了眉头，他侧身闪过了幻视的几轮攻击，接着他一伸手便直接掐住了幻视的脖子，轻松地将他提了起来：“没有宝石的你如何与我抗衡？”  
晴空万里之下突然出现数道闪电，随着一声惊雷，巨大的电流劈向地面，灭霸停住了动作，他将幻视扔到一边，朝着那边看去。  
只见索尔穿着阿斯加德的战袍，他拿着暴风战斧，就连双眼都冒着闪电。他的肩上站着一只浣熊，还有一棵树苗状的小人站在他的旁边。  
“灭霸，我要你偿命！”索尔愤怒地咆哮着，他挥着斧子，周身带着数道闪电朝着灭霸劈去。

补充：  
复联3电影里面的地球上的时间线应该是：托尼午后被叫去圣所，下午上了飞船，史蒂夫晚上去救援旺达幻视，接着他们连夜赶到瓦坎达（这里假设昆式飞行时间很短，那么因为时差问题，瓦坎达时间已经是第二天上午）所以在原电影里应该是连夜作战

而在这篇文里，大家就当作没有时差这回事吧（哭哭  
然后假设在外星灭霸拿到现实宝石跟灵魂宝石都耽搁了一些时间，所以复仇者多出了一个晚上的时间来准备 

关于这种群架戏码，我是真的不太擅长，可能写着写着就忘记谁了（  
以及关于各个复仇者的表现，大部分我还是会根据电影里英雄们对抗灭霸展现出来的去描述他们，应该大概是不会将一个人的能力凭空加强很多  
最后说一下美队，因为文章设定在复联三完结，那么这个时候他是没有雷神之锤加持的（因为他们没有穿越时空将喵喵锤拿回来用）我也知道队长锤盾组合技很帅555但是可能这篇文章里的史蒂夫都没有机会拿喵喵锤了555

53.

灭霸抬手用宝石生生接下这一击，然而雷神之怒所造成的巨大电流也是灭霸一时没有想到的，索尔的周身迸发出的能量竟快要将四颗宝石的能量一同压制下去。  
托尼也在这时清醒了过来，他跟史蒂夫相互扶持着站起来：“你终于来了，兄弟。”  
眼看索尔的斧子就要劈到灭霸的脸上，灭霸动用空间宝石，打开时空之门闪开了。“嘿，朋友们。”索尔朝着史蒂夫跟托尼点点头。“新发型不错。”托尼打量着索尔，如今的索尔没有了那头长长的金发，蓄起了胡子，看起来更加成熟稳重了。  
索尔眼疾手快将史蒂夫和托尼背后要来偷袭的巨型怪兽一斧子打了过去，直接砍断了怪兽的头颅。而再次利用空间宝石出现的灭霸带着之前被旺达打到一边的武器，他侧身躲过迎面而来的星盾，却不想托尼对着盾牌打了一发掌心炮，将盾牌又弹回了灭霸的脸上。锋利的盾牌在灭霸那张紫色的脸上留下了一小道口子，盾牌弹回了史蒂夫手里，灭霸用手指拭掉脸上的血痕，目光变得凶狠了几分。  
史蒂夫毫不示弱地与之对视，托尼跟索尔分别站在他的两侧，三人慢慢逼向灭霸。  
火箭跟格鲁特加入与复仇者一起作战，格鲁特个子虽小，但是却能伸长了他的树枝一下子刺穿三个外星人小怪。火箭则用他的枪对着那些泰坦军疯狂扫射。“我希望奎尔能快点赶到。”他这样大声说道。  
“那是只浣熊？”离火箭并不远的克林特注意到了他。  
“噢，拜托。”火箭翻了个白眼。   
“你们还有其他同伴吗？”娜塔莎问道。  
“当然，我来之前已经给他们实时共享了我们的坐标，希望他们能机灵点。”说话间火箭开枪帮娜塔莎打死了靠近她身后的小怪，“注意身后，美女。”  
“你们是什么人？”特查拉将积攒满的攻击能量朝着一只巨大的怪兽发出，将那只庞然大物竟是震到老远的地方，他这才喘过一口气，问道。  
“我们是银河护卫队，跟你们应该差不多，你知道的，”火箭又是胡乱射击一通，“索尔提过复仇者联盟，应该就是你们？”   
“正是。”  
一声巨响从远处传来，众人都不禁朝着声音的源头看去，是一艘橙色的太空飞船，它几乎在地面上砸出了一个大坑，当然，那艘飞船也近乎报废。没多久就下来了约莫四个人，为首的那个人男人骂骂咧咧地在跟他的同伴吐槽着：“一定是因为该死的地球，我的刹车都不灵了！”  
“奎尔！”火箭朝着那边大喊一声，“上帝，你们是赶牛车过来的吗？快过来帮忙！”他正骑在一个巨型怪兽的身上，被甩得连声音都抖了起来，他一边用试图自己的匕首刺开怪兽粗糙的皮肉，一边努力稳住自己的身形好不让怪兽把自己甩到地上踩死。  
“灭霸在哪？”那名叫做奎尔的男子很快跑了过来，他开枪打死了几个拦路的小怪。“你就不能先把这玩意弄死吗？”火箭这下两只手都拽住了怪兽的耳朵，他被甩得头晕眼花。  
最后还是跟在后边的星云走上前一剑砍掉了怪兽的头，火箭这才舒了口气：“谢谢你，蓝皮姑娘，你比这小子靠谱太多了。”  
德拉克斯指着远处：“灭霸不就在那边吗？”  
其他几人顺着他的指的方向看去，灭霸正在跟雷神、钢铁侠与美国队长打成一团。只见索尔召唤闪电加注到钢铁侠的身上，随后由钢铁侠将更高的能量炮打向灭霸。灭霸则用旋转着自己的刀化解这一波能量攻势。而美国队长则乘机想要摘下灭霸的另一只手上的手套。  
“真男人已经打上了。”火箭意有所指道。  
奎尔已经冲着那边跑过去了。  
火箭刚还想吐槽什么，就又有两只巨型怪兽朝着他跑过来，张着那张奇臭无比的嘴就要攻击火箭，火箭一个纵身躲过后朝着一只射了几枪恰好打中了它的眼睛，而另一只被彼特用蛛丝缠住直接拽倒了。  
“酷。”  
索尔飞至高空，他召唤一股强烈的电流劈向灭霸，半空中的托尼配合他同样对灭霸打出超高的能量，而史蒂夫则抡着盾牌跟灭霸近身肉搏。灭霸被三人的配合一时打得处于弱势，但这也只是很短的时间，很快他便用更高的宝石能量挡住了索尔与托尼的攻击，随后他手套上的力量宝石迸发出的紫色光束几乎笼罩了整个瓦坎达，伴随着越来越近轰隆隆的声音，众人几乎同时抬头看去。  
“该死。”托尼几乎立即反应过来，他立刻往上飞去，索尔也反应过来，他同托尼一起，飞向那颗被灭霸拽下来的行星。  
“星期五，有什么方法！”绝不能让这颗行星砸向地面，托尼快速飞上去，接住了那颗砸下来的行星。“Boss，直接击成碎块造成的损伤是最小的。”  
“斯塔克，让我来！”索尔整个人都被雷电包裹着，他快速地跃至行星顶端，接着，数道闪电劈下，伴随着刺目的光线，顷刻间行星裂成了碎块，零散地砸向地面。但即便这样，被那些高空落下的碎片砸到依然很危险，一时间众人四处躲闪，而斯兰特奇跟手下的法师一个个用魔法撑起了大圆圈，护在头顶。  
索尔极快速地冲向那些泰坦军的飞船，他要将那些玩意儿直接劈碎。  
奎尔用枪指着灭霸：“卡魔拉在哪？”  
“那是我的女儿。”灭霸轻易地化解了奎尔的攻击，接着他侧身一闪，躲过了星云刺过来的剑。“你当初应该直接杀了我。”星云咬牙切齿道，她提起双剑再次刺向灭霸：“你把我的姐姐带去哪了！”  
灭霸没有回答她的问题，他一手掐住星云的脖子，将她直接摔到再次冲过来的奎尔身上。  
“你们终将战败，”灭霸环顾着战场，“你们敌不过我的军队，你们无法阻止我。即使没有六颗宝石的力量，我也依然能抹杀一半的生命，只是需要更多的时间。”  
史蒂夫喘着气再次爬起来，他咬着牙系紧了盾牌，朝着灭霸冲去。他一拳揍在灭霸的下巴上，下一秒就被灭霸掐住了脖子拎起来：“看看你，士兵，多么可悲。”史蒂夫悬空的双腿不断挣扎，双手握着那只掐着自己脖子的手，灭霸没料到区区人类也有这么顽强的精神，一时没有留意竟然真的让史蒂夫挣扎开了。史蒂夫一个翻身从地上爬起来，反手就将盾牌打到灭霸身上，盾牌弹回来后他又一个腾空侧踢将盾牌再次踢向灭霸。灭霸显然被这一而再再而三的坚持惹恼了，他用自己的刀砍向史蒂夫，被对方躲开。但奈何灭霸的速度与力量都远高于他，在灭霸又一次劈头打下来的时候，史蒂夫下意识举盾挡住，却不料这面传说中是地球上最坚硬的盾牌竟被对方的刀直接劈开！接着是第二刀第三刀第四刀...那面星盾被劈成了碎片，终于，灭霸的刀指向了史蒂夫的脖颈。  
“放开他，不要让我说第二次。”是飞回来的托尼，他手持着能量刀，朝着灭霸劈去。灭霸一拳将史蒂夫打晕，反手一刀将托尼的能量刀直接斩断，托尼被他再次打飞得老远。托尼在半空中稳住身形，再次冲着灭霸飞过去，这回他的盔甲脚底生成了由纳米材料制成的固定夹牢牢地扎进了泥土里，使得托尼看起来竟快要跟灭霸差不多高大，他手部盔甲变成一对巨大的破城槌朝灭霸打去，他一下子将灭霸手上的刀刃打飞，再一个转身反手一槌到灭霸脸上。等托尼想要再打第三拳的时候，灭霸用力量宝石将他弹开得老远，接着便是一股巨大的能量冲着托尼而去。托尼连忙用能量盾牌挡住，他左手上再次变出一个能量刀刃，他操控盔甲躲过灭霸的攻击，而在他刚靠近灭霸那一刻就被对方挡住了攻势，灭霸用他那颗硕大无比又坚硬的紫色脑袋狠狠将托尼的头狠狠一撞，竟是隔着那层盔甲也将托尼撞得头晕眼花。  
托尼气喘吁吁，他单膝跪在地面上，他咬着牙站起来。“BOSS，能量已经不足了。”托尼恍若未闻，他将陷入昏迷的史蒂夫护在身后，看着灭霸一步一步朝着他们走来。  
“我知道你，斯塔克。”灭霸漫不经心地走过去，他手上那四颗宝石不同色彩的光越来越明亮夺目，“看看这一切，都是你们咎由自取。我希望你明白，是你们让我不得不用更残暴的手段实现宇宙的平衡。”  
战场上的复仇者不是被外星怪兽纠缠，就是近身的时候被灭霸用宝石的力量甩出去困住。托尼满嘴的血腥味，那种濒临窒息的感觉再次笼罩了他。战场的硝烟，浓稠的血腥，体力透支到嗓子眼发疼...看着自己的同伴们一个一个倒下，而敌军依然强大如初，这一切像极了多年前的那场反复发作的噩梦。  
托尼再次朝灭霸发射出能量炮，然而因为过度消耗的能量使得护住他身体表面的盔甲在迅速消失。这点微不足道的负隅顽抗当然阻止不了灭霸的前行，他只是用宝石挡住托尼那点能量攻击，走到了这个已经是强弩之末的地球人面前。就是这样，托尼依然从手上变出一把匕首往灭霸身上刺去，被灭霸单手掰断后反手捅穿了托尼的腹部。  
这一下的疼痛掩盖过了托尼身上其他所有伤口的疼痛，他说不出来是这个疼，还是当初在阿富汗的山洞更疼。他一时说不出话，但他依然倔强地半跪在史蒂夫的前面，嘴里不断吐出鲜血。他知道他就要死了，那1/14000605的奇迹没有眷顾他们。他愤怒，他想用尽一切残酷的手段杀死灭霸，现实却是他连说话的力气都没有，因为那穿透腹部的刀刃抽着气；他不甘，因为自己的能力有限，面对灭霸他们竟然败得如此彻底。  
“我会让你们死在一起的，我知道你们是一对爱人。”说话间，属于力量宝石的紫光愈发强烈。  
“灭霸！”是捣毁泰坦飞船再次回来的索尔，他将暴风战斧朝灭霸扔去，斧子带着巨大的能量破开空气朝灭霸迎面劈去，灭霸转头用四颗宝石凝聚的能量与之抗衡，竟然落了下风。电光火石之间，灭霸用手护住了胸前，挡住了就要砍到他身上的暴风战斧，但是那只手却被齐腕砍断！“我说了，你必须为此丧命！”收回斧子的索尔再次朝灭霸砍去。  
史蒂夫费力地睁开了眼睛，灭霸当头揍在他头上那一拳即使是四倍血清也让他现在依然感到头疼。他看起来糟透了，浑身都是伤，那身托尼亲手设计出来的帅气的鱼鳞制服也变得破破烂烂。他抬眼就看到了托尼，他放在心尖上宝贝的人此刻正咬着牙将插入腹部的那把刀刃拔出来。“托尼！”史蒂夫目眦欲裂，他近乎爬着过去。托尼吐出一鲜血，他摆摆手，用盔甲里剩余的能量为自己简单处理了那道贯穿身体的伤口。  
托尼脸上满是满血，伤痕累累，他的盔甲只剩了半边，好半天，他才喘着气：“索尔需要帮助，不用管我。”  
另一边的索尔虽然砍断了灭霸的一只手，但是在拉力战中渐渐敌不过四颗宝石的力量。史蒂夫忍着痛心，他的手搭在托尼的肩上拍了拍，最终还是毫不犹豫转身朝灭霸那边跑去。愤怒与不甘燃烧着超级士兵的胸膛，他躲开灭霸的攻击，跃起从背后用力地勒住灭霸的脖子，索尔挥者斧子，要砍下他的另一只胳膊。  
天空传来一阵响声，一道亮得刺眼的金光划破天际，快速地朝着这边冲过来。史蒂夫跟索尔下意识地避让开，那道金光直接冲向了灭霸。众人这才看清，是一个浑身裹着金光的女人。她的力量非常强大，不出几个回合就将本就少了只手的灭霸打得败下阵来。她用力地拽住那只无限手套，让灭霸无法再动用宝石的力量，索尔见状手起刀落，砍断了灭霸的另一只手。  
史蒂夫冲着陌生的来人点点头：“谢谢。”  
“不客气。”  
“你是谁？”索尔问道。  
“卡罗尔·丹佛斯，惊奇队长。”  
情况紧急他们也不再寒暄，史蒂夫看着她：“丹佛斯，我们这里仍有很多需要处理。”他指着那些因为灭霸失势而四处逃窜的外星军队，“他们一个都不能留。”  
丹佛斯看了史蒂夫一眼，便转身去收拾那些余下的军队。索尔则将灭霸暂时扣押到瓦坎达监狱。  
正午烈日炎炎，而那刺眼的阳光似乎在这一刻才真正照进众人的心里。复仇者拼尽最后一点力气将外星人赶尽杀绝。  
托尼从地上捡起一把掉落的武器自保，当他将那把长矛又一次捅进朝他靠近的外星人身体里时，他看到了史蒂夫。对方现在可真不怎么样，满脸污渍混合着血迹，那身制服更是破破烂烂，他给了托尼一个拥抱，托尼却从那个拥抱里嗅到了阳光的味道。

54.

世界又重归于宁静。  
复仇者瓦坎达一战传出后震惊世界，不少国家及地区连着一个月的新闻播报都放上了灭霸那张硕大的紫脸特写。一时间无论是政府还是民众都议论纷纷，无论是这场战争的本身，还是灭霸发动战场的理由，讨论得最多的，还是这场战斗的另一方主角复仇者。因为这场战役，复仇者受到了空前的支持，当然也不乏有少数人提到他们以前犯过的错，但是这些声音就像扔进大海里的小石头，沉得没了影。  
那场战斗结束后，复仇者多多少少都受了伤，特查拉一边让人打扫战场，清理埋葬英勇献身的瓦坎达战士，一边将复仇者们安排到瓦坎达的皇家医院接受治疗。远在韩国的赵博士没多久也携带着医疗器材赶到了瓦坎达。  
史蒂夫坚持跟着特查拉一同检查战场，接着他对远在纽约的国务卿进行战后报告。处理完大大小小的事以后，他才赶到托尼的病房门口。  
“嘿，你真应该去清理一下你自己。”娜塔莎左手缠着绷带从病房里走出来，跟史蒂夫打了个照面，“你这样子更像一个急需治疗的伤兵。”  
史蒂夫没说什么，他一股脑往病房里冲：“托尼怎么样了？”  
“我刚刚为他打了一阵镇定剂，现在已经睡着了。”赵博士转过身，她皱起了眉头，“队长，你去清洗一下，我为你检查一下伤口。”  
“我没事，”史蒂夫摆摆手，“托尼的伤怎么样了？”  
“他腹部上的伤口先前他自己做过简单的处理，我给他重新消了毒，接下来需要伤口自己长合，这个会是个很漫长的过程。等到他好得差不多了，我可以给他做真皮修复，保证没有伤疤。”赵博士说着说着便盯住了史蒂夫右腿，“你的腿受了刀伤？”  
史蒂夫张张嘴，还没来得及把“我有血清，没关系”这几个字说出来，就被赵博士拉着坐下，她沿着伤口剪开了史蒂夫的裤子，她一脸严肃地盯着这个脸上还带着战场的尘土的男人：“我知道你很在乎斯塔克，但是看看你，队长，血清不是你拒绝治疗的理由，你知道你小腿那道伤口已经伤及骨头了吗！”  
最终史蒂夫还是老老实实去清理了伤口，让赵博士给自己做了全身检查，换了套干净的衣服，这才坐到了托尼床前，紧紧地握住小胡子男人的手。  
史蒂夫从未经历过那样的绝望，在看到将托尼腹部被完全捅穿的那一刻，史蒂夫承认他是真的怕了。他怕托尼就这样离开自己，他也痛恨自己的无能。直到那时，史蒂夫才意识到，自己终究还是怀有私心，虽说为拯救世界而死听起来倒是荡气回肠，倒也像是超级英雄的使命与理所当然的归宿。但这一刻真的到来的时候，史蒂夫才看清，他不想与托尼分开，他没有办法想象没有托尼的日子。  
失去托尼是他这一生都无法承受的代价。

灭霸最终交给了索尔处理，后者毫不犹豫地举起斧子斩下了灭霸的头。  
当时站在一旁的还有史蒂夫、特查拉、丹佛斯、星云、奎尔以及瓦尔基里。看着当初将全世界搅得天翻地覆的恶霸人头落地，众人心里并没有随之变得更加轻松。  
索尔转过身：“我报了仇，但是他杀死的那些人也回不来了。”说罢他走了出去。瓦尔基里见状立即跟上了索尔。“他说得对。”奎尔捏紧了拳头，最终还是没有再说什么，看了眼尸首分离的灭霸，也离开了。星云犹豫了一下，最终还是走上前为还未瞑目的灭霸合上了双眼。  
“我去跟联合国那些人汇报一下。”特查拉也转身走了。  
这下牢房里只剩下史蒂夫跟丹佛斯。“谢谢你。”  
“你说过一次了。”丹佛斯笑道，“我也得把这里的情况告诉一些朋友。”  
“你究竟是怎么找到我们的？”  
“灭霸收集无限宝石的事在宇宙早就传开了，”丹佛斯叉着腰，“从力量宝石开始我就一直在追查他的下落，这次你们摧毁宝石的能量波动在浩瀚的宇宙中就是一个指向标，顺着这个找到你们并不难。”  
史蒂夫挑眉，他跟丹佛斯一起往外走。“我得走了，”丹佛斯看向史蒂夫，“还有很多星球需要我帮忙，如果你们以后还需要帮助，可以联系我。”  
“怎么联系？”史蒂夫仰着头看着对方飞到空中。  
“问尼克·弗瑞！”  
之后的日子，史蒂夫每天都需要处理许多琐碎又必要的事。好在有血清加持的他没几天伤口全部都恢复如初了。  
即使事务繁忙，史蒂夫也会抽空陪着托尼，他告诉托尼灭霸已经死了，又跟他说起联合国那边起草与复仇者签订协议的事。出乎意料的，劫后余生托尼表现得并没有那么后怕，相反像是多年噩梦被清扫了般神清气爽。他们偶尔会讨论剩下的四颗宝石应该怎么处理，又或者讨论特查拉拿来的那些联合国起草的文件。  
他们依然还是会有不同的看法，也会为此争辩，但最终他们会以一个吻结束这些争论。头一回史蒂夫亲上托尼的时候，托尼愣了几秒，他一向灵巧的嘴此刻一张一合，最终憋出一句：“噢，这可真是...”他四处张望，“你刚才说的可能性也得考虑进去，嗯，就这样...”史蒂夫好笑地看着竟然开始害羞的托尼，他拉过碎碎念的小胡子男人再次吻了上去。  
史蒂夫开始对亲吻与自己争吵的丈夫乐此不疲。

等到托尼的伤恢复得差不多了，复仇者聚集在一起开了一个会议——与其说是会议，倒不如说是大家围在一起闲聊。   
如今复仇者终于得到了官方的承认与民众的认可，托尼提出让新加入的复仇者办理正式“入职”的手续。如此一来，确定新加入复仇者的成员有：彼特、斯科特、霍普、巴基、斯兰特奇以及瓦尔基里。星云选择加入银河护卫队，而特查拉以及整个瓦坎达今后将会对这两个组织提供一切力所能及的帮助。  
“欢迎入住复仇者基地。”托尼喝着汽水——这可是好不容易史蒂夫才松口让他在烈日炎炎的瓦坎达喝一回冰镇汽水，他指着彼特，“除了彼特要上学以外。”  
“嘿，斯塔克先生，你知道我明明可以...”彼特还没把“荡着蛛丝去上学”说出口，就被托尼打断了：“你现在是复仇者里唯一的未成年，你的监护权仍然在你那位风韵犹存的婶婶那里。”托尼说着拍开了史蒂夫戳自己的手。  
彼特耷拉着脑袋。史蒂夫见状便开口：“不过你可以在周末的时候来复仇者基地跟队友们一起训练。”  
“真的吗！”原本还垂着头的彼特立马兴奋了起来，“噢，那，我或许可以参观一下斯塔克先生的实验室吗...”  
“这些回到纽约再说，”托尼再次打断了他，“以及，可以的。”  
原本在纽约还扬言不加入复仇者联盟的斯兰特奇最后竟然也签了协议，托尼挑起眉，斯兰特奇仿佛已经知道托尼要说什么，他直接开口道：“加入复仇者可以获得很多权益。”“比如可以每天吃一根浩克甜蜜蜜口味的冰淇淋。”王接嘴道。斯兰特奇瞥了他一眼：“不过我不会住进复仇者基地。”  
托尼耸耸肩表示随他去：“你们真应该尝尝美国队长味的冰淇凌。”  
“那不是上市就卖空了吗？”斯科特说道，“我跑了5家便利店都没买到，我甚至怀疑根本没有美国队长口味的冰淇凌。”  
史蒂夫无奈地看了托尼一眼，这让他又回想起当初托尼直接买下一整个冷冻仓库装冰淇凌的事——或许那个仓库现在还堆满了美国队长味的冰淇凌呢。托尼得意洋洋地看着他们，克林特对着斯科特叹了口气：“你不该问这个的。”

55.

星移斗转，时光飞逝。在四季交错间，距离灭霸入侵地球已经过去了两年有余，当初笼罩在世人心上的阴影逐渐随着时光的流逝一同散去。  
灭霸被复仇者联手打败的事显然对那些反派也造成了深远的影响，以至于这两年多的时间里，地球基本上没有遭到什么大型的外星入侵。人们的生活仿佛又重归于2012年以前，仿佛那些狰狞的外星生物只是一场梦。  
复仇者顿时变得清闲了不少，除去一些小任务以外，大部分时间大家都聚集在复仇者基地，一起训练或者忙着自己的事。索尔在那不久就带着余下不多的阿斯加德人民在地球上找到了一处新地方，而他则是新阿斯加德的王国。瓦尔基里虽说加入了复仇者，但是大部分时间她仍选择待在新阿斯加德辅佐索尔。索尔开始致力于重新发展阿斯加德，在那之后他虽然跟复仇者保持着联系，但是见面倒是变少了。仅有的几回见面，索尔倒是越来越有一位国王的气势了，过去的经历与磨难洗去了他身上那股少年气盛。但是改变的又何止索尔一个人，在经历了这么多以后，每个人都有了些改变。  
当初从瓦坎达回到纽约不久后，史蒂夫跟托尼选择住回了复仇者基地——带着他们的凯尔一起。  
凯尔转眼间已从牙牙学语到了会迈着小碎步到处跑的年纪了。小孩子开始多了很多兴趣爱好；他喜欢Daddy画室里的那些颜料，喜欢papa的怀抱，喜欢揪巴基叔叔的头发，喜欢追着让来大厦做客的克林特抱抱，喜欢在彼特哥哥的算术本上画画...整个基地被一个小屁孩折腾得人仰马翻，独独只有娜塔莎依然每天气定神闲，小破孩子看到娜塔莎就跟老鼠见了猫似的老老实实甜甜地叫“娜塔莎阿姨”。  
托尼不止一次被这个小屁孩气得吹胡子瞪眼，别的都好说，哪怕这个小家伙曾经在史蒂夫那画满整整一本钢铁侠的画本上画画托尼都忍了，但是这个没有眼力见的小东西居然开始吵着嚷着让Daddy每天陪他睡觉？如今每天晚上托尼想跟史蒂夫做些羞羞的事，刚酝酿了些氛围就被外面凯尔的鬼哭狼嚎打断，小家伙一边哭一边打嗝：“我没有Daddy睡不着...呜呜呜...”史蒂夫连忙把凯尔抱起来哄，托尼扁扁嘴，那个臭小子脸上哪有眼泪？！  
凯尔如今已经长了一头软软的棕发，还有一双跟他的papa一样大到不科学的偏棕色眼睛。托尼不止一次暗自琢磨着这孩子到底像谁，外表跟自己很像没错，但是那令人头疼的捣蛋劲，肯定不可能遗传一向一板一眼的美国队长，但是托尼想着自己小时候也没有这么折腾过他的老爹吧？！  
史蒂夫倒是觉得小孩子调皮一点没什么，又或许是凯尔跟托尼真的很像——简直就是缩小版托尼的缘故，他总是对小孩宠爱非常。  
托尼对这样的状态当然很不满，非常不满——虽然人前他可以仰着下巴“威胁”自己的队友要是敢伤到凯尔一个月没有甜点，但是背地里天知道他对总是打扰自己跟史蒂夫合理且正常的感情生活不满多久了。托尼觉得在这样下去，在史蒂夫心里凯尔的地位就要高过自己了——托尼·斯塔克怎么能让这样的事发生！  
在一个晴空万里的午后，恰逢佩珀过来看望托尼。“史蒂夫呢？怎么没看到他？”佩珀一直忙于处理公司的事，偶然来一次见史蒂夫竟然没跟托尼粘在一块，不由得问了一句。  
这下托尼的脸直接垮了，佩珀看了他一眼：“吵架了？”  
“没，”托尼给佩珀冲了杯咖啡，放到她手边，接着他喝了一口自己的，坐到了佩珀对面，“他在教凯尔画画。”  
佩珀没忍住笑了一声：“所以你现在是怎么着，因为自己儿子不喜欢你的那些扳手钳子在别扭？”  
“他还这么小，哪能知道自己到底喜欢什么，”托尼说这话倒是完全忘记自己三岁时就已经拆着电路板玩儿了，“当然不是这个，我只是...”托尼摇摇头，他张了张嘴，“佩珀，你还没结婚，你不懂...”  
“那你倒是说说，到底怎么回事？”  
托尼支吾地说完以后惹得佩珀笑了起来，托尼瞪着她，好一会儿佩珀才止住了笑声：“斯塔克也有跟小孩子计较的时候，嗯？”  
托尼摊开手，他身体向后一靠：“所以说你不懂。”  
“嘿，你记得吗，你当初结婚还是我给你布置的。”佩珀翻了个白眼。  
然而这句话却像是提点了托尼，他猛然站起来，嘴里念叨着：“我怎么没想到！”  
佩珀莫名其妙地接受了托尼的感谢之后便离开了。托尼则马上就开始了他的计划。  
如今已经迎来了夏至，眼看着不出一个月就要迎来美国独立日——也是史蒂夫的生日，托尼觉得这个主意真是太赞了，于是他乘着史蒂夫还在跟山姆、斯科特泡在训练房里的时候，把大部分复仇者聚集起来——  
“什么？你要跟队长再结一次婚？”旺达惊诧地看向托尼，一边的娜塔莎倒是挑眉：“他跟史蒂夫当初假结婚，估计都没有好好在主的面前宣誓。”  
托尼被戳穿了也不恼，他摊摊手：“所以我们还有不到一个月的时间准备婚礼。”  
“这次你要在哪里举办？”罗德问道。  
托尼捏了捏鼻梁：“这是个问题，你们有什么很棒的主意吗？”  
“奎尔他们刚才传来消息说明天会过来转转，或许，你们可以考虑让他们介绍一个风景不错的外星球。”幻视如是说道。  
“这个听起来不错，确实有很多漂亮的星球。”刚去太空援助过银河护卫队的霍普赞叹道。  
托尼跟史蒂夫都没有去过外太空，这样一说他有些心动了。他想要给史蒂夫一场最棒的婚礼——能在他们都老去以后还能津津乐道，当作最宝贵的回忆彼此分享的。当初那场在曼哈顿举办的盛大的婚礼，根本就是为了给公众看的，就连结婚戒指，都是托尼随意定的一款百来万的对戒——但也被史蒂夫固执地一直戴到了现在。与其说是佩珀点醒了他，倒不如说是佩珀提醒了他，毕竟，在托尼心里，他想要筹划一场真正的婚礼很久了。  
银河护卫队那艘橙色飞船——这还是当初托尼帮他们修好的——在第二天下午就降落在了复仇者基地那块巨大而空旷的草坪上。托尼将自己的想法跟几个人说了一下，那几个人就吵开了——“为什么不去Hala？”“拜托，人家想要办婚礼当然应该去Atleza。”“Ba-Banis不好吗？”“你又要开始炫耀你的英勇事迹了？”“我是格鲁特！”  
说话间，几人还争相把自己推荐的地方的照片拿给托尼看，倒确实都是些漂亮且浪漫的地方，托尼有些头疼。他自觉完全没有自己丈夫那样的艺术细胞，也没有什么上世纪的浪漫情怀。  
“托尼？”史蒂夫抱着午睡刚睡醒就吵着要找papa的凯尔走了过来，正在跟罗德争论着什么的托尼闻声往门口望去，于是他就撞进了那片蓝色的海洋。托尼朝着史蒂夫走过去，他高大的丈夫单手托着属于他们俩的孩子，窗外茂盛的树枝随着微风翻涌成盛夏，树荫与阳光明暗交错间，那双湛蓝的眼眸里浸满了温柔。托尼的胸腔突然就被一股酸胀莫名的情绪充满，他同样扬起笑容，亲了亲凯尔的脸蛋，又跟史蒂夫交换了一个甜蜜的吻。  
“在说什么呢？”史蒂夫拉着托尼去品尝他刚烤好的面包，“我应该没打扰到你们？”  
“在讨论迪士尼那部傻乎乎的新电影。”托尼从史蒂夫手里接过凯尔抱着，随意的找了个理由搪塞过去——不过，他现在知道，在哪里办婚礼是最好的选择了。  
史蒂夫知道托尼最近在筹备着什么——介于他也清楚自己的生日快要到了。托尼这几年总会给他一些出其不意的惊喜，他便不再过问。  
而被晾在客厅的众人看着两人黏黏糊糊离开的背影，斯科特默默吐槽道：“他们俩还需要重办一场婚礼加强感情吗？”

托尼最终没有选择那些看起来风景诡谲的外太空作为婚礼的场所。他请了一整个保洁公司去长岛那边清扫老宅，外加托尼时不时采购些东西拿去布置。那段时间，在盛夏的纽约看钢铁侠拎着几袋物品飞过万里无云的高空已经成为了一道固定的风景线。  
这甚至在推特趋势榜首霸占了将近一个月——当然，如果史蒂夫也用推特的话，他大概早就知道托尼在干些什么了。  
七月三号这天托尼特地再次去了一趟已经布置好的宅子，他带着佩珀一起，把托尼自己设计好的婚礼流程再次检查了一遍。佩珀到现在都不知道两人当初是假结婚——毕竟托尼不想被高跟鞋踹爆蛋蛋，只当是托尼瞎折腾。但是看到托尼如此事无巨细地检查，反复交代工作人员，佩珀也不禁上了心。她很高兴托尼找到了自己的真爱，过去了这么久，他们也依然相爱如初。  
晚上托尼回到复仇者基地，在客厅找到了跟巴基坐在一起看老电影的史蒂夫，史蒂夫听到响动后回头，见到来人露出一个微笑。史蒂夫站起身，将托尼搂在了怀里：“累了吗？”  
托尼摇摇头，此刻他有些紧张，放在裤兜里拽着那个小盒子的手像是黏在了裤兜里，怎么也拔不出来。知道计划的巴基已经关了电视，他朝着托尼使眼色，托尼轻咳一声，拉住了就要带自己回房的史蒂夫：“等一下！”  
史蒂夫停下动作，他望着托尼，他知道托尼可能会有什么东西要给他，但是他能感受到托尼的紧张，这弄得他一时也心跳加速，仿佛在等待着什么呼之欲出的答案。  
托尼深吸一口气：“史蒂夫，你知道，我爱你...”  
“我也爱你，托尼。”  
“所以我想要给你最好最完美的。”托尼定了定心神——天知道为什么结婚这么多年了他还会紧张得跟个毛头小子似的，他几乎有些哆嗦地将小盒子从裤袋里掏出来，接着他单膝下跪，看到史蒂夫讶异的神色时，托尼反而不那么紧张了。他笑了，他仰着头看着史蒂夫，那双焦糖色的眼眸里仿佛盛满了蜜糖，甜得腻人。“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，做我的丈夫好吗？”托尼将那只精致的小盒子打开，里面躺着一枚精致的戒指。  
“我以为，我早就是你的丈夫了。”惊讶过后便是充满心房的感动，史蒂夫哑着嗓子说道，他想把托尼扶起来，却被托尼按住了手。托尼依然保持着半跪在地上的姿势，他拉过史蒂夫的左手，将之前那枚婚戒取下，给史蒂夫戴上了他花了几天设计出来找人订制的戒指。  
“托尼，”史蒂夫将托尼抱起来，跟托尼交换了一个缠绵的吻，“老天，你总是能让我更爱你。”  
话刚落音，客厅传来了悠扬的琴声，灯光随着琴声渐入高潮而大亮，史蒂夫看到了不知道什么时候就进来的复仇者们，他们大声地起着哄，调侃着什么，史蒂夫却仿佛什么都听不到了，他将头埋在托尼的颈间：“谢谢你，托尼。”  
“嘿，你可别跟个姑娘似的哭出来。”真正把礼物送到史蒂夫手上的这一刻，托尼无比满足，他轻轻地拍着自己丈夫结实的后背。史蒂夫闻言亲了亲托尼的侧脸：“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，史蒂夫，所以你明天得跟我办一场婚礼。”托尼终于把真正的惊喜说了出来，他看着史蒂夫那张再次惊讶的脸道，“我都跟你求婚了，不应该好好举办一次婚礼吗？”

第二天一早托尼破天荒地没有赖床，他起来吃完史蒂夫的爱心早餐以后督促对方赶紧换上佩珀清早才送来的定制礼服。其他人已经换好了礼服三三两两聚集到了楼下，史蒂夫跟托尼换好纯白的西装走出门的时候迎来了清晨第一缕阳光。  
银河护卫队的飞船赶得恰是时候，与他们同来的还有丹佛斯。据说是恰巧在某个星球歇脚的时候遇上了，便邀请了一起前来。一行人几乎把托尼停放在复仇者基地的那些豪车全部开空了，他们说笑着迎着朝阳向长岛出发，一行整齐划一的豪车惹得路人忍不住频频侧目。  
从昨天晚上开始，凯尔就被交给了“好邻居”蜘蛛侠哥哥照看。现在彼特抱着凯尔坐在唯一一辆不是敞篷的车里，抽着嘴角看凯尔掰扯着钢铁侠跟美国队长的塑料模型。  
同托尼计划的一样，一行人先是去了长岛的一座临海的小教堂。洁白的教堂在沙滩与大海的映衬下显得更加圣洁。  
史蒂夫伸手帮托尼理了理这一路被风吹得乱七八糟的头发。这里的景致非常优美，放眼望去是蔚蓝的天空与大海，海水在阳光下泛着金光。微风拍打着波涛，也将咸咸的海水味送进了鼻息间。史蒂夫牵着托尼顺着那条弯曲的小路朝建在小山坡顶上的白色教堂走去，复仇者三三两两凑在一起跟在他们身后，这一回没有此起彼伏的闪光灯，没有人声鼎沸的喧闹，但是却让两人头一回体验到迈进婚姻殿堂这一刻的神圣与庄重。  
待史蒂夫携手与托尼迈入教堂，众人坐毕后，教堂的钟声恰好敲响，惊散了歇在屋顶的一行海鸥。令众人没想到的是，原本应该是穿着长袍带着十字架手上捧本书的神父如今却是许久未见的索尔站在台上，穿着那身阿斯加德的战袍。复仇者几人对视一眼——也是，有现成的神明在，又何须舍近求远请一个神的代言人来当见证人呢。  
托尼跟史蒂夫相视一笑，他们挽起彼此的手，走上了那条红地毯。娜塔莎则坐在教堂的钢琴前为他们演奏起了婚礼进行曲。“吾友们，欢迎来到托尼·斯塔克与史蒂夫·罗杰斯的婚礼，在此，我以阿斯加德国王，众神之子索尔之名见证这两位爱人的结合。”见史蒂夫与托尼在神台前站定，索尔便开了口，他环顾了一圈来宾，又将目光放回两位新人身上。逢上喜事，索尔眼中也带了几分笑意：“安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克，请问你是否愿意与史蒂夫·罗杰斯结为伴侣，无论何种境遇，都对对方不离不弃？”  
“我愿意。”托尼看着索尔的眼睛，头一回这么认真地朝着神明宣誓。他的右手轻轻挨着史蒂夫的左手，他这才意识到，原来简单的两个单词说出口便是海誓山盟。  
“吾友史蒂夫·罗杰斯，请问你是否愿意与安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克结为伴侣，不论何种境遇都不离不弃？”  
“我愿意。”两个单词被史蒂夫说得铿锵有力，带着美国队长特有的坚定不移。托尼从对方的声音里听到了时光洪流中永恒的誓言。  
“区区人类的起誓...”一个仿佛从万里高空之上传来的声音打断了索尔刚想让两人交换戒指，随着一团绿色的浓雾在神台上涌动，声音也越来越清晰，“不如我来送你们一个新婚礼物。”  
不速之客的身影终于显现——“弟弟！”索尔最先反应过来，他紧紧地抱住了来人，声音变得哽咽，“我以为...”  
“你以为我又死了？”洛基将索尔的头从自己颈间拽出来，“你又哀悼了？”  
“我为你报了仇...弟弟。”  
众人看见邪神洛基一时不知道该做出何种反应，虽然当年那场纽约大战的罪魁祸首是洛基，但是在后来索尔的描述下，洛基没有他们想的那么坏，最终还死于灭霸手中——虽然现在看起来他并没有死就是了。  
托尼抱起手臂，眯起眼：“嘿，小鹿斑比，你的礼物呢？”  
洛基抬起手，对着放在一边的戒指动了动手指：“我在你们的戒指上下了咒，只要戴上去，你们这一生一世都摘不下来了。”  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，托尼却拽住了他：“这样也挺好的，难道你还有想摘下来的时候吗？”  
说着托尼便为史蒂夫戴上了那枚属于史蒂夫的戒指，戒指雕着简单的纹路，内环里写了托尼名字的缩写。史蒂夫也不再反对，他为托尼带上了属于托尼的戒指，与自己的是同一对，上面的纹路可以拼接在一起，戒指内环则写了史蒂夫名字的缩写。  
“这个礼物可没什么新意。”托尼小声嘟囔道。  
“我可以在今晚单独给你们送私密的礼物。”洛基冲着托尼挤挤眼。  
托尼脸颊有些泛红，但他最终也没有拒绝，拉着还一头雾水没听懂洛基的话的史蒂夫，当着两位神的面吻了上去。不同于他们之间第一场婚礼，那个逢场作戏的吻简直烂到爆，也不同于头一回迈入婚姻殿堂的小年轻，在神父的注视下激动又克制地亲吻对方。史蒂夫与托尼已经生活了这么多年，也相爱了这么多年，他们依然深爱着对方，只是这份爱意在时光的打磨下变得更加美丽动人，晶莹剔透。他们这个吻温柔而遣眷，这一刻他们的耳边只剩下了彼此的心跳与呼吸。  
之后他们举办婚宴，宴请的当然只有复仇者们，佩珀，哈皮，以及银河护卫队的成员。婚宴就设在老斯塔克买下的那幢长岛老宅里，托尼提前让人在后院摆起了长桌，架起了烧烤架。  
男士们脱下自己的西装外套自告奋勇跑去烧烤架那边烧烤，女士们握着香槟杯攀谈着。比起婚宴，这更像是一场大型的朋友之间的聚会。史蒂夫喜欢这个地方，这样的场景，这里装满了托尼曾今的回忆，他很高兴能与自己心爱的人分享过往。托尼嘴上嫌弃着：“你不会想知道我在这里究竟举办过多少长袍派对。”心里却因为史蒂夫的喜欢而雀跃着，亮晶晶的眼眸里只装下了史蒂夫一人。  
史蒂夫给托尼烤了不少他爱吃的肉类以后便牵着托尼坐到了院子角落的双人秋千上，两人一边吃着竹签串起来的烤肉，喝着加了冰块的香槟，一边眯起眼睛看着在后院里闹成一团的众人；彼特跟凯尔在餐桌前吃得腮帮子都鼓了起来，娜塔莎、瓦尔基里、霍普聚在一起谈笑风生，班纳在跟罗德忙着摆弄架子上的烧烤，幻视跟旺达估计又在谈情说爱，索尔跟在洛基的身后转来转去...  
带着海腥味的海风被染上了孜然烤肉的味道，不远处白鸽扑棱的翅膀参合进了众人的欢声笑语中，史蒂夫将托尼圈进了怀里，带着戒指的两只手轻轻交握在一起。   
“大家都变了不少啊。”托尼这样感慨着。  
史蒂夫看向托尼，他的腿微微发力让秋千荡动起来：“你也变了。”  
托尼转过头，他瞧见那双湛蓝的眼眸在阳光下简直胜过了那片大海与头顶的蓝天。“你变得...更加温柔了。”史蒂夫吻了吻托尼，顺带舔走了他嘴角的奶油。  
“我以前什么样？”  
“固执，任性...让人恨得牙痒痒。”  
托尼听罢后痴痴地笑：“可你最后还是爱上我了。”  
史蒂夫眼角带着细微的笑纹，他看向远处那片天空，过了好一会儿，才动动唇：“是啊，可我还是爱上你了。”

全文完


	14. 番外一·新婚之夜

预警：6k+字PWP，内含各种道具play，dirty talk，包括但不限于捆绑、口塞、限制射精等等情节  
OOC 很黄，慎  
托尼兔化，假设真爱之吻必须要亲吻对方的嘴

番外一·新婚之夜

“慢、慢点...唔...”嵌入后穴的那根粗大火热的阴茎仿佛一根永动的打桩机，托尼眼角都红了，他带着哭腔颇有些咬牙切齿，“罗杰斯...啊...你这个混蛋...唔嗯，老子四十九了...你不能...不，不能这么折腾我...”一句话被说得断断续续，接着托尼终于在史蒂夫的一个挺身中尖叫着射了出来。  
整个房间里都是柠檬甜甜圈的味道，伴随着窗外的虫鸣，活像一家深夜还在营业的甜点店——如果甜品店里的甜味会夹带着男性麝香味的话。  
托尼失神了片刻，又被史蒂夫那根凶器顶得哭叫了出来。他带着鼻音哼哼着，双手想抱住史蒂夫的脖子却连抬手的力气都没有了。  
史蒂夫速度不减地挺动着他那健壮有力的腰肢，丝毫不顾托尼还在不应期，一边还凑近了去亲托尼脑袋上那两根长长软软的兔耳朵，把人欺负地直流泪。  
托尼跟史蒂夫这些年什么体位、什么姿势没试过，但他们之间的性爱近年来愈发趋于温和，史蒂夫突然这样发了疯似地折腾他，一次两次还好，这都第三次了...努力用后头吞咽史蒂夫那根硕大的阳具的托尼仰着头，因为激烈的性爱而浑身泛着淡红色。  
史蒂夫又团起那团倒霉的兔尾巴，这成功地惹得托尼浑身战栗起来，他甚至开始胡乱地蹬着双腿——总有一天他要宰了小鹿斑比，托尼抖着身体红着眼睛再一次在心里愤愤地想到。  
事情究竟为什么会变成这样子——当然是因为邪神兑现了他白天的承诺，送了托尼跟史蒂夫一份私密的新婚礼物。  
“你们中庭人不是很喜欢兔子猫咪之类的吗？”洛基当时笑得那叫一个人畜无害，他朝多出一对兔耳跟一团毛茸茸尾巴的托尼摊摊手，“一个真爱之吻，你就可以恢复成原来的样子，新婚快乐，斯塔克。”  
被操得后穴都肿起来还得不到一个甜蜜的吻的托尼想，他一点都不快乐，一点也不。  
史蒂夫这个浓眉大眼的倒是快乐得很，托尼不禁怀疑起自己结婚这么多年根本没有好好了解过自己的丈夫——不然为什么每天睡在他身边的美国道德标杆脑子里竟然装着如此下流的幻想而他却不知道？  
也不知道洛基到底用的什么魔法，多出来的尾巴与耳朵简直成为托尼身上最敏感的地方之一。托尼想要拉着史蒂夫吻上去，他真是受够了这两样毛茸茸的玩意，却被史蒂夫侧头躲开。  
“不乖。”史蒂夫捏了捏托尼的脸，他握住托尼的腰开始快速地冲刺，肉体拍打的声音甚至掩盖了托尼咬着嘴唇泄出的呻吟。  
他的尾巴湿透了。穴腔内的淫液与史蒂夫之前射进去的精液搅合在一起，被那根粗长的阴茎带进带出，屁股上那团毛茸茸湿得能滴出水来，还要被史蒂夫握在手里不断揉搓。湿哒哒的毛在他的屁股上扫来扫去，惹得托尼绷紧了身体。  
史蒂夫再一次射进了托尼的体内。  
托尼被微凉的液体惹得一哆嗦，意识到史蒂夫终于结束了，他放松了身体，两条腿软软地叉开在史蒂夫身体的两侧。史蒂夫从托尼身体里退出来，看到自己的丈夫红着眼睛，眼下更像一只任人宰割的小兔子了，他不禁呼吸一窒。  
托尼慵懒地勾住史蒂夫的脖子，将他按向自己：“所以亲爱的，我们现在可以有一个完美的事后吻了吗？”许是被史蒂夫折腾得真的有些过了的原因，托尼哑着嗓子，听起来性感非常。史蒂夫偏过头吻了吻托尼的额头，他一只手伸向了床头。  
“你要干嘛？”托尼警惕地看着史蒂夫将床头那个纸袋拿了过来，“嘿，你知道我累了吧？”  
史蒂夫拿出一个跳蛋——顺带一提，这一袋子的情趣用品，也是邪神附赠的——他又摆出那副委屈巴巴的样子，蓝汪汪的狗狗眼看得托尼脑袋里警钟长鸣：“不可以吗？”  
托尼很想翻个白眼再一脚把史蒂夫踹下床——但是看看那副受伤的小表情，托尼心软了些：“不行，我累了，我要睡觉。”  
“托——尼——”金发大个子拉长了声音，他丢下跳蛋趴了下去，将小个子男人用他那浑身壮硕的肌肉严严实实裹住，“我们还没用过这个呢...”瞧瞧那眼神，简直就像是在对托尼在这种一生仅此一次的新婚之夜不配合无声的控诉与说不尽的委屈。  
噢，你可真像个混蛋。托尼在心里对自己这么说，他被金发碧眼的美国队长看得心肝都要化了。托尼当然清楚自己的丈夫有多么在意这些小小的仪式感，再说了，一生一次的新婚之夜他确实应该让自己的爱人尽兴。  
“再做一次？”托尼跟自己的爱人打着商量。“用什么都可以吗？”又是同样的狗狗眼，小心翼翼地看着托尼。托尼在这样的眼神下觉得自己简直就像是一个上世纪保守的禁欲派：“当然，我的甜心。”  
说起来，托尼也很少用上那些道具。就算在托尼还是花花公子的时候，他也很少用那些道具——比起这些调情，他更喜欢直奔主题，然后睡觉。  
洛基送给他们的“大礼包”显然五花八门，托尼咽了咽口水，他望向史蒂夫，希望美国队长能有一点道德标杆的样子。然而他们的好队长只是低头在袋子里挑挑拣拣，最后拿出一根红色的丝带，他亲了亲托尼的侧脸：“我真爱你，宝贝。”  
托尼哼哼唧唧，他以为史蒂夫要跟他玩捆绑——史蒂夫确实要跟他玩捆绑，只是跟托尼想象中捆绑的位置不太一样。那根红色丝带一直被史蒂夫拽在手上，他又开始在托尼身上点火，尤其照顾了头顶那对长长的兔耳，托尼毫不怀疑，史蒂夫已经将那对毛茸茸的傻玩意儿每一寸都亲过了。接着史蒂夫亲到托尼的耳廓，含住托尼柔软的耳垂，另一只拿着丝带的手还不安分地摸上了托尼胸前那点已经被吸得又大又肿的红果。  
已经过了不应期的托尼等闲就被史蒂夫再次撩出火来，射过三次的小托尼再次颤巍巍地从泥泞不堪的双腿之间站起来。史蒂夫还在托尼的上身到处亲吻摸索着，明明已经做过了很多次，但是每一次只要史蒂夫摸上来，这具身体还是会敏感得不行。“嗯...”托尼舒服地眯起眼睛，活像一只慵懒的猫，他推了推史蒂夫那颗埋在自己胸前的脑袋，史蒂夫会意，放过嘴里这颗小红点，转而攻向了另一边。史蒂夫的膝盖横在托尼的双腿之间，托尼忍不住微微挺动起腰身，就着史蒂夫那条肌肉虬实的大腿磨蹭了起来。  
“噢...甜心，你太会吸了...嗯...”托尼仰着头，身下欲望高涨，上帝，史蒂夫的嘴就像被施了魔法，明明肿胀还疼着的乳首，在史蒂夫嘴里变成了一对怎么都要不够的淫荡东西，他甚至恍惚地以为史蒂夫就要吃到他的奶水了。  
托尼的阴茎涨的发疼，他下意识地要把手伸下去解决自己的欲望，却被史蒂夫抓住举过了头顶，眨眼功夫，托尼双手手腕上有了毛茸茸的触感——史蒂夫用手铐将他拷住了，而那个手铐显然设计得非常人性化，内层一圈的毛茸茸隔绝了金属直接接触皮肤导致的疼痛。当然，托尼不会因为这个而感谢洛基的。  
接着，托尼看着他纯洁的、正直的、上世纪出生的全美道德标杆丈夫，拿出了一对脚铐——那可不是普通的脚铐，只见两个锁环之间有一根伸缩杠杆连着，眼看着史蒂夫将杠杆拉到最大，托尼缩了缩脖子。  
史蒂夫亲了亲托尼的脚腕，带起一片酥麻：“乖孩子。”托尼很少在床上如此被动，但不得不承认，这将会是一场非常完美的性爱。托尼乖乖地张开腿，任由史蒂夫拷上了脚铐。然而史蒂夫似乎还不满足，美国队长对钢铁侠的掌控欲在这一刻全面爆发了出来，他拿过一个口塞，托尼皱起了眉头，他刚想拒绝，就被史蒂夫一句“托尼，我想看你这样”给堵了回去。他张嘴咬住了那个乳胶软塞，这下他彻底沦为砧板上的鱼肉了。  
“托尼，你真是辣透了。”史蒂夫轻轻地抚摸着托尼的脸颊，托尼从鼻腔里发出几声哼哼。“我很早就想这么干了，像这样，你只属于我一个人。”如果托尼还能说话的话，他肯定要问问美国队长做过几次这样的梦，非要口头把老流氓调戏一番不可。  
史蒂夫捞起托尼胯下那根笔挺的性器撸了几下，托尼忍不住扭起了腰肢，催促史蒂夫更快些。却不想史蒂夫低头在那个菇状的头部上落下一个吻，接着托尼瞪大了眼睛看着那根又出现在他视线里的红色丝带。  
噢，这个时候他还不知道史蒂夫想捆绑他哪里，他就枉为前花花公子了。  
托尼疯狂地摇着头，他要拒绝，可是口塞将那些话语全部变为了呜咽。  
史蒂夫握住那根漂亮的性器，他将丝带从底部两颗小球缠起，一直交叉绕到了顶端。他不顾托尼无声的拒绝，在顶部上面系了一个蝴蝶结，刚好顶住了还在汩汩流泪的小孔。做完这一切以后，史蒂夫欣赏了一下自己的“杰作”——银色的手铐脚铐拷住了托尼的四肢，而对方的双腿因为拉伸到极致的杠杆不得不大开着，胯下私处几乎完全暴露在外。那对兔耳因为史蒂夫迟迟不肯亲吻托尼而一直待在托尼的头顶上，现在软软地耷拉着，仿佛跟主人一样因为情欲软成了一滩。视线往下，就能看到那根粉色的分身即使被当作礼物打包一般，也依然老实地顶着蝴蝶结挺立着，前端流出来的液体甚至已经将蝴蝶结晕染成一小片深色。而瑟缩在阴影里的那个已经被史蒂夫采撷过三次的小穴又开始饥渴地收缩着，吐出了不少史蒂夫射进去的精液。史蒂夫忍不住用两只手指伸进去搅动了一番，他只觉自己仿佛在搅动一个软滑的布丁，穴腔内温暖又软乎，随便搅动两下便搅出了一滩淫液。  
托尼整个股间都滑腻腻的，两人的体液混在一处，将私处的毛发都粘成了一簇一簇的。史蒂夫忍不住用手掌附在托尼的会阴处揉了几把，不出意料地听到了托尼的哼哼声。  
这样的托尼让史蒂夫胯下的硬挺更加胀大了几分，但是史蒂夫并不想再次直奔主题。他又从袋子里找出了几样东西，托尼眼眶红红的，看着那些情趣玩具被史蒂夫一个接一个地从袋子里掏出来。  
史蒂夫将一个红色的跳蛋拿出来，冲着托尼歪着头一笑，把托尼看得紧绷的身体软了一半，接着那颗跳蛋就被塞进了托尼的穴腔里。比起史蒂夫那根硕大的老二来说，这颗跳蛋确实算不上什么，托尼很快就适应了体内的小家伙。史蒂夫没有急着拿起手柄，而是又拿起了一个深蓝色的震动阴茎环，他体贴地将环内涂满润滑油，套在了托尼的阴茎上。  
超级士兵的手掌可真大，竟然能同时拿下两个遥控器，托尼迷迷糊糊地想着。  
托尼瞪大了眼睛。体内的跳蛋毫无预兆地开始疯狂跳动，还在不停变大，与此同时，套在他阴茎上的那个小东西也开始不停地振动，甚至还在伸缩着。这种前后夹击的快感过于强烈，不出片刻，托尼就被逼出了眼泪。“唔...唔...”托尼想让史蒂夫停下，他的身体被这样过于疯狂的快感吞噬着，但是却因为那个该死的蝴蝶结一直迟迟攀不上顶端。  
他想合拢双腿，想弓起身子，好减缓一下过量的快感，可是现实却是他根本做不到这些。他只能依旧张大着腿，承受着两个小玩具的折磨，而这一切都会被史蒂夫清晰地收入眼底。史蒂夫会看到他的私处是怎样玩着这两样玩具，怎样被玩具操得发水，这个认知让他颇有些羞耻，而被美国队长视奸却又产生了新的快感。  
史蒂夫亲吻俯下身亲吻托尼，他一只手捏着遥控器确保那两个玩具同时保持着最大档位，而另一只手则在托尼身上其他敏感的地方摸来摸去。  
“唔嗯...唔唔唔...”托尼堪堪屈起的膝盖又被史蒂夫压下去，他被史蒂夫惩罚性地在腹部咬了一口：“托尼，你可真不听话。”  
又是一阵悉悉索索的声音，泪眼模糊中托尼看到了史蒂夫手上那根粗长的粉色按摩棒。“呜呜...唔...唔！！”托尼激烈地摇着头，他甚至开始挣扎起来，他扭动着腰肢，不想让史蒂夫将那根玩意对准自己的穴口。然而这一切都只是徒劳。史蒂夫一只手轻松地按住了托尼，接着那根巨大的仿佛就是史蒂夫的仿真老二被塞了进来，一下子把跳蛋顶到了深处。  
托尼高潮了。  
确切的来说，是托尼的后穴高潮了，但是前头被捆住的阴茎还没有射出，只是猛地跳动了几下，将顶上的蝴蝶结彻底打湿了。  
与此同时，房间里骤然爆发出一股强烈的柠檬清香，几乎将那些甜味全部掩盖下去，史蒂夫楞了一下，随即挑起了眉，他看着刚刚高潮后胸膛还在不断起伏的托尼：“玩玩具也能玩到发情，嗯？”史蒂夫语气里带了些不属于美国队长的戏虐，这令托尼有些羞耻，但是他的身体却更加兴奋，高潮后的小穴甚至主动将假阴茎吸进去了一截。“看来你很喜欢它。”故意讲着下流的荤话，史蒂夫的耳尖有些泛红。  
然而托尼却没心去在乎这些小细节，他简直快被操死在床上了。口塞让他呼吸变得更加困难，他只能用自己的鼻腔拼命地吸着气，缺氧让他难受，但是下身的快感与发情期提前到来的渴望又将他生生拖入欲望的深渊，只恨不得史蒂夫能快些操他，用什么都好。  
“唔...唔...嗯...”即使被塞上了口塞，在史蒂夫用那根假阴茎用力操弄他的时候，那些呜咽与呻吟依然止不住地泄了出来。史蒂夫将假阴茎调到自动模式，塞在托尼的穴腔内狠狠地配合着跳蛋一同撞击着深处的敏感点。托尼被快感刺激得溃不成军，他的阴茎已经涨成了紫色，他只好用力地咬住嘴里那个乳胶制品，才能堪堪忍受史蒂夫对他老二的折磨。  
史蒂夫虚跨坐在托尼胸前，他摘下了托尼的口塞。“你不能...唔...”托尼的话甚至还没说完就被史蒂夫捏着下巴，接着属于史蒂夫那根又硬又大的阴茎操进了托尼的嘴里。  
许是被托尼现在这副磨样刺激的，史蒂夫又涨大了一圈，超级士兵的老二简直大到恐怖了，托尼光是要维持着张大嘴巴，不让自己的牙齿磕到那根凶器上，就已经费尽了力气。史蒂夫就着这样的姿势微微挺动腰身，操弄着托尼的嘴。残留的理智使他只是浅进浅出，好歹让托尼稍微缓了过来。  
托尼泪眼模糊，尽管史蒂夫拿捏着分寸，他的嘴唇也被折腾得肿起来了。而他的下体更是被玩得一塌糊涂。他讨好般地用舌头一点一点舔弄着史蒂夫伸进自己嘴里的茎身，想让对方快点给自己一个痛快。鼻息间高浓度的男性体味熏得托尼身体更加兴奋，他身下的床单已经湿得不能更湿了。  
史蒂夫操弄了会儿托尼的嘴便退了出来，他亲了亲托尼的侧脸，他的手摸向了托尼身下那张湿滑的小嘴。他将还在振动的假阴茎抽出来，又伸了两指去取那颗被顶到伸出的跳蛋，整个过程惹得托尼惊喘连连。当那颗跳蛋终于被掏出来，托尼长长地输了口气，那颗跳蛋沾满了淫液，还有些汁水顺着史蒂夫的手指流到了他的手掌上。  
史蒂夫突然握住托尼的脚踝，他猛地将托尼翻了个身，让他趴在床上，好露出他的那团毛绒绒的兔尾巴。史蒂夫一点也不客气地上手再次抓上这根短小的尾巴，惹得托尼浑身一激灵，被史蒂夫拍了两下屁股：“想我操你么？”  
“呀！”两巴掌掴得托尼吃痛，原本还是白白嫩嫩的屁股瞬间就浮上了两个红色的手掌印。“想...”托尼将头埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的，“你还在等什么？”  
“当然是等你开口...”史蒂夫沿着托尼的脊柱一路舔到尾椎，“万一你更喜欢那些玩具呢？”  
“认真的？罗杰斯？”若不是托尼实在被折腾狠了，他就要跳起来了，“唔...你现在在跟那些玩具吃醋？”  
史蒂夫一个挺身，将自己那根已经涨到发疼的阴茎塞进了托尼的屁股里，柔软的穴肉立刻包裹上来，疯狂地吮吸着这跟侵入的硕大阴茎，史蒂夫舒服地喟叹一声，接着他抓着托尼的腰便开始疯狂地挺动起来。  
今晚已经被操过几次的穴腔因为托尼发情的缘故变得更加热情紧致，每收缩一下都要立马吃到男人的精液似的。史蒂夫没有理会托尼，他只是撂足了劲操弄着蜜穴。史蒂夫的老二跟只会往前撞的假阴茎到底还是不同，这个老流氓不仅会用力操他，还会变着花样戳他的敏感点，将他的穴腔内搅得一塌糊涂。  
托尼哭喊着，他哀求史蒂夫解开那个蝴蝶结，他顺从地喊着淫词浪语。后穴极致的快感与前边欲望的闸门被强行堵住的痛苦形成了鲜明的对比。史蒂夫附在他耳边说了什么托尼已经听不到了，他的身体仿佛被撕成了两半，一半痛苦一半快乐。  
终于，在史蒂夫最后的冲刺中，他卸下了还在托尼阴茎上工作的阴茎环，拽掉了那条已经湿得一塌糊涂的丝带。他握住了那根憋的发紫的性器，熟练地套弄着，还不忘凑到托尼耳边：“你看看你这样子，托尼，后边的管不住也就算了，前边的也会漏水？”  
托尼终于在这个恶劣的老混蛋的荤话中射了出来。他脑子一片空白，仿佛身处一片柔软的棉花糖里，身体也开始变得软绵绵轻飘飘了。  
托尼这次射得又快又多，他的后穴因为高潮而疯狂啜吸着史蒂夫的阴茎，竟是生生地将超级士兵的精液直接吸了出来。史蒂夫挺了几下腰，将余下几股精液送进更深的地方，这才恋恋不舍地从那个柔软的穴腔内退出来。  
托尼一脸饕足，这回不用托尼催促，史蒂夫揉了揉那根尾巴便吻上了托尼的唇。  
眼看着兔耳跟尾巴真的同魔法般消失，史蒂夫轻轻用牙齿拉扯着对方的嘴唇，又伸出舌头带着对方的与之共舞。史蒂夫将托尼的手铐跟脚铐解开，接着他们又迫不及待地吻到了一起，托尼抱着史蒂夫的脖子，双腿缠在史蒂夫的腰上，恨不得跟超级士兵糅成一体。  
史蒂夫托着托尼的屁股将人捞起来，他跪在床上，把托尼顶在床头上狠狠地吻着，他们相互吮吸着彼此的嘴巴，舌头缠绕在一起，交换着唾液。托尼快喘不过气的时候，史蒂夫也只是退开一点，依然用舌头舔着托尼的嘴唇，将托尼漂亮的唇形舔得亮晶晶的。等到托尼缓过来便又吻上去，仿佛要补齐刚才落下的吻。  
史蒂夫的阴茎又顶在了托尼的大腿上，托尼一边在心里吐槽史蒂夫就是只发情的兔子，一边放松了身体——果不其然，史蒂夫抱着他，舌头还在托尼的嘴里作威作福，下身却熟练地找准角度微微往上一顶，就“噗嗤”一声再次进入了托尼的身体。  
这注定是一个不眠不休的新婚之夜。  
太阳缓缓从海平面上升起，在窗外传来海鸥的鸣叫与翅膀的拍打声里，史蒂夫再一次射进了托尼的生殖腔内。

彩蛋：

斯塔克家的老宅隔音效果并不怎么好——几十年前的建筑材料究竟没法跟现在的比。以前这座大宅子里只住了斯塔克一家三口，房间都隔得天远地远，倒也不觉得。  
托尼找人修缮的时候便也忘了这茬。  
美国队长跟钢铁侠举办完婚礼的第二天一早，几个顶着黑眼圈的复仇者逃也似的离开了这座令人发疯的老宅子，连早餐都没有顾得上吃。他们的房间就在托尼跟史蒂夫的隔壁，或者楼上楼下——他们分别是跟史蒂夫关系最好的山姆、巴基，还有托尼的老朋友罗德，以及莫名其妙被分配到附近的克林特、老好人班纳博士。

十个月后

随着一声婴儿的哭声，大家的心都落回了肚子里，已经第二次当爸爸的美国队长再次急吼吼地冲进产房看托尼。  
如愿以偿得到一个妹妹的凯尔新奇地守在小婴儿的床边。

三年后

“BOSS，玛丽小姐还在实验室，凯尔小少爷在画室。”星期五尽职尽责地回答托尼的问题。  
托尼跟史蒂夫对视一眼，默契地放下了面包。  
“我去实验室。”“我去画室。”  
“凯尔，出来喝下午茶了。”史蒂夫双手抱在胸前，站在了画室门口。  
凯尔用画笔在画布上添上最后一笔：“嗯。”他跳下了高脚凳，乖乖地由史蒂夫牵着手往餐厅走——凯尔长大了几岁后，小时候那股调皮劲完全不见了。  
“小玛丽。”托尼推开实验室的门。  
“papa，”玛丽仰着头甜甜地笑道，“我在给Dummy维修他的机械爪子，昨天它出了些问题。”  
“噢。”女儿的笑容让托尼的心软成一滩，他走过去，蹲下身，用拇指拭去玛丽脸上的一点机油，他从女儿手中抽过扳手，在小孩子软滑的脸蛋上亲了一口，将她抱起来，“在这之前，我们得先去吃你Daddy准备的下午茶。”


End file.
